


Once Upon a Time

by MackenzieW



Series: All That Was Me [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Outlander Fusion, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 100,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in the "All That Was Me" series, right after "The Land Without Magic."  With the knowledge that their friends are living their cursed lives only miles down the road, Robin and Regina try to figure out a way to rescue them before Emma's twenty-eighth birthday. However, this brings them back in the path of familiar foes and they need to be more careful than ever--especially with three children now to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Foes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of my “All That Was Me” series, an Outlaw Queen take on “Outlander” by Diana Gabaldon. It is highly advised you read both “All That Was Me” and “The Land Without Magic” before reading this one as some things will not make sense otherwise. Thank you!

**Disclaimer** : Characters from “Once Upon a Time” belong to the respective creators. I’m just playing with them. 

_Has anyone ever read you a fairytale?_  
_And taken you to places magical?_  
_Where homes are made of gingerbread and skies are always blue_  
_Where pumpkins turn to coaches and wishes all come true?_

(“Once Upon a Time,” _Brooklyn the Musical_ ) 

### Chapter 1: Old Foes

Someone shook me out of a deep slumber and a little voice whispered: “Mama? Mama, are you awake?”

“I am now.” I opened my eyes to find Roland standing next to my bed, clutching his bear in his arms. Frowning, I sat up a bit. “Roland, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel good. My stomach hurts and I feel hot.”

I pressed my hand to his forehead, certain he had a fever. Pushing the blankets back, I climbed out of bed and took his hand. “Come on, let’s go see if we can do something about that.”

Roland followed me into the bathroom and sat on the toilet as I pulled out the thermometer. “Stick this under your tongue and hold it in place, okay?” I instructed.

He did so, sulking. Robin appeared in the doorway, rubbing the back of his head with his eyes barely open. “What’s wrong?” he asked as he yawned.

“Roland’s sick,” I said, checking the thermometer. I frowned when I saw the display read _102_. “I think flu season is upon us.”

Robin was now wide awake as he placed our son on his lap, holding him close. “What do we do?”

“I’ll make a doctor’s appointment for this one in the morning and keep him home from school. We’ll make you nice and comfortable on the couch, Roland. How does that sound?” I asked, pouring out some medicine for him.

He moaned in response, half-asleep in his father’s arms. I knelt down in front of them and ran my hand through his curls. “Roland, sweetheart, I need you to sip this and then you can go back to sleep, okay?”

“Okay,” he murmured, leaning forward so I could tip the grape-flavored liquid into his mouth. He swallowed it all down and rested against his father’s chest again.

I washed the measuring cup. “We’re also going to have to be careful with the babies. The flu can be very dangerous for children that young.”

He nodded, standing with Roland in his arms. I saw him wince and he sighed. “He’s starting to get too heavy for me. I won’t be able to carry him much longer.”

Sadness tinged his words, a feeling I understood. I nearly cried when I realized I couldn’t carry Roland anymore myself and I couldn’t entirely blame my pregnancy hormones. There had been such a bond fostered between the two of us when I had carried him but it was still as strong as ever. I knew Robin was going to miss the connection but he would see that nothing would change between him and Roland.

As Robin tucked our son into bed, I checked on our daughters. Emma lay on her stomach, her pink nightgown hiked up over her diaper. I checked it, relieved to find it still dry. She sucked on her thumb, her fingers curling and uncurling as she dreamed on. Since she was peaceful, I moved onto Rachel’s crib where she was on her back. Her pacifier rose and fell with her even breaths.

“How is everyone in here?” Robin asked in a whisper, wrapping his arms around me.

I leaned back against him. “They’re fine. How’s Roland?”

“In bed with a cool cloth. He’s trying to fall asleep but I don’t think he’ll be able to do so until the medicine kicks in.”

“I think I’ll go lie in his room until then. You head back to bed.” I kissed him and rested my hand against his cheek. “Good night. Again.”

He nodded. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

We parted ways and I grabbed some blankets from our closet before I entered Roland’s room. Robin had placed the damp cloth over his forehead and I checked it before arranging the blankets on the floor.

“Mama?” Roland’s voice sounded small and hoarse.

I glanced over at him and smiled. “Hey there, my little knight. I’m going to sleep here tonight, okay?”

He nodded before coughing, a troubling new symptom. “I don’t want to feel icky anymore.”

“I know, sweetheart.” I took his hand and squeezed it. “So for now, I need you to close your eyes and try to get some sleep. Your body needs it.”

Coughing again, Roland did as I instructed. He held Little John Bear close as he let out little whimpers. I abandoned my blanket bed and laid on his, holding him close. He clung to me and I recalled when he had gotten sick in the Enchanted Forest over a year ago. I had been so worried for him then and it returned now. My only comfort was that Robin was safe down the hall and that there were medicines here to help soothe Roland.

I kissed his heated forehead as I flipped the cloth. Lying down again, my eyes drifted closed and I fell into a light sleep, attuned to every sound coming from Roland for the rest of the night.

 

Robin helped me set up Roland on the couch the next day, tucking our boy in with Little John Bear. “Do you think you can eat something?” he asked.

“Not hungry,” Roland mumbled.

I sighed, kneeling next to him. “Can you try for me? Maybe some toast with a little jelly?”

He shrugged, pouting. Robin glanced up at me. “It couldn’t hurt, right? Maybe he’ll realize he’s hungry after a few bites.”

“I’ll be right back then,” I said, heading into the kitchen.

Emma and Rachel sat in their high chairs, hands connected. I was growing more and more convinced they could use their magic to talk to each other and wondered what they discussed during those moments. They stared at each other as I placed a slice of bread into the toaster.

“Mama!” Emma chirped, finally acknowledging me. She gave me a toothy smile as Rachel reached out a little hand to me.

I took it and kissed her fingers. _Roland?_ Rachel asked me.

“He’s sick, so Papa and I are taking care of him,” I explained. “I’m going to make him some breakfast and then I’ll tend to you two.”

The toast popped up and I placed a thin layer of jelly on it. As I placed the plate on a tray, Emma banged her hands on her high chair tray. “Papa!”

“He’s taking care of Roland. I will be right back, though.”

Emma frowned, shaking her head. “Papa!”

I sighed, heading back into the living room and giving Robin a look. He smiled. “I believe I’m being paged?”

“You are. I’ll stay here with Roland,” I said, setting the tray down in front of the boy. “Go ahead.”

Robin kissed his forehead before tending to our daughters in the kitchen. I sat on the edge of the couch and helped Roland eat his toast. “Feel better?”

“No,” he croaked. “My throat hurts, my face is hot and my stomach still feels like it’s tumbling around.”

“Okay, sweetheart. I’m going to call the doctor and see if he can see you today. Okay?”

Roland nodded before grabbing my hand. “Can you wait? I want you to stay for a bit, Mama.”

I squeezed his hand back and cuddled next to him, holding up the remainder of his toast. “Okay. Can you take another bite for me?”

He sighed but took the bite. Once he swallowed, he leaned against me and groaned. “Make it go away.”

“I’m going to do my best, okay, sweetheart?”

“Then can you tell me a story?” He gave me big, pleading eyes.

I nodded, pulling him closer. “Which one do you want?”

“The Princess and the Pea. Like the last time I was sick.”

Cuddling with him, I uttered the four words that had come to haunt me: “Once upon a time…”

 

Roland fell asleep during the fairy tale and I eased myself from his grip, carrying the tray back into the kitchen. Emma looked up as Robin cleaned her hands, smiling at me. “Mama! Ro?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Ro?”

“I think it’s her attempt at saying Roland,” Robin explained. “She’s been asking it for a while now.”

“Are you concerned for your brother?” I asked her, picking her up as Robin cleaned Rachel.

_Roland okay? Where is he?_

“I told you. He’s sick and sleeping on the couch. So let’s call the doctor and make an appointment so he can make your brother feel better,” I said, picking up the phone.

It rang twice before the receptionist picked up. “Yes, hi, this is Regina Locksley. I’d like to make an appointment with Dr. Wessex.”

“Oh, Dr. Wessex is out the rest of the week. But he does have an associate if you want to see him. You’ll just have to go to Storybrooke,” the woman said.

My heart sped up. “Did you say Storybrooke?”

“Yeah, Dr. Wessex has been working with a Dr. Whale there. So you can see him.”

“That sounds fine. Can you give me the number to call and make an appointment with him?” I repeated the number she gave me so Robin could write it down. When she finished, I smiled. “Thank you so much. Goodbye.”

I hung up as Robin frowned. “I’m going to go with you. I don’t want you in Storybrooke alone.”

“Robin, I’ll be fine. It’s just a doctor’s appointment,” I told him.

He took the phone from my hand in order to lace our fingers together. “We don’t fully understand what’s going on, but I view Storybrooke as an extension of the Enchanted Forest. I was your protector there and I shall be your protector whenever you go to that town.”

“You’re not going to back down are you?”

“Absolutely not.” He handed me the phone. “You make the appointment and then we’ll find someone to watch the girls.”

 

Karen agreed to watch Emma and Rachel for us. Robin carried Roland out to the car and I sat in the back with our boy, holding him close as he continued to groan. Concerned and nervous about returning to Storybrooke, Robin was silent the entire ride to the town until we passed the town line.

“Which way to the hospital?” he asked.

I checked the instructions the receptionist had given me. “Keep going to Main Street and then make a left onto Green Street.”

Robin made the turn and we saw a diner up ahead marked “Granny’s.” Outside, Red wiped down some tables in a tank top and short red shorts. Her hair was pulled into pigtails and I could see the goosebumps on her skin. Granny stood in the door of the diner, no doubt yelling at her granddaughter to put on something warmer. “At least they’re together,” I said.

“But they seem to have a rocky relationship,” Robin commented. “Not like they were in the Enchanted Forest.”

“True. Do you think Red is still friends with Snow?”

He shrugged, waiting at the light. “But judging from how Red dresses and acts here and how demure and quiet Snow is here, I doubt it.”

“You’re probably right. Which is a shame,” I said with a sigh. “Oh, make a left here on Maple. Hospital should be at the end of the block.”

Robin nodded, turning onto the street. “Who do you think this doctor was back home?”

I shrugged. “Probably Doc.”

“Good point. Then he should be able to help Roland.” Robin parked the car and came around to help me with our boy.

He carried Roland into the hospital as I hurried to the reception area. I didn’t recognize the woman behind it, a stern looking nurse who didn’t smile. “How can I help you?”

“I have an appointment for Dr. Whale. Can you point me to his office?” I asked.

She nodded, tapping on the clipboard on her desk. “Sign everyone in and then head to the elevator banks. You want to go to the fourth floor.”

I thanked her, quickly signing in Robin, Roland and myself. Motioning for Robin to follow me, I led them over to the elevators. As we waited, I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

Snow was hurrying toward us, her pea coat fluttering in the breeze her speed created. As she approached us, she frowned when she saw the sleepy and flushed Roland in Robin’s arms. “Oh no, is he sick?” she asked.

“Unfortunately,” I replied, rubbing Roland’s back. “His usual doctor is out so they sent us here to Dr. Whale. Do you know him?”

“Yes. He’s a good doctor…but his bedside manner could use some improvement.”

“Blunt? Cold? Holier-than-thou?”

Snow hesitated before answering: “Inappropriate.”

Robin raised his eyebrow as we stepped onto the elevator. “Am I going to have to defend my wife’s honor?”

“I don’t think it’ll be anything to warrant a drastic reaction,” she replied. “But there will probably be some comments that won’t sit well.”

The doors opened and we got off while Snow remained behind. She held the door open, smiling at us. “Dr. Whale’s office is down the hall and to the right. Feel better, Roland.”

“Thank you, Princess,” he mumbled against his father’s shoulder.

His response gave her pause but Snow shook it off, letting the doors close at last. I sighed and tugged on Robin’s sleeve. “Come on. Let’s see how inappropriate this Dr. Whale really is.”

 

We didn’t recognize Dr. Whale from the Enchanted Forest. I frowned, wondering how extensive the curse had ended up being. For almost two years, I had assumed that the curse would only affect those Zelena wanted it to—namely Snow and her supporters. But had more been pulled into it? Or was Storybrooke also filled with people who had no connections to the Enchanted Forest? After all, I had managed to enter the town despite the Dark One’s warnings that I wouldn’t be able to.

Dr. Whale ended up being a tall man with short blond hair and a rather smug attitude. He smirked when he saw us. “What I wouldn’t give to be your third wheel,” he said, holding a clipboard.

I saw what Snow had meant about him being inappropriate. Robin tensed up beside me, glaring daggers at him. “We’re here for our son, who is sick. You are a doctor, right?”

“Right. Yes, bring him in here and I’ll examine him,” Whale said, becoming professional.

Robin and I followed. He leaned down to whisper: “I hope he stays this way because I don’t think I can take another comment.”

“Just relax. I’m sure he’ll behave until he diagnoses Roland. And then we’ll make a break for it before he can make any more innuendo.”

With a plan in place, we entered the examination room and Robin placed Roland on the table. He coughed a few times before groaning. “Can I sleep?” he asked me, voice raspy.

“Not yet, sweetheart. Dr. Whale needs to examine you. Once he’s done, then you can sleep. I promise,” I said, running my hand through his curls before pulling his blanket away from him.

Robin helped him sit up so Dr. Whale could look him over. I held his blanket close, worried for him. He had gotten more flushed and his cough sounded worse than when we left home.

Dr. Whale was very professional and caring as he checked Roland’s temperature, heart and lungs. He frowned as he removed the stethoscope from our boy’s back. “There’s fluid on the lungs,” he told us.

“Is that bad?” Robin grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I’d like to take some X-Rays to get a better look before I make a diagnosis. You can head downstairs to radiology and I’ll call down so they’re ready for you.”

Robin gathered Roland into his arms as I thanked Whale. I wrapped the blanket around Roland again, noticing he was now shivering despite his fever. “Can you give him something for the fever now?” I asked the doctor.

“Yeah, I think I have something in one of these cabinets. We’ll give him a dose and then send him down.” Whale opened the top cabinet and pulled out a brown bottle as well as a plastic measuring cup. He poured out the proper dosage and gave it to me. “You’ll probably have better luck than me.”

I nodded, rubbing Roland’s back. “Baby, I need you to swallow this. It will help make you feel better, okay?”

“Don’t wanna. Wanna sleep,” he murmured.

“I know, Roland, but you need to take this. Please?”

He raised his head from his father’s shoulder though he kept his eyes closed. I managed to get him to gulp down everything, his lips puckering as he did so. “Yuck, Mama,” he told me. “I prefer grape.”

I managed a weak smile before we followed Dr. Whale down to the radiology department, hopeful we would get some answers.

 

It was pneumonia. Dr. Whale diagnosed it as bacterial and gave us antibiotics to combat it. “You can fill it here in Storybrooke or back home,” he said, handing me the script. “And I’ll let Dr. Wessex know of my diagnosis. You can go to him for a follow up.”

“Thank you,” I said, meaning it. “You’re pretty decent when you’re not being inappropriate.”

He looked sheepish. “Yeah, I get that a lot. Anyway, just see Nurse Ratchet at the desk to work out payment and I hope the little guy gets better.”

I headed back toward Robin and Roland. “Why don’t you sit down and I’ll settle everything up, okay?”

He sat down, rocking Roland as I hurried over to the desk. The nurse behind it took the information Dr. Whale gave her and we started to work out fees between insurance and myself. “Do you take checks?” I asked.

“We do,” a smooth and familiar voice said. Sir Ronald of Huntingdon came around the desk, wearing a black suit with a blue tie. It matched the hue of his eyes, which were as cold as the last time I saw them.

He held out his hand, smiling a smile that did not reach his eyes. “Ron Hunter, hospital administrator.”

It seemed appropriate. He probably was an administrator who enjoyed overbilling patients and denying them important procedures. But he didn’t know I was his sister-in-law nor that his estranged brother sat feet away. For that, I was grateful. “Regina Locksley,” I said. “And thank you.”

Something akin to recognition briefly flashed in his eyes but his smile remained. “Well, thank you for choosing Storybrooke General. Have a good day.”

He walked away and I finished up with Nurse Ratchet. I hurried over to Robin, who shook his head. “My brother works in a hospital.”

“Yeah,” I said. “But I’m worried about what that means.”

“That my father got caught up in the curse too.” Robin’s eyes grew cold and hard.

I took his hand. “Let’s get home before we can run into him, then. Even if he doesn’t have his memories…”

“He probably still is as much of a bastard,” Robin agreed, shifting Roland in his arms to get a better grip on the sleeping boy as we headed back to our car.

Two men were hovering by our car, which was concerning as it was parked legally. My heart skipped a beat when one man, dressed in a gray shirt, dark pants and a leather jacket with a patch denoting him as the sheriff looked up. Dark hair, dark eyes, and a smug smirk that still sometimes haunted my nightmares, all which belonged to the Sheriff of Nottingham.

Robin swore, coming to a stop. “The last two people I want to see,” he said. “The Sheriff and my father.”

“Are you sure that’s your father?”

He nodded. “I would recognize him anywhere.”

Indeed, when the man turned around, I recognized the features my husband had inherited—angular jaw, blue eyes, and a similar nose. Lord Robert gave us a cold smile as we approached. “Is this your car?” he asked.

“Yes,” Robin replied. “Is there a problem?”

The Sheriff nodded, smirking. “You don’t have a parking pass here. No one can park in the lot without having first paid for a pass.”

“And where is that? I see no meters nor a booth where we would pay. Besides, no one inside mentioned it,” I argued.

Robin glanced around at the other cars. “I also don’t see passes on other cars.”

“They don’t belong to out-of-towners,” Lord Robert replied.

I frowned. “How did you know that car didn’t belong to someone in Storybrooke? We have Maine license plates as well.”

“Small town, ma’am. I know every car in Storybrooke,” the Sheriff insisted. I believed him too.

“Why are you picking on us?” I asked Lord Robert. Did he still have his memories? Maybe both did and they knew exactly who we were.

Robert smirked. “We don’t much like outsiders, ma’am.”

“Then let us get in the car and take our sick son home. You won’t have to see us again,” Robin insisted, rubbing Roland’s back.

The Sheriff ripped off a piece of paper, handing it to me. “Unfortunately, we will. That’s a summons to appear in two weeks’ time. See you then.”

He walked off as I placed the summons into my bag, glaring at Lord Robert. “And how are you involved in all of this?” I asked him.

“Robert Hunter. I’m the owner of the hospital,” he replied, “and the owner of the parking lot. I have to keep my patients safe.”

“We’re your patients. We brought our son here to get help for him. And now you’re threatening us.”

Robert gave me a cold smile. “I’m not threatening. Just leave and we’ll all be fine.”

“But we’re going to be back. Your buddy the sheriff made sure of that,” I said, pulling the summons out again.

He frowned before Robin grabbed me. “Come on, love. Roland needs rest, so we should go home.”

As he guided me toward the passenger side, I glared at Robert. This wasn’t over, I knew, and wondered if he really thought this through. Before climbing in, I said: “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hunter.”

He frowned as Robin pulled away, heading back to our home. Back to where everything made sense.

 

Roland spent the rest of the day sleeping on the couch, waking only when it was time either to eat or take his medicine. The girls were confused why their brother was playing with them as well as why we were kept them away from him. At one point, Emma got away from me and toddled over to him. She patted him and kept saying “Ro” over and over until Robin carried her from the room.

 _Want to play with Roland. Why is he sleeping all the time?_ Emma pouted as Robin handed her to me.

“He’s sick, Emma, and needs his rest. You need to stay away so you don’t get sick,” I told her.

_I want to play with him!_

I sighed. “I know, sweetheart. But you’ll just have to wait. Why don’t you play with Rachel instead?”

Emma sighed, wiggling to be let down. She walked over and sat down next to Rachel, attempting to play with her sister as I sighed in relief. Tantrum averted for now.

We kept the girls entertained the rest of the evening until we finally got them in their cribs. Robin then carried Roland back to bed before we collapsed in our bed for some rest.

He groaned. “My father, my brother and the Sheriff are in this world. I guess being loyal to Zelena didn’t pay off for them.”

“Of course not,” I said, scoffing. “She was proud of being wicked. Double-crosses must be her bread and butter.”

Robin nodded, eyes closed and no doubt almost asleep. I closed my eyes as well and sighed, feeling my body relax for the first time that day. Sleep tugged at me immediately.

_I was back in the nursery, the green smoke of the curse starting to curl around the room. Charming’s body lay on the ground as Snow cradled it, sobbing at the loss of her child and her true love. Zelena stood over her, laughing as she relished in her victory, while I clutched onto Robin and Roland with all my might._

_We shouted our goodbyes over the powerful winds, certain it was our last time together. As Robin and I proclaimed our love, the smoke curled around us._

_Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Zelena get engulfed along with us, her yell mixed with the howling winds._

Gasping, I sat up. My heart raced as I clicked on my lamp and picked up my bag. Digging through it, I pulled out the summons and unfolded it. I scanned it, my heart stopping when I got to the bottom.

“Regina? What’s wrong?” Robin asked, sitting up behind me.

I held out the summons to him. “Read the name of Storybrooke’s mayor.”

He scanned the document before his faced blanched. “No, no…”

“Yes,” I said, realizing I was trembling. I buried my head against his neck as he held me close. “She’s not far away. She’s only in the next town over.”

Robin rocked me as the awful truth sunk in for us—our nemesis had gotten caught up in her own curse and spirited away to the Land Without Magic.

And she was now known as Zelena West, Mayor of Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the first chapter of “Once Upon a Time.” What will happen to our favorite couple? Stay tuned!
> 
> I decided to start posting today because June 20th is the anniversary of when Regina first fell into the Enchanted Forest and it’s Robin’s birthday in this universe. So happy birthday, Robin!
> 
> See everyone soon!
> 
> \--Mac


	2. Madam Mayor

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

(“Roar,” Katy Perry)

### Chapter 2: Madam Mayor

Roland’s recovery was slow but he did start to feel better each day. His appetite returned and he wasn’t sleeping all the time, though he still didn’t have the energy to do much more than lie on the couch and watch movies. Emma was still annoyed that her main playmate was down and did her best to play with Rachel, but her frustration was growing.

_When can Roland play with me?_ she asked during bath time one night. Besides her, Rachel happily splashed her father with water.

I shampooed Emma’s hair. “When he feels better, Princess. Which is going to be soon, you’ll see.”

She pouted, hitting the water with her hands and spraying me. _I want him to play with me now._

“Well, we can’t always have everything we want, Emma,” I told her. “I think it’s time you start learning that lesson.”

The splashing intensified and my shirt was soon soaked through. Robin came to my rescue, picking Emma up out of the bath. “Emma Ruth,” he said in his sternest voice, “you can’t do that to your mother when you disagree with her.”

He carried her out and I finished Rachel’s bath. She was content to be alone with me, babbling happily as she used a bucket to scoop up water and pour it back into the tub. It fascinated her and I wondered if she had inherited the love of science I had abandoned during my time in the Enchanted Forest. Leaning against the wet edge of the tub, I smiled at her. “Are you my future scientist?”

She laughed, grabbing my nose instead. I shook her off and drained the bathtub, letting her watch the water go down the drain in complete wonder.

I picked her up and headed back to the nursery. Robin stopped me though, carrying Rachel’s nightgown and the necessary items to change her into a clean diaper. “Emma’s having a royal temper tantrum. So I’m letting her scream herself out. We can tend to Rachel in our room.”

“Do you think it’s wise to leave her alone?” I asked, following him.

He nodded. “We can’t spoil her just because we feel bad she’s not being raised by her biological parents.”

“I know.” I sighed, placing Rachel on the bed. “And you do have more experience than me.”

“Just a bit more.” He handed me the clean diaper and wipes. “Roland had his share of tantrums too.”

I started to change Rachel, who was relishing being the center of our attention at this moment. Turning my head slightly, I asked him: “How long do we wait?”

He leaned closer to the nursery. “She’s still screaming. When she calms down, then we’ll go in. So, why don’t you read Rachel her bedtime story?”

“How does that sound?” I asked the baby as she laid on our bed. “Do you want Mama to read you a bedtime story?”

_Want Mama to sing Rachel a lullaby._

My eyes widened and my heart sped up a bit. “Oh no, baby, you don’t. Lullabies are Papa’s thing.”

Rachel grabbed onto me and I picked her up. _Want Mama to sing._

“Okay,” I said as Robin smirked at me. “But don’t say Mama didn’t warn you.”

I started to sing “Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star,” knowing it was relatively easy. As I warbled my way through it, Rachel’s eyes closed and her breathing evened out. That was the fastest I had ever seen her fall sleep. “My singing was so bad, she went straight to sleep,” I said.

“Or,” Robin said, “she just wanted to hear your voice and felt so soothed, she fell asleep.”

“You’re just trying to make me feel better about my horrible singing voice.”

He chuckled. “You’re really not as bad as you think. You can carry a tune.”

“Still, I think I’ll leave the singing to you.” I rubbed Rachel’s back as she slept against my shoulder. “Do you think it’s safe to put her in her crib?”

“I think so,” he replied, tilting his head toward the nursery.

I took a deep breath, carrying Rachel to her crib. Emma watched me with tear-filled eyes, her little hands clutching her railing. I placed Rachel down and pulled the blanket over her, running my hand over her hair. “Sleep tight, sweetheart.”

“Mama,” Emma called out as I turned around. She reached out to me. “Mama.”

Stepping closer to her, I prayed I was doing the right thing. “What is it, Emma?”

 _Sorry, Mama. I’ll be good now. Whatever it takes to make you love me again._ She hiccupped.

My heart broke as I picked her up, rocking her gently. “Papa and I still love you. We will always love you. But that doesn’t mean we’re going to let you do whatever you want. Actions have consequences, Emma. If you throw a tantrum, we’re going to put you in a timeout.”

_Okay, Mama. I won’t splash you anymore._

“And you’ll wait until Roland is better to play with him?” She nodded, sniffing again as I wiped her tears. “Good girl.”

Robin entered the room, giving me a look. “She thought we didn’t love her,” I told him. “I had to assure her otherwise.”

He nodded, taking Emma from me as he kissed her forehead. “Does she understand she can’t act like she was?”

“She does.”

“Good,” he replied, putting her in her crib. “Now, get some sleep, Princess. Mama and I will be right here in the morning.”

Emma settled down as Robin rubbed her back, doing so until she was sound asleep. He then wrapped his arm around me and held me close. “Are you okay?”

“Not really, no,” I whispered, letting him pick me up and carry me back to the bedroom.

He laid me on our bed and climbed in next to me. “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“What isn’t bothering me?” I rolled closer to him. “Roland was so sick, Emma’s having tantrums and Zelena is a lot closer than we thought.”

“I know. But what can we do? We can’t ignore the fact our friends are there,” he replied, holding me close.

I fisted his shirt and breathed in his soothing woodsy scent. “I know. But the Dark One said Emma must be twenty-eight to break the curse.”

“Well, do we really want to take him at his word?”

“Good point,” I conceded, frowning. “So there may be a chance to break it earlier?”

Robin shrugged. “That would be your area of expertise, my dear. But I’ll help you come up with the answer.”

I nodded, kissing the underside of his jaw. “What are we going to do about that summons?”

“Talk to Joe, I guess. But if we have to go back there, we will go armed. And I mean it now. You are never to go to Storybrooke without me.”

Part of me balked at getting such an ultimatum, but the part that remembered days spent at the mercy of Zelena overpowered it. I nodded. “I promise.”

Robin kissed my forehead. “I will protect you to my dying breath.”

“Which I hope is a long time from now,” I whispered. “I can’t lose you, Robin.”

“You won’t. As long as I don’t lose you as well.”

I straddled him. “I have no plans to do anything but have my way with you, Robin of Locksley.”

He grinned, sliding his hands under my shirt. “You will get no resistance from me, Lady Locksley.”

With a wave of my hand, our clothes disappeared. His grin turned into a smirk. “Someone’s impatient.”

“Shut up.” I leaned down, kissing him hard. He cupped my breasts, warming them as he teased my nipples.

I took one of his hands and guided it down to where I wanted him the most. His thumb began to rub lazy circles against my clit and I moaned. “Right there, love.”

He rubbed harder and faster as I moved in time with him. My head rolled back as I enjoyed the pleasure building low inside me. I reached back and began to stroke his half-hard cock, teasing him.

Robin groaned. “It’s been too fucking long.”

“Ooh, I’ve already got you cursing.” I smirked as his fingers against my clit grew unsteady. Not that it mattered as my own body was shaking in anticipation of a sweet release.

“You’ll be cursing soon enough,” he grunted, sliding a finger into me. He hooked it, finding my g-spot with ease.

I let out an unintelligible yell, nearly collapsing on top of him as he added a second finger. He kept stoking the fire inside me, his hot mouth closing around my nipple now that I was closer. My hips bucked in time to the rhythm set by his fingers.

“Do you like that lovely?” he said, voice coarse with want. “Do you want more?”

“I want you to shut up and fuck me….” My last word was strangled by a moan as my body trembled.

He chuckled. “You’re the one on top, lovely. Not me. So if you want to be fucked…”

Robin didn’t need to finish that statement. I shifted, positioning myself right over his cock. With a coy grin, I slowly lowered myself onto it. It was maddening for me as I wanted him inside me at once, but it was worth it for the look on Robin’s face. His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth fell open as his fingers tightened on my hips.

After letting him squirm for a few moments, I began to move as I dug my nails into his shoulders. He hissed but I knew he was fine. Fire flooded me as spots began to dance in front of my eyes. There was no way to put it off and I let out a yell as my first orgasm washed over me.

My limbs felt like jelly and I almost collapsed on top of him. He caught me, flipping our positions as he remained hard inside me. Robin kissed my neck, moving slowly at first to give me time to adjust.

I tugged on his hair and he picked up his speed. Though I was barely recovered from my first orgasm, the electricity of my impending second one was intoxicating. My head began to spin which each thrust, my back arching off the bed. With a stream of curses spilling from both our mouths, Robin and I came together.

He held me close, though our bodies were still overheated and slick with sweat, and kissed my forehead. “We should do that more often.”

“We have three children,” I reminded him. “Two of whom are still in diapers.”

“A challenge. I love a challenge.” He let out a soft chuckle.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of him next to me and of his hot breath against my skin. “I should probably get some birth control. I don’t think we’re ready for another baby.”

“As much I would love to see you grow round again with my child, you’re right. Especially if we are to go against Zelena soon. That witch wanted Rachel for some wicked purpose and I won’t let her use another child against us,” Robin vowed.

“Agreed.” I kissed right over his heart. “Good night, my protector.”

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. “Good night, my love.”

 

Joe came over the next day and looked over the summons. He made a strange face. “This town has some weird laws,” he said.

“With Zelena as the mayor, she’s probably still controlling it as if she were back in the Enchanted Forest,” I replied.

Robin made a face. “Does she even have her memories? No one else does.”

“Hmm, good point.” I leaned back in my chair. “But there has to be some part that remembers subconsciously.”

Joe sighed. “I’ll let you two worry about that. What I’m focused on is getting this summons dismissed.”

“Who do you think the judge was back home?” Robin rubbed his chin.

“Someone who doesn’t remember us,” I reminded him.

He nodded as Joe handed the summons back to me. “How dangerous is this place for you?”

“Hard to say,” Robin replied. “But I’m making the assumption that Zelena has her memories and still wants to eliminate Regina.”

I saw Joe start at that, knowing it was the first time he realized how dangerous our situation in the Enchanted Forest had been. At the same time, I marveled at how Robin and I slipped back into the caution that had guided our lives there despite a year of respite. Perhaps we were always on guard, even if we hadn’t realized it.

“Can I get you something?” I asked Joe.

He nodded. “Maybe a stiff drink.”

“I know just the stuff,” Robin replied, standing. “Regina?”

I shook my head. “I’m still nursing, remember?”

Robin disappeared into the next room as Joe leaned forward. “Maybe you shouldn’t appear if it’s so dangerous.”

“I don’t think I have a choice. I mean, the car is registered to me. So don’t I have to show up?”

“I’m afraid so,” Joe sighed. “And who knows what they will do if you don’t. Robin will be with you, right?”

“Of course I will. I’ll bring my bow and arrows if need be.” Robin handed Joe a glass of whiskey before sitting down next to me, taking my hand.

Joe shook his head. “I wouldn’t advise that, Robin. They won’t let you take those wherever it is you have to report, I guarantee.”

“So my knife is out of the question too?” I asked, rubbing my thumb over the back of Robin’s hand.

“Yes,” Joe replied, shaking his head. “No weapons of any kind. Got it? And let me do the talking, okay?”

We nodded, chastised. He blew out, calming himself down. “Good. Now, don’t worry about it. We’ll do what we have to do and get you out of there safely. Okay?”

“Thank you so much, Joe,” Robin replied, “but I don’t know if your legal brilliance alone will be enough.”

“From what I can tell, though, Robin, it’s all you have right now.” Joe set down his empty glass and stood. “I’ll see you for the hearing.”

I stood as well and walked him to the door. Before he left, I took his hand. “Thank you so much for your help.”

“Anytime, Regina,” he told me. “Be careful.”

 

Robin took me to the rec center a few days later and handed me my bow. “It’s been far too long, milady.”

“Are you trying to tell me I’m rusty?”

“Of course not,” he said. “I just want you at the top of your game again just in case.”

I nodded, nocking my arrow as I took the familiar stance. Robin stood next to me, correcting my posture. He slid his hands over my arms. “You’re distracting me,” I said.

“I’m being an instructor,” he replied, though he was smirking. “Touching you just happens to be a perk. And I can’t help it if you find it distracting.”

“Ass.”

“Yes, you have a very distracting ass, but I’m doing my best. You’ll have to do yours with mine.”

I let lose my arrow, watching it fly toward its target and land in the bulls’ eye. Turning to him, I smirked. “Looks like I’m not so rusty.”

“I never said that,” he argued. “You’re putting words in my mouth.”

“Right. Are you going to shoot or am I going to have all the fun this time?”

Robin nocked an arrow and took his position next to me. He raised his bow and his eyebrow. “Ready, Lady Locksley?”

“Absolutely, milord.” I raised my bow as well. “On your command?”

“On yours.”

We fired off several arrows in rapid succession. Mine were a bit wild, hitting all over the target, while his all landed on the bullseye. People stopped to watch him, not that I could blame them. My husband in action was something to behold.

He, though, was focused on my aim. Studying the target with a frown, he shook his head. “You can do better.”

“I am a little out of practice,” I admitted. “But I’ve been busy.”

“I know. You’ve been mothering our three children and being wonderful at it.” Robin tilted my chin and kissed me.

I leaned against him. “Can we go back to them? I feel like we’ve been away long enough and my arms are killing me.”

“Not yet. Just a little more,” he told me.

“I still hate that even though we’re not in the Enchanted Forest anymore.” I glared at him.

He chuckled. “I know, lovely, but we’re in as much danger here now as we were there then. So you need to be as ready as you were then.”

“But with a bow and arrow? Robin, we’re in my world now. Things are different here and you know that,” I told him.

“I know but I trust my bow. I trust my knife. If you want a gun, we can get you a gun,” he replied.

I shook my head. “Guns scare me.”

“And bows and knives don’t?”

“It’s hard to explain,” I replied. “They seem different to me. But to be honest, I think I’m going to have to rely on my magic this time, Robin. It’s the only thing they can’t confiscate from me.”

He frowned. “What about that cuff Zelena used on you when she captured you the second time? The one you said jammed your magic?”

“We destroyed that, remember?”

“She could have another one.”

I sighed. “She could. But I doubt she brought a lot with her. I don’t think she expected to come with the curse.”

“I still want you to be able to defend yourself in case you can’t use your magic,” he told me. “Nothing is going to happen to you. I’m going to make sure of that.”

“You made sure of that back in the Enchanted Forest, Robin.”

“And I’m doing it again now.” He tapped his bow with mine. “Ready your bow and let’s try again.”

 

Joe drove when we returned to Storybrooke to answer the summons the Sheriff had given us. I took Robin’s hand as we crossed the town line, feeling a little jolt as we did so. Robin squeezed my hand and I believed he felt the same. What it meant, I didn’t want to know.

“So, you knew everybody in this town back in the Enchanted Forest” Joe asked, watching as a group of children crossed the street.

I recognized a few from my days in the camp and the palace. They had played with Roland and had begged me to play with them as well. “I don’t think everybody, but most of them,” I said.

“A lot of them were our friends,” Robin added sadly.

Joe nodded. “And they really have no clue who you are? There’s not even a flicker of recognition?”

I bit my lip. “I’m not sure. There was a moment back on Halloween I thought Snow recognized Emma but it passed.”

“I’m afraid either the Sheriff or my father will recognize me,” Robin said, rubbing his face.

Joe sat up straighter. “Your father?”

Robin and I glanced at each other before he looked at Joe. “Did we not mention that the hospital owner is my father?”

“You neglected that little tidbit.”

“So we probably also didn’t mention that neither of us are on good terms with him? Or were, before the curse took his memories?” I asked, grimacing.

Joe shook his head. “Well, this got more complicated. I mean, I can understand the Sheriff. You’re Robin Hood.”

“And there is the whole Marian issue,” Robin said.

I tilted my head. “Does your vow apply here?”

“It does.” His voice was tight and I knew he wished he could say otherwise, but his honor wouldn’t let him.

Joe frowned. “Do I even want to know?”

“It’s a long story,” Robin replied. “I’ll tell you on the way home. Provided I’m not all riled up.”

Stopping the car, Joe nodded. “Well, we’re here. Let’s head inside.”

Robin took my hand again the moment I was out of Joe’s car, lacing our fingers together. We anchored each other as we followed Joe into the Sheriff’s office to face whatever fate had in store for us.

 

The Sheriff’s office didn’t seem like the torture chamber I imagined he would’ve preferred to have back in the Enchanted Forest. There were two desks—no doubt meant for the Sheriff and his deputy—and cells to hold Storybrooke’s lawbreakers. One held a man who was sound asleep inside. The door, though, was open and realized it was the drunk tank.

“Is anyone here?” Joe asked, looking around. “Hello?”

Inside the cell, the drunk snorted and lifted his head. Grumpy glared at us. “Will you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep here!”

“Do you know where the sheriff is? My clients have a summons telling them to report here at this time,” Joe said.

Grumpy shrugged. “Sheriff Nott keeps his own time. You’ll just have to wait. Now be quiet.”

I sighed. Even his cursed persona was crotchety. Seemed some things couldn’t be changed by magic.

“Nott?” Robin scoffed. “What an odd name.”

“Just imagined what you would’ve been called,” I murmured.

He shuddered. “I think I would’ve been bound to my father and brother still.”

“How awful.” I squeezed his hand as we heard the door open. We turned to find the Sheriff and Lord Huntington entering.

The Sheriff gave us a cold smile. “Ahh, the outsiders. I see you’ve returned.”

“You gave us the summons,” I reminded him.

Joe cleared his throat and held out his hand. “Joseph Thompson, Esquire. I will be representing Mr. and Mrs. Locksley.”

“They didn’t have to bring a lawyer.” The Sheriff set his coffee down on his desk. “I’m Keith Nott, by the way. But you can call me Sheriff Nott.”

There were lots of things I wanted to call him but most would’ve put me in the cell next to Grumpy. So I just settled on glaring at him. It didn’t faze him.

Sheriff Nott walked over to the cell with Grumpy. “Okay, Leroy, time for you to be on your way. Go grab something at Granny’s and then go home. And try to curtail your drinking at the Rabbit Hole, okay?”

“I ain’t making any promises,” Grumpy said, lumbering out of the cell. “Getting drunk makes me forget my miserable existence here.”

He walked out of the station as my stomach dropped. We had known the curse promised a life of mediocrity but was it really that bad? Did everyone feel empty inside, lost in this world?

Sheriff Nott sat at his desk, waving to some empty chairs nearby. “Have a seat. We need to wait for the judge.”

“And who is the judge?” Joe asked.

“That would be me,” the cold voice that had haunted my dreams for years said. I closed my eyes, unable to face the truth just yet.  
Joe’s voice was the next I heard. “And you would be?”

At last I turned my head to find a tall, willowy woman dressed in a black, long-sleeved dress with a skirt that probably was shorter than was appropriate for a business setting. She wore stiletto heels, now towering over the Sheriff. Her red curls were loose, falling over her shoulders, and an emerald pendant hung around her neck.

Her dark red lips curled into a cruel smile. “I am the mayor, Zelena West. Welcome to Storybrooke.”


	3. Gold

_At the touch of your hand_  
_At the sound of your voice_  
_At the moment your eyes meet mine_  
_I’m out of my mind, I’m losing control_  
_Full of feelings I can’t define_

(“Dangerous Game,” _Jekyll + Hyde_ )

### Chapter 3: Gold

Robin’s grip on my hand was so tight, I thought I was going to lose all feeling in it. But I also didn’t want him to let go. We were anchoring each other and keeping the other from doing something rash. Like attacking the mayor in front of the Sheriff.

Zelena sat at a desk by him, smirking as she went over the summons. “So you didn’t pay for parking?”

“There were no signs saying we had to pay. Nor was there anyone to pay,” I argued. “How were we supposed to know?”

Joe motioned for me to lean back. “I think we can chalk this up to a simple misunderstanding, Madame Mayor. My clients are willing to pay the hospital whatever the fee was and just settle this.”

“I think this needs a bit more than that, Madame Mayor,” Sheriff Nott said. Of course he would believe that. Did he know who we were? Was that why he was torturing us?

She smiled, nodding. “What do you suggest, Sheriff?”

“Community service.”

I raised an eyebrow. “You were very eager to get us to leave. Now you want us to stay? Make up your mind, please.”

“Sheriff Nott, can you excuse us for a bit? You two, counselor. I want to talk to these two alone,” Zelena said.

While the Sheriff stood, Joe remained seated. “I’m not going anywhere without my clients. Understand?”

Zelena shrugged before locking her cold gaze on Robin. “Before we go any further, how the hell did you escape the curse?”

“Why do you care?” he countered.

“ANSWER THE QUESTION!” She slammed her fist on the desk and Joe jumped. I almost did but I managed to clamp down on the reflex.

Instead, I kept my voice even as I retorted: “How did you not escape your own curse, Your Majesty?”

“You know very well, don’t you?” she sneered.

That surprised me. “You think I had something to do with this? If I knew how to trap you in your curse and rescue Robin, don’t you think I would’ve rescued everyone?”

“You weren’t that powerful,” Zelena replied.

“So why are you blaming this on me?”

She took a deep breath. “I just want answers.”

“We want to leave,” Robin said, voice cold and hard. “You seem dead set on keeping us here.”

“Where we can continue being pains in your ass,” I added.

Zelena leaned back, carefully considering her options. She wanted to punish us for escaping her curse, for being together rather than being separated and miserable. But she had to realize having us around was dangerous. We could ruin everything. Her next move had to be calculated.

“Even if I tell you to leave, you’ll still come back, won’t you?” she asked. “You two won’t leave your friends behind.”

“What can we do? The curse is supposed to last twenty-eight years,” I reminded her.

Robin nodded. “We’re powerless.”

Zelena tapped her fingers on the desk. “I think I need to think about this a bit more. Why don’t you get some lunch? Granny’s has some great burgers.”

 

Joe seemed dazed as we left the sheriff station. Robin clapped him on the shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I think so,” he replied. “She’s….She’s something else.”

I nodded. “You should’ve met her mother. Looked just like mine and twice as dangerous since she had magic.”

Joe let out a low whistle and I added: “Also, guard your heart. She can remove it. You won’t die, but she can control you with it.”

“You’re joking,” he replied.

Robin and I shook our heads. “She can make you do things you normally would never do,” Robin told him.

I took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. He had to be thinking of how Zelena had taken his heart and used it to get to me. That betrayal still weighed heavily on him, no matter how often I assured him it wasn’t his fault and that I forgave him. I would just keep forgiving him over and over until he could finally forgive himself.

We arrived at Granny’s, stepping into the diner. The smell of burgers washed over us as the heating enveloped us in its warmth. No one really looked up and we headed over to the counter with little problems.

Granny exited the kitchens, smiling at us. She looked relatively the same—gray curly hair, silver spectacles and a frumpy outfit. The only thing missing was her crossbow and the air of someone who could take on an entire army single-handedly. “Good afternoon,” she said. “What can I get you?”

“Just the menu for now, please,” I said, smiling. “Do we need to be seated or are we free to sit wherever?”

“Free to sit wherever. Though you better be fast. The booths tend to fill up first,” Granny replied, waving toward the ones in the back.

We thanked her, taking the menus she offered to one of the empty booths. A few people studied us but most ignored us. I didn’t recognize them anyway, so it was probably for the best.

Joe glanced around. “Do you know anyone here?”

“Granny,” Robin and I said in unison.

“She was the one who not only took me in but also took me under her wing when I first arrived in the Enchanted Forest,” I added.

He nodded, opening the menu. “So how’s her cooking?”

“Amazing.”

“Hopefully it still is despite the curse,” Robin said before grimacing. “Oh no. Red is coming this way.”

Indeed, our friend approached the table with a predatory grin. Her eyes raked Robin with a hunger I felt for him as well. It was making me territorial and I was prepared to fight her.

Why had our lives come to that?

“Can I get you anything?” she asked, still focused on Robin.

He swallowed. “Umm, a burger and a soda is fine. Regina?”

“I’ll have the same,” I said, handing the menu back to the waitress with a glare. It was hard not to take it personally when all I saw was my friend, Red.

Joe followed our lead, glancing between us and Red. When she left, he leaned forward. “Another enemy of yours?”

“Worse. A friend,” I said. “One of my best. And now she’s eye-fucking my husband.”

Robin whipped his head toward me. “What?”

“I’ll tell you later,” I told him, patting his hand. I looked back at Joe. “This is the horrible part of the curse. It’s changed our friends completely.”

“So, what was our waitress like back in the Enchanted Forest?” Joe asked.

Robin smiled. “Fierce and loyal. The first to volunteer to do anything that would help protect our cause. I was Charming’s second but she was right behind me.”

“I trusted her. She was like a sister to me,” I said, smiling sadly.

The bell over the door rang and the diner went silent, allowing me to hear the thump of a cane. I looked over, finding a rather small man walking up to the counter with a cane. He had scraggly brown hair, a hawkish appearance and wore a three-piece suit. There was something about him that seemed familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it.

He placed his cane on the counter and Granny glared at him. “It’s not time yet, Gold. I have two more days before you collect the rent.”

“I know, dearie, but I’m afraid something’s come up. I need it now,” he insisted, his voice a strange accent I couldn’t place.

But the word _dearie_ affected me. I was transported back to my time in the Queen’s dungeons, when I first made the acquaintance of the one they called the “Dark One.” He looked different without the golden skin and seemed sane here. I wondered if he was cursed as well.

I took Robin’s hand and leaned up to whisper: “It’s the Dark One.”

“I know,” he whispered back, eyes focused on the man.

Granny handed him a wad of cash. “Here you go. Clears me out since I thought I had more time to save up so I hope you’re happy.”

“Not my problem,” he said, tucking the money into a breast pocket. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Pleasure my ass,” Granny said, storming off. I glanced down to hide my smile. At least her spunk was not taken from her.

I heard the cane tap against the floor and it grew louder. Robin tensed up beside me, his hand gripping mine tighter. The Dark One was approaching us.

“Well, we have some visitors in town,” he said, leaning on his cane. I met his eyes, feeling them bore into me. “What brings you to Storybrooke?”

“A summons,” I said, “which we’re trying to clear up.”

He nodded. “Well, if you need rooms, Granny’s here has some good ones. And she needs the money.”

“We heard,” Robin replied, jaw tense. No doubt he was thinking of ways to relieve him from his fortune and give it back to those it rightfully belonged to.

The Dark One took a step back. “Right. Well, if you need anything, I am Mr. Gold and I own the pawnshop down the street. You should stop by. You never know what you might find.”

He walked away and I released the breath I was holding. “He knows. I don’t know how, but he knows.”

“Do I want to know why he’s called the Dark One?” Joe asked.

“We’ll tell you later,” Robin said. “Just know that he’s dangerous, magic or not.”

Granny returned with our drinks. “Sorry about that. Gold’s a nuisance we wish we could get rid of.”

“So why don’t you?” Joe asked.

“He’s got an in with the mayor.” She sighed. “I’ll be back with your meals in a few moments.”

We thanked her before I leaned back against the booth. “So Gold is still Zelena’s puppet.”

“Or she’s his,” Robin said.

I raised an eyebrow. “You think so? He’s powerful but clearly not enough to go against her back in the Enchanted Forest. She controlled him.”

“Because she had Belle,” he replied.

“I don’t think the Dark One knew that though.”

Joe tilted his head. “I feel like I’m living some sort of novel. This is fascinating. But perhaps you should discuss this later. Don’t want the wrong people overhearing, you know?”

I glanced around. No one was watching us or obviously eavesdropping, but he had a point. “Okay. So what shall we talk about instead?”

“I don’t think we’re going to be doing much talking,” Joe replied as Granny returned with our meals.

She set down our plates, smiling. “Enjoy your meals. If you need anything, just flag me or my granddaughter Ruby down.”

We thanked her again before taking bites of our burgers. Savory spices, tender meat, crisp lettuce, juicy tomatoes and a hint of onion blended together in my mouth and I moaned. “So good.”

“I have to agree,” Robin said, licking some ketchup from the corner of his mouth. “Granny’s cooking is excellent as always.”

Joe moaned as well. “I don’t care how weird this town is. I would come back here for the burgers.”

“Well, we may have plenty of time to enjoy these burgers, depending on what her majesty decides,” I said, drenching a fry in ketchup. The uncertainty hadn’t affected my appetite but it was making me jittery. All I wanted to do was run for a way but I knew I had to face her.

I also knew that it could all end in disaster and that scared me to death.

 

We returned to the sheriff’s office after lunch. Sheriff Nott glanced up when we entered before returning to his paperwork. He motioned to the chairs we had been sitting in that morning. “Have a seat. The mayor will be back shortly.”

“Thank you,” Joe said, ushering us over to the chairs. We sat down and I took Robin’s hand, waiting for Zelena to come and reveal our fates.

She breezed in about ten minutes later and glared at the Sheriff until he surrendered his seat to her. Zelena sat down, smoothing out her black skirt before looking at us. “Did you enjoy your lunch?”

“Yes, thank you,” I said, trying not to let my hatred for her make me do something stupid. Like flambé her with a fireball. It was a very difficult battle I feared I was going to lose any moment.

“Anyway, I’ve decided to accept your offer to pay the hospital the parking fee. But I’ve also weighed Sheriff Nott’s suggestion and also order you to serve one week of community service,” she decreed.

Joe frowned. “Don’t you think that’s a bit excessive? They didn’t break any laws, just some policy at the hospital.”

“Still, we must set an example,” Zelena insisted. “My decision is final. Sheriff Nott will oversee your community service.”

“I think I know just the thing for them to do.” He smiled at us and I had a strong suspicion we were going to be picking up trash somewhere.

Joe stood, motioning for us to follow. “Well, if that’s settled, can I take my clients home? They have young children to return to.”

“Ahh, right. Your son and now a daughter, I believe? Congratulations,” Zelena said, lacking any sincerity.

Robin made a slight motion toward Joe, warning him not to correct Zelena about how many children we had, before turning to Zelena. “Thank you,” he said, face blank.

“I’ll need a number to reach out about your community service,” Sheriff Nott said, smug.

Joe handed him a business card. “You can call me. I’ll relay the message to Mr. and Mrs. Locksley.”

The Sheriff took the card, looking disappointed to not know how to reach us once we were gone. “Thank you. I’ll be in touch.”

Robin gave my hand a tug and we followed Joe out of the Sheriff’s station. I spotted Gepetto walking down the street, bundled up in a wool coat and head down against the cold winds now blowing through the town. He looked older, gaunter and most importantly, lonely. Did his heart miss the son he no longer remembered? I followed him until he disappeared into a store front, my heart aching for him.

“Regina? Is something wrong?” Robin asked, looking at me with concern.

I realized I had stopped walking and had probably been staring off into space. “I just feel so bad for everyone trapped here. How are we going to spend a week here?”

“We’re just going to have to do our best. Now, let’s go before that witch can figure out a way to lock us up,” he said, guiding me toward Joe’s car.

“Leaving so soon, dearie?” The Dark One’s voice washed over me, sending a chill down my spine.

Robin wrapped his arm around me as he glared at the man. “We don’t live here, so yes, we’re leaving. Why?”

“I was hoping we could have a little chat,” he said. “We don’t often get outsiders, you know.”

“Well, we’re not very interesting ones. Good day.” Robin pulled me away from the Dark One, wanting to put as much distance between us and him as possible.

We climbed into Joe’s car and I glanced back out the window. Gold was still watching us, his dark and cold eyes fixed on me. My heart sped up and I looked away. “Please, Joe, just go,” I whispered.

“Okay,” he said pulling away.

As we put Storybrooke and the Dark One behind us, I relaxed against Robin. “He wants me for something, I just know it.”

“But what?” He held me closer, kissing my head.

“I don’t know. Maybe whatever he wanted of me back in the Enchanted Forest, when he was desperate to find me.”

Robin frowned. “He wanted to know about the Land Without Magic. He’s here, though.”

“But he still wants to find his son. That’s probably what he wants me to do now,” I said. “I didn’t want to be his puppet there and I won’t be here.”

“I won’t let him get you. I promise.” He kissed my head.

Sighing, I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt tired and dozed for the rest of our trip home.

 

That night, Roland and I cuddled on the couch as I read him _Matilda_ by Roald Dahl. He rested against my chest, brown eyes fixed on the drawings that filled the book. “She has powers like you, Mama,” he said.

“I guess,” I replied, “though Matilda’s magic is different. It’s more to do with her intelligence and using her brain.”

“So if I’m smart enough, I can do magic?”

I laughed. “It’s a bit more complicated than that. But you can do whatever you want, Roland. Trust me.”

“Of course I do.” He smiled at me, that trust filling his eyes. I kissed his nose and he giggled, turning back to the book.

Robin came down from putting the girls to bed and knelt next to us. “Is there room for one more?”

“What do you think, Roland?” I asked. “Do you think we can make room for Papa to join us?”

He appeared to think about it, tapping his chin with his finger for emphasis. In the end, he nodded. “I think so.”

We rearranged ourselves so Robin could lie on the couch and Roland ended up lying on top of both of us. He snuggled against me as I laid my head on his father’s shoulder. “I like this,” I said.

“Me too,” father and son said in unison. They glanced at each other before we all laughed.

I picked up the book again and resumed reading. Robin kissed the top of my head every so often and I smiled, enjoying being with my two Locksley men, all thoughts of Gold forgotten.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Chapter 3! So Zelena has her memories but does anyone else? Does Gold? And if so, what does he want with Regina?
> 
> Hmm…
> 
> \--Mac


	4. The Coma Patient

_And nothing comes easy when everyone's rushing_  
_The signal's got speed but there's no real connection_  
_I tried reaching out but it was just my reflection 'til I_  
_'Til I heard your voice in a dream_

(“I Heard Your Voice in a Dream,” _Smash_ )

### Chapter 4: The Coma Patient

My alarm went off and I groaned, hitting it with more force than necessary. Besides me, Robin shifted closer and wrapped his arm around me. “Can’t we cancel today?” he muttered.

“I wish,” I replied, sighing. A chill clung to the air and the last thing I wanted to do was climb out of our warm bed.

But I had a son to get ready and ship off to school, so I pushed back the blankets and got up. I shivered as bumps rose on my skin immediately. “Ugh, it’s so cold.”

“I’ll light the fire once I get up. Promise,” he replied, stretching under the covers.

I chuckled. “I’ll turn up the thermostat. That will work faster.”

“Doubtful,” he muttered, making me laugh more. He got out of bed and wrapped himself in his bathrobe. “I’ll prove it to you.”

Robin shuffled downstairs to light our fireplace as I pulled on my warmest sweater. It was dark green, reminding me of him and how he favored the color. Once my jeans were on, I walked over to Roland’s room and opened the door.

He was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. “It’s too cold to go to school. Can’t they just cancel it?”

I chuckled at how much he sounded like his father. “I’m afraid not. If they did that, you wouldn’t go to school at all during the winter.”

“That’s okay,” he said. But he climbed out of bed without further argument and let me help him get dressed for the day.

Once he was ready, we went downstairs and found Robin standing in front of a roaring fire. The room was already feeling nice and toasty, though I wasn’t sure if it was the fire or the heating system. Perhaps it was both.

“Papa!” Roland ran up to his father, throwing his arms around him. Robin hugged him tightly and I saw a bit of sadness in eyes over the fact he couldn’t pick the boy up anymore.

It passed though as Roland pulled away from Robin. He took his son’s hand and headed toward the kitchen. “Are you ready for some breakfast?”

“Yes!” Roland exclaimed, skipping a bit. I followed into the kitchen and sat down at the table with him.

Robin opened the fridge. “What would you like, Roland?”

“Can I have scrambled eggs?” he asked.

We glanced at the clock and Robin nodded. “I think we have enough time for that. Regina?”

“Scrambled eggs sounds good,” I replied before feeling a familiar crackle in the air. I braced myself for an armful of Rachel and a few seconds later, she appeared screaming bloody murder.

_Wet and dirty, Mama. Please change_ , she pleaded with me.

I stood with a sigh. “I’ll be right back. Keep my eggs warm, Robin.”

“Of course, lovely,” he called out as I carried Rachel into the living room. We had supplies in there for a diaper change and I put down the changing pad.

Lying Rachel on it, I began to change her dirty diaper. I cleaned her up and put her in a fresh one before conjuring a clean onesie for her. “There. I’m sure that feels much better, right?”

_Yes, Mama. Love you._

“I love you, too,” I said, picking her up and resting her against my shoulder. Her warm breath hit my neck as her little hand curled around the neckline of my shirt.

We returned to the kitchen and she clung to me as I sat down again. Robin placed my plate in front of me before holding out his hands. “Do you want to come to me, sweetheart?” he asked Rachel.

_No. Stay with Mama._ I looked up at Robin and shook my head. He nodded but before he could lower his arms, Emma popped into his grasp.

She laughed as he shook his head. “One day, I’ll get used to having magical children, I swear. Come on, Emma. We’ll go make Papa some scrambled eggs.”

I chuckled as I dug into mine, Rachel still resting against me. Roland finished his eggs and pushed the plate away. “Can I be excused, Mama?”

“Of course, but only to wash your hands and put your shoes on. The school bus will be here soon.”

He nodded, hurrying from the room and I knew he would do what I told him. Robin set Emma in her high chair with a bowl of Cheerios before he dived into his own eggs. By this point, I believed Rachel had fallen back asleep. Just another morning tableau of domestic bliss.

“You look happy today,” he said.

I grinned, rubbing Rachel’s back. “I am.”

“Good,” he replied as Roland returned. He had put on his coat and hat, showing me his clean hands.

“Let’s get you into your gloves and scarf then get your backpack. Then you’ll be all ready to go.” I stood, ushering him toward the front door.

Once Roland was properly bundled against the cold weather, I opened the door to reveal the bus as it pulled up. “Right on time. Have a good day at school, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Love you too, Mama.” He kissed my cheek as well as Rachel’s. Robin came over and kissed his forehead as Roland beamed at him. “Love you, Papa. Bye!”

“I love you, Roland. Have a good day!” Robin called out as Roland hurried down the walk. We watched as he boarded the bus and waved to us as it pulled away.

I closed the door and huddled closer to Robin for warmth. “Do you have to go to the center today?”

“Not until this afternoon. Why?” he asked.

“We never really talked about what happened in Storybrooke yesterday.”

He shrugged. “What’s there to talk about? We’re going to have to go back there for at least a week and we’re certain the Dark One still wants you. Seems to be business as usual if you ask me.”

I wasn’t fooled by his nonchalance. Not after knowing him for over two years. The tension in his jaw, the way he avoided my eyes and his voice going hoarser all signaled that he was upset.

Following him into the kitchen, I shifted Rachel in my arms. “Please talk to me, Robin. Remember our promise.”

He paused, shoulders sagging before turned around. “I’m scared, Regina. It seems just when I thought I figured out the rules, they’ve changed again. Like we can’t win.”

“Don’t talk like that.” I wrapped my free arm around him, hugging him. “We’ll figure it out. You’ll see.”

“I know, I know. I just let my nerves get to me.” He kissed Rachel’s head before mine. “I’m sorry.”

I kissed his nose. “I understand. It’s a bit stressful, isn’t it? Why don’t I put Rachel back in her crib and then we can play with Emma? I’m sure that will calm us down.”

“Okay, but I’ll put Rachel down. I need to change after all,” he said, motioning to his bathrobe. He then took our daughter into his arms before smiling at me. “I’ll be right back.”

 

After a little while, Rachel woke up and I gave her a bottle. She sat on my lap, suckling, as we watched Robin and Emma play together. He pushed a ball to her and she would throw it back with all her might, laughing. They did this over and over, father and daughter having fun.

Once she finished her bottle, I held Rachel’s Teddy bear in my hand and she grabbed its nose, giving it a squeeze. After a few shakes, she took the bear into her free arm and held it close. _Teddy and I wanna play with Papa._

“Someone else requires your attention, Lord Locksley,” I said, motioning to Rachel.

He grinned, rising to his knees and holding out his arms for her. “Come here, sweetheart.”

She laughed as she pitched forward into his embrace, curling against him as he held her close. Robin kissed her forehead before taking Teddy from her. “What does my sweet girl want to do, hmm?”

As Rachel let out a peal of laughter, Emma rose to her chubby legs and wobbled over to me. “Mama!”

“Do you want to cuddle with me? I asked her.

“Mama!” she repeated, opening and closing her hands in a grabbing motion. I leaned closer, letting her latching onto my arm so she could hoist herself onto the couch.

I laid down with her, wrapping us up in the blanket I kept on the couch. She curled up against me, her blonde curls tickling my nose. I inhaled the sweet scent of her baby shampoo and kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Emma.”

_Love you too, Mama._ She sighed, busying herself with my necklace. As she wasn’t yanking on the pearls, I let her spin them around to her heart’s content.

My eyes fluttered closed and I enjoyed being with my family, but Snow flashed into my mind. She was living in Storybrooke, only a half hour away, and unaware that I was raising her daughter as my own. It seemed unfair.

Emma patted my cheek. _Not naptime, Mama. Wake up._

“Leave Mama alone, Emma. She can rest her eyes if she wants to,” Robin told her.

I opened my eyes, smiling at her. “It’s okay. I’d rather look at this pretty little lady anyway.”

Emma squirmed a bit, getting her hand loose from the blanket. She wiggled her fingers and the storybook landed on my legs in a cloud of white smoke. _Storytime, Mama! Read to Emma._

My mouth fell open and I looked over at Robin. “She’s getting more powerful,” I said.

“I see,” he replied with a nod. He looked as dazed as I felt.

Emma banged on the book, reminding me that she wanted a story. “I know, Emma. We need to work on your patience.”

“Someone else wants to join in on story time,” Robin said, carrying Rachel over. “I’ve been replaced by a book.”

“Well, you can join us too,” I said, picking up Emma so we could all fit on the couch. He laid down with Rachel next to us and held one side of the storybook.

Once we were situated, I smiled at my girls. “So, what story do you want today? How about Little Red Riding Hood?”

_I want one with Papa!_ Emma told me. She must’ve sent something to Rachel because her sister was soon agreeing with her.

“Okay, then we’ll forget Little Red Riding Hood and move onto Robin Hood, by popular demand.”

Robin chuckled and kissed Rachel’s head. “I love my girls.”

I found the page with the picture of me and Robin. “How about I tell you how Mama and Papa met? One night, a young woman named Regina Mills got lost in the woods as a strange wind blew about her…”

 

After story time, I left the girls with Robin as I went to the kitchen to prepare lunch for the four of us. I took my time as I knew he would have to get ready and leave for work once we were done. This morning had been so relaxing I didn’t want it to end.

But soup was a quick meal and the girls still were only eating mashed foods, so lunch was ready sooner than I wanted. Robin carried Emma and Rachel in, one in each arm, and settled them down in their highchairs. He wrapped his arms around me for a quick hug. “This has been a great morning,” he whispered.

“I know,” I replied. “Can’t we call out and make it a great afternoon as well?”

“You know I only save that for times when I really need to call out. Like if someone was sick. And since Roland was just sick, I’d love to but…”

I sighed. “I get it. Go ahead. Leave me and go to work.”

He chuckled, kissing me before grabbing Rachel’s and Emma’s lunches. I ladled soup for us both and set them on the table.

Our phone rang before I could sit down and I sighed. Robin tried to stand but I shook my head. “You eat. I’ll get it.”

He looked ready to argue but thought better, sitting down and diving into his soup. I hurried to the phone and picked it up. “Hello?”

“Mrs. Locksley? This is Sheriff Nott from Storybrooke.” His smug voice made me want to punch him through the phone. “I’m calling about your community service as well as your husband’s.”

“How did you get this number?” I asked in hiss. “We didn’t give it to you and our lawyer made it clear you were supposed to call him.”

I swore the Sheriff’s voice grew smugger. “I have my ways. Anyway, Mr. Locksley will be reporting to me for garbage duty tomorrow morning and you will be reporting to the hospital,” he said.

I frowned. Did I want to be around Robin’s father for a whole week? Even without his memories, I was certain he would watch me like a hawk. But what choice did I have? “Of course. What time are we expected?”

“Nine o’clock should work. Don’t be late.” He hung up without saying goodbye and I rolled my eyes. Joe was going to hear about this, though I doubted there would be much he could do in town with _Zelena_ as the mayor.

Robin gave me a concerned look as I approached the table. I relayed the sheriff’s message to him and he rolled his eyes. “He probably wants to torture me even if can’t remember why. And I’m less than pleased to send you to the same place as my father, even if he can’t remember as well.”

“I’ll be fine. I might be paired with Snow,” I replied, sitting down. “Wouldn’t that be something? Like old times. Kinda.”

“Except she won’t remember you.”

“Hence the kinda.”

Robin nodded. “Right. But do you think you can handle that? You two were so close.”

I sighed. “I know. But I really have no other choice, right?”

“Well, you said Mary Margaret is a teacher. She’ll probably be at school while you’re at the hospital. So stay on guard,” Robin warned me.

“I will. You do the same.”

He took my hand and kissed it. “I will. I promise.

“I need to get ready for work. I will see you three later.” He stood and kissed my forehead before kissing Rachel’s and Emma’s. I watched him leave the kitchen and sighed.

It was going to be an interesting week.

 

I took the storybook into the bed with me that night, flipping through the pages as Robin got ready for bed. As he pulled on the t-shirt he slept in, he frowned at me. “Is something wrong?”

“I was hoping that maybe the answer will magically appear here,” I replied with a sigh. “I’m insane, aren’t I?”

“You’re desperate. We both are.” He climbed into bed and scooted closer to me. “We want to help our friends.”

I leaned against him, looking at the page with Charming and Snow’s wedding. “I miss them so much.”

He kissed the top of my head. “I do too. But we can save Snow, reunite her with her daughter and support her as she finally grieves Charming’s loss. Because you know the curse is delaying that.”

“I know. But how does one recover after the loss of their True Love?”

Robin shrugged. “I guess with the help of one’s friends.”

“I guess,” I replied, putting the book aside. I wrapped my arms around him, straddling him. “I love you.”

He ran his fingers through my hair, giving me a soft smile. “I love you too, milady.”

I kissed him and reached underneath his pajama pants. He stilled my hand, though, as he broke the kiss. “Not now, lovely. You have these days marked in red on your calendar.”

“Right,” I groaned. To avoid getting pregnant for a while, I was tracking my ovulation and avoiding sex on those days.

He pulled down my underwear though, smirking. “But we can have fun in other ways.”

“What?” I asked before he pulled me forward until my thighs framed his face. I moaned as his tongue brushed against my clit. “Oh.”

I grabbed our headboard as his continued to lap at my clit, his hands firm on my thighs as he feasted on me. My eyes fluttered closed as my breathing grew shallower. Each suck and lick sent a fresh wave of pleasure coursing through me and I felt my body start to shake in anticipation of my release.

Releasing the headboard, I brought one hand to my breast and began teasing my nipple. It sent a jolt of pleasure down to the warmth pooling deep in me and I moved to the other. As I tweaked it, I knew I getting close. “Robin…”

In response, he gave the nub of nerves a hard suck and I swallowed down a shout. Rather, I mewled as my orgasm crashed through me. Robin slowed his licks as I came down from the high.

He rolled me onto the bed and stroked my hair, kissing my neck. “How was that, lovely?”

“Wonderful,” I panted. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll be able to take care of you.”

“Takes as long as you need.” He kissed the underside of my jaw. “We have all night for this.”

“Not really. We need to be in Storybrooke by nine. So we’ll have to leave here by eight-thirty. And we need our sleep.” I rolled onto my stomach and began to roll down his pajama pants.

He swallowed as I released his half-hard cock. “So what…what are your plans, milady?” he asked.

“I plan to give you an amazing blowjob and then cuddle with you as we fall asleep. How does that sound?” I wrapped my fingers around his cock and began pumping lazily.

“Wonderful,” he replied, voice hoarse with want. He reached back and grabbed the headboard in anticipation.

I pumped a few more times before taking him into my mouth. He groaned as I worked his cock with hand and mouth, my tongue swirling over his tip. Robin did his best to keep his hips from bucking, making sure not to choke me. However, I had a surprise up my sleeve.

Relaxing my gag reflex like Lucy taught me, I took him deeper into my throat. He let out a shout before muffling it. I hummed, feeling him tremble as his knees locked. Keeping my pace with my hand, I felt him drawing close to his own orgasm.

I pulled back to swirl his tip with my tongue again, toying with him. His back arched as he came, spilling into my mouth. I swallowed every drop before releasing him with a soft pop.

He handed me a tissue and I wiped my mouth as I stretched out next to him. “How was that?”

“Amazing,” he replied, kissing my forehead. “You are a goddess.”

“Keep that up and I’ll get a big head.” I kissed him, letting the taste of him mingle with the taste of me on his tongue.

He hummed before pulling away. “I only speak the truth, milady.”

I chuckled before pulling the blankets over us. “Well, my faithful devotee, your goddess commands you to get some sleep.”

“Then I shall obey.” He nuzzled me before kissing right behind my ear as he curled around me. “Good night, Regina.”

 

_I was back in the palace but this time it was destroyed. Windows were shattered and the floor was littered with pieces of the glass. They crunched under my boots as I avoided the remains of what had been furniture. Moonlight was the only illumination and the palace was deathly quiet._

_This had to be the palace after the curse was cast as the clouds of magic seemed to be doing significant damage while it was billowing around us. And there also appeared to be no one around, meaning everyone was taken by the curse._

_Opening a door, I entered the destroyed nursery. Emma’s crib sat broken in the middle of the room but there was no sign of the glass unicorn mobile Snow had lovingly hung over it. As I glanced around, I spotted Charming’s body still on the floor. My heart hurt for him. There was no one to give him a proper funeral or even to bury him. He would rot away alone in a ruined palace._

_I knelt next to him and took his cold hand in mine. “I’m so sorry, Charming. You deserve better.”_

_His eyes opened and his hand grabbed mine. “Find me,” he croaked. “Please.”_

_“What do you mean? Where are you?” I squeezed his hand, leaning closer._

_Charming’s eyes closed again, though, and his body grew still. All that was left was his cryptic plea._

 

Robin drove us to Storybrooke the next morning. We both felt the familiar jolts as we crossed the town line and I continued to wonder what it meant. “Maybe it knows we were in the Enchanted Forest?” he suggested.

“Maybe,” I agreed before sighing. “Nothing about this place makes sense.”

“I don’t think it’s supposed to. It was created by a curse.”

“Good point.”

He pulled up to the hospital, only idling as I leaned over to kiss him. “Good luck,” he said.

“You too. And don’t kill the Sheriff. Zelena would be very happy to throw you in prison at last.” I gave him a stern look.

“I know. I promise to be on my best behavior.” He watched as I climbed out of the car and I watched as he drove off, praying everything would go well.

The automatic doors opened and I stepped into the lobby, approaching Nurse Ratchet again. “Hello, I’m here for mandated community service,” I told her. “Regina Locksley.”

“Right. Mr. Hunter wanted to see you. I’ll call up to his secretary,” she said, picking up the phone.

My stomach turned at the thought of having to work with Robin’s father for a week. But I would put up with it. Then I would hopefully have to never see him again.

Robert Hunter got off the elevator with a smug expression on his face. “Mrs. Locksley, so nice to see you again.”

“I wish I could say the same.” I crossed my arms. “So what will it be? Bed pan duty?”

He looked surprised. “How did you guess?”

“I know a bit about hospitals. That’s usually the worst job. But bring it. I used to empty my father’s.” I swallowed down a sob as I thought of Daddy in his hospital bed, frail and so small.

“Well, I’ll bring you to the ward you’ll be working on. Follow me.” He turned and stalked away, not looking back to see if I was keeping up.

I boarded the elevator with him and he hit the button for the eighth floor. “This is for our long-term patients, the ones who need special care. There aren’t many of them but they have enough to keep you busy for a few hours.”

“That’s fine,” I replied. “I know my way around a hospital.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Used to work in one?”

“Took care of a sick relative.” That was all I was going to offer him and really, all he needed to know.

We got off the elevator and he brought me to another nurse, who he introduced as Serena. I recognized her as my faithful maid from the Enchanted Forest, Ilsa, and nearly wept to know she was safe at least.

“Serena, Mrs. Locksley can strip the beds and put on fresh linen for today. That should take a couple hours, right?” Robert asked her.

She nodded, voice small and shaking when she answered: “Yes, but most of the beds are clean.”

“Doesn’t matter. Just keep her busy. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Ilsa squeaked.

He turned on his heels and stalked away, leaving me alone with her. I turned toward Ilsa and smiled. “Whatever you need, I’ll do it. Don’t worry.”

“Okay,” she replied, leaving the desk. “I guess we could strip the beds like he said. Not that anyone really needs them. We really have only one patient.”

I shrugged. “I guess it’s busy work. Right?”

Nodding, Ilsa led me inside the ward. There were two separate rooms, one filled with about ten beds and then a private room. It was dark in there and I figured that’s where the only patient was being kept.

“So what’s up with the lone patient?” I asked her as we began to strip the first bed.

She sighed. “The mayor brought him in about a year ago after she found him on the side of the road. He has no identification so we just call him John Doe. He’s been in a coma since.”

I frowned, not sure I trusted Zelena not to have done something to this man. But who was he?

 

We worked well together, stripping and changing the beds easily. Ilsa showed me where the laundry chute was and told me someone would wash them deep under the hospital. “Maybe that’s where I’ll end up tomorrow,” I mused.

“Maybe. But you’re still with me for now. And it’s going to take both of us to strip John Doe’s bed. An orderly should be up to help us move him,” Ilsa replied.

I grew excited to see who the mystery patient really was. The elevator opened and I was surprised to see Little John step out, dressed in the white scrubs of an orderly. He grinned. “Morning, Serena! Who’s your friend?”

“This is Regina Locksley,” Ilsa said, pointing to me.

“You met my husband on Halloween?” I offered.

His eyes lit up. “Robin! Good man. I was hoping to see him again. Is he around?”

“No,” I said. “He’s doing service elsewhere.”

John nodded, understanding. “Who’s bad side did you get on?”

“Mr. Hunter and the Sheriff,” I responded. “And probably the mayor.”

He grimaced and even Ilsa looked sympathetic. “All you needed to do was piss off Gold and you’d hit the entire town,” John said.

“I’ve met Gold and would rather stay far, far away from him.”

“It’ll be difficult,” Ilsa replied. “He owns most of the town. Some say he’s the reason Mayor West keeps staying in office.”

Little John glanced around and lowered his voice. “We should probably change the subject. The walls have ears, you know.”

Ilsa nodded and I glanced around, wondering if Lord Robert had listening devices in the walls. He would now have knowledge of the technology of this world and I wouldn’t put it past him to take lessons from the Soviets.

“Let’s get Mr. Doe’s bed changed!” Little John clapped his hands before holding one out to me. “I’m Ian, by the way.”

He was never going to be “Ian” to me but I nodded and smiled anyway. I followed him and Ilsa into the darkened room, watching as she turned up the lights. There was a single bed with a lone figure lying in it. John Doe was attached to a few machines, most letting out steady beats as his body functions held firm. Even without medical training, I could tell the only thing wrong with him was that he was in a coma.

John wheeled in another bed. “We’ll transfer him here, strip his bed and remake it. Then we can move him so he doesn’t get any bedsores.”

“Of course.” I was very familiar with bedsores and the problems they posed after caring for my father.

Little John and Ilsa got everything ready to transfer John Doe, allowing me to get a good look at him. He was pale with short blond hair. Even though his eyes were closed, I knew they were a deep blue color. I gripped the railing of his bed and gaped at him.

For I knew who John Doe really was—Prince Charming, in this world and alive.


	5. The Pawnshop

_I'm not ready to make nice_  
_I'm not ready to back down_  
_I'm still mad as hell, and I don't have time_  
_To go 'round and 'round and 'round_

(“Not Ready to Make Nice,” Dixie Chicks)

### Chapter 5: The Pawnshop 

“Charming’s alive?” Robin’s eyes grew wide and hope shined in them. “Oh, thank the gods.”

I nodded, sitting down next to him on the couch. “But he’s in a coma. I don’t know what will happen when we break the curse, though. It may be the only thing keeping him alive.”

He sighed, pulling me close. “That might just have to be a chance we’re willing to take. At least Snow will get to say goodbye and we can give him a proper funeral.”

“I guess.” I toyed with a loose thread on his shirt. “I had a strange dream the other night though.”

“Oh? What about?”

I leaned closer as I told him. “I think it was Charming trying to tell me he’s still alive. I found him. What if my dreams aren’t dreams? I kept dreaming about Zelena. What if she was trying to reach out to me?”

He turned to face me, placing both hands on my cheeks as he stared into my eyes. “Do you think you can keep her out?”

“I don’t know,” I whispered. “And that scares me.”

“It scares me too,” he admitted. He dropped his hands to take mine. “Why don’t you check your books? Maybe they have something that can help?”

I shrugged. “I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

He kissed my forehead before lying us down. Robin covered us with a blanket as I snuggled closer to him. “Why do you think she can invade my dreams?” I asked.

“I don’t know. But I don’t want her anywhere near your head. She can mess with it and I don’t want that for you.”

I closed my eyes. “I’m also scared about the Dark One. He’s so hard to read and I don’t know what he wants…”

“Don’t think of him. We can continue ignoring him while we’re in Storybrooke.”

“He’s going to find me. I can just feel it.”

Robin pulled me even closer. “Hush. We’re safe here, you’re safe in my arms. So just relax for now.”

I sighed, fisting his t-shirt. “Things were so much simpler a year ago.”

“For you, maybe.” He dropped a kiss in my hair before chuckling.

“Okay, I’ll give you that one,” I replied, chuckling as well. “But at least we were safe.”

He sighed this time. “True.”

“How did you do it? How did you live with so much danger in your life back in the Enchanted Forest?”

“I always had something worth protecting. My men, our treasure, Marian, Roland, the camp, you…”

“And now?”

He rolled over and hovered over me. “I still have you, milady, and Roland. And now I have Emma and Rachel. You are all worth protecting.”

“And who will protect you? Your men don’t remember who you are or their loyalty to you.”

Robin shrugged. “I’ll be fine.”

“Promise?”

He was silent for a time, letting himself fall back against the couch. “I can’t,” he said at last. “I don’t know what will happen.”

I sighed, sliding my hand under his sweater and t-shirt to rest it over his heart. “Then promise to do your best to come home to me. How’s that?”

“Okay, I can promise that.” He kissed my nose. “Now, no more talk of this. I’ll go put on some music and then we’ll just snuggle. How’s that?”

“You’re the best,” I replied, letting him stand up. I got up as well. “How about I make us some hot chocolate as well?”

He stopped me, plopping me back down on the couch. “Oh no. I want both our hands free for snuggling.”  
I laughed, wriggling under him as he wrapped his arms around me. “Well, then, I think I’m going to be really glad the children are in bed.”

“Oh, yes.” He kissed my neck and I relaxed against him, letting his hands wander my body.

 

As I suspected, I was actually sent down to the hospital laundry room the next day. My manager down there was a redheaded woman with a scowl—Hilda, who had never liked me in the Enchanted Forest since she wanted Robin to be her husband. She hated that I had won his heart so easily, even when I didn’t want it at first as I was still in love with Daniel.

“I don’t have time for people like you in my workspace,” she snapped once Lord Robert left me with her.

I scowled. “Trust me, the feeling is mutual. So just show me what to do and then leave me alone. We’ll both be happy that way.”

“Whatever. Follow me and pay attention as I’m only going to show you this once.” Hilda led me toward the machines and explained everything I needed to do.

Once she was done, she stalked off and left me alone. I breathed out in relief and put up the first load of sheets. With some time to kill, I began folding a load that had been done the night before.

Little John wandered down, grimacing when he saw me. “Got stuck on laundry duty this time?”

“Unfortunately,” I sighed.

“Is Hannah treating you right?” He jerked his thumb in Hilda’s direction. “I can have a word with her.”

I shook my head. “We’re fine. I leave her alone; she leaves me alone. It’s a fine system.”

“Okay. But if you need any help…”

“Ian! What are you doing?” Hilda stormed over, crossing her arms as she glared at you. “I don’t need you distracting Regina, so if you have a purpose…”

He held up his hands. “I came for fresh linens for the second floor, that’s all! And I can’t say hi to a new friend?”

“No.” Hilda shoved some clean lines into his arms, sending him reeling backwards. “Now go!”

John held onto the linens as he gave me a look. He then fled the laundry as Hilda turned on me.

“Do not talk to the staff. Got it?” She poked me to emphasize her point.

I nodded. “Whatever you want.”

“Good. Now get back to work.” Hilda stalked off and I returned to the washers, determined to get through the day and away from her.

 

When Hilda let me go for the day, I hurried up to the eighth floor. Ilsa smiled as I got off the elevator. “You survived Hannah!”

“Yes, I did.” I leaned against the counter. “How was your day?”

She shrugged. “A bit boring without you. But I thought you would’ve run out of here. Why are you here?”

“To see you and John Doe. Does anyone just…sit with him?” I asked.

Ilsa shook her head. “No one really does.”

“How sad. I heard that talking to someone in a coma can help. So I think I’ll go talk with Mr. Doe for a bit. Is that okay?”

She shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Go ahead.”

“Thank you,” I told her, heading toward Charming’s room. I took a seat by his bedside and took his hand.

“It’s so good to see you again, Charming,” I said, keeping my voice low. “You gave us all a scare, you know. Robin and I thought you were dead.

“We have Emma, just like you asked me. It took us some time, but we got her. She’s a year old now and starting to talk. And walk. She’s getting so fast, it’s hard to keep up sometimes. And she has magic, just like me. So that’s been interesting getting used to.”

I took a deep breath before continuing: “Snow is here. She’s a school teacher named Mary Margaret. I don’t know if True Love’s Kiss can work here, but if I can get her to your bedside, I’ll have her give it a try. You two deserve to be together, just like Robin and I got to be.”

Someone, most likely Ilsa, knocked on the door. My time was up for now, so I squeezed Charming’s hand. “I’ll be back. I’m not going to abandon you now that I know you’re okay.”

I stood and slipped out of the room. John stood outside, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, but we have to change his linens and reposition him.”

“That’s okay, I should go meet my husband. I hope I see you tomorrow,” I told him.

He nodded. “And don’t let Hannah get to you.”

I smiled. “I won’t. She can boss me around as much as she wants if it makes her feel important. I’m not going to break.”

“Of course not. You’re probably going to break her.” John gave me a wink.

“Maybe,” I said, playing along. I then glanced at Charming’s room. “Take care of him, okay? I feel for him.”

“I know. Tell Robin I said hi.” John slipped into the room and I headed to the elevator, wondering if there was anything else I could do for Charming.

The answer was revealed when the elevator doors opened at the lobby. Snow was waiting to board and her green eyes widened when she saw me. “Regina! What are you doing here?”

“Mayor imposed community service,” I replied. “I’m on my way out though.”

She let out a disappointed sigh. “Darn. I was hoping to talk with you, get to know you better.”

“Really? Why?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I just feel drawn to you.”

“Well, we’ll have to arrange a lunch or something.” I smiled at her before continuing: “I hope you don’t mind me being forward, but can I ask a favor?”

“Of course!” She perked up at the thought of being able to help me. “What is it?”

“There’s a coma patient on the eighth floor, a John Doe. I was talking to him earlier, but I know I can’t always. Do you think you could also visit him?”

Her eyes widened more. “Of course! He has nobody else?”

“Right now, just me. No one knows who he is.” Well, I did but I couldn’t just blurt out that he was Prince Charming. Everyone would think I was nuts.

“How sad, to have nobody.” Snow’s eyes grew misty and worried that she would start crying in the hospital’s lobby.

I took her hand. “So you’ll sit with him every now and then?”

She nodded. “I will. Maybe I’ll read to him as well.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” I replied. “Just hearing another human voice will probably do wonders.”

“Of course. I’ll make sure to stop by before I leave today. Thank you, Regina,” she said, boarding the elevator with a bounce in her step.

As the doors closed, I smiled. “No, thank you.”

 

Robin and I had agreed to meet at Granny’s for a quick bite to eat before driving back home. He sat at a booth in the back, a mug of coffee in front of him while he stared off into the distance. I could tell from the moment I walked in that he was exhausted. The Sheriff must’ve been working him hard.

“Do you want me to drive home?” I asked, sliding in across from him.

He nodded, yawning. “If you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.” I reached out and took his hands. “What is the Sheriff making you do?”

“Garbage duty, picking up trash from every inch of Storybrooke while he watches me from his car.” Robin took a sip from his mug.

I sighed. “I was doing laundry. With Hilda.”

He made a face. “She’s here?”

“Why are you surprised? Everyone’s here. By the way, John says hi.”

“He’s at the hospital?” Robin smiled and I saw some tension leave his shoulders. “I feel better knowing he’s around you, memories or not.”

I smiled, nodding. “I do feel better having him and Ilsa around.”

“So many people…” He sighed.

Red bounded up to our table, smile bright. “Can I get you anything?”

“Some more coffee?” Robin asked, holding out his mug. He glanced at me. “Regina? You want anything?”

I glanced up at Red, biting my lip. “Don’t tell the kids, but can you bring us two slices of that apple pie I see sitting at the counter? With whip cream?”

She nodded before winking at Robin. “Two slices of apple pie coming right up along with your refill, handsome.”

Robin blinked at her before sighing, glaring at his coffee. I placed my hand on his arm. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to punch the Sheriff in the face,” he replied. “He just sits there and smirks at me, like he knows he once again has Robin Hood in his grasp.”

“Do you think he has his memories then?”

He shook his head. “I think it’s his…what did you call it? Subconscious?”

I nodded. “It might be. I think we might jog their subconscious once we meet them. Snow, John…Hilda.”

“She still hates you?”

“Absolutely.” I stopped talking as Red set down our slices of apple pies and refilled Robin’s coffee. Glancing up at her, I smiled. “Thank you.”

She gave me a small smile but still addressed her response to Robin. “If you need anything, just wave me down.”

Once she was gone, we dug into our apple pies. I sighed as the sweet yet tart flavors filled my mouth. “This is so good.”

“Yours is better,” Robin replied, “but this is good enough.”

We continued eating and he sipped at his coffee as the diner grew more crowded for the dinner rush. I put my fork down and sighed. “You ready to head out?”

“Leaving so soon, Mrs. Locksley?” The familiar voice sent a shiver running down my spine.

Robin tensed up as I turned to find the Dark One standing next to our booth. His eyes once again bore into me as I said: “Mr. Gold.”

“Where are you two off to?” he asked us.

I frowned. “Home. We don’t live here, remember?”

“Right, right. Though there are some homes up for sale. Storybrooke is a wonderful place to live.” He grinned at us.

We shook our heads. “We’re happy where we are. Now please excuse us,” Robin said, standing.

The Dark One blocked our way though. “I just want one conversation,” he said in a low tone.

“No,” I said. “Now please let us leave.”

Robin wrapped his arm around my waist, suddenly more alert. He held me close as he stared down the Dark One. “Move.”

“We will talk,” the Dark One warned. He turned and limped away.

Giving me a little pull, Robin urged me to walk further. “Do not make eye contact with anyone. We are going to pay Granny, leave Red a tip and then go.”

I nodded, doing everything he said. But I could still feel the Dark One’s eyes on me, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up until we were out of Granny’s and safe in our car.

 

Roland curled next to me as he sounded out the word in his book. His reading was improving every day and I was proud of him, though I dreaded the day he didn’t need me to read to him anymore. I would miss these moments, the two of us curled up on his bed together.

“Mama?” he asked once the book was finished, looking up at me with his wide brown eyes.

I kissed his forehead. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“How are our friends? Are they okay in Storybrooke?”

“They are okay. John is still as jovial as ever, Snow is kind and sweet and Granny makes an apple pie almost as good as me.”

Roland chuckled before growing thoughtful. “Are they happy? Like we are?”

“Like us? No, I don’t think so,” I replied, pulling him closer. “But we’re going to make sure they get their happy endings back.”

“But what about the Princess? Can she have a happy ending without the prince?” Roland asked me.

I ran my fingers through his curls, remembering he was in Robin’s arms when Charming took what we thought was his last breath. “The prince is here,” I told him. “He’s sleeping but he’s alive. He and the princess can have their happy ending with Emma.”

Roland frowned. “Does that mean she won’t be my sister anymore? That she won’t live with us?”

That made me pause. It was something I hadn’t contemplated before. If we managed to break the curse before Emma was twenty-eight, no doubt Snow and Charming would want to be her parents. Could Robin and I give her up? And would she understand why we were giving her to other people?

“Mama?” Roland prompted me, almost lying on top of me.

“She’ll always be your sister,” I replied, certain of that. “But as for where she’ll live…we’ll figure that out when we need to.”

He nodded, his eyes starting to flutter closed. “I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” I kissed his forehead and eased him onto the bed. “Good night.”

Roland moaned something that I think was a good night as I slipped from his room, turning off the lights on my way out. I checked on my girls next, finding both asleep in their cribs.

I stood by Emma’s, watching her sleep. Could I let her go after over a year or more of raising her? Would she accept other people as her parents? How would we go forward once Charming and Snow had their memories?

“Regina? Love, is something wrong?” Robin’s thumb brushed against my cheek. It was then I realized I was crying.

“Roland asked me what would happen to Emma once the spell was broken…Would she still be his sister or…” My sobs over took my words and I turned to him, burying my face into his strong chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me as I cried. Robin whispered soothing words to me as he urged me forward, taking me back to our room.

He laid me down on our bed and continued to hold me. My sobs subsided until I was just sniffling, clutching onto his shirt. “I don’t want to lose her,” I whispered.

“We won’t lose her,” he told me. “We’ll always be a part of her life. Our roles might just change…”

His voice trailed off and I looked up, finding a pained look in his eyes. Robin blew out before saying: “Shit.”

“You thinking about it too?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “My head knows Charming is her father but my heart tells me I am. And that you’re her mother.”

I groaned, rolling onto my back as I covered my eyes with my hand. “We’ve created a right mess, haven’t we?”

“I think we’re worrying about something that we don’t have to right now.” He kissed the side of my head.

Sighing, I nodded. “You’re right. I was going to give you a massage. Roll over.”

“You don’t have to do that tonight.”

“I want to. It’ll be a good distraction. Especially if it leads to…other distractions.” I hopped off the bed to retrieve my lavender oils.

He took off his shirt and laid down on the bed. “I don’t know how this will lead to those kind of distractions. It can’t be very stimulating for you.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” I said, pulling off my own clothes. “You make the same sounds you do right before you come, you know.”  
“I do?”

I nodded, straddling him as I rubbed some oils between my hands. “Remember when I gave you a massage in the palace? When your father came? You fell asleep and I locked myself in the water closet to pleasure myself.”

“You did? Well, this time I promise to stay up so you don’t have resort to that,” he said.

“No, fall asleep if you have to. I feel like you need it.” Especially as I had just hit a particular big knot in his back. He let out a moan as I worked through it, kneading his back as the smell of lavender wafted over us. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” His voice was muffled as he murmured into his pillow.

I rolled my eyes. “About what has you so tense? You don’t really talk about your community service."

He shrugged, his muscles moving under my hands. “There’s not much to talk about. I’m walking alongside of the road in the cold, picking up trash, while the Sheriff follows behind me in his car. Every so often, I swear he tosses something out the window so he can tell me I missed something.”

“Is that all he does? He doesn’t taunt you?”

“No,” he replied, groaning as I hit another knot. “I don’t think he has his memories. I’m just the nuisance outsider he has to babysit.”

“So he bullies you to pass the time?”

“Probabl…oh, don’t stop that, Regina,” he moaned.

I grinned, working through the last of his knots. “There. I think I got everything. How do you feel now?”

“Very, very good. Now come over here so I can cuddle with you,” he replied. I could see his satisfied smirk as he rested his cheek against the pillow.

“Cuddle? That’s all?” I laid down next to him, revealing I was only in my bra and panties.

He swallowed, reaching out to place a hand on my stomach. “Oh, I really want to do more, milady. But I’m afraid I do not have the energy.”

“To be honest, neither do I.” I pulled the blanket over us as he melded our bodies together. As our legs intertwined, I tucked my head under his chin. “This is the perfect end to such a busy day.”

“Indeed.” He kissed my forehead.

“Oh, did I tell you that I have Snow reading to Charming now?”

He hummed. “Trying to stir up their True Love?”

I nodded, curling closer to him. “And so that neither are so lonely as well.”

“Of course,” he replied. “I hope Zelena doesn’t catch wind of what you did. She might punish you even more.”

“For what? Snow and Charming aren’t going to break the curse.”

“True. But the whole point was for everyone to not be happy. If Snow manages to wake Charming…”

I sighed. “They’ll both be happy. She may retaliate against them.”

“We’ll have to see what comes of this,” he said, kissing me again. “But for now, sleep. Good night, lovely.”

Sleep tugged at me and as I breathed in Robin’s woodsy scent mixed with my lavender oils, I drifted off.

 

“I heard today’s your last day of community service,” Hilda told me, glaring the moment I entered the laundry room.

I nodded. “You’ll never have to see me again.”

“Good,” she replied, heading back to her station. “Just be quiet like you have been and we’ll get through this.”

That was something I couldn’t agree with more. So I went over to my washer and put in a new load of linens. Hopefully, the day went by fast.

I took a seat, pulling out a book. While I dared not bring my magic books here, there was still plenty of reading I could get done as I waited for the washer to finish. However, I made certain to not become oblivious to my surroundings. That seemed dangerous here in Storybrooke.

“Hannah? Can I speak with Regina?” I heard Little John ask.

Glancing up, I saw John standing there. He looked at me, nervous for some reason. I frowned, worried about why he was looking for me.

Hilda looked over at me before turning back to John. “Is it important, Ian?”

“I don’t know,” he replied. “Gold’s asking for her, though.”

My stomach twisted into knots and I scowled. “I don’t want anything to do with him. You can tell him that.”

Hilda shook her head. “He’s a very important person, Regina. You should probably go talk to him.”

“I don’t live here. Why should I give a fuck?” I opened my book back up and pretended to read as nonchalantly as I could.

“Language,” Hilda chided. “And don’t be a child. Just go see what he wants. It could be good.”

“Doubtful,” I muttered, closing my book again. I placed it on my chair and stormed over to where John was waiting for me.

We boarded the elevator together and he turned to me. “You already hate Gold that much? As you said, you don’t even live here!”

“We have a past I’d rather not get into,” I said, trying not to lie. “And the few run-ins I’ve had so far haven’t been so great either.”

He nodded. “Sounds like Gold alright.”

The elevator doors opened and I found Gold waiting for me in the waiting room. How appropriate.

“Mrs. Locksley,” he said, leaning on his cane. “I was told this is your last day of community service.”

“It is. Why do you care?”

“Because it might be the last day you’re here in Storybrooke.”

I didn’t say anything, though I knew Robin and I would be back even after our punishments were over. We couldn’t just leave our friends.

Gold cleared his throat before continuing: “Perhaps you can stop by my store before you leave?”

“I’ll have to check with my husband.”

“Not with the thief,” he said and at that moment, I knew. He had his memories.

I glared at him. “Why do you want to talk to me, Dark One?”

“I think you know why,” he growled. He straightened up and schooled his face into a neutral expression. “I just want to talk.”

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.” I started to walk away.

Gold grabbed my arm. “I think it’s in your best interest to talk to me later in my shop.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“I’m strongly suggesting it,” he hissed before letting me go. “I’ll see you later, Lady Locksley.”

Without waiting for my reply, he limped off. The sound of his cane hitting the tiled floor echoed around me and I held my breath until I could hear it no more. I let it out slowly before returning to the laundry room.

If Hilda noticed that I was trembling when I returned, she didn’t say anything.

 

When my time at the hospital was up, I left and got directions to Gold’s pawnshop from Nurse Ratchet. I walked there, using the time to gather up my courage. Part of me wanted to run to where Robin was picking up trash and bring him with me, but Gold had said not to bring him. I knew he had his memories but wasn’t sure about his magic, so I didn’t want to risk anything.

As I turned the corner, I spotted Gold standing outside his store. He was watching someone across the street and I followed his line of sight. A young brunette walked down the opposite side walk wearing a short and tight black skirt, a red shirt that fell off her shoulders and a black tank top underneath it. Her hair was teased up and she wore several necklaces around her neck. She strutted in stiletto heels, impressing me…until I realized who it was.

“Is that Belle?” I asked him, motioning to the young woman.

He nodded, eyes never leaving her until she disappeared inside the florist. “She goes by Lacey French here. Her father owns that shop.”

“She’s…wow.”

“I tried to give her a book. She tossed it out and told me to shove off. She called me an old geezer.” There was pain in his voice and I almost felt bad for him.

I crossed my arms. “Is that why you wanted to see me? Are you hoping I can get you and Lacey together?”

He shook his head. “She’ll never want me as Lacey. She’ll want someone like the Sheriff.”

“The Sheriff? He’s interested in her?” Lacey seemed to be the furthest thing from what I knew of Marian. Of course, the Sheriff was also without his memories of her.

“Only when he’s not warming the mayor’s bed,” Gold said, heading inside. “Just like he used to when she was the queen.”

I stopped, surprised. “The Sheriff used to sleep with the Queen? I thought he was in love with Marian?”

“He was,” Gold confirmed. “Or he thought he was. But the Queen was in love with him once upon a time, before she focused her attentions…elsewhere.”

Confused, I waited for him to offer more information. He seemed lost in thought and a sick feeling settled in my stomach at the thought that the Queen possibly fell in love with him. Oh, well, I never thought she had good taste anyway. “Well?” I prompted.

He looked up, eyes focusing as if he forgot I was there. “Well what?”

“Well, what happened with the Queen? I take it she was rebuffed?”

“Yes,” he replied. “She didn’t take it well. Fled to the palace and tried to rekindle what she had with the Sheriff.”

I leaned against the counter. “I take it by then he already fancied himself in love with Marian?”

Gold nodded. “And so when he orchestrated Marian’s arrest in hopes of stealing her from your thief, the Queen orchestrated her death.”

It felt like a cold hand was squeezing my heart. The first time I had heard about Marian’s death, it had made me sick. But to now know she wasn’t just killed because she defied the Queen but because the Sheriff loved her, it made me even sicker than I thought possible. I grabbed the counter, trying to get my breathing under control.

“Are you okay, Mrs. Locksley?” he asked me, almost sounding concerned.

“I just need a minute.” I took a few deep breaths before standing up. “Did the Sheriff know?”

Gold shrugged. “He probably had his suspicions but there wasn’t much he could do except return to the Queen’s bed.”

“What about the man who rebuffed her as well? What did she do to him?”

A cold look came to his eyes. “She imprisoned his true love, made him think she was dead and then turned him into her puppet.”

“So it was you,” I replied. “That’s why Belle was in that awful cell for all those months.”

He nodded. “Now, are you done gossiping?”

I shrugged. “I guess so. What did you really want with me? Why are you so fascinated by me?”

“All in good time, dearie,” he laughed, almost sounding like his old self. “That’s not why I invited you here.”

“Of course not. Then why did you?”

“I wanted to talk.”

I almost slapped him. “That’s what we’ve been doing.”

“Right.” Gold leaned forward now. “I know how you escaped the curse. But how did your thief and his son do so?”

“Are you still the Queen’s puppet? You going to run to her the minute I leave and tell her everything?”

He scowled. “I can assure you I want nothing to do with our dishonorable mayor.”

“But you benefit from being one of her cronies.”

“Who says I’m one of her cronies?”

“Everyone,” I said. “You are running a racket unchecked.”

He shrugged. “I seized my chance to get ahead in this world. Is that so bad?”

“Well, it is illegal,” I told him even though I knew he wouldn’t care about something like that.

“Are you going to answer my question? How did Robin Hood, of all people, escape the curse?”

“Pixie dust,” I replied.

He shook his head. “Now who’s speaking in riddles?”

I held up my hands. “Fine. Don’t believe me. But I’ve answered your question. What do I get in return?”

“The information about the Sheriff,” Gold replied before waving me out. “I’m done with you. Go to your thief.”

“Lovely chatting with you, Dark One,” I said, turning to stalk out of his shop.

I had just reached the door when his voice stilled me. “Oh, one last thing, Lady Locksley. Tell me—how’s the princess doing?”

 

“What did you say?” Robin asked me. We were back home, sitting at our kitchen table with cups of coffee.

“Nothing,” I said, clutching my mug. “I just opened the door and left, going to find you.”

He sighed. “I wish you hadn’t gone alone.”

“He wouldn’t have talked to me otherwise,” I told him. “Maybe next time, I’ll get him to reveal how he has his memories.”

Robin frowned, growing stern. “There’s not going to be a next time, Regina. I don’t want you anywhere near him again.”

I sighed, tapping my fingers against my mug. “I think he’s trying to help us. That he wants the curse broken too.”

“Did he say as much?”

“No,” I replied, frowning. “But why else would he care about why you escaped the curse?”

Robin shrugged. “Maybe he’s just curious? Maybe he’s mad I did it and he couldn’t, despite being the Dark One?”

“Maybe. Yet how would he know we have Emma?”

“Good guess?”

I sighed, rubbing my head. “He’s giving me a headache.”

“Another reason not to go back.” Robin took my hand. “Promise me, Regina…and show me your other hand. I’ve learned that.”

Rolling my eyes, I did as he asked. “Fine. I promise not to go back to the store…alone. Gold is going to have to get used to talking to both of us.”

He scowled. “I was hoping you’d stay away from him completely.”

“Not if he might be able to help us break the curse. If he can’t, then I will. How’s that?” Once again, I showed him both my hands.

“I guess it’ll have to do.” He leaned forward, kissing my forehead. “Just be careful, okay?”

“Of course. You’ll be with me. Just leave the bow and arrows in the car.” I cupped his cheek before standing and stretching. “Shall we go to bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina’s playing matchmaker! She sends Mary Margaret to David’s bedside just like in the show but with a different purpose in mind—this time, she wants them to be together!
> 
> Who knows what Gold really wants? Well, I do. But what do you all think? Is he working for Zelena? Or is he working against her?
> 
> Hmm…
> 
> \--Mac


	6. The Mind Connection

_All washed out in neon_  
_And hidden from view_  
_But when the power goes out_  
_And you look up from Brooklyn_  
_Will you reach for me_  
_Reaching out for you_

(“Reach for Me,” _Smash_ )

### Chapter 6: The Mind Connection

“Welcome back! Is our little rule breaker done with her community service?” Harold teased as I entered the center.

I rolled my eyes. “Yes, thankfully. The woman in the laundry room hated me even without her memories. I think there’s something subconscious going on with everyone in that town.”

“Wait, you pissed off that woman in the Enchanted Forest? How?” he asked.

“She wanted Robin to marry her and instead he fell in love with me.” I put my bag down. “Even accused me of putting a spell on him. Mind you this is before we discovered my powers, but still…”

He let out a low whistle. “I hate to see when she gets her memories back and learns you’re married to Robin and the mother of his daughter.”

“Well, she already thinks I’m married to Robin,” I replied before biting my lip. “But Rachel is going to throw her for a loop.”

“So were you able to get any more clues about how to break the curse while you were in Storybrooke?” he asked.

I shook my head. “There is one person who still has his memories aside from Madame Mayor and I trust him as much as I trust her.”

“No go, then?”

“For now, yes,” I sighed before tapping my hands on his desk. “But I’m ready to get back to work. What’s up first?”

Harold pulled out the schedule and sighed. “The people who want to suppress their magic in hopes of returning to the ‘real’ world. I gave in and let them have their own class now.”

I sighed. “Starting me off with the difficult group, huh?”

“I’m sure they won’t be too bad. But if you need back up…”

“I’ll give a shout.” I took the list and gave him a tight smile. “Wish me luck.”

He saluted me. “If you survive, we can work on your curse problem. How’s that for some incentive?”

“It’ll have to do.” I shrugged before heading down the hall to my classroom. It was going to be a long morning.

 

By the time my morning session was over, I felt a whopper of headache building behind my eyes. I hadn’t suffered from migraines before and wondered if this is what one felt like. Rubbing the back of my neck, I returned to Harold’s office. “Do you have aspirin?”

“Uh, no. Why?” he asked.

“I need it. Badly.”

He shook his head. “Sorry. Do you want to knock off early? I can take your afternoon class and we can go over that curse thing tomorrow.”

Part of me wanted to power through the headache and finish my work, but when the floor tilted up toward me and Harold was jumping up to steady me, I knew I had to take him up on his offer. Breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth, I nodded. “Home sounds good.”

“Well, sit down. I’ll call Robin.” He guided me to a nearby chair.

“You don’t have to do that,” I argued. “Just give me a moment to collect myself and I’ll be fine to drive myself home.”

Harold shook his head. “Nonsense. I’m going to call Robin and you are going to rest until he gets here.”

I opened my mouth to argue but the room began spinning. Pitching forward, I clutched onto his desk as I gritted my teeth. My stomach turned and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to end…

 

_Opening my eyes again, I found myself back in the destroyed palace. Zelena stood in the nursery, dressed in a business suit. She had her arms crossed and she was scowling. “I didn’t get to see you last week.”_

_“Wait, you’re really talking to me?” I asked, confused. “This isn’t a dream of some sort?”_

_She sighed. “No. I’ve been reaching out to you for months now. I’ve established a mind link with you.”_

_That terrified me. I did my best though not to let her know. “Why?”_

_“Well, I wanted to keep track of you in the Enchanted Forest but that infernal spell the Blue Fairy put on you was strong enough to block me. Now that it’s been broken, I can find you again. Make sure you aren’t a threat.”_

_I frowned. “The curse can’t be broken for twenty-eight years.”_

_“And there’s not supposed to be magic in this world,” she reminded me. “But I managed to change that.”_

_“You did that? Do you know the chaos you created?” I balled my fists, wanting to punch her for every life torn apart and every family that had lived in fear because of her actions._

_Her smile reminded me that she was a maniac. “It’s all very delicious, isn’t it? Did they turn on you as well?”_

_“No one turned on me,” I replied coolly. “But I’m not going to discuss that with you. Now, why did you call this little meeting?”_

_“Right. Well, as I said, I didn’t get a chance to see you last week.”_

_I shrugged. “I was in town. You could’ve come see me any time.”_

_“I got caught up with work. Do you know how much time and energy it takes to run an entire town?”_

_“I can imagine.”_

_She scoffed. “I doubt it. There’s so much paperwork. And everyone keeps coming to me with complaints. It never ends!”_

_“So you brought me here to complain to? I have many better things I could be doing, Zelena.”_

_“Fine,” she huffed. “What did Gold ask you?”_

_I laughed. “Does it always go back to that? Why are you still so insecure about Gold talking to me? Is it because you still have feelings for him?”_

_Zelena turned red and fire burned in her eyes. “He told you about that? There’s nothing between us.”_

_“Sure. That’s why you kidnapped Belle, locked her in a secret cell and told the Dark One she was dead.”_

_“I had my reasons for that and it wasn’t because Rumpelstiltskin spurned me,” she said, laughing a bit too much. I figured I had hit a nerve. “Besides, my bed wasn’t empty for long.”_

_I nodded. “Right. The Sheriff. He told me about that as well. Of course, you had to kill Marian to get him back.”_

_“That worked out for you too.”_

_“Don’t even go there,” I said, my blood boiling. “And Robin and I love each other. I don’t even want to know what lies between you and the Sheriff.”_

_Zelena huffed again. “I didn’t bring you here to gossip about my love life.”_

_“Then why did you bring me here?” I asked, exasperated._

_“Because as I said, we didn’t get a chance to see each other when you were here,” she replied. “Do you know how much goes into running a town? So much paperwork and everyone comes to me to complain. Why?”_

_I raised an eyebrow. “You’re the mayor. It’s your job. And you would’ve had to do that as queen as well. You do know that, right?”_

_“Whatever. Anyway, are you planning on coming back to Storybrooke? I would love to have a little chat with you in person.” The cold glint in her blue eyes sent a chill running through me._

_“I don’t know,” I replied, shrugging. “There really isn’t much of a reason for us to go back.”_

_She frowned. “Fine. Be that way. Even though I have someone you may want back.”_

_“You have all my friends trapped in a town without their memories,” I reminded her. “I get it.”_

_My vision grew blurry and ripply, like the end of a dream sequence in a movie. I felt like I was falling backwards as Zelena chuckled. “I’ll give your best to your mother, Regina.”_

_Before I could wonder what she meant, everything went black._

 

“Regina? Regina, can you hear me?” Robin’s voice cut through the fog filling my mind.

I opened my eyes but the harsh light had me closing them again, moaning as I did so. My headache returned and I realized it hadn’t been a precursor to Zelena’s summons, just a painful coincidence.

Robin’s fingers caressed my cheek. “Come on, lovely. Let me see those beautiful brown eyes again.”

“Too bright,” I moaned.

“I can fix that,” I heard Harold say. Within seconds, I could tell he had turned off the lights in his office.

I tried opening my eyes again and it was easier, though my headache was still pounding behind my eyes. Robin looked relieved as he kissed my forehead. “Thank goodness. What happened?”

“Zelena,” I croaked. “I was right about my dreams. We apparently have a mind connection.”

He closed his eyes, holding me close. “Since when?”

“The Enchanted Forest.” My stomach rolled and I groaned. “I need to go home and get rid of this headache.”

“Okay. I’ll take you home.” Robin lifted me with ease, holding me close. He spoke with Harold before thanking him, carrying me out of the center and putting me into the car.

I curled in the passenger seat as he got in the car. “Did she hurt you?” he asked me.

“No, headache not her fault,” I mumbled, closing my eyes. “Just scared she might be able to find out something that could be used against us.”

He hummed as he drove us home. “Does she know about Emma?”

“Most likely, if what I had thought were dreams really were her attempts at communicating with me.” I groaned. “Can we do the interrogation after my headache goes away?”

 

When I woke up, my head felt clearer and the pain was gone. It was also dark in the room and I could smell meatloaf. Robin had either just finished making dinner or was still making it. The smell made my stomach grumble and I pushed back the blankets eagerly.

I padded downstairs and into the kitchen. Roland looked up from his plate and smiled. “Mama! Are you feeling better?”

“I am, my little knight.” I kissed the top of his head. “Eat your dinner and I’ll go get a plate for myself.”

“No. You can have a seat and I’ll bring it to you,” Robin instructed me, already making my plate.

I sighed but sat down, reaching out to take Rachel’s little hand. “And how’s my sweet girl?” I cooed to her.

_Missed Mama._

“Aww. Well, I’m feeling better so maybe we can have some snuggles after dinner?” I smiled at her.

She smiled at me and babbled away, banging her hands on her high chair’s tray. I chuckled and nodded. “I guess that’s a yes then.”

“What about me? Can I get some snuggles?” Roland asked, a piece of broccoli hanging from his mouth.

“Chew your food and swallow before talking,” I reminded him. “And yes, we can have some snuggles after I check your homework. How’s that?”

He nodded eagerly, turning back to his dinner as Robin set mine down in front of me. He leaned down, kissing my head before whispering: “We still have to talk about what happened today.”

“We will,” I promised him. “Later. When we’re alone.”

“Okay,” he replied, knowing what I meant. We would discuss it when the children were in bed and couldn’t overhear us—especially Roland.

Robin sat down, placing a bowl of cut up meats in front of Emma. She dug in with her little fingers and began eating in earnest. I watched as he brushed back her curls and kissed her forehead.

The overwhelming feeling of gratitude for my family that filled me reminded me of something important. “Thanksgiving is coming up,” I said.

“I know. I’ve been seeing turkeys and Pilgrims everywhere,” Robin replied. “What do you want to do?”

“Barb’s invited us to Thanksgiving dinner. We could go there, if you want to meet the rest of my family.”

He smiled. “How bad could the rest of the assorted Mills’ be?”

“Will there be other children?” Roland asked, pushing his empty plate away from him.

“Most likely. And as for the assorted Mills’, I don’t really know them. So chances are fifty-fifty this could be a disaster,” I replied.

Robin shook his head. “I doubt it would be that bad.”

“You never know.”

“Do you not want to go? If you don’t, we can just stay here and have a small dinner like we did last year,” he said. “The choice is yours, lovely.”

I nodded. “Can I think about it? Let you know, maybe tomorrow or the day after?”

“Take all the time you need,” he told me. He then dug into his meatloaf and I did the same.

 

Rachel was extra clingy that night. I sighed as her little nails dug into my skin and gave Roland an apologetic glance. “Do you mind sharing your cuddles tonight? We can have extra time tomorrow.”

“I don’t mind, Mama,” he said, climbing onto the couch. He let me situate Rachel on my chest before taking my free shoulder.

I watched as he reached out, taking Rachel’s hand in his and singing a silly, made up song to her. She grinned and started to bang their hands against my breast. I bore the pain for the cute moment unfolding before me.

Roland and Rachel looked so much alike despite having two different mothers and neither really taking after their father. Except for her bright blue eyes, that was. Their dark curls were the same and I hoped Rachel kept hers like Roland had his. I brushed the curls back on both of them, listening to her giggle at her brother.

_Roland funny. Tell him to sing more, Mama,_ Rachel instructed me.

I lifted my eyebrow, deciding that it was time to start teaching her about “please” and “thank you.” But I turned to Roland and said: “She wants you to sing some more.”

“Okay, Rachel,” he said, moving closer and coming up with another nonsense song. I closed my eyes and listened as well.

His voice started to trail off and I opened my eyes to find him fighting sleep. Rachel looked up at me, pouting. _Roland not singing anymore._

“He’s sleepy, sweetheart,” I replied. To Roland, I asked: “Do you want to go to bed, my little knight?”

“I’m fine, Mama,” he said, but I could tell he was losing the battle against sleep.

Robin knelt down next to the couch, putting his hand on Roland’s back. “Time for bed, son. Say goodnight to Mama and Rachel.”

“No,” he murmured. “Want to stay here. Really comfortable.”

I met Robin’s eyes and chuckled. “He can stay. I don’t mind.”

“Of course you don’t. But I think we both know he’ll be more comfortable in his own bed. Come on, Roland.” Robin urged our son to stand.

It took some fighting but he got Roland onto his feet and led him upstairs as I continued to lay with Rachel. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. _Sing, Mama?_

“For you, sweet girl, of course,” I said, warbling for her again. I rubbed her back, feeling her breathing even out as she gave into slumber herself.

Once I was certain Rachel was asleep, I stood and carried her to bed as well. Emma was already sound asleep in her crib. I watched her for a bit before pressing a kiss to my fingers, touching them to her forehead. “Good night, Princess.”

I wandered into our bedroom and found Robin waiting for me. “Ready to talk?” he asked.

“Yes,” I said, sitting down next to him. I took his hand and rested my head on his shoulder. “I’m scared.”

“That would make two of us.” Robin kissed the top of my head. “Have you found anything to block her?”

I shook my head. “Hand me the book, please. Maybe we can find something in it that can help.”

Robin nodded, pulling out the book from where I kept it by our bedside. He handed it to me and sat down again. “What do you think you need to focus on?”

“I’ll just see what it thinks I need,” I replied, opening the book. The pages flew open as if blown by a powerful wind, going to the right spell.

“What is it?” Robin asked, leaning over and casting a shadow over the page.

I gave him a gentle shove. “I don’t know; you’re blocking the words.”

“Oh, sorry.” He pulled back, letting me look over the spell.

“It appears to be a way to sever the mind connection. There’s just one big problem.”

Robin frowned. “What? Do you need to be in the same room as Zelena?”

“That would be the problem, yes.”

“Of course.” He sighed, leaning back against the pillows. “I don’t like you being in the same room with her but I don’t like her invading your mind. She made you pass out today!”

I gathered up the book and went to lie next him. “I know. So we might have to pick the lesser of two evils, which may be sharing the same room as Zelena.”

“You won’t be alone. I’m going to be there and no, the bow is not staying in the car when you do it. I won’t take any chances.” His voice was firm.

“Alright,” I conceded. “We’ll work out a plan and then go get her out of my head.”

Robin kissed my head before climbing out of bed. “I’m going to get ready, lovely. You care to join me?”

“Can we take a bath together?” I asked, setting the book aside. “It’s been too long if you ask me.”

He grinned. “I agree, lovely. Come on.”

I followed him into the bathroom and we soaked in a nice warm bath together. Robin wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes, though still a little nervous that I would see Zelena behind my eyelids.

But I would not let her ruin my time with the man I loved. So I pushed my nerves aside and just focused on him until he was all I could think about.

 

I would be lying if I said I wasn’t jittery after learning I was connected to Zelena. Every day I feared that she would take me over again and make me collapse in the worst places possible. Harold began shadowing me and Robin had even contemplated calling out sick. I was almost tempted to let him but in the end, I didn’t want Zelena to control our lives anymore. So I told him to go to the center and he reluctantly went.

Thanksgiving filled my days. I decided against going to Barb and Joe’s for it, which they understood. “To be honest, I can’t say there aren’t relatives who wouldn’t tell Massachusetts’ authorities where you’ve gone. They’re still looking for you,” Barb said.

“Of course they are,” I replied with a sigh. “Just another thing to worry about.”

“Including the fact they haven’t found your mother yet. Your stepfather has made an impassioned plea for her return.” Barb handed me a cup of tea.

Her words gave me pause. “Zelena mentioned something about my mother. She said she would give her my best.”

Barb frowned, sitting down next to me at the table. “Do you think she has your mother?”

“Maybe,” I replied. “But I can’t figure out why.”

“Didn’t you say her mother looked exactly like yours?”

I nodded, my mind working overtime. Had Zelena mistaken my mother for hers and taken her? Or did she have another reason for taking her?

Of course, that was assuming she had her in the first place and it wasn’t a trick to get me back to Storybrooke.

Barb shrugged. “Maybe she’s just trying to lure you back to talk to her.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” I replied, rubbing my head. “Zelena just makes everything so complicated. And the Dark One isn’t helping.”

“The Dark One? Oh, that sounds ominous.”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s more annoying than anything else. Right now, she’s still the bigger threat.”

“Do you need anything?” she asked me.

“Good news?” I suggested.

Her eyes lit up and she stood, hurrying over to one of her tables. “I almost forgot! Lucy sent you a letter.”

“She did?” I perked up, eager to hear from my best friend. Letters were the best we could do with everyone still up in arms about magic now existing in this world.

Barb handed me Lucy’s letter. I opened it eagerly and when I unfounded the paper inside, something fell out. Looking down, I saw a small grainy, black and white picture resting on the table and recognized it immediately.

It was a sonogram.

Excitement coursed through me as I turned to Lucy’s letter. She wrote that she was over a month along and hadn’t told anyone but Daniel yet.

_But of course I had to tell you, my best friend. It’s all been a shock. Daniel and I have talked about children and clearly we weren’t really using protection, but I hadn’t expected to get pregnant so soon._

_Daniel is over the moon and I’m happy as well. But I’m also really scared. You made this all look so easy—mothering Roland and Emma all while carrying Rachel. I wish you were here to help me! Why must people be so stupid?_

_Even though you are far away and even though I’m not due for about eight more months, I hope you will agree to be my child’s godmother. I can’t imagine anyone more suited for the role._

Grinning like a madwoman, I lowered the letter. “She’s pregnant!” I told Barb.

She nodded, picking up the sonogram. “I figured that’s what this meant. Lucy pregnant. Wow.”

“She’ll be a great mother,” I replied, certain of the fact. “And Daniel will be a great father. I’ve always thought so.”

Barb nodded. “Well, you were going to start a family with him.”

“True. But I’m glad I did it with Robin instead,” I replied, thinking of how wonderful a father he was.

“Maybe Lucy and Daniel can sneak up here for Christmas,” she said, taking my hand. “Then you can give her all the mothering tips you want.”

I laughed. “Me giving tips on how to be a mother to Lucy. I never thought I’d see the day.”

“She probably thought the same.”

“No doubt.” I picked up the sonogram again and sighed. “I don’t know what Zelena wants, but I’m going to stop her before she wreaks more havoc in this world. To protect my children and my friend’s children.”

 

While we didn’t go to Barb and Joe’s for Thanksgiving, we did invite Karen and her family over to celebrate with us. They showed up early in the afternoon with sweet potato casserole, which I took with a big smile. “Come on in. The girls are down for a nap but Roland is in the living room.”

Michael and Donna cheered, rushing into the living room to play with their friend. Steve chuckled before asking: “And Robin?”

“In the kitchen cutting up apples for a pie,” I replied, motioning for them to follow me there.

Robin looked up as we entered, throwing a towel over his shoulder as he smiled at them. “Hello, there. I’d shake your hands but I’m afraid mine are quite sticky.”

“That’s okay,” Karen replied, holding up her hands. She glanced around our kitchen. “Is there anything I can do?”

I shook my head. “You just relax. Can I get you some wine? Steve, do you want a beer?”

“A beer sounds perfect,” he replied. “Thank you.”

“Karen?” I asked again, heading toward the refrigerator.

She rushed toward me, hugging me with such a force that the wind was knocked out of me. I staggered back a bit before hugging her as well. As I patted her back, I shot Steve a concerned look. He only shrugged in return.

“Are you okay, Karen?” I asked, leaning back to grab a tissue box for her.

Karen shook her head. “This is my first Thanksgiving where we can’t go to my mother’s. We spoke with her but…it’s just not the same.”

“Then you sound like you definitely need some wine.” I pulled a bottle out. “Red good?”

She hesitated before shaking her head. “No wine for me today. Thank you anyway.”

I paused, frowning. With Lucy’s pregnancy fresh on my mind, I wondered if another friend was once again in the family way. “Are you…expecting?”

“What?” Karen and Steve exclaimed, eyes wide. She continued: “No, no. Michael and Donna are enough for us, trust me. I just…I’m just on some medication and can’t have any alcohol with it.”

At her pleading look, I didn’t press it. Instead, I nodded. “Sorry. After Lucy’s news…”

“Lucy’s pregnant?” she asked, surprised.

“Yes, she is.” I pulled out the sonogram. “She sent me this via Barb. Apparently she’s due next summer.”

Karen took the sonogram and grinned. “Lucy a mother. Wow.”

“That’s pretty much all Regina said when she got home the other day,” Robin said, giving me a cheeky grin.

He and Steve then started to talk about something to do with sports and I pulled Karen to the side, lowering my voice. “Are you okay? The truth please.”

“No, I’m not. It’s been so hard, even with you and Robin being here. Just the thought of possibly never seeing my mother again…” Karen teared up and I got a tissue box for her.

She blew her nose with one before dabbing her eyes with another. “I know you don’t have the greatest relationship with your mother…”

“But I couldn’t imagine not being able to be with my father,” I pointed out. “It’s okay not to be okay.”

“That’s what the therapist said,” Karen replied, taking out another tissue. “When did you get so wise?”

I shrugged. “I’ve been through a lot in the past two years.”

“True.” She tossed the tissues away.

“Come on,” I said, putting my arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go finish preparing dinner. It’s a holiday, after all.”

Karen smiled and we headed back to join our husbands, ready to just have a good time together.

And if Zelena thought she was going to interrupt this, she had another thing coming to her I vowed.


	7. Christmas Comes to Storybrooke

_And all the dreams of children_  
_Once lost will all be found_  
_That’s all I want when Christmas comes to town_  
_That’s all I want when Christmas come to town_

(“When Christmas Comes to Town,” _Polar Express_ )

### Chapter 7: Christmas Comes to Storybrooke

Robin and I sat in the car, taking deep breaths. “We can do this,” I told him.

“Right,” he said. “Compared to fighting off flying monkeys, this is a piece of cake.”

Yet we didn’t budge. We just sat there, staring at the mall looming ahead of us. I hit my head on the back of my seat. “What are we doing? It’s just the mall.”

“At Christmas,” Robin pointed out.

“It’s going to be a fucking war zone,” I groaned.

He sighed, opening the door. “We just need to face it head on. Come on, milady. I know you’re made of stronger stuff than this.”

I shot him a look but get out of the car. “That was a dirty trick.”

“It was the truth,” he assured me, taking my hand. “We can do this.”

“You’re right. As long as Zelena doesn’t decide she wants another chat with me,” I replied.

He squeezed my hand. “Has she tried lately? Weird dreams? Odd feelings? Anything?”

I shook my head. “Nothing. I think she’s waiting for me to come back to Storybrooke. But she’s going to grow impatient soon, I just know it.”

“We need to figure everything out,” Robin said, opening the door. “Once we survive the mall.”

Taking his hand, we entered together into the crowded department store. I could barely hear the Christmas music being pumped in over the mall’s speakers over the din of the shoppers. People argued with each other and several seemed to all lay claim to the last sweater in one display. Different perfume scents lingered in the air, forcing me to cover my nose at the conflicting aromas, while children cried in different departments.

“This is awful,” Robin replied. “Why can’t people be more civil to each other?”

“I wish I knew.” I tugged his hand, pulling him out of the way of a frazzled mother not watching where she was guiding her stroller. She had the audacity to glare at us before leaving the mall.

Robin and I hurried away from the door before we could be assaulted again. I pulled out my life, clutching it in my hand. “Where do you want to start first?”

He shoved his hands in his pockets. “I was hoping to get your present first, lovely. So maybe we split up for a bit and meet up in the kids’ section?”

“Sure,” I said, smiling. “That’ll give me a chance to get your present as well. Be careful.”

“You too.” He gave me a quick kiss before hurrying into the ladies’ department. I turned and headed toward the men’s.

I perused some shirts, drawn to the men’s suits. Robin didn’t have many reasons to wear one but he looked so good in one, I wanted to get him another suit. It couldn’t hurt, I reasoned. Maybe I would even get Roland a matching one…

My vision began to waver and I grabbed onto the suit rack to steady myself. I breathed in through my nose and out of my mouth but the darkness started to take over anyway. All I could do was hope that it wouldn’t hurt when I fell.

 

_I glanced around the ruined palace and sighed. “Why do we always come back here? Why not some place more cheerful?”_

_“I don’t know. I have no control,” Zelena said from behind me. I turned around, finding her standing there and tapping her foot. “Why haven’t you come yet?”_

_“Because you made some comment about my mother? Do I look like I was born yesterday, Zelena?” I crossed my arms._

_She shook her head. “I guess you’re just too smart for me.”_

_“Now you’re just patronizing me.” I glared at her._

_“And you’re aggravating me,” she snapped. “Do you want your mother?”_

_I paused before shrugging. “Not necessarily, no. I’m better off without her. Though I really doubt you have her.”_

_“Why? Hasn’t she been missing?”_

_“Yes, which is well known. I’m sure you get the news in Storybrooke.”_

_“Well,” she said, smirking, “I do.”_

_I rolled my eyes. “Are you just going to brag how your life is so much better than everyone else in Storybrooke? Because I was in the middle of Christmas shopping.”_

_She frowned. “Christmas? What is this…Christmas?”_

_“I thought you got the news?”_

_“Very funny,” she snapped. “I guess I’ll just ask your mother. I’m sure she’ll tell me.”_

_I tilted my head. “Why do you give a damn about my mother?”_

_Zelena smiled. “It’s like having my mother back. And I have plans for her. So if you really don’t want her, I’m going to keep her.”_

_“She’s not a lost cat. She’s a human being with people who miss her, like her husband. Let her go if you really have her,” I said._

_“No,” she said. “Enjoy your Christmas. Whatever it is.”_

_Darkness took over again and I felt like I was falling backwards, hitting something hard as I did so._

 

“Is she okay?”

“Let’s stand back and give her some room to breathe.”

“Has anyone found her husband?”

“Did someone call for medical help?”

The voices all swirled over me as I laid on the floor, my fingers grazing my purse. I tried to open my eyes but couldn’t muster the strength to do so yet. All I could do was just lie there as everyone talked over me.

“Let me through,” Robin shouted over the din. “I’m her husband, let me get to her, please.”

I felt Robin’s hand on my cheek and his familiar pine scent wafted over me. “Regina? Regina, are you awake?”

“Yes,” I groaned. “Can you chase off the crowd? Please?”

He sighed in relief before saying: “Okay, nothing more to see here. Move on. I’ve got her.”

“Are you sure? Does she need a doctor?” a concerned woman asked.

“She’s fine,” Robin assured her. “I’ll take her home and will make sure she gets plenty of rest. Thank you.”

He scooped me up, cradling me against his chest. “Regina, can you open your eyes? Or is it too bright again?”

It took a lot of energy but I managed to open my eyes. Robin’s face came into focus and he pressed a kiss to my forehead. “Zelena?” he asked.

“Yes,” I whispered. “I think she has my mother locked up somewhere in Storybrooke, using her as bait.”

“You can’t take it.” His voice was hard, his tone authoritative.

I clutched his sweater, pulling myself closer to him. “I know. But she’s still my mother, however much I hate her.”

He sighed, softening. “I’m going to take you home, you’re going to get some rest and then we’ll start coming up with a plan to rescue Caroline. Okay?”

“Okay,” I replied. “I guess we’ll just have to go Christmas shopping some other time then.”

“Don’t worry. We still have plenty of time.” Robin stood with me in his arms and started to carry me out to the car.

I wriggled a bit in his arms. “I can walk, Robin. She hasn’t robbed me of my strength.”

“I’m not taking any chances,” he replied. “So just hold still and let me carry you.”

Robin was the only one I knew who was more stubborn then myself and I found myself caving to him the most because of it. So I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. “I want her out of my head.”

“I know. And we’ll get her out. I promise you,” he said. “And my word is my bond, remember.”

“I’ve never forgotten.” I watched as someone held open the door open for us. From what I could tell, it was one of my students though I couldn’t place who at the moment.

He then called out: “Take good care of her, sir. We’d all be lost without her.”

I felt Robin chuckle before he responded: “I’d be the most lost, trust me.”

“Zelena doesn’t stand a chance against us, does she?” I asked once we got a good distance away.

“No, she doesn’t,” he replied as he put me in the car. “She’s going to rue the day she made an enemy out of the two of us.”

I laughed as he got in the car as well. We would be victorious; I was certain of it. And I hadn’t felt that way in a long time.

 

The phone rang the next day and I set down my newspaper to pick it up. “Hello?”

“Regina?” Snow’s sweet voice asked. “I’m sorry, is this Regina Locksley’s residence?”

I chuckled. “Yes, it is. And yes, it’s Regina. It’s good to hear your voice.”

“I got your number out of the Sheriff and was afraid you’d be upset…” Snow blathered on.

“It’s okay,” I insisted. “I should’ve given you my number before I left anyway. It’s good to hear your voice.”

“You mean it?” Snow sounded so hopeful and I wondered how many friends she actually had in Storybrooke.

“Of course. So, what do you want to talk about?”

“I…I just wanted to let you know I’m still reading to John Doe,” she said. “He doesn’t really respond but I think he likes it nonetheless.”

I smiled. “I’m sure he does. What do you read him?”

“Different things. Newspapers, mostly. Some of the books I have, but as an elementary school teacher, a lot of them are children’s books.”

“Can you get something from the library then?” I asked, tapping my pencil against the table.

“We don’t have a library. It’s been closed for…well, forever as far as I’m concerned.”

“Of course it has,” I sighed. “Zelena West is a really sucky mayor, isn’t she?”

Snow hesitated before answering. “She’s not bad. The town keeps running and everything else is working. So what we don’t have a library? We’re fine.”

“Okay…” The air crackled and I knew there was a baby on her way down to me. It was just going to be a surprise as to which one as neither Emma nor Rachel had developed unique magical signatures yet. “I just have to put the phone down for a bit. I’ll be right back.”

I set the phone down right before Emma landed on my lap. She clapped her hands and let out a joyful squeal of “Mama!”

“Sorry. I just ended up with a lapful of squirming toddler,” I apologized once I picked up the phone again. Emma tried to grab the phone and I maneuvered myself away from her as best I could.

Snow chuckled. “Emma or Rachel?”

“Emma,” I replied, holding her away from the phone now. “She’s trying to grab the phone.”

“Oh! Put her on. I’ll talk to her for a little bit,” Snow said, excited.

“Are you sure? Her vocabulary is pretty much just ‘Mama’ and ‘Ro.’ She hasn’t even mastered ‘Papa’ yet.”

“That’s okay. I like children. It’s why I’m a teacher.”

“Okay.” I pressed the phone to Emma’s ear. “Say hi, Princess.”

Emma babbled away to Snow and I rubbed her back with one hand while holding the phone to her ear with the other. She clutched the bottom of the phone with her chubby little hand as Snow talked back to her. I wondered if part of her knew who was on the other side, if her magic could sense her birth mother.

After a few minutes of that, I took the phone back from her. “Okay, Princess, Mama is going to talk to Mary Margaret again.”

The name felt odd on my lips but I couldn’t chance her hearing me call her “Snow.” So I used her cursed name and forced myself to continue to do so as I resumed the call. “Well, I think you just made her day.”

“She’s a sweetheart,” Snow replied. “Even her babbling gives me hope. She has everything ahead of her.”

“So do you,” I assured her, bouncing Emma.

Snow hummed. “Anyway, I was wondering if we could meet up? Maybe for some lunch?”

I was surprised. “Really?”

“I don’t really have a lot of people to meet for lunch,” she confessed. “And I like you.”

“I like you too. Okay, when do you want to have lunch. I’m guessing the weekend when you don’t have school?”

“If you can do Saturday, I’d appreciate it. We can meet at Granny’s,” Snow offered.

Pulling out my calendar, I penciled her in. “Does one o’clock work for you?”

“Yes, it does!” She sounded so happy now and it warmed my heart. “I’ll see you then.”

We hung up and I stood, resting Emma on my hip. She played with my hair as I went over to the fridge. “What should I have for lunch, Princess?”

_Apples!_

“You’re going to turn into an apple,” I chuckled, pulling out some cold cuts. “How about I have a sandwich?”

_Emma have apples?_

I nodded, making my sandwich with one hand. “Yes, Emma can have apples for lunch.”

She clapped and I pulled out a jar of applesauce for her. Once I retrieved one of her baby spoons, I settled her in her high chair with her lunch. I then got mine and sat down next to her at the table.

Robin strolled, carrying Rachel. She rubbed her eyes and he smiled, leaning closer to her. “Look, Rachel, we’re right on time to join Mama and Emma for lunch.”

Emma clapped again before reaching a grubby hand out as if trying to grab onto Robin. “Papa!” she exclaimed, loud and clear.

We both paused and Robin smiled from ear to ear. He crouched down in front of her. “Yes, Princess?”

I touched her and Emma sent her message to me. “She wants to know if you’re going to eat apples like her.”

“I think I’m going to have a sandwich like Mama,” he replied. “But maybe I’ll have an apple with it.”

She smiled at that and Robin handed me Rachel. “Can you find out what she wants for lunch?”

“Sure,” I said, letting Rachel stand on my lap. “What do you want, baby?”

_Carrots!_

“Alright, carrots it is,” I told her.

Emma frowned, reaching out to grab onto her sister. Rachel turned her head and her smile became into a frown before she looked back at me. _Tell Emma Rachel wants carrots, not apples._

I looked over at Emma. “Leave your sister alone, Emma. She can have carrots if she wants carrots.”

Emma let go of Rachel, sulking in her high chair as Robin brought over the carrots our youngest wanted. Once she was situated with her lunch, he took a seat by me and motioned to Emma. “Seems someone is a bit bossy.”

“Indeed,” I agreed. “We’ll have to work on that.”

He nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich. I pushed mine around before saying: “I got a call today. From Snow.”

“Really? What did she want?”

“To invite me to lunch,” I replied. “Feel up to a trip to Storybrooke on Saturday?”

Robin shrugged. “Sure. We’ll just have to arrange for child care. Maybe leave them at the rec center for a few hours?”

“We could do that.” I turned to Emma and Rachel. “Would you two like to go play with some other babies on Saturday?”

They both stared at me and I shrugged. “I don’t think they get it.”

“That’s okay,” Robin replied, taking my hand. “How do you feel about meeting Snow without her memories?”

“Awkward. I worry I’m going to slip and say her real name. Who knows what would happen then?” I sighed.

He shrugged again. “Maybe you’ll break the curse on her.”

“And put her in more danger.”

“Snow was always able to hold her own,” he reminded me.

I nodded. “I know. But this is a whole new world.”

“Then we’ll do everything we can to keep everyone safe until we can defeat Zelena.” He squeezed my hand but I was not reassured.

Still, I knew I could not let my fear keep me from my friend and so I was determined to have lunch with her that weekend.

 

On Saturday, Robin and I drove into Storybrooke. I was nervous that Zelena would realize I was there and try to contact me, but I remained steadfast in my decision to from a friendship with the person Snow had become under the curse.

Robin pulled up to Granny’s. “I’ll come back in a couple hours? That seem like enough time?”

I nodded. “Sounds fine. What are you going to do in the meantime?”

“Explore a bit more,” he replied. “Avoid the Sheriff. The usual.”

“Be careful. I don’t want to have to bail you out. Got it?” I gave him a pointed look.

He smiled at me. “I will be. Don’t worry.”

I climbed out of the car and watched as he drove off. With a deep breath, I headed into Granny’s to meet Snow.

She waved to me from one of the booths and I started to take off my coat as I approached it. I sat down and she beamed at me, dressed in a black sweater over a white shirt and red skirt. She looked every inch the schoolteacher. “Thank you so much for coming,” she said.

“Thank you for inviting me,” I replied, opening the menu. “I love spending time with friends.”

“Me too,” she replied, beaming.

Red bounded up to us. “Is Mr. Scruffy and Handsome all alone today?”

“For now,” I confirmed. “He’s exploring the town.”

“Hmm. Maybe I should knock off early,” Red said, tapping her pencil against her lips.

Snow shook her head. “You know Granny isn’t going to let you go so you can chase down a married man who probably isn’t interested anyway.”

Red sighed, raising her pad. “Whatever. Can I get you two anything to drink?”

“I’ll just have some tea,” I said and Snow echoed my order.

Once Red had left, Snow turned to me. “I’m sorry about her. Ruby…Well, she’s Ruby. At least she’s not as bad as Lacey.”

At my surprised look, Snow’s eyes widened and she looked guilty. “Oh…Oh, that sounded judgmental didn’t it? I really don’t try to pass judgment on anyone for how they live their lives but sometimes…I guess it just happens.”

“Don’t worry,” I told her, taking her hand. “I’ve seen Lacey. She’s…something else, isn’t she?”

Mary Margaret shrugged. “She and Ruby are young. They’re best friends, you know. I know they go out to the Rabbit Hole whenever they can.”

“Do you go to the Rabbit Hole? Have a little fun?” I asked.

Red scoffed as she approached with our teas. “Mary Margaret? Little Miss Prim and Proper? Please.”

Snow glanced down at her tea, looking a bit embarrassed. I couldn’t believe she and Red weren’t friends here. It just seemed so wrong.

“Well, nothing wrong with that,” I said, glaring at Red. “Now, we need a few more minutes to look at the menu. Can you come back in a little bit?”

Red rolled her eyes but stalked off. Snow smiled at me. “Thanks. She always teases me about how I don’t party like her and Lacey.”

“Don’t let her get to her. Now, let’s find something to eat and then we can talk about more pleasant things.”

Snow smiled, looking over the menu. “I think I’m going to try the lasagna. What do you think?”

“Eh, I prefer my own. I am partial to Granny’s burgers.”

“You should try her onion rings,” Snow said, looking like she had just seen a giant slice of chocolate cake. “We should get a basket to share.”

“Sounds great. I guess we’re all set then.” I motioned for Red to come take our order.

She came over, rolling her eyes. “What can I get you?”

We placed our orders and she went off to put them into the kitchen. I reached out and took Snow’s hand. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“I…I don’t know. What do girlfriends talk about?” she asked, looking lost.

I smiled. “Everything. Tell me a bit more about you.”

“Not much to tell. I’ve lived in Storybrooke my whole life with my parents, both who died just as I became a teacher. I’ve been living alone since,” she said, shrugging.

“Well, I’m sure you have happy memories with your parents,” I said, wanting to see the extent of the curse and the false memories. “My father and I always went apple picking when I was younger.”

Snow’s eyes clouded over and her brow knitted. “I…I really can’t recall many memories from when I was little. Is that bad?”

“No, not at all. It just happens sometimes. The memory is finite and can only hold so much,” I assured her, not wanting to make her upset. It was already clear that the curse left many holes in their memories.

That seemed to soothe her and she returned to her normal self. “Tell me more about your children. They all seem so sweet.”

“They are. Well, Emma and Rachel are young still and can’t really cause much trouble. Emma’s starting to come into her own, so Robin and I are trying to teach her manners and the like already.”

“Well, you have experience with Roland,” Snow said, sipping her tea.

I bit my lip, ready to tell her things that were locked up in her mind. “Roland isn’t mine. When I met Robin, he was already four years old.”

“Oh!” Snow’s eyes lit up. “With his dark hair and brown eyes, I just thought he was yours. You two look like each other.”

“We do,” I said, nodding slightly. “But no, I didn’t give birth to him. Only Rachel so far.”

She looked ready to cry. “That is so sweet. Opening up your heart to two children you didn’t carry and loving them as your own.”

“They made it so easy.” I thought of Roland holding out his plate to me my first day in the camp, asking me to cut up his food. And then I thought of Emma, lying in the box Pinocchio had place her in for safekeeping while he went to get help. From those moments, I had loved both those children more than I had ever thought possible.

“I hope one day I can be a mother.” She twisted the ring on her finger, which I recognized as the one Charming gave her at their wedding. It had once been his mother’s.

I also thought of Emma, the girl she had really given birth to but didn’t remember. So I forced a smile on my face. “I think you will be a great mother someday.”

“Thanks,” she said, “but that requires actually meeting a guy. And while everyone is pretty nice in Storybrooke, I know them all. No one really catches my eye.”

“No one?”

She bit her lip before leaning forward. “Well, maybe one, but I don’t think it’s going to happen.”

“Oh?” I leaned even closer, intrigued. “Who is it?”

“Ian, the orderly who takes care of John Doe.” She blushed and got a goofy smile on her face.

That surprised me. I had expected her to say John Doe, with the reason it wasn’t going to happen being that he was in a coma. “Why don’t you think it’ll happen between you and Ian?”

“I think he likes Serena, the nurse,” she replied.

“Oh.” Well, that was interesting. John and Ilsa. It was something I was going to encourage because they could be good for each other.  
Snow shrugged. “So I guess I’m back to being alone.”

“You’re not alone,” I told her. “You have me.”

“And I appreciated it but I’d still like romance, you know? Someone who loves me and who I love and that we’re each other’s entire world. Like you and Robin. I know I’ve only known you both a short amount of time, but it’s just so clear you two are so in love. I want that.” She looked close to crying.

How could I tell her that I was inspired by the love she shared with Charming when he was just John Doe to her? That the man she was reading to was that love—they just didn’t know it because their memories were taken? So I squeezed her hand instead. “You will find it. Who knows? It might be under your nose.”

“Maybe,” Snow replied as Red returned with our food. She dropped our plates in front of us, mumbling something and then stalking away.

The door opened and a hush fell on the diner. I glanced over, my stomach sinking at the sight of Zelena. She smirked when she saw me but made no move to come over. Instead, she moved to the middle of the diner.

“Good day, citizens of Storybrooke,” she said. “I have come with a special announcement. This year, we will be having Christmas and a Christmas festival. Bring the families, decorate your houses and stories and enjoy the spirit of the season. Merry Christmas!”

She smiled at me before leaving Granny’s diner. While everyone immediately began whispering about Christmas, Snow looked at me. “Are you friends with the mayor?”

“Hardly,” I replied, taking one of the onion rings from the basket. “She’s obsessed with me and I’m not sure why. I just want her to leave me alone.”

“Well, I think this Christmas is interesting. Have you heard of it?” she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. “Christmas is a holiday that’s been celebrated for over a thousand years. It’s strange Storybrooke hasn’t had it before.”

Snow shrugged. “Well, it’s going to be fun to celebrate. Tell me all about it. Please.”

“Alright,” I said, laughing. “I guess I’ll start with the music…”

 

By the time Robin showed up to check on me, I had gone through every aspect of Christmas with Snow. She leaned back in the booth, shaking her head. “We have a lot to do to prepare,” she said.

“Prepare for what?” Robin asked, walking up to his booth. He smiled at us. “May I join you ladies?”

Snow nodded and moved over so he could sit next to me. I kissed his cheek before saying, “Zelena is letting the town celebrate Christmas.”

“Well, isn’t that nice of her.” Sarcasm dripped from his words.

“Regina was telling me all about Christmas,” Snow said brightly. “I think I’ll host a party. Will you two come?”

Robin and I looked at each other. He nodded slightly and I smiled. “Yes, we’d love to come.”

“And you should bring the children. I’m sure they’ll love whatever Mayor West is going to set up,” Snow said, excited.

My stomach plummeted and I felt Robin tense up beside me. The last place we wanted any of our children was near Zelena. “We’ll see,” I said, my tone tense.

She nodded and change the subject as I thought about Zelena. I knew we couldn’t keep avoiding her forever. Perhaps the Christmas Festival was a chance to confront her once and for all.

Merry Christmas, indeed.


	8. Christmas in Storybrooke

_There's a special kind of feeling in the air_  
_It only happens at this time of year_  
_When everyone is filled with love and cheer_  
_'Cause that's what matters_

(“Greatest Time of Year,” Aly & AJ) 

### Chapter 8: Christmas in Storybrooke

“Can you make it snow?” Roland asked me. He sat on the windowsill, looking dejectly out at our still snowless yard.

I chuckled, shaking my head as I sorted through our Christmas decorations. “I’m afraid not, sweetheart. It would be dangerous to mess with the weather like that.”

He sighed, hopping down off the windowsill to come sit by me. “Do you think it’ll snow in Storybrooke?”

“Storybrooke?” I frowned, putting the decorations down in order to face him. “Why are you asking about Storybrooke?”

“I heard you and Papa talking about us going to a party thrown by Princess Snow. It sounds like it’ll be fun.” He grinned up at me, brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

I did my best to smile back. “I’m sure it will be. But you do remember no one will remember who they really are, right?”

He nodded. “But I want to see them anyway. You’re getting to know Princess Snow again. I want to do the same with everyone else.”

“You are the sweetest child.” I pulled him close and hugged him tightly. “I don’t think it’ll snow in Storybrooke but you never know. Princess Snow’s party is still almost a week away. Anything could happen.”

“I wish it would snow like it did last year. That was cool,” he said.

I stood, taking his hand. “Why don’t we go grab a snack and then we can see if there are any good Christmas movies with snow on? We can pretend we’re in them.”

Roland cheered and let me lead him into the kitchen. “Can we have apple pie with ice cream? Please?”

“You know what? I think apple pie is a great idea. Why don’t you go get us some plates and forks while I get the pie?” I gave him a little tap forward and he headed toward the drawer.

I pulled out the apple pie I made the night before and then retrieved the ice cream. The both of us got generous slices, which I heated up in the microwave. I turned to Roland and pressed my finger to my lips. “Don’t tell Papa.”

Roland chuckled, knowing how paranoid Robin was about the microwave. He insisted it wasn’t natural and refused to use it, let alone eat any food warmed in it. After many attempts to explain why it wasn’t dangerous, I gave in and didn’t use it when he was around.

The microwave dinged and I took the slices out, scooping the ice cream onto it. It started to melt and I handed Roland his plate. “Don’t forget to blow on it. It might be hot.”

“I won’t, Mama,” he assured me. He headed out to the living room while I prepared my slice and cleaned up.

“Mama!” Roland called out, panicky.

I ignored my slice and rushed to the living room. He stood stock still, clutching something in his fist. Concerned, I took his shoulder. “Roland, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

He held up a small white object. “It just fell out. I didn’t do anything, I swear!”

“What fell out of where?” I crouched down next to him and opened up my palm. He dropped the object in it and I realized it was a tooth.

“It had been loose but I hadn’t though much of it,” Roland admitted, near tears. “It was fun to wiggle it. Can you put it back in?”

I shook my head. “This is a baby tooth. It’s meant to fall out so your adult teeth can grow in. You’re going to be losing a lot of teeth.”

Roland glanced down at the tooth in my hand, looking a bit unsure. So I knew I had to sell it a bit more. “And you know what? There’s a fairy who comes to children who lost their teeth, collecting them and leaving money while they sleep.”

“Money? Cool,” he said before thinking about it. “Then I guess losing my teeth won’t be so bad. And you promise new ones will come in?”

“Absolutely,” I assured him. “Let me go put this some place safe so we can put it under your pillow tonight. Why don’t you come with me?”

He took my hand and we returned to the kitchen. I placed the tooth in the envelope and put it in the drawer for safekeeping. Then I pulled out a cup and filled it with water, sprinkling some salt into it.

“What’s that for?” he asked me.

“For you to rinse out your mouth,” I replied, handing him the glass. “Just swish it around and spit it out.”

Though he looked uncertain, he took a sip and did just as I instructed. After he spit the salt water into the sink, he grimaced. “That tasted awful.”

“I know, sweetheart. But I need you take another sip, gargle again and then spit it out again. Okay?”

Roland sighed but did as I asked, spitting out the salt water once more. He handed me the glass. “I don’t think I can do that again.”

“Do what?” Robin walked in, smiling at us. “What are you two up to now?”

“Mama made me gargle salt water,” Roland said, sticking out his tongue.

I opened the drawer and pulled out the envelope. “Roland lost his first tooth and I just wanted him to gargle to prevent any pain or blood.”

Robin peered into the envelope and smiled as he pulled Roland close. “Congratulations, my boy. Your adult teeth will be in very soon.”

“Mama says a fairy will come and give me money in exchange for my tooth while I sleep!” Roland bounced on the balls of his feet.

Meeting my eyes over Roland’s head, Robin raised his eyebrow. “Well, then, we should put that back in the drawer until tonight.”

“Good idea.” I took the envelope and placed it back in the drawer. “Roland and I were going to watch some Christmas movies while having some pie with ice cream that’s no doubt very melted by now. Would you care to join us?”

“I think I’d love to watch some Christmas movies, but I can skip the pie. I had a big lunch at the center,” he replied, patting his stomach. “We threw an early Christmas party for the kids.”

“Sounds like fun.” I took his hand as well as Roland’s. “Come on. We have some movies to watch and pie to eat.”

We cocooned ourselves on the couch and it didn’t matter that our ice cream had melted and slices cooled—they still tasted delicious as we watched _Frosty the Snowman_ with Robin.

*****  
A few days later, I tossed down the invite to Snow’s Christmas party. She had written at the bottom: _Hope you can come! Bring those adorable children of yours!_

“Well?” I asked.

“I’m not comfortable having Emma so close to Zelena,” he replied, knowing what I meant.

Sighing, I sat down. “I agree but…”

“Regina,” he warned.

“I know, I know,” I said quickly. “But we’ll be at Mary Margaret’s. What are the chances a local schoolteacher is going to invite the mayor? Or that the mayor will go?”

He gave me a look. “Said mayor knows she’s the schoolteacher’s stepmother. And that you are friends with her. She may show up to torment Snow and you.”

“That might raise some eyebrows Zelena doesn’t want raised,” I replied. “I have a feeling she’s going to try to accost me at the festival. So if we just leave the children with a babysitter at Snow’s…”

Robin sighed, rubbing his chin. “I guess that could work. Just…let me think on it, okay?”

I nodded. “That’s fine. I’m not asking for a decision right now.”

“Okay,” he said, taking my hand in his. “But why do you really want to bring the kids to Storybrooke so bad?”

“Roland wants to go. He wants to see everyone, even if they don’t remember who he is. And…And I guess I want Emma to know Snow.”

He sighed, running his free hand through his hair. “They should get to know each other in some capacity. It’s just…”

“Zelena,” we said at the same time.

I squeezed his hand. “I know. Whenever I think of a way for us to spend more time with Snow, she then pops up and ruins those plans without us ever having to leave the house.”

“She just keeps hovering over our lives,” he moaned. “Let me just debate this out further in my head, okay?”

“As I said, take your time.” I kissed his forehead. “I’ll go start dinner. Do you want anything?”

“Whatever you want,” he said, sounding far away.

I left him alone with his thoughts.

 

I bundled Emma up in her pink bunting, zipping it up as I pulled the fur-lined hood over her golden curls. Beside her, Rachel laid in her purple one as she sucked on her pacifier. “There. My girls are all ready to go out in this cold weather,” I cooed.

“Papa?” Emma asked. Rachel perked up as well.

Robin entered the room with Roland all bundled up behind him and smiled as he approached us. “Are my girls excited?”

“To see you? Yes,” I replied. “To go out? Debatable.”

He laughed, picking Emma up and kissing her nose. “You want to go to a party, right, Emma?”

She tried to squish his face instead, but the mittens I had put on her prevented it. I watched as her face crinkled up in confusion before she pouted with displeasure. Robin chuckled. “We’ll play later, Emma.”

“I’m going to put my coat and scarf on,” I said, kissing him. “Why don’t you get this lot downstairs?”

He nodded, shifting Emma into one arm so he could pick up Rachel as well. “Come on, Roland. Mama will be with us shortly.”

All I could see were Roland’s eyes and he looked uncomfortable. I took pity on him and loosened his scarf. “How’s that?”

“Better,” he said. “But I am getting hot.”

“Well, then, I better get ready quickly so we can get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we’ll arrive and the sooner we can get this off you.” I kissed his nose before sending him downstairs to join his father and sisters.

I grabbed my coat, wrapped my scarf around my neck and tuck my hat under my arm as I pulled on my gloves. When I got downstairs, I found Roland perched on the edge of the couch, holding onto Emma and Rachel. I frowned. “Where’s Papa?”

“He went to warm up the car,” Roland replied, “so it’s not so cold when we get in.”

Robin’s consideration made me smile. “Well, let’s head out there. Roland, you go ahead and I’ll take the girls.”

_Emma walk_ , she told me as I picked her up.

I frowned. “Are you sure?”

She banged her hands on my arms. _Emma walk!_

“Okay, okay.” I turned to Roland. “Can you hold your sister’s hand? She wants to walk to the car.”

He nodded and I set Emma on the floor. She grasped Roland’s hand and the two walked slowly out to the car. I picked up Rachel and held her close as we followed them.

Robin had gotten out of the car and picked up Emma to put her in her car seat. I put Rachel in hers while Roland settled in between the two. Once everyone was secure, Robin and I climbed in as well.

“We ready to head to Storybrooke?” Robin asked, trying to act as cheerful as possible. I knew he was still worried about bringing Emma there.

Roland cheered and I turned back to him. “Remember what we talked about. You need to remember everyone’s new name.”

He nodded. “I remember, Mama. But what if I forget what their new name is?”

“Then just ask them again,” I said. “They won’t mind repeating it.”

“Okay.” He leaned back as Emma began babbling away. Rachel’s eyes were closed and I was certain she was already asleep.

I faced forward again before turning on the radio. “I’m sure there’s Christmas music on somewhere along the dial.”

“I think we’ll hear plenty of Christmas music when we get to Snow’s,” Robin said, chuckling.

“Who knows? Zelena just let them start celebrating,” I reminded him. “I don’t know if they can get Christmas music that fast.”

“Zelena has her magic. She’s made that clear. So maybe she just zapped up some records for everyone?” Robin suggested.

I laughed. “Maybe. It would be the only good thing she ever did with her magic, if you ask me.”

He took my hand as we stopped at a light. “Tell me again everything is going to be fine.”

“Everything is going to be fine,” I assured him. “Maybe Zelena will find the Christmas spirit.”

“It would be a Christmas miracle,” Robin retorted as he hit the gas again, taking us out of town and on our way to Storybrooke.

 

Storybrooke had been transformed since the last time we were there. As Robin turned onto Main Street, illuminated snowflakes hung over the street, held up with lights suspended from the lampposts. Lights were also wrapped around them and I could spot garland there as well.

The stores on Main Street had also decorated with lights and other Christmas decorations, including Santa and his reindeer on the roof of Granny’s. I nodded, impressed. “They went all out for this.”

“I’m still surprised, considering Christmas is all about hope. Isn’t that the one thing she doesn’t want everyone to have?” Robin asked.

“I think she just wants me to come out,” I said. “And here I am. She’s going to regret this.”

Robin glanced at me. “I hope so.”

I knew what he was thinking—that he hoped we weren’t the ones regretting this decision.

Pulling out the directions Snow gave me, I guided him to her loft. “She said there should be plenty of parking, even with the party going on.”

“Looks like she was right,” Robin said, though he stopped in front of her building. “However, why don’t I let you and the kids off here? You can head straight from here into the building.”

“Good plan.” I kissed his cheek before climbing out of the car. After unbuckling Emma, I let Roland climb out of the car. “Emma, sweetheart, do you want to walk again?”

Yes! She bounced in my arms, excited as I set her down next to Roland.

I smiled. “Hold your brother’s hand and be careful, okay?”

Emma took Roland’s hand and I watched them start up to the door before I turned to remove a still sleeping Rachel from her car seat. I glanced at Robin. “Be careful.”

“I’m just parking the car,” he told me. “Nothing dangerous in that.”

“As far you know. I wouldn’t put it past the Sheriff to be waiting somewhere just to catch people for made up violations.” I hoisted Rachel into my arms and hurried to catch up with Emma and Roland.

They were inside, waiting by the door. I looked up the stairs that led to Mary Margaret’s loft, wondering if Emma could make it up the stairs even with Roland’s help. “We may need to wait for Papa,” I said, mostly to myself.

“Regina? Oh, thank goodness, you came!” Snow hurried down the stairs, her red skirt billowing out with every step. When she reached the bottom, she hugged me, taking care to mind Rachel in my arms.

“Of course,” I said. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

She beamed and bent down toward Roland and Emma. “Hello, you two! Are you excited for the party?”

“Yes, we are,” Roland replied. “And I’m sure Emma would say the same if she could.”

He shook his sister’s hand as Emma studied Snow’s face intently. She reached her hand up to her. “Up!”

“Well, that’s new. We now have Mama, Papa, Ro and up. Next, we need to work on please,” I said, tapping Emma’s nose.

Snow picked her up, settling her on a hip. “I’m sure she’ll learn it in time. Where’s Robin?”

“Parking the car.” I shifted Rachel in my arms as she grew heavy against my shoulder. “He’ll be with us shortly.”

“He’s with you now,” he said, trying to open the door only enough for him to slip through so as not to let in the cold air. He smiled at Snow. “Nice to see you, Mary Margaret.”

Snow smiled. “You too. Come on up. The party’s in full swing.”

“Glad to hear it,” I replied, following her as she carried Emma upstairs. Robin trailed behind, holding Roland’s hand.

I heard music as we got closer to Snow’s loft and recognized it as Christmas music. Seemed Zelena did zap up some Christmas albums for the townspeople. I wonder what else she was allowing into Storybrooke.

Colored lights hung around the loft and a Christmas tree was set up in the middle of the room. Lights blinked on it, illuminating the different ornaments she had hung from the evergreen branches. A star was placed on top, lighting the room up.

A Christmas village was set up to block what I assumed was Mary Margaret’s bedroom, separated from the main room only by a thin curtain. I approached it, watching a small train chug through the little town covered in glittery snow.

“Can I take your coat?” Snow asked, coming up next to me. She already held Robin’s, Emma’s and Roland’s in her arms.

I nodded, looking down at a still sleeping Rachel. “Do you have some place I can lay her? I should’ve brought her playpen.”

Snow chuckled. “I think we can make up something for her. Come into my bedroom. It’s just past the curtain.”

“Thank you,” I said, following her into her room. Christmas lights twinkled and cast a soft glow in the room. As I slid Rachel out of her bunting, Snow placed several pillows and blankets on her bed.

“How’s that?” she asked me.

I smiled, nodding. “It should be fine. And I can cast a charm or something to keep Rachel from falling off the sides just to be on the safe side.”

Snow’s eyes widened as I laid Rachel amongst the pillows and blankets. As she settled down, little hands rubbing at her face, Snow asked: “I can watch you do magic?”

“Sure,” I said, smiling at her as I waved my hand over the bed. My magic pulsated out, forming an invisible barrier that would prevent Rachel from rolling off the bed while she slept. “There.”

“Oh. That’s it?” Snow looked a bit disappointed.

I shrugged. “I guess I could put in a little more fanfare, but it’s not needed. Magic is both complex and simple.”

“A contradiction,” she mused, smiling. “It seems appropriate.”

“I guess it is,” I agreed, following her back out to the party. I spotted Emma playing with some blocks Mary Margaret had set up for her in a corner away from the crowd and felt she was fine where she was.

Robin was on the other side of the room, talking with a tall redheaded man in an ugly Christmas sweater. Of course Zelena let those into Storybrooke. I rolled my eyes as I approached them, smiling at the bespectacled man. “Hello,” I said.

“Ahh, Archie, this is my lovely wife, Regina,” Robin said, wrapping his arm around my waist. “Regina, this is Doctor Archie Hopper. He’s the town therapist.”

“Nice to meet you,” I replied, holding my hand for him to shake.

He smiled as he did so. “Your husband was just telling me about archery. I found it fascinating.”

“Robin’s the best I’ve ever seen,” I said, beaming up at my husband with pride. “Even taught me how to shoot. And that wasn’t easy.”

“No, that was easy. Swords…not so much,” Robin reminded me. I grinned sheepishly as I recalled the fights I used to put up whenever he tried to get me to practice sword-fighting.

Archie titled his head. “Fencing? You do that as well?”

Robin and I glanced at each other before he responded: “Sometimes. We prefer archery though.”

“Maybe you could teach me,” Archie requested. “I would love to learn.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Robin replied, though he hesitated for a few seconds. I knew he hated coming back to Storybrooke without us having a plan to deal with Zelena.

Archie smiled before excusing himself. I glanced up at Robin. “So who was he back in the Enchanted Forest? I don’t recognize him.”

“I don’t either,” he admitted. “But he does sound familiar.”

I nodded. “Where’s Roland?”

“Over with the Merry Men, even if they don’t know that’s who they are. I think he just wanted to be with them,” he replied, motioning to a nearby corner. Roland stood amongst a small group of men, all whom I recognized—Little John, Tuck, Alan, and Much. They smiled down at our son as he regaled them with all the adventures he had had since arriving here.

“Of course he did,” I said, smiling. “They raised him as much as you did and even more than I did. He wants to be with them.”

“Maybe I should go over there myself.” Robin’s smile turned wistful, no doubt missing his friends.

I squeezed his hand. “We can go together. I do know Ian, after all.”

“True,” he replied, starting to head over to where the Merry Men had congregated. As we got closer, we could hear Roland’s story.

“And then we went to Macy’s. There were several floors just of things for people to buy! And Santa had his own little land, complete with a throne!” Roland exclaimed. “I was too shy to sit on his lap but Mama held me while we watched the other kids sit on Santa’s lap.”

The men smiled before John leaned down. “So how did he know what to get you for Christmas?”

“Mama helped me write a letter that we mailed to the North Pole for him to read,” Roland replied solemnly.

Much turned to me and my heart ached that there was no recognition in his eyes. He and I had gotten close in the Enchanted Forest as Robin had entrusted him to be my trainer when he couldn’t. Much had become more like a younger brother to me. I missed my friend.

“You must be Roland’s mama,” he said, holding out his hand. “Matt Miller.”

“Regina Mills.” I shook his hand. “Pleased to meet you.”

Roland threw his arms around me, smiling up at me and his father. “Mama, Papa, meet my new friends.”

“Well, I know your Mama,” John said, giving me a hug. “We miss you at the hospital. Well, Serena and I do. Hannah…not so much.”

“Is Serena here? I’d love to see her again.” I looked around for Ilsa’s familiar form but was unable to spot it.

John shook his head. “She’s on her way though. Just had to finish up at the hospital.”

“Can’t wait to meet her,” Robin said, rubbing my back. I knew he had been just as concerned for our faithful maid as I had been.

“I don’t miss community service, but I do miss seeing you two every day,” I said, meaning every word.

He grinned. “We miss you too. You livened up the place a bit. And at least you got Mary Margaret to visit our John Doe. He’s not so lonely now, I feel.”

I smiled, hoping that Charming knew Snow was by his bedside and that he felt her presence. “Good.”

The air crackled around us and I sighed, preparing for one of my daughters to appear in my arms. But Emma caught us off-guard, landing in Robin’s instead. His reflexes were quick and he caught her easily, cuddling her close. “Hello there, Princess.”

She yawned, lying her head on his shoulder as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. I smiled as I took her arm. “Are you getting sleepy?”

_No._

“Really?” I asked. “Because you look pretty sleepy to me.”

_Just want to be with you and Papa_ , she insisted as she closed her eyes. I decided to leave her alone and see what happened.

First, though, I flicked my wrist and conjured up her pacifier. “Can you open your mouth, sweetheart? Use this instead of your thumb?”

She didn’t respond except to open her mouth, removing her thumb. I stuck the pacifier in there and she let out a few slow sucks before falling asleep in Robin’s arms. “There we go,” I whispered.

“She’s precious,” John cooed. “What’s her name?”

“This is Emma,” Robin said proudly as he bounced her. “She’s a little over a year old.”

Much tilted his head. “You have another daughter, right? She doesn’t look much younger than this one.”

“Emma is adopted,” I said. “Long story short, I found her on the side of the road and we did everything possible to get her.”

“Were you already pregnant?” Tuck asked. It pained me as he and John had been with me when I had discovered I was with child back in the Enchanted Forest.

I smiled through the pain and nodded. “I was about two months along when I found her and almost five months when we adopted her.”

“How have you and Robin managed to juggle two babies and this rascal?” Much ruffled Roland’s hair as the boy tried to duck him.

Robin chuckled. “We do our best. I’m not entirely sure we always succeed…”

“We’re definitely not perfect,” I interjected, nodding.

“But we love our children. As long as they feel loved and safe and cared for, we’ll be happy.” Robin reached out to Roland, who threw his arms around his waist.

Tuck smiled. “I think you two are succeeding. And it’s admirable.”

I thanked him before turning to Robin, holding out my arms. “Want me to put her with Rachel?”

“No,” he said, rubbing Emma’s back. “I can hold her a bit longer. I’m fine.”

“Okay. But just say the word and she can be in the makeshift nursery in a few seconds.”

He grinned. “She’s fine. Really. Go mingle. I think I’ll hang around here a bit longer, if the guys don’t mind.”

I nodded, leaving Robin with his men. He hadn’t seen them in over a year and no doubt was desperate to spend any time with them, memories or not. Roland stayed with his father as I headed back into the party.

Snow waved me over into her kitchen and I weaved through the crowd to get to her. When I arrived, she held out a bowl of Chex mix toward me. “Snack?”

“Yes, please,” I said, taking a handful. “So far, it’s a pretty great party.”

“You think so? I’ve never really thrown one before so I’m pretty sure I’m doing everything wrong,” she admitted, looking like a nervous wreck.

I took her arm and gently pulled her with me. “Look around. You have plenty of snacks, some great music and lots of laughter. Everyone is having a good time. But you. So relax and enjoy the party!”

“I don’t know…Maybe I need to put out more drinks.” She started to head back to the kitchen but I stopped her.

“You need to have fun,” I insisted, pulling her toward a group that included Dr. Hopper. “Look who’s out of the kitchen!”

Dr. Hopper smiled. “Thanks for the party, Mary Margaret. Our first Christmas celebration is going to be really memorable.”

A light pink tinge came to Snow’s cheeks and she pushed me forward. “Well, you have to thank Regina. She’s the one who told me _all_ about Christmas.”

“But you’re the hostess,” I insisted, pushing her forward as I took a step back. “And you’re doing a great job.”

Snow still seemed ready to hide and I tried not to frown, upset that Zelena’s curse had turned such a kind and friendly person into someone so shy.

“You definitely are, Mary Margaret,” John said as he approached the group, grinning. “You should be proud.”

“Th…Thanks,” she stammered out, ducking her head to avoid meeting his eyes as her cheeks grew pinker. Oh, she had a really strong crush on him.

That still seemed weird.

John didn’t seem to care that she had gotten really shy. “You should have more parties. I think we’d all have fun,” he continued.

“I’ll consider that,” she murmured, eyes fixed on the floor.

The door opened and John looked up, his smile getting wider. “Oh look! Serena’s finally made it.”

He wandered off to greet Ilsa as Snow ducked her head, excusing herself from the group. I followed her, though, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said, trying to keep her voice light. “I thought I would come check on Rachel.”

I glanced over at my daughter, who was still sound asleep. The only change in her was that her pacifier had fallen out. Her mouth opened and closed before she wriggled a bit, starting to rouse. But before I could move to her, she waved her hand and her pacifier reappeared in her mouth. She settled back down and I breathed out in relief. Crisis averted.

“Amazing,” Snow breathed.

Nodding, I turned back to her. “Rachel is fine. Do you want to tell me what’s really bothering you?”

“It’s Ian,” she sighed. “I know he likes Serena and not me but it still hurts, you know?”

“Unrequited crushes do hurt,” I replied, wrapping my arm around her.

She laid her head on my shoulder. “Does it ever stop?”

“Usually,” I replied. “Either you outgrow it or find someone else, someone who can return your feelings.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever find that person.”

“You will.” I squeezed her, longing to tell her that she had found that person. He was just in a coma and she didn’t have her memories.

Robin stepped into the bedroom, carrying a still sleeping Emma. “Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“No,” Snow insisted, lifting her head and stepped away from me. She drew closer to Robin, holding out her arms. “I can take her.”

“That’s okay. She needs to lie down,” Robin replied. “Besides, everyone wants to head down to the Christmas festival.”

She nodded. “Right. Let me go coordinate that.”

Robin laid Emma down as Snow headed back to the main room. I slid up to my husband. “What are we going to do about the babies?”

“Good question.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t want to wake them but I don’t want to leave you alone. Not with Zelena out there.”

“I can stay with them,” Granny said, surprising us as she leaned past the curtain. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I couldn’t help overhearing your problem. I’d be more than happy to stay with these little darlings.”

We stared at her. “Are you sure?” I asked.

She waved me off. “I went to the festival last night and this afternoon. I can skip tonight.”

“Thank you,” I said, before reaching for the diaper bag. “I’m sure they’ll sleep like champs, but if they need anything, it’ll be in here. The blonde is Emma and the brunette is Rachel.”

Granny smiled, looking down at the sleeping baby girls. “Those are beautiful names for beautiful girls.

“Now, give me this,” she said, taking the diaper bag from me. She then waved us away. “You two go, have fun and don’t worry. We’ll be fine.”

Taking a deep breath, I took Robin’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go to that festival!”

 

The festival was set up not far from Mary Margaret’s loft, so we all walked over as a group. Robin held me close against the biting December winds as everyone laughed around us. “So what was wrong with Mary Margaret?” he asked.

“She likes John,” I said, keeping my voice down even though we were lingering on the edge of the group. “But he likes Ilsa.”

Robin chuckled, shaking his head. “My best friend and our former maid. Who would’ve imagined that?”

“And don’t forget Snow.” I sighed. “This is a strange new world. Even for me.”

We turned the corner and approached the lot where the festival was being held. White lights shone so bright, it was almost like day. I could hear upbeat Christmas music wafting from the area, over the stalls set up. People laughed and I saw children running around, chasing each other in a game of some sort.

Robin and I were the last of the group to enter the grounds and I took a deep breath. “I smell chestnuts.”

“I smell peppermint,” he replied before glancing at a nearby stall. “What’s an Irish coffee?”

“Coffee with whiskey.”

“I like the sound of that,” he said, tugging me toward the booth.

We both ordered and soon were strolling hand-in-hand as we looked at the other booths. There were games and some of the local shop owners had brought their wares out to sell as well. I sipped my coffee before motioning to one of the games. “Looks like John is trying to win Ilsa a stuffed animal,” I said.

We stopped and watched as he hurled a baseball at a bunch of milk bottles. They fell down and the man working the booth handed John a stuffed Teddy bear. He held it out to Ilsa, who smiled and hugged it close to her chest.

Robin tugged her hand. “Come on. I’ll win you one.”

“I feel like a teenager again,” I said, laughing.

We paid and the man handed Robin a ball. He wound up and tossed it, knocking all the milk bottles down as John had just done. Everyone applauded as Robin was handed a stuffed dog. He held it out to me. “Maybe this will convince you to let us get a real one?” he asked, sounding like a little boy.

“You want a dog?” I was surprised; Robin had never mentioned wanting one before. But it seemed like a good fit for him.

He shrugged. “We used to have dogs back in Huntingdon. I used to love being around them. But my lifestyle didn’t really allow for a dog.”

I nodded, understanding. Clutching the stuffed dog he won closer, I smiled. “Well, I think this is something we should discuss further. Maybe after the holidays?”

“Thank you,” he said, giving me a quick kiss. “I love you.”

“Aww, how sweet,” Zelena said, her cold voice interrupting our moment.

Robin and I pulled apart and he stepped in front of me. “I won’t let you hurt her, witch.”

She cackled, shaking her head. “I don’t want to hurt her. And this business is between her and me, thief.”

“Robin’s not going anywhere, though,” I said, stepping out from behind him to face her. Despite the holiday cheer around her, she still wore all black—coat, hat, tights and boots. I figured she wore a dress under the coat that was also black.

Zelena sighed. “Fine. What do you two think of my festival?”

“It’s lovely,” I replied. “Is that what you want? To discuss your handiwork?”

“Some appreciation would be nice.”

I rolled my eyes. “Come on, Robin. She’s just wasting our time.”

Zelena flicked her wrist and my feet felt glued to the ground. I pitched forward and Robin caught me, righting me though I had been in no dangerous of falling. We both glared at Zelena. “Let me go,” I said.

“Not until you talk to me,” she insisted.

Robin held me tighter. “Then stop dancing around and say what you have to say. We don’t have time for your games.”

“Fine,” Zelena sighed, as if we had put a stop to her fun. Maybe we had. She then turned around, facing the shadows behind her. “You can come out now.”

A figure emerged from between two booths, obscured at first by the bright lights. As it stepped closer, I could tell it was a woman. Her brown hair was down around her shoulders and she wore a sleek black coat. A white scarf was wrapped around her neck and her brown eyes lit up when she saw me. “Regina!”

“Mother?” I asked, my stomach sinking. It seemed Zelena had kidnapped my mother after all.

“Yes,” Zelena said. “I have your mother. Or should I say…our mother?”

I frowned. “You killed your mother. Just because mine looks like yours doesn’t mean you get to claim her as your own.”

“Why not? You don’t want her.”

“Other people do,” I replied. “She has a husband who misses her. And I’m sure friends up in Quebec.”

Zelena frowned. “No one has been anywhere near here looking for her.”

“No one knows about this place! That’s part of the curse, isn’t it?” I asked.

“Regina, you know this madwoman?” Mother asked me, looking confused. “Do you know what’s going on? Is this about your magic?”

I sighed. “It’s a long story, Mother. Once Zelena lets you go, I’ll tell it to you.”

Zelena grabbed Mother’s arm, holding her close. “She’s not going anywhere. I have plans for her.”

“What kind of plans? And why tell me you have my mother if you’re not going to let her go?” I was growing frustrated and angry, feeling my magic building. But I clamped down on it, afraid I would hurt Robin or Mother.

“I need you to break the curse,” she said. “I need to return to the Enchanted Forest.”

“Regina, you have to realize she’s insane. Why are you entertaining her?” Mother struggled against Zelena’s grasp.

Robin glared at Mother. “Just stay quiet, Caroline. Let Regina and me handle this.”

“I said this was between me and her, Lord Locksley,” Zelena said, mocking Robin with his title.

“We do things together,” I replied, squeezing his arms. “That’s’ what a marriage is.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Can you break the curse?”

“It’s not on me. I’m sure the Dark One explained that only Emma can break the curse. In twenty-seven years.”

“But there must be a way to break it earlier. I can’t wait twenty-seven years. Not for this.” She sounded desperate and I wondered what was so important to her. And what it had to do with my mother.

I shrugged. “What makes you think I’m going to find it?”

“Because you want to help your friends,” she said, which was the truth. “And until you find it, I’m going to keep your mother.”

Mother’s eyes widened and she reached for me. “Regina!”

No matter how miserable she made my life, I knew I couldn’t leave her to Zelena’s mercies. So I tried to grab her hand, but my feet were still magically grounded. Our fingers barely grazed each other before she disappeared in a cloud of Zelena’s green magic.

My feet unfroze then and I almost fell forward. Robin caught me again, holding me close. “You okay?”

“I don’t know,” I replied. “But it looks like we’re going to have to rescue my mother. Somehow.”

He nodded. “Do you want to go back to Snow’s, get the kids and head home? Or do you want to continue to stay here at the festival?”

I hesitated as Roland ran up to us, holding up an action figure. “Look what Uncle John won me!”

“Wow,” I said, forcing a smile to my face. “How sweet of him.”

Roland’s face fell. “We have to leave, don’t we?”

“No,” I decided, taking his hand. I wasn’t going to be a party-pooper just because Zelena aggravated me. “We can stay a bit longer. How about we all get some hot chocolate?”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Robin placed his hand on my back as we headed back into the main part of the festival.

Snow looked relieved when she saw us. “I thought you had left!”

I shook my head. “We just got a bit distracted, that’s all. We’re on our way to get hot chocolate. You want some?”

“That sounds great,” she said. “Do you think they’ll put cinnamon on it for me? It’s my favorite.”

“We can ask. I like to have cinnamon on my hot chocolate too,” I replied.

She stopped, eyes wide. “You do? I thought I was the only one!”

“A friend introduced me to it a while ago and now I can’t drink it without cinnamon.” I smiled at her, sad that she had no idea that she was the friend.

We approached the stand selling hot chocolate and ordered four—two with cinnamon, two with extra whipped cream. My Locksley men certainly had a sweet tooth. After a brief fight with Mary Margaret, Robin paid for them and we went to find a place to sit down.

As we drank our hot chocolate, a few snowflakes began to fall on us. Roland jumped up, brown eyes wide. “Look, Mama! We’re gonna have a white Christmas again!”

“Yes, we are,” I replied, laughing. “Maybe we can even build a snowman.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Snow said, sounding awed.

Robin wrapped his arm around me and held me close. “Yes, it is. Definitely the best time of the year.”

As Roland tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue, I took a deep breath and laid my head on Robin’s shoulder. I reached out and took Snow’s hand, holding it as the feeling of Christmas enveloped us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know what Zelena wants with Regina—she wants her to break the curse. But why? Why does she want to go back to the Enchanted Forest? And what are her plans with Caroline? Stay tuned!
> 
> \--Mac


	9. New Year, New Surprises

_I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song_  
_It's a better place since you came along_  
_Since you came along_  
_Your touch is sunlight through the trees_  
_Your kisses are the ocean breeze_  
_Everything's alright when you're with me_

("Better Place," Rachel Platten)

### Chapter 9: New Year, New Surprises

I rocked Rachel as Dick Clark broadcasted live from Times Square, preparing to ring in 1985. Roland had tried to make it to midnight but lost the fight around ten o'clock and Emma had gone down even earlier than that. Rachel had been asleep but must've realized we were still having fun without her, for she had appeared in my arms a little while ago.

Running a finger over her feathery black locks, I kissed her forehead as Robin returned from the kitchen with a bottle of champagne. He shook it a bit. "We're getting close."

"Yes, we are," I said, smiling. I glanced down at Rachel, who was mesmerized by the TV. "While I loved carrying this little one, I am so glad I can drink this year."

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss Rachel's forehead. "Are you looking forward to your first New Year's, sweetheart?"

 _New Year?_ She frowned, looking up at me with questioning blue eyes.

I bit back my chuckle. "It's a party."

 _Rachel eat cake?_ She smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"No," I said. "There is no cake and you're still too young."

She frowned and laid her head back down on my shoulder. I rocked her, rubbing her back as I tried to get her back to sleep.

Robin covered Roland, kissing his head before coming to stand next to me and Rachel again. "How are my girls?"

"We're good," I replied, smiling at him. "Rachel's not too sure about New Year's but I'm excited."

He chuckled and took her from my arms, bouncing her a bit. "You know what? This year was very good to me. We got Emma, had Rachel, got married for real, and moved here. And we found our friends."

"It was a good year," I agreed, taking Rachel's hand in mine. I kissed her nose. "Maybe the best year of my life."

"Is it the New Year? Did I miss it?" Roland squeezed between Robin and me, rubbing his eye as he yawned.

Running my free hand through his curls, I chuckled. "No, sweetheart. There's still time before it starts."

He nodded, leaning against me as Robin smiled. "Almost the whole family's here to ring in the New Year."

The air crackled around us and I held out my arms as I gave him a look. "I think the whole family's going to be here."

Emma landed in my arms, looking cross with us as if we were keeping her from having fun. _Party?_

"Yes, Emma, we're having a little party. And you're just in time," I said, noticing the clock tick closer to midnight. "We're about to ring in the New Year."

 _Cake?_ Her eyes lit up like her sister's had earlier at the thought of the dessert.

I shook my head. "No, but maybe I can make one for later."

 _Cake good_.

"Yes," I laughed. "Cake is very good."

Roland looked up, his eyes wide. "We're going to have cake?"

"Later," Robin and I said together.

He then held out Rachel to me. "Can you take her so I can pop open the champagne at midnight?"

I nodded, shifting Emma so I could also hold Rachel. Both girls leaned against my shoulder as Roland pressed himself against me as well. Despite the frost on the window, I was growing very warm.

"We have a minute to go," Dick Clark announced, "so find your loved ones and get ready to ring in the New Year!"

"I've got the champagne," Robin said, standing off to the side as he held the bottle. "Let's ring this year in right."

I looked down at Roland. "You ready to count? Ten…"

"Nine," he joined in. "Eight…seven…"

Robin chimed in as we finished the countdown: "Six…five…four…three…two…one.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The pop of the cork echoed around the room before Robin leaned over to kiss me. "Happy New Year, love," he whispered.

"Happy New Year," I whispered back. I then kissed Emma and Rachel before crouching down to kiss Roland. "Happy New Year, my lovelies."

Robin took Emma from me as he handed me a flute. He then took another while Roland grabbed his glass of now flat ginger ale. We clinked glasses together and took sips of our drinks, toasting the year to come.

"Okay, young man. Time for bed," Robin said, taking Roland's cup from him. "Say goodnight to your mother and sister."

"We'll come up with you. I think Rachel's ready to go back to sleep as well." I kissed her forehead.

_Rachel no sleep._

I chuckled. "Oh, yes, Rachel sleep. Come on."

We all made our way upstairs and soon all three children were once again asleep. I turned off the light in the nursery before sagging into Robin's arms. "What now?" I asked.

"Let's go downstairs, have another glass of champagne, maybe a dance to start the year off right and then go to bed," he suggested, nuzzling me. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a good plan. Except for the walking down the stairs part." I looked at the stairs and sighed. My legs felt tired already.

I then squeaked as he scooped me up into his arms, holding me close. He chuckled. "Now you don't have to walk. Problem solved."

"I'm not complaining," I replied, resting my head on his shoulder as I closed my eyes. Though I felt every movement, he did his best not to jostle me as he carried me downstairs.

Robin laid me on the couch before turning off the TV. He quickly returned with flutes full of champagne, handing one to me. "Here you go."

I took thanked him, shifting until I was leaning against him. "You think 1985 is going to be better than 1984?"

He shrugged, sipping at his champagne. "Maybe, maybe not. We have the whole year in front of us. Anything could happen."

"I like that," I said, taking a sip. "What do you hope happens this year?"

"That we continue to be happy and healthy. And maybe that we figure out how to break the curse," he replied.

I nodded. "That sounds good. But what about that dog you want?"

He chuckled. "I didn't think you would want to talk about it so soon. You said after the holidays."

"It could be considered after the holidays," I replied, setting my flute down. I shifted to face him better. "So, a dog."

"Yes. I know it's a big responsibility with three kids, two of whom are still babies. But I really do miss playing with a dog, petting one, and just having one there all the time. And I think it could help teach Roland responsibility," he said. "We give him a few tasks he needs to do to care for the dog and see what happens."

I shrugged. "Sounds like a plan. But are we getting a puppy or a grown dog?"

"I was thinking grown dog," he said. "From a shelter. If we can get one already housebroken…"

"You've put some thought into this already." I was impressed.

He nodded. "I was talking with a few of the staff down at the rec center and they gave me some tips."

"Have you thought about breed? Because I see you with a golden retriever," I replied, believing the friendly and energetic breed was perfect for him.

"I'll have to see which dog we bond with. That's going to be key." He took another sip of champagne.

I nodded. "Makes sense. When do you want to go?"

"A couple weeks. Let's let the holiday rush die down." He then set his flute down, turning to me. "Now, I believe I promised you a dance?"

"I have a better idea." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of me as I laid back on the couch. "Let's really ring in the New Year."

He smiled, sliding his hands under my shirt and inching his fingers toward my bra clasp. "You want to do this here? I can carry you to bed."

I undid his belt buckle, pulling it off as I nodded. "Here is perfect."

"I still worry about your back." He began rubbing it as if he could ward off any aches I might feel later.

"Don't," I told him. "It's been fine since I gave birth. Probably just something about carrying a growing human inside me."

He nodded, nuzzling my neck. "Okay, if you're sure."

"Shut up and fuck me," I said, humor in my voice.

Robin chuckled, removing my shirt. "As milady commands."

Once my bra was off, he lowered his mouth to one nipple. He teased it with his tongue, getting it wet before blowing gently on it. It pebbled as I squirmed, trying to rut against his leg. He wouldn't let me, grinning at me. "Not yet."

"I said fuck me. This is not fucking me," I whined.

"I decided to take my time," he replied, turning his attention to my other breast. "Make sure we really ring in 1985 right."

I moaned and nodded. "Well, when you put it that way…"

He then began trailing kisses down my stomach, dipping his tongue into my navel. I let out another moan, gripping his hair as dulled pleasure began to pool deep inside me. "Don't stop."

"No plans to do that, milady." He began rolling down the pants I was wearing, revealing the lacy underwear I wore underneath. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Expecting this?"

I shrugged. "Wanted to ring in the New Year right, no matter what we did."

"I approve but they have to go," he said as he pulled off my pants.

His fingers toyed with the band of my panties and I glared at him. "Don't even think about ripping those off."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he assured me, carefully pulling them down. "I was just admiring how sexy they looked on you."

"Nice save." I closed my eyes, letting my head fall back against the couch as I laid naked before him.

He gently opened my legs a bit more, kissing the inside of my thigh before his lips closed over my clit. I gasped as he began sucking, making my pleasure sharper. Trying to find something to grab onto, I began to writhe as his tongue lapped at me.

"Robin," I moaned. He chuckled, sending me soaring as my body hummed with anticipation.

Then his lips were gone and I whined. Opening my eyes, I found him removing his shirt. "I plan on fucking you properly," he told me.

"Oh," I replied, my eyes raking over his chest. His time at the rec center definitely served him well. "Then continue stripping. Maybe put on some music and tease me a little."

Confusion filled his eyes. "What?"

"Never mind," I said. "I'll tell you about strip teases another time. Just take off those pants."

He did as I ordered, pulling of his boxers as well. As he tossed them to the side, I reached for his half hard cock, wrapping my fingers around it. "Someone's already very eager."

"It's been a while, Regina," he said, caressing my breasts again. "We've been so caught up with the holidays and Zelena…"

I nodded. "I know. Everything is so chaotic, especially with three young children."

"We're safe, right?" he asked, his thumbs flicking over my still pert nipples as I hissed in pleasure.

"Yes," I told him as I began to stroke his cock. "I'm not ovulating tonight. We're good to go."

While he continued to massage one of my breasts, he slid the other hand between my legs and his fingers began to stroke my clit. I felt myself getting wetter as my body trembled from his ministrations. He leaned down, capturing my lips in a kiss as I continued to stroke him until he was hard in my hand.

A finger slid into me and I moaned into the kiss, bringing my free hand to play with his hair. I nibbled on his ear. "Do I feel good?"

"Very good," he groaned, adding another finger to curl inside me. He brushed my spot and my hips bucked. I was ready but he was determined to draw this out.

"Robin…"

He smirked as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. "We are really going to ring in the New Year right."

I felt myself growing close, my walls starting to tighten around his fingers. My hand fell from his cock, grabbing on to one of the pillows as my hips rolled in time to his thrusts. A groan left my lips as I closed my eyes.

Robin's lips found a pressure point on my neck and he began sucking there. I yelled his name as I reached my peak. He kept pumping his fingers, slowing down as I rode out my orgasm on them.

Panting, I clung to him. "That was amazing. I can't believe I went so long without it."

"Me too," he replied, kissing under my jaw. "And that's only the beginning."

"I need a minute. My heart is still racing like I ran a marathon." I sighed.

He nodded, carding his fingers through my hair. "Okay. Just let me know when you're ready."

My eyes started to close and I could feel myself starting to drift off. "Sleepy…"

"That's okay. Rest if you need to."

"No!" My eyes popped open and I frowned. "You shouldn't be left hanging. It's not right."

He chuckled. "It's okay. We can always continue this later when you're more rested."

I shook my head, though, reaching down to pump his cock again. "No. I'm ready to finish this now."

"If you insist, I'm not going to complain." He gave me an impish grin and rolled onto his back. "You can even drive this time."

While I loved being on top, I shook my head. "I want to be on the bottom tonight. You started, you finish."

He chuckled again. "Okay, love. Whatever you want."

"I want you," I replied, giving his balls a squeeze. He groaned, reigniting the fire inside me.

"Let me make sure you're ready," he said, fingers ghosting over my clit. "I don't want to hurt you."

He never hurt me, always certain to make sure I was ready before entering me. So I slid my free hand up to his hair, toying with it. "I trust you."

Robin hummed, rubbing circles against my clit as he lowered his mouth back to my breast. He laved my nipple as I gripped his hair, my head tilting back. I groaned.

"I love that sound," he growled before taking my other nipple in his teeth. I groaned louder this time.

He was rock hard in my hand and I knew I was ready. Kissing his head, I then tugged his hair again. "Take me. Please."

"As milady wishes," he replied, his tip pressed against my entrance. As he inched his way inside me, he kissed me.

We found a good rhythm, moving together as one as the springs in the couch began to squeak. "Don't break anything," I moaned.

"No promises," he grunted back, changing his angle. It hit something deep inside me and I keened over the edge again, gripping him tighter. He followed me over shortly after, landing beside on me on the couch.

I curled against him. "Happy New Year, Lord Locksley."

"Happy New Year, Lady Locksley," he said, kissing my forehead as the first few hours of 1985 passed us by.

* * *

"So Zelena has your mother," Barbara said. "Why?"

"And are you going to tell the authorities?" Joe asked.

I sighed. "Tell them what? That a crazed witch is holding my mother captive because she thinks Carolina is her mother? I don't want to bring the witch hunts here. Especially to Storybrooke."

Joe nodded. "That is probably for the best."

"So what does she want you to do?" Barbara asked, sipping her tea.

"She wants me to break the curse now," I replied, shaking my head. "But everything so far points to what the Dark One said—Emma will break it when she's twenty-eight."

Barbara grew pensive. "You said the Dark One has his memories. Have you tried to talking to him?"

I toyed with my mug. "He only speaks in riddles and definitely has his own agenda which he's not sharing. So I still trust him as far as I can throw him."

"I don't even trust him that much." Robin entered our kitchen, giving me a kiss hello. He then greeted Barb and Joe.

"Do you want some tea?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I'm just going to grab a glass of water. Be right back."

Barb sighed. "So you're really stuck, huh? Is there any way you can just sneak in and take your mother back? I mean, you're married to Robin Hood. Surely he can steal a person?"

"A person is trickier than gold," Robin replied, taking a seat next to me. "And I usually avoided stealing from practitioners of magic. They can add too many variables for a successful heist."

Joe stared at him before chuckling. "You really are an expert thief, aren't you?"

"Was," Robin clarified. "I went straight a long time ago."

"Right. Because of Regina?"

"Because I lost Marian and was focused more on getting revenge than lifting gold coins," Robin replied, a dark look coming to his eyes.

I took his hand, squeezing it to comfort him. "You were a different man then," I assured him.

"Regina straightened me out," he said, squeezing my hand back. "Gave me something to focus on that wasn't revenge."

"And now we need to figure out how to rescue my mother," I said with a sigh.

Barb patted my hand. "You two aren't alone. You have plenty of friends here who are willing to help."

"Thank you," Robin replied, smiling at them. "I know we both appreciate that."

I nodded, standing as I gathered up my empty mug. "Can I get anyone a refill?"

They shook their heads and I headed back to the kitchen, putting the kettle back on. As I waited for the water to boil, I frowned as a familiar feeling washed over me. It felt like a stone had been dropped into my stomach and every nerve in my body was pulled tight. I was waiting for something to happen. The problem was I didn't know what.

I jumped when the kettle whistled and let out a little yelp before turning the knob to shut the gas off. Leaning against the counter, I tried to calm my racing heart.

"Regina?" Robin asked, voice soft. He made sure his footsteps were loud so he didn't startle me when he put his hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"One of my feelings," I whispered. "It's back and I don't know why."

"They usually have to do with Zelena."

Groaning, I turning in his arms and buried my face against his chest. "Can't she give me a moment's peace?"

"It's Zelena. Of course not." He rocked me like I was one of our children, rubbing my back soothingly. "Do you want me to politely get rid of Joe and Barb?"

I shook my head. "I'm not going to let her ruin today. We're going to have dinner together. The five of us and the three of them."

"Okay," he said, rubbing my arms now. "Why don't I get the kids ready and you just take a few moments?"

"Thank you. And can you assure Barb and Joe that I'm fine? They're probably wondering what happened to me."

He nodded. "Of course. I'm sure they'll probably want to get Pinocchio ready anyway."

Robin left the kitchen and I took a deep breath. Feeling or not, I wasn't going to let anything ruin my night out.

Squaring my soldiers, I smiled and headed out of the kitchen to get ready for the rest of the evening.

* * *

My feeling did not go away but I did my best to ignore it as I focused on enjoying my evening out. I did make Robin drive a bit slower, worried that something might happen to us on the road. After all, my feelings usually preceded bad news.

We made it to the restaurant safely and dinner was uneventful. I tried to relax but I feared I was always on edge, afraid something was going to happen. At one point, I thought I heard something that sounded like the beating of wings and imagined flying monkeys assaulting the establishment.

Did Zelena even still have them?

"Aunt Regina, are you okay?" Pinocchio asked me, frowning. He had taken to calling us "Aunt Regina" and "Uncle Robin" rather than "Lady Locksley" and "Lord Locksley," something we definitely didn't mind.

I ran my hand through his red hair. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess. Must be the weather."

"They were saying on the news that the snowstorm should pass us by but I fear we're probably going to get hit," Joe said. "Because that's our luck, right?"

"Snow days are fun though," Roland said, picking at the last of his potatoes.

Barb chuckled. "Not when you're an adult, I'm afraid."

Roland seemed unable to comprehend that and he just put down his fork, looking at me. "I'm full, Mama."

"Okay, sweetheart. It looks like you ate most of your meal anyway," I said, looking over his plate.

Beside me, Emma was fighting a battle with Robin. She wanted to throw her Cheerios on the ground and he was trying to keep her from doing so. It was a battle he was losing.

"I think we need to get someone home and into bed," he said, taking the cereal away from Emma. She let out a high-pitched wail and began banging her hands on the tray.

"You're right. Let's flag down the waitress," I replied, looking around for our server so we could settle our bill.

Barb shook her head. "You guys head out. We'll cover it this time."

"Oh no," I started but was drowned out by Emma's scream. I sighed. "On the other hand…"

Joe waved us on. "Go, go. We got it from here."

"I'll call you tomorrow," Barb told me.

Robin gathered a screaming and flailing Emma in his arms, trying to hush her, while I picked up a sleepy Rachel. _Go home?_ she asked me.

"Yes, sweetheart, we're going home." I kissed her forehead before helping Roland into his coat. "I think we're all going to turn in early."

"Not sleepy," Roland argued even as he leaned against me. I could feel the exhaustion in his little body.

I chuckled, guiding him out of the restaurant. Rachel was falling asleep on my shoulder as we approached the car, where Robin was fighting with Emma as he tried to buckle her into her car seat. "Come on, Emma. Please don't be difficult. Papa is too tired for this."

Emma quieted down a bit. "Papa?"

"Yes," he said, sounding relieved. "Papa needs you to be a good girl. Please."

She settled down into her car seat and he finally snapped the buckle. Robin leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Emma."

He straightened up and took a sleeping Rachel from me. "I think she'll be fine the rest of the way home."

"Of course she will," I said, helping Roland into the car. As he buckled himself, I played with Emma's foot. "You're a daddy's girl, aren't you, Emma?"

_Emma love Papa._

"Yes, you do," I said, kissing her. "Now sit back and we'll all be home soon."

* * *

By the time we got home, Rachel and Roland were sound asleep in the backseat. Only Emma was still up but she was calm as Robin undid her buckle, holding her close to him. "I'll take her inside and them come back for Roland," he whispered.

"I'm sure we can wake him and at least get him upstairs," I whispered back. "Don't strain yourself."

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

I sighed, picking up Rachel. She squirmed in my arms before settling on my shoulder, smacking her little lips a bit. I carried her inside and up to her room, easily taking off the dress I had put her in. Once she was down to her onesie, I laid her in her crib and pulled the blanket over her.

"Mama!" Emma pulled herself up in her crib, reaching out to me. "Mama."

"It's time to sleep, sweetheart," I told her, grabbing onto her outstretched hands.

_Emma not sleepy. Want Mama and Papa!_

I picked her up, cradling her close. "Okay, Emma. Let's go see if Papa's put Roland to bed and then we'll all snuggle."

She giggled, already snuggling against me as I stepped out of the nursery. Robin was closing Roland's door and smiled at us. "Is my Princess still awake?"

"Yes, she is. And she wants to snuggle with us," I replied, rubbing Emma's back. "I think that's a good idea."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with two of my three girls." He wrapped his arm around me, guiding us to the bedroom.

Robin changed into his pajamas as I used my magic to change both Emma and myself into ours. I laid down on the bed, letting Emma roll onto the mattress as she laughed. She reached up as Robin laid down on her other side. "Papa!"

"Emma!" He picked her up and held her over him. "How about a little flying, Emma?"

She laughed as I rolled onto my side, watching them with a goofy smile. I knew it had to be goofy from how my cheeks were already hurting. Not that I cared. This was everything I had ever wanted and I knew I was lucky to have it.

The phone rang and my joy evaporated. Robin stilled, Emma still "flying" over him as our eyes met. We both knew a phone call this late wasn't good.

I rolled over and picked up the phone, dread building in my stomach. "Hello?"

"Regina?" Snow asked. "I'm sorry, I know it must be late…"

"Is something wrong?" I sat up, frowning as my stomach twisted in knots. Who knew what Zelena was capable of in this world?

Snow rushed to assure me nothing was wrong. "It's just…John Doe woke up tonight."

That got my attention. "He did? Why?"

"Dr. Whale is still running tests," she replied. "I was reading to him when visiting hours ended. Saying goodbye, I touched his hand. When I went to pull mine back, he grabbed onto me and groaned. His eyes fluttered open and he looked so confused, it broke my heart. I tried to assure him he was in the hospital and was alright but he grew more agitated."

I glanced over at Robin, who was no longer playing with Emma. He was focused on me and my conversation while she sat on his chest, happy to just bang against it playfully.

"What happened next?" I asked Snow.

"Ian rushed in to tend to him while they paged Dr. Whale. I was asked to leave but before I left, he grabbed my arm. He called me 'Snow' and asked me where Emma was," she replied.

My heart stopped. Charming not only was awake but apparently had his memories from the Enchanted Forest.

Interesting.


	10. Pleasant Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to GlindaLovesShoes, who wanted to see the family bake a cake.

  
_Don't make sense to me at all_  
_People rushing 'round like fools_  
_What kind of race are we all in_  
_Free me from these chains I'm in_  
_It's gonna be a good day_

("Good Day," Sean Maguire)

### Chapter 10: Pleasant Distractions

"Your feeling must've been about Charming waking up," Robin said, setting a cup of tea in front of me.

I nodded as I watched Emma play with some plastic keys as she sat in her high chair. "I guess so. It's gone after all."

He saw down next to me, sighing before reaching up to play with Emma. "Why do you think he has his memories?"

"My best guess? It might be because he was almost dead when the curse transported him here? The curse might not have registered he needed a memory wipe."

"The curse is sentient?" Robin raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

"Yes. No. I don't know," I sighed, sipping my tea.

He nodded as Emma grabbed onto his finger, playing with that for a bit. "Do you think he'll want Emma?"

"Probably," I replied. "Though I'm not sure what kind of condition he's in. He may not be ready to raise her."

Robin sighed, kissing Emma before looking at me with pained eyes. "Does it make me a bad man if I hope he's not ready to raise her?"

"No," I replied softly, kissing Emma's hand. "I have the same hope. I don't want to give her up. Ever."

"We shouldn't worry now. We don't know what Charming will want," Robin reasoned. "Let's just focus on Emma and our friend."

I nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Now, I think it's time for Emma to go to bed," he said.

_Emma not sleepy. Emma stay._ "Mama! Papa!" She banged her hand on mine, frowning at me.

"No, Emma. You need to go to bed. Mama and Papa are going to bed as well." I picked her up, holding her close. "How about a story?"

_Lullaby._

I handed her to Robin. "Lullabies are Papa's department."

He chuckled, holding her close. "You coming?"

"In a little bit," I replied, picking up our mugs. "I just want to clean up down here first."

"Don't take too long. It's been a long day and you need rest." He kissed my head before I kissed Emma's cheek to wish her goodnight.

I washed our mugs, my mind spinning. Charming was awake and apparently had his memories. How long could they keep that from Zelena? What would she do if she knew? Could we rescue him and bring him here to keep him safe?

Then what would happen with Emma? Would he try to parent her? And how would we react? How would Emma react? She was such a daddy's girl when it came to Robin, I didn't think she'd be happy to have to call someone else "Papa" nor would she understand, given how young she was.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Robin wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

I leaned back against him. "I thought you were going to bed."

He kissed my neck. "Couldn't sleep without you beside me and got nervous when you hadn't come up yet."

"I just got lost in thought. Charming waking up as created so many questions for us and Emma." I turned in his arms, wrapping mine around him.

He rubbed my back. "I know. My mind is full of them as well. But I think we need to sleep on this. Come to bed, lovely, and we'll deal with it in the morning."

"Can we go to Storybrooke?" I asked, looking up at him. "Can we go see Charming ourselves? Tomorrow?"

"I don't think tomorrow, lovely. The weather man was wrong." Robin motioned to the window and I saw snow falling past it.

I groaned and he rubbed my back again. "We'll go as soon as we can. I promise you that."

"Okay," I said. "I just hope the snow keeps Zelena from getting to him as well."

Robin kissed my head and guided me up to bed. We undressed and climbed under the covers, curling around each other. I laid away for several more minutes, my mind still full of Charming and all the change this could bring to our lives.

* * *

Roland woke me up the next morning. "Mama, it's snowing out. Does that mean school is closed?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, pushing the blankets back. "Let's go turn on the TV and see what the news says, okay?"

He nodded, taking my hand as we crept downstairs. There was a chill in the air and I made a note to up the thermostat so it would be warm when the others woke up later.

Roland and I settled on the couch, turning on the news. Scenes of snow covered streets and people trying to dig themselves out filled the screen before the anchor returned. "All local school districts have declared a snow day," he announced.

"Yes!" Roland bounced next to me. "Can I go back to bed now, Mama?"

"I think we both should," I said, glad I could sleep in after the restless night I had. We returned upstairs and I tucked him back in, kissing his forehead. "See you in a few hours."

I checked on Emma and Rachel, both of whom were still sound asleep in their cribs, before climbing back into bed. Robin scooted closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Snow day?" he mumbled.

"Snow day," I confirmed with a sigh. He rubbed circles against my stomach with his thumb as I drifted back off.

* * *

_"Ahh, there you are," Zelena said, sitting on her dark throne. She rested a hand against her cheek as she drummed her fingers against the armrest. "I've been waiting for you."_

_I crossed my arms. "At least I should be grateful I was already asleep this time and I haven't passed out somewhere again."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm sure you've heard about Charming."_

_"Yes," I said, deciding not to lie. "Snow called me yesterday."_

_"Of course she did. I know what you did, asking her to read to Charming. What did you think would happen?"_

_I shrugged. "Something, I guess. Maybe it would've broken the curse. You want that, right?"_

_Zelena scowled. "I don't want my stepdaughter and her True Love to be happy! They're supposed to be miserable."_

_"You can't have your cake and eat it too, Zelena," I told her. "Either we break the curse or everyone stays miserable. Your choice."_

_"Ugh! This is all because Rumpelstiltskin tricked me!" She slapped the armrest in her frustration. "Everything would've been perfect otherwise."_

_I sighed. "Did you just call me here to throw a temper tantrum or to talk about Charming?"_

_"Ahh, yes, Charming." She smirked at me._

_"What do you know?" I asked, not wanting to give too much away._

_She crossed her arms. "Why should I tell you?"_

_"Oh please. Not these games again."_

_"Fine." Zelena stood, stepping down from the throne before sauntering toward me. "I know he supposedly has his memories."_

_I held my head high. "Okay. Now what?"_

_She grinned. "Don't get your hopes up. The curse will get him too and his new memories will kick in."_

_"Are you sure he has new memories? He was practically dead when the curse hit. Maybe it didn't make any for him?"_

_"He wasn't supposed to die before the curse hit," Zelena countered. "That would've been an added bonus but the curse kept him alive, albeit unconscious. So I'm certain he has cursed memories as well."_

_My ears pricked up at that. "But you don't know for sure?"_

_She scowled again. "I wouldn't hold out hope for Charming to remember he's Charming. Got it?"_

_"So you just called me here to gloat?"_

_"Pretty much." She grinned before stepping back. "Enjoy your snow day. Ta!"_

_Before I could get in one parting shot, everything faded to black and I felt the familiar falling motion as the mental connection was broken for now._

* * *

I sat up with a gasp. Robin stirred behind me, sitting up as he rubbed my back. "Regina? What's wrong?"

"Zelena," I said. "She decided to have a little chat."

He sighed. "What did she want now?"

I glanced over my shoulder at him. "To taunt me about Charming waking up. She insists he'll have cursed memories like everyone else."

"You don't sound like you believe her though." Robin scooted closer to me, wrapping his arms around me as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't."

He nuzzled behind my ear. "And why's that?"

"Because it's Zelena," I replied. "She likes playing head games with me."

Robin kissed my neck, easing me back down onto the bed. "Don't let her play them then. We'll get to Storybrooke soon and can take stock of the situation then."

I propped myself up on my elbow, looking him over. "You're really coolheaded about this. What's up?"

"You're too worked up," he replied, running his hand up and down my arm. "So one of us has to stay calm. Right now, it's me."

"True." I flopped back down, covering my eyes with my hand. "Everything is just so…ugh."

He inched closer to me, resting his hand on my stomach. "Would you like a massage?"

I lowered my hand, looking at him. "A massage actually sounds good."

"Tell me where you keep your lavender massage oils and then roll onto your stomach," he ordered.

Taking off my pajama top, I opened my top drawer and handed him the oils. "Not too much. I don't want the smell to be overwhelming."

"Yes, dear," he said. I laid down and hugged my pillow close as I felt him straddle me. "Let me know if I hurt you."

"I will," I replied, closing my eyes. I could smell the lavender and soon his warm hands were working on the knots in my back.

I let out a low moan as my muscles began to relax under his ministrations. "Dear god, when did you learn to do this?"

"I found one of your books and studied it. I take it I'm doing a good job?"

"You're doing a wonderful job. Don't stop."

He chuckled, working through one big knot. "Good gods, milady. You have a lot of tension. I should do this more often."

"You'll get no complaints from me." I moaned again. "This is better than sex."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," he said, making me laugh.

After a few more minutes passed before I heard Roland's little voice: "Mama? Papa? What are you doing?"

"I'm giving Mama a massage to help her relax. She does the same thing to me every so often," Robin explained. "Do you need something?"

"Breakfast, please? Emma's already magicked herself into her high chair and is banging on her tray."

Robin and I sighed. "We'll be right there, sweetheart. Can you try to distract Emma for a few more minutes?"

"Okay, Mama," Roland said before leaving the room.

I sat up as Robin handed me my pajama shirt. "I'll give you another massage tonight," he promised.

"I'll hold you to it." I kissed him before slipping on my shirt. "Come on, let's go feed our children before Emma really throws a tantrum."

Robin stood, gripping my arms gently. "And don't think of Zelena, okay? She's not worth it."

I sighed, smiling. "I'll try not to."

"Good." He kissed me. "I'll go get Rachel and I'll meet you in the kitchens."

"I'll see you there." I took a deep calming breath before leaving to ahead downstairs. Zelena was not going to ruin this snow day.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Roland had cabin fever. The snow hadn't let up and so I couldn't let him outside to play. He was feeling cramped in the living room as Robin and I entertained his sisters.

I saw him standing at a window, looking forlornly outside. Feeling bad, I handed Rachel to her father. "Can you entertain both girls? I'm going to spend some time with Roland."

"I'd love to," Robin replied, taking Rachel in one arm. He made a funny face at her. "We'll have lots of fun, right, sweetheart?"

She reached out to grab her nose as Emma squealed in delight, clapping her hands together. I headed over and sat next to Roland. "Bored?"

"Why won't it stop snowing?" he whined. "I want to go outside and play."

"I know but there's plenty to do in here. Do you want to play a board game with me?" I asked him.

He sighed. "That seems boring too."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "There has to be something you want to do that isn't playing outside. We'll find it."

"Okay," he replied, taking my hand. He then grinned up at me. "Can we bake something?"

"Bake something? Like what?" I asked.

He bounced up and down. "Chocolate cake?"

I laughed. "Okay, okay. Let me go make sure we have all the ingredients we need and if we do, we can make a chocolate cake."

Roland cheered and followed me into the kitchen. He did a little dance around the room as I checked all the cabinets and the refrigerator. I turned to him with a big smile. "Good news! We're having chocolate cake for dessert!"

"Yes!" He jumped up and down. "I'll go wash my hands!"

I laughed as I pulled out the bowls as well as a few ingredients to start with. As I turned around, I found Emma sitting in her high chair and grinning at me. I glanced around before asking: "Emma, what are you doing here?"

_Emma want cake!_

"We still have to make it, Princess," I told her.

_Emma help._ She smiled at me, revealing another tooth was coming in.

Robin poked his head into the kitchen. "Emma in here with you?"

"Yep," I replied, motioning to the little girl. "She wants to help us bake a cake."

The air crackled and Rachel appeared in her high chair with a puff of white smoke. _Rachel want cake!_

I looked at Robin. "Are you going to join this cake making party?"

He chuckled. "Why not? It looks like it's going to be a fun one. What do you need me to do?"

"Go wash your hands," I said as I ran a facecloth under the faucet. "And check on our son. He's been gone an awfully long time."

"Will do." Robin kissed my cheek before hurrying from the room.

I wrung out the facecloth and turned to my squirming and excited girls. "You two want to help me bake a cake, you need clean hands as well."

They both laughed as I washed their hands before kissing their foreheads. "I love you both."

"He was having fun blowing bubbles," Robin explained, marching a giggling Roland into the bathroom. "But we're now ready to help with this delicious chocolate cake."

Roland dragged over his little stepstool and stepped up to the counter, looking up at me with eager eyes. "What do we do now?"

"First, we measure the ingredients," I told him, pulling out measuring cups and spoons. "Let's start with the sugar."

I helped him measure out everything before picking up Emma. "Come on, sweetheart. You can pour the sugar in for the cake," I told her.

_Emma help?_ she asked me as Robin picked up Rachel. He carried her over as I handed the cup to Emma.

"Yes, you're going to help," I said. "Pour the cup into the bowl, Emma. Just like Roland is doing."

She watched as Roland turned over the cup and emptied all the flour I had measured into the bowl. Glancing down at her cup, she reached out her little arm and did the same with her cup of sugar.

"Good girl!" I praised her, kissing her cheek. "You're such a good helper, Emma!"

_Emma help!_ She laughed and clapped her in hands in joy.

"What can Rachel add?" Robin asked, bouncing our other daughter as he stood next to the counter.

Roland held up a spoon. "How about the vanilla, Mama?"

"That sounds great," I said, nodding to Robin to take the spoon.

He placed it in Rachel's hand and guided her to dump the vanilla in the bowl. She let out a little laugh too before banging the spoon against his nose.

"No, no," he said, taking the spoon from her. "We don't hit Papa with spoons, Rachel."

She only laughed and clapped her hands onto his cheeks. He made silly faces at her, keeping her laughing.

Roland and I helped Emma dump a few more ingredients into the bowl before I placed her back in the high chair. I kissed her cheek as I left a plastic cup for her to play with. "Good girl! Roland and I are going to mix everything now."

"Mama! Ro!" she chanted, banging the cup against her tray. "Mama! Ro!"

I chuckled as I returned to Roland's side, handing him my big wooden spoon. "You ready?"

He nodded, starting to mix the ingredients together. I stood back and watched him, arms crossed.

Robin approached me, still rocking Rachel. "This is a fun family activity."

"It is," I agreed, leaning closer to him to take Rachel's hand. "What do you say, sweetheart?"

_Cake!_ Rachel squirmed in her father's arms, giving us a toothy grin as she did so.

I laughed. "Yes, we're making a cake. And having fun, right?"

_Cake!_

"Okay, okay, you clearly only have one thing on your mind." I rolled my eyes as I looked up at Robin's amused face. "Not a word."

He smirked. "I wasn't going to say a thing…except that I think our son needs some help with mixing."

"Oh!" I darted forward, noticing that Roland had slowed down and seemed tired. "Here, I'll take over and finish, baby."

Roland nodded. "I'm going to go rest my arms, Mama."

"Good idea. Maybe Papa can get you some juice too. I'm sure you're thirsty," I said, sending a look toward Robin.

He placed Rachel in her high chair before taking Roland's hand. "Come on. Let's go find you the perfect juice box. What are you in the mood for?"

"Apple," Roland said, happily going off with his father while I finished mixing the batter.

I turned on the oven to preheat it before clapping my hands, rubbing them together. "Okay, it's time to wax the pans!"

"I can help with that," Robin said, ruffling Roland's hair as he sipped at his juice. He then rolled up his sleeves. "Where do I start?"

Pulling out two pans, I handed him the box of wax paper. "Tear off a good-sized portion of that, okay? Crisco is in the fridge as well."

"That blue container with the yellow lid?" he asked, opening the fridge door. Once I nodded, he pulled it out and began waxing the pans.

I picked up the bowl and poured the batter into the two pans. "Robin, can you grab one so we can put them in the oven at the same time?"

"Of course," he said, grabbing one. Together, we placed them in the oven and I closed the door with a sigh.

Leaning against the counter, I looked over my family. "Now what do we do?"

Rachel yawned and Robin laughed. "I think she has the right idea. A nap certainly is appealing. What do you say, Emma?"

"Up!" She held out her arms to him.

He picked her up before grabbing Rachel. "We're going to take a nap. You coming, Roland?"

He shook his head. "I'm not tired."

"He can stay with me," I said. "We can wait for the cakes to finish baking together."

"Can we watch a movie?" he asked.

I nodded. "That sounds wonderful. Let me make us some hot chocolate and we can snuggle under the blanket on the couch."

Roland cheered as Robin groaned. "That's a bit more tempting than a nap."

"You're welcome to join us," I offered.

Emma frowned, hitting him with a little fist. "Papa! Papa! Papa!"

"Thanks, but I think I'm wanted more elsewhere," he said, before pretending to eat Emma's fist. She let out a peal of laughter.

Once they were gone, I prepared the mugs of hot chocolate while Roland watched. He looked up at me. "When the cakes are done, what are we going to do next?"

"Make the icing of course! Do you want chocolate or vanilla?" I asked him.

He thought about it before answering: "Chocolate!"

I laughed. "Then we'll make the icing after the movie and your sisters' naps. How is that?"

"Okay," he said, following me into the living room. We curled up on the couch together, wrapped in the big blanket. He leaned against me, sighing. "This is the best snow day ever."

"Yes, it is," I agreed, kissing the top of his head before starting the movie.

* * *

Roland barely made it a half hour before keeling over, sound asleep. I let him use my lap as a pillow and ran my fingers through his curls, the movie forgotten. We had been mother and son for over two years now and it still amazed me. He was one of the best things to happen to me and I cherished every moment we spent together.

"Am I interrupting some mother-son bonding or can I join you?" Robin asked, softly. I looked up to find him in the doorway, smiling at us.

I smiled back at him. "Be my guest."

He climbed under the blanket, carefully maneuvering a slumbering Roland, and I curled against him. "The girls asleep?"

"Yep," he replied, rubbing my arm. "We probably have a good hour. What do you think about him?"

We glanced down at Roland, who rolled closer to us as he pressed his face into the pillow on the couch. I shrugged. "I guess the same."

"Good," he said, giving me a squeeze. "That will give us plenty of time to cuddle."

"I like the way you think, Lord Locksley." I sank further into his embrace as I rested my head on his shoulder.

He kissed my head as the movie played. "Do you feel better from earlier?"

"A bit," I said. "I still feel bad leaving Charming so close to Zelena."

"Me too, but we don't have any choice right now. I've told you. Once we can, we'll get back to Storybrooke and we can assess the situation."

I nodded, resuming running my fingers through Roland's curls as he slept. "What are we going to do if Charming does have his memories?"

"Whatever we can do to protect him," he replied. "Too bad we can't take him from Storybrooke."

"Why do you say that?" I asked with a frown.

He shrugged. "The curse makes it so no one can leave."

"Or so we've assumed. No one has tried," I realized. "Even still, if Charming has his memories, it just proves my theory that the curse didn't account for him surviving and so didn't affect him. He might be able to come and go like us."

Robin stopped rubbing my arm and I could see his brow furrow in concentration. "That could be possible, I guess. You would probably know best."

"The Dark One would probably know best," I mused, not really wanting to go see him. But he was looking to be my only option.

"I'm going with you if you talk to him," Robin insisted. "And I'm bringing the bow this time."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Fine. But just keep in mind that I may not be able to bail you out if Zelena decides to lock you up."

"I won't shoot him. As long as he doesn't hurt you, that is."

"He hasn't yet."

He gave me a look. "Doesn't mean he won't try somewhere down the line. Especially if you won't give him what he wants."

"I don't know what he wants," I replied.

"Which makes him dangerous."

I rolled my eyes again. "We're arguing in circles."

Roland stirred, rubbing his eyes before opening them. He frowned. "Are you two fighting?"

"No," Robin assured him, pulling Roland onto his lap. "Mama and I were just talking. We had a bit of a disagreement but we're not fighting. Right, Regina?"

"Right," I agreed, rubbing his leg. "How was your nap, sweetheart?"

He shrugged. "Okay. But I missed the end of the movie."

Robin laughed as I shook my head. "Don't worry, sweetheart. You haven't missed much. Trust me."

"Oh. Good." He snuggled against his father. "Are the cakes ready yet, Mama?"

"Let me go check. Why don't you two stay here and have some manly bonding?" I winked at them before standing. After I stretched a bit, I headed to the kitchen.

I checked my cakes, sticking a tooth pick in both. When I pulled it out, there was no batter on it. They were ready. I took them out and set them on cooling racks. Next step was to make the frosting.

Heading back into the living room, I paused as I watched Robin tickling Roland. Our son squirmed in his arms as his laughter filled the room. Tears began to slowly trail down his cheeks but he didn't beg his father to stop. Not yet.

Leaning against the wall, I smiled. Father and son, just like it had been when Robin had first taken me to the rebel camp almost three years ago. They had a bond that was special, different from the ones Robin had with Emma and Rachel and different from the one I had with Roland. It was beautiful to see.

"Papa, stop!" he gasped out at last, body arching off Robin's lap as he tried to get away from his father's relentless fingers.

"What do you say?" Robin asked, though he slowed down his tickles.

"Please!" Roland exclaimed, breathless. 'Please stop, Papa!"

Robin's fingers fell away and he nodded. "Okay."

I watched as Roland caught his breath, rolling closer to his father again. He laid his head on Robin's shoulder, letting him rock him.

Deciding the icing could wait for now, I joined them on the couch again. I rested my head on Robin's other shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. It was the three of us again and all felt right for that moment.

* * *

After Emma and Rachel woke from their naps, I put them back in their high chairs with a smile. "You two ready to finish making our cake?"

_Cake_! they cheered together before banging their hands on their trays.

"I see someone said the magic word," Robin said, leading Roland into the kitchen as well. He rolled up his sleeves and Roland imitated him. "What's next?"

I straightened up and kicked Roland's stool back into place. "Now we make the icing. Roland's chosen chocolate."

"Chocolate chocolate cake is delicious!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down as Robin chuckled at his antics.

"Yes, it is," I agreed, pushing back his curls. He was going to need a haircut once the roads were cleared, I decided.

Pushing aside that mom thought, I pulled out clean bowls. "Okay. This is going to be quick and then we can get to the fun part—icing the cake!"

Roland climbed onto his stool as I started to melt butter over the stove. He watched me, knowing he couldn't touch the open flame. "Can I do something while that melts?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. "How about you and Papa measure out the cocoa powder and the powdered sugar? Amounts are in my recipe book."

"Come, my boy. Let's go get Mama's book," Robin said, helping Roland down from the stool.

"Don't forget the milk," I said, pointing to our refrigerator. "And leave it out. We might need more."

Once the butter was properly melted, I poured it into a bowl. "Okay, let's add the cocoa and the sugar. I'll go get my whisk."

Robin and Roland added the ingredients as I instructed them, whisking everything together. We didn't need much more milk so as Robin put the carton away, I let Roland add the vanilla. "But it's chocolate," he said, staring at the spoon.

"The vanilla is still necessary for taste," I explained. "So go ahead and dump it in."

He still looked confused but did as I asked as I kept whisking the frosting until it was a smooth and creamy mixture. "Frosting's done!"

"So we can frost the cake now?" Roland asked me.

"Absolutely," I replied. "Robin, can you get some bowls down so I can divvy up the frosting?"

He nodded, grabbing several bowls. I scooped some into each bowl, though two little ones only got a little. "Those are for the girls. So they can feel like they are helping," I explained.

"Then we should probably get them out of those clothes. I have a feeling they're just going to coat themselves in icing," he replied.

"That's probably a good guess," I said. "Okay. Roland, can you take the bowls over to the table while your father and I undress the girls?"

He nodded, picking up the bowls and doing as I asked. Robin and I each took a girl and Rachel wriggled in my grasp. _No naked time_.

"I'm just taking off your dress," I told her. "You'll still be in your diaper and onesie. Don't worry."

She still seemed grumpy and I figured there was also going to be a fight later when I had to put her in the tub for the inevitable bath. I got her out of her little green dress, tiny socks and the headband holding back her black curls. "There we go," I said, kissing her cheek.

Robin settled Emma into her high chair, pulling her golden curls into a little ponytail. She grinned and waved her hands, excited for whatever we were going to do.

I placed two bowls in front of them. "Have fun you two."

They both squealed in delight, squishing their hands in the frosting. I took a seat next to Roland, handing him a little plastic spatula. "You ready?"

He nodded eagerly and we began to spread frosting over the first layer of cake with Robin's help. We worked diligently and quickly had it frosted. "Okay, I'll go get the second layer," I said.

As I stood, I covered my mouth. Emma had frosting everywhere and was painting her grumpy sister in chocolate. I leaned back. "Robin, get the camera," I whispered.

"I'll be right back," he whispered back as Roland continued to smooth down the icing to perfection.

Rachel hit out at Emma, who giggled. She clearly thought it was a game and was having fun. I watched as Rachel grabbed Emma's arm and scowled at her.

I knew they talked to each other using the magic, much the same way they spoke to me, but I never intruded on their conversations. Now, I wondered what they were discussing though I imagined it was more Rachel yelling at Emma.

"Got the camera," Robin said, handing it to me as he turned on the video camera. He started with a close up of Roland. "And here's our master froster putting the finishing touches on this delicious chocolate chocolate cake. Wave to the camera, Roland."

Roland grinned at his father and waved like he asked. "This is going to be the best cake ever!" he proclaimed.

We laughed as Robin turned his attention to the girls. "Over here, Emma has decided to ice Rachel rather than the cake."

Emma laughed, reaching out a chocolate covered hand toward the camera. Beside her, Rachel gave her father a nasty look that was so clearly inherited from me.

"Can I get a smile, Rachel? Please, sweetheart?" he pleaded, crouching down to get closer to Rachel. She just continued to scowl.

"Sorry. She's a Mills girl," I replied. "That's the best you're going to get now. She's pissed."

He sighed, looking up at me. "Why?"

"I don't think she likes getting messy," I replied.

"No, I don't think she does either. Well, let's get that other cake iced and then we can give Little Lady Locksley a bath."

Robin followed me with the camera as I picked up the second layer and brought it over to the table. "Do we have enough icing?" he asked.

"We should," I replied. "Why?"

"Just checking." He winked at me. "I'd hate for us to have to take away Emma's new favorite toy because we need more."

I sat down next to Roland to help him with the icing. "You keep filming. I'll worry about everything else."

He chuckled as I leaned closer to my energetic son. "You are doing a wonderful job, my little knight. Keep up the good work."

"I can't wait to eat it," he told me, grinning. His adult tooth was almost completely in but another baby one was loose. My little knight was growing up.

I leaned closer, tapping his nose and living a little icing on it. "I'm sure it's going to taste super delicious."

As Robin kept filming, we finished our cake together.

* * *

That night, I fought sleep as I lounged on the couch. Not even the sugar rush from our chocolatey cake could keep me up. So I sat there in the strange state between consciousness and sleep, Rachel curled up on my chest. I rubbed her back but despite having had a bath, she was still grumpy, her mind filled with mumblings. Had she been able to speak, she would have been muttering under her breath.

She also glared at Emma, who was busy playing with Robin's face and laughing at the funny things she could do with it. He pretended to eat her fingers, making her squeal with delight, unaware her sister wanted nothing more than to light her on fire. That thought came in loud in clear for me.

I was going to have to do something about her violent tendencies before her magic really came in.

Roland had been lying in front of the TV on his stomach but he stood and climbed onto the couch. He curled next to me, resting his head on my chest. "Can we cuddle, Mama?"

"Of course," I said, looking down at Rachel. "What do you say? Shall we cuddle with your brother?"

_Roland is nice. Roland doesn't make Rachel messy. Roland can stay_ , she told me. She turned her face to look at her brother, her glare lessening.

I chuckled, pulling Roland closer to me. "This has been the best snow day ever," I told him.

"I agree," he said, eyes starting to flutter closed. "Can we do it all again tomorrow?"

Robin glanced at the TV. "We might just be able to. Looks like the snow won't finish in time for school to open again tomorrow."

Roland let out a faint cheer and I chuckled. "Well, I don't think we'll make another cake. But we'll find something to do."

_Something not messy?_ Rachel asked, turning her head to once again glare at Emma.

"Yes, sweetheart," I told her. "Something not messy. Now leave your sister alone."

She sighed, closing her eyes as she grasped onto my shirt. I took a deep breath and sank back into the couch cushion. The warmth from Rachel and Roland lulled me to sleep and I surrendered happily.

* * *

" _Ugh. Are you always this domestic?" Zelena asked, her lips curled up in disgust._

_I sighed, crossing my arms. "Why do you care?"_

" _I don't," she insisted. "It's just so…sickening."_

" _Are you spying on us?" I asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Was she watching Emma? Rachel? Did she look in while Robin and I were having sex?_

_She scowled. "Of course not. I just get a glimpse of what's happening right as I connect with you. I saw your daughter and the thief's son curled next to you, both sound asleep."_

" _Roland is also my son," I said, not sure why I was arguing with her about this._

_Zelena tapped her fingers against the chair. "He's your stepson."_

" _My son," I insisted. "I love him and care for him. It doesn't matter that I did not give birth to him like I did Rachel."_

" _Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "So, are you enjoying your little snow day?"_

_I nodded. "How about you?"_

" _I've been doing nothing but fielding complaints! The streets aren't plowed, the sidewalks aren't shoveled, the sidewalks are too icy, ice is causing tree limbs to fall, there's a downed powerline and no power, blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes. "Why do people expect me to fix everything?"_

" _Because you're the mayor. It's your job," I said._

" _I didn't ask for it! The curse wasn't supposed to take me with it. It was supposed to take everyone else away and leave me behind to be queen."_

_I tilted my head. "What did you think being queen entailed? You'd be in charge then too."_

" _Being queen meant everyone had to do what I say, not the other way around," she snapped. "You have an odd system of government."_

" _It works for us. We have a thing against evil tyrants," I replied. "And I'm getting really tired of being your complaint department."_

_Zelena sighed. "I guess I shouldn't abuse our mind connection. Perhaps I should complain to someone else."_

" _Good. I'm sure the Sheriff would love to listen to you. Go complain to him," I suggested._

" _I could complain to him, but I generally keep him around for…other things." She smirked._

_I grimaced. "I don't need that image so please don't elaborate. Please."_

" _Well, I guess that's understand. I definitely don't want to think about you and that thief in bed either." Zelena looked nonchalant but for some reason, I didn't believe her._

_She then grinned at me and I felt my blood freeze in my veins. "Perhaps I'll talk with Prince Charming. He seems like he would be a good person to complain to. He'll listen and maybe give me advice. Of course, with his amnesia, he might not be able to."_

" _Leave him alone," I hissed._

" _No," she replied. "I'm going to take him and mold him into my greatest ally. So even if you break the curse like I keep asking you, imagine how brokenhearted my stepdaughter is going to be."_

" _If everyone gets their memories back, wouldn't he?" I asked, confused._

_She smiled. "Of course. But not before he spends a night or two in my bed."_

" _You're despicable."_

" _I prefer wicked," she snapped._

_I stood there, gaping at her. "Are you going to come and brag when you seduce Prince Charming…ugh, that sounds wrong just to say it!"_

_She laughed. "Maybe. I'll let you get back to your snow day. And just know that while you're enjoying time with your family and trapped by snow, I have all the time in the world with Prince Charming."_

" _The snow is not going to keep us away forever. You won't seduce him that easily! Deep down, I know he still loves Snow."_

" _Maybe," she said. "Maybe not. I'm pretty irresistible."_

" _Only in your delusional mind."_

_Zelena waved me off. "You're not going to ruin my good mood. But hopefully I've ruined yours. Ta!"_

_My vision started to swim but I was not going to let her get the last word. "I'll find a way to stop you, you bitch!"_

* * *

I sat up on the couch, my hand bracing Rachel. She squirmed on my chest but continued to sleep on, her breath hot on the skin bared by my shirt collar. Roland stirred beside me, rubbing his eyes as he frowned. "What's wrong, Mama?"

"A bad dream," I said, standing with Rachel. "Let's go tuck you all in for a good night's rest."

"I've got them," Robin replied, holding out his hands to Rachel. "You rest more, lovely. I can handle bedtime."

Still feeling tired, I nodded as I passed Rachel off to him. I leaned down to kiss Roland's forehead. "Good night, my little knight."

"Good night, Mama." He missed my cheek before taking his father's hand. Robin led him upstairs as I tried to collect myself.

Zelena was just trying to get a rise out of me. I reminded myself that over and over but nothing worked. All I could hear was her taunts about seducing Charming, hurting him and Snow in the process even if they didn't have their memories.

Robin's arms wrapped around me. "I'd thought you would've headed straight to bed," he said, kissing my neck.

I sighed. "I'm too worked up."

"Zelena paid you another visit." He didn't pose it as a question. He just knew.

"She wants to seduce Charming."

His arms went slack and I knew if I turned around, he would look dumbfounded. "She what?"

"I know. It eats me alive that she could just be so…so…"

"Wicked?" he supplied.

I sighed, slumping against him. "I'm just so tired of her. And I hate feeling like we're failing Charming and Snow."

He scooped me up, holding me close. "Come on. I'm going to take you to bed, tuck you in and we're going to sleep. No feelings of guilt."

"You know that's easier said than done," I replied, resting my head on his shoulder. "It might be impossible."

"We'll see," he replied, climbing the steps and heading toward our room. He laid me on our bed and handed me my pajamas. "Change and we'll go from there."

I nodded, quickly changing into the warm flannel. Robin changed as well before climbing into bed, pulling the blankets around us. He took me in his arms, curling around me after turning off the lights. "Quiet your mind."

"How?"

He took my hand and pressed it to his heart. "Focus on that."

I rolled my eyes but found myself following the steady beat of his heart. The beat that had often lulled me to sleep, that had assured me everything was going to okay. He knew that and was reminding me of it.

My eyes started to close and curled closer to him. I kept my hand pressed to his chest, needing the balm his heartbeat provided as I drifted off to sleep.

Zelena could wait for another day.


	11. Prince Charming

_Deep in December it's nice to remember_  
_Although you know the snow will follow._  
_Deep in December it's nice to remember_  
_Without a hurt the heart is hollow._

("Try to Remember," _The Fantasticks_ )

### Chapter 11: Prince Charming

It was three days before we could get to Storybrooke as it took some time for the snow plows to clear all the snow. Robin and I sent Roland off to school and Karen agreed to watch the girls for us. We then climbed into the car and he drove us to Storybrooke, his bow and quiver in the backseat.

We decided to park a couple blocks away from the hospital to avoid any run-ins with his father or the Sheriff. I held his hand as we entered, approached the serious nurse still sitting at reception. "We'd like to see John Doe, please," I said.

"And you are?" she asked, staring up at us with a bored expression on her face.

"They're friends," John called out, hurrying toward reception. "I can bring them up."

The nurse nodded before turning back to her newspaper. Robin and I hurried toward our friend. "Thank you so much," I told him.

"You're welcome. I'm sure John Doe's actually been asking to meet you. And he's been demanding to see Mary Margaret, though he calls her Snow for some reason. Oh, and he insists he go by Charming. Odd." John shook his head, chuckling.

I took Robin's hand and gave it a squeeze, hope blossoming in my chest. Charming did have his memories.

"Has the mayor been in to see him?" I asked.

"She tried but he absolutely refused to see her. I never saw such violent reaction. I thought he wanted to kill her. He kept yelling that she did something to him, his wife Snow and their daughter. We had to restrain him and sedate him. Dr. Whale made the decision not to let Mayor West in there after that." John held the elevator door open so we could get off.

I dragged Robin down to the room they kept Charming in, relieved to find him still in his bed. The doors opened and I hurried to his side. "Charming!"

"Regina!" His eyes lit up when he saw me before widening when he saw who was with me. "Robin?"

"Charming." Robin wrapped his arm around me, fingers ghosting over my hip. He grinned at our friend. "It's good to see you too."

Charming sat up, still looking amazed. "I don't get it. How are you with Regina?"

"Seems we have a pixie godmother looking out for us. She used pixie dust to keep Roland and me from falling into the curse," Robin explained.

"Thankfully we found each other quickly and have been together ever since," I finished, leaning against him.

Our friend smiled at us before it fell, concern and panic filling his eyes. "Emma. Where is she? Did she make it through?"

I took his hand in mine and smiled. "Yes. I found her only a couple hours after I got back. There was some legal wrangling but Robin and I were ultimately able to adopt her. She's with us, safe and happy."

"Good," he said, relieved. He squeezed my hand. "I knew we could rely on you and Robin."

"How are you?" Robin asked.

Charming sighed. "As well as I can be, I guess. It's not much fun being the only non-cursed person in this place. Every day, Snow comes to visit but she's not my wife. All I want to do is kiss her, hold her and tell her I love her…but I can't."

I rubbed his hand. "I know. We know. All our friends…and we have to pretend we're almost complete strangers."

"But many of them count you as a friend," he said. "Snow told me all about you after I woke up. I tried to tell her you were our dearest friends but she thought it was just my dreams from the coma."

"John told us the Queen came to see you," Robin said, pulling over the chairs in the room for us to sit by the bed.

Charming made a face. "I didn't think she'd be here."

"Neither did she," I said. "It seems the Dark One left that out when he told her about the Dark Curse."

"She has her memories?"

I nodded. "So does the Dark One."

"Wonderful," he sighed. "We'll never be free of them. Is he mad he's here too?"

"No. I think he wanted to come here. Belle once mentioned something about a son…" I trailed off, not sure where I wanted to go with that.

He nodded. "We've all heard mention of a son. Blue thinks he was able to get a magic bean and leave the Enchanted Forest years ago, but we don't know where he went."

"He might be here in the Land Without Magic. The Dark One wants me to break the curse. So does Zelena."

"That's interesting," Charming replied, raising his eyebrow. "Why?"

"She wants to go back to the Enchanted Forest," Robin said. "She thinks breaking the curse will do that."

The prince frowned, looking pensive. "Will it?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know. But I think she wants to go back and leave the rest of us here."

"Of course," he said. "She expects everything to obey her. It doesn't work like that."

"We know that. Zelena…not so much." Robin scowled as he crossed his arms.

Charming sighed before fidgeting with his blanket. "Part of me wants you to keep Emma far away but the other part of me wants to see her…"

"Understandable," I said. "We've brought her here to Storybrooke already. She stayed at Snow's with Granny, but I think we can bring her to the hospital."

"Really?" His blue eyes lit up as he beamed at us. "Thank you."

"You're her father and you nearly died to save her. You deserve to spend time with her," Robin replied.

A knot formed in my stomach as I waited for Charming's inevitable request. He was Emma's father and also deserved to be so to her. Yet Robin and I couldn't just hand her over. Besides the legal ramifications, it would be too confusing for Emma and heartbreaking for the two of us.

Charming took my hand. "Thank you. I feel better knowing Emma is safe with you two and that I'll get to see her."

I forced myself to smile as I changed the subject. "So, is there anything else we can bring you to make your stay here more pleasant?"

A few days later, Robin and I drove back to Storybrooke. This time Emma was with us, sitting in her car seat and babbling as she enjoyed having us to herself.

"Do you think this will be confusing for her?" I asked Robin as I watched Emma kick her feet.

He shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to see when we get there."

"Do you think Charming will want to keep her?"

"Probably not now. They still won't release him from the hospital," Robin pointed out. "He can't keep her there."

I nodded. "Good point. It still doesn't solve our problem though."

He sighed. "I know. We're going to have a serious and painful conversation with Charming soon."

Not too soon, I hoped as I played with Emma's foot. She laughed before chewing on Princess Bear's ear. I couldn't imagine my life without this beautiful girl in it every day. We had to work out something, for all our sakes.

Robin parked the car a couple blocks from the hospital again and we climbed out. I unbuckled Emma and lifted her from her car seat, holding her close. "Are you ready to visit a friend, Emma?"

_Yes!_ She clapped her hands though the sound was muted by her little pink mittens. I kissed her forehead.

Wrapping his arm around us, Robin hurried us across the street before a car could come. He kept a good hold on us as we entered the hospital, his eyes searching for someone who might mean me or Emma harm.

The nurse didn't smile but her eyes were softer as we entered. "Going to see John Doe again?"

"Yes," I said. "Do we need to sign in?"

She nodded, pushing the clipboard toward us. "I'm sure you know what floor it is by now."

I confirmed that we did before thanking her. Holding Emma closer, I hurried over to the elevators with Robin at my heels. We climbed in and sighed in relief as the doors closed. "So far, so good," I said.

"Let's hope our luck holds," he replied.

The doors opened and we stepped onto Charming's floor. We waved to Ilsa, who smiled at us before cooing at Emma. She let us into the room, cheerfully telling Charming he had visitors.

He sat up, his eyes lighting up when he saw Emma in my arms. Tears filled them and once Ilsa left, he said: "She's so beautiful."

"Yes, she is," I replied, holding her as Robin took off her winter gear. I had dressed her in a white long sleeved onesie with pink hearts and little pink overalls. She looked absolutely adorable as I set her down on the bed.

Father and daughter stared at each other, tears running down Charming's cheeks. Emma frowned and reached up, patting his cheeks as she babbled away.

"She doesn't like that you're sad," I told him.

He laughed. "I'm not sad, Emma. I'm happy. Very, very happy."

She continued to frown, not understanding happy tears, and he held her close. "My baby girl," he murmured. "My beautiful princess."

Emma squirmed in his arms, looking at me and Robin. He crouched down next to the bed. "It's okay, sweetheart. Our friend likes hugs."

"Papa," she said, reaching for Robin. She laughed as she grabbed onto his nose.

I glanced up, watching hurt flit through Charming's eyes. Guilt hit me even though I told myself he had to know Emma would consider us her parents. We were the ones raising her right now and he hadn't tried to get her to call him "Papa" yet.

"Emma, why don't you play with our new friend?" Robin coaxed her gently, turning her to face Charming again.

"Here," I said, handing Charming her Teddy Bear. "This is Princess Bear. She absolutely loves her."

He took it and held it out to Emma. "Is this your bear, Emma?"

She nodded, reaching for it. He held it out to her and then pulled it back, drawing a laugh from her. Charming repeated it a few times, Emma's face lighting up as she played the game with him.

Robin sunk down in the chair next to me, taking my hand. I squeezed it and we gave each other weak smiles. Uncertainty lurked in his eyes and I knew it was there in my own. I leaned closer. "We'll be fine," I whispered.

"I know," he replied. "It just won't be pretty for a while."

I nodded, swallowing. "I know. But we'll all manage it. Together. Right?"

"Right." He kissed the side of my head.

Emma leaned forward and curled up on Charming's chest. She yawned as she closed her eyes. Her breathing out and she was asleep within minutes.

"She's beautiful," he whispered, rubbing her back. "And she seems so happy. You two are doing a great job."

"Thank you," I replied, squeezing Robin's hand.

Charming smiled. "Does she get along with Roland?"

"Yes. He took to being a big brother very quickly and she adores him. She even said his name before learning 'Papa,'" Robin said. "Well, she calls him 'Ro.'"

"She and Rachel have a more…interesting…relationship," I added, recalling how grumpy Rachel was toward Emma following the cake incident.

Charming frowned. "Rachel? Who is Rachel?"

My eyes widened as I realized we had neglected to tell him one very important event that had happened to us since we last saw him. I took Robin's hand as I smiled. "Rachel is our daughter. I was pregnant when Zelena cast the Dark Curse."

"You were…" He grinned. "Congratulations, you two! I would love to see her."

"Oh, I got that covered." Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped open to a picture of Rachel and me from Christmas and held it out to Charming. "She's the spitting image of her mother, isn't she?"

Charming marveled at the picture. "This…This is more advanced than a painting. Did your magic do this, Regina?"

I laughed. "No, it's the technology here in this world. It's called a photograph…I'll explain it to you another time."

"Thanks," he said, grinning. He looked at the picture again. "And you're right, Robin. She is the spitting image of Regina."

We both beamed. "I love her dearly. She's also a little firecracker, just like her mother," Robin said, pride coloring his words.

Charming laughed. "I can see it."

"She and Emma also keep us on our toes with their magic," I replied, leaning forward to run my finger along Emma's cheek.

"They both have magic?" he asked, frowning. "Even though they're only babies?"

I nodded. "Right now their main skills are teleporting and telepathy."

"Telepathy?"

Robin smiled. "Regina and the girls have conversations in their minds. It's kinda interesting to watch."

"I imagine," he replied, rubbing Emma's back again. She scrunched up her nose before reaching for Princess Bear. Charming gave it to her and she settled back down. "She's a little person."

We nodded. "She's certainly developing her own personality. Happy but a bit bossy. We need to work on that," I said.

"I guess it's part of being a princess." Charming kissed her golden curls.

"I guess," I replied, leaning against Robin as I smiled at Charming. "What else do you want to know?"

He grinned. "Everything."

Emma woke up an hour later, just in time for us to bundle her back up. "Say goodbye to Charming," I said, waving to her father.

She mimicked me, smiling. _Charm nice. Emma like Charm._

I laughed. "So you would like to visit him again, Emma?"

_Yes. Emma like Charm_ , she repeated.

"Good," I said, kissing her. "Then we'll come back and visit him soon."

Charming tilted his head before looking up at Robin. "You're right. It is kinda interesting to watch Regina have a one-sided conversation with a toddler."

I grew sheepish. "I haven't thought about how silly it must look to everyone else since I can hear her."

"It doesn't look silly. It looks sweet," Robin assured me, kissing my forehead. He then did the same to Emma.

We turned and waved to Charming. "We'll be back soon. We promise," I said.

"Stay strong," Robin added.

He nodded, waving as we left. "Take care of my princess. I know she's safer with you two."

As we boarded the elevator, I saw that he was still watching us. Or rather, he was still watching Emma. He wanted to see his daughter until the very last possible second as the doors closed on us.

Once the elevator started its descent, I leaned against Robin. "Did you see his look as we left? It broke my heart."

"I know," he replied, kissing my head. "But he knows this is for the best for now. He also knows he'll see her again."

We glanced down at Emma, who was curled against my chest. She was still groggy from her nap and just hugged Princess Bear to her as she watched the elevator doors open again. I rubbed her back as we stepped out into the lobby.

"Look who's here!" Snow rushed toward us, smiling as she took off her scarf. She took one of Emma's gloved hands. "Hello there, little miss."

Emma gave her a little wave before curling her hand against my chest again as I smiled at Snow. "She just woke up from a nap," I explained.

"That explains everything." Snow grinned. "So were you visiting John Doe?"

We nodded. "We thought Emma might cheer him up."

"Oh, I sure this cherubic face could cheer even Leroy up. And he's certainly not a pleasant person," Snow said, making a face.

I thought of Grumpy and bit back my laugh. "I'm sure she could cheer him up. When she's not cranky from a nap."

"What about Rachel? You didn't bring her as well?" she asked, still letting Emma bounce her finger.

Panic seized me and I thought of a plausible explanation. "She has an ear infection," I said. "So some friends are watching her for us. Maybe we'll bring her next time."

Snow nodded before something lit up her face. "Did John Doe tell you? The Mayor discovered his real identity."

Robin and I glanced at each other before I shook my head. "No, he didn't tell us."

"He doesn't like the Mayor," she replied, "so he insists she's wrong. But according to her, his name is David Nolan."

"Oh," I said. "Does he have any family?"

"A wife, apparently, but I haven't seen her around and Serena said she hasn't either. All I know is her name is Kathryn." Snow shrugged.

I frowned. "Interesting. Well, we should be going. Need to pick up Roland and Rachel, after all."

"Right. You all should come to my house this weekend for dinner. I'd love to cook for you!" She bounced up and down, like a kid excited on Christmas morning.

Robin let out a soft chuckled. "We'd love to join you. Kids or no kids?"

"Kids," she insisted. "You know I love children."

"Then it's date," I replied, giving her a one-handed hug. "We'll see you then. What time?"

"Whenever. I'll be ready for you." She let out a little squeal and hugged Robin before boarding the elevator.

He placed his hand on the small of my back and leaned down to whisper: "We'll discuss the David Nolan development at home, okay?"

I nodded and let him guide me out of the hospital. While I wasn't sure what we would be able to figure out, I knew it was a piece of the puzzle we needed.

Roland and I curled up on the couch together, going over his homework. I walked him through a couple of his math problems, helping him get the right answer, before tucking his books into his bag again. "You're doing so good," I told him.

He grinned at me. "I'm smart like you and Papa!"

"Yes, you are." I tapped his nose. "Why don't you go pick out a book and we'll read a bit before bed, okay?"

Roland did not need to be told twice and he tore out of the room, his feet pounding on the stairs. I heard Robin call out for him to walk quieter since he was trying to get the girls to sleep and I chuckled. Settling on the couch, I pulled down the blanket and prepared to snuggle with my little knight for a bit.

He returned, carrying the big brown book that had appeared on Emma's birthday. "Can we read this? I like seeing everyone," he said.

Who was I to deny him that?

"Of course." I patted the spot next to me. "Hop up and tell me which story you want."

"Yours and Papa's." He cuddled next to me, warm little face pressed against my arm. "Please."

I chuckled. "Ours? But you know it. You were there for it."

"I know. I still like it."

"Okay," I replied, flipping the pages until I found a picture of myself swooning into Robin's arms. I was a bit nervous that the book would reveal the one thing of my story I never wanted Roland to know—just how close I had come to leaving him for good.

I read my own story, how I had fallen into another realm and found love with the legendary thief Robin Hood and his son. Roland grew heavier against me and by the time we came to when I had to choose whether to go home or not, he was blessedly asleep. I sighed in relief and kissed his head.

"I see someone is down for the count," Robin said, coming into the living room. "I hate to wake him but I can't carry him."

"I know. Let me see if I can get him up." I closed the book and shook Roland gently. "Sweetheart, you need to wake up for a bit."

He opened one brown eye, frowning. "What's wrong, Mama?"

"It's time for bed," I said. "Papa and I need you to head upstairs and change. Then you can go back to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay." He held out his hand and Robin helped him up. Roland clutched his hand as they headed upstairs.

A few minutes later, Robin returned and plopped down next to me on the couch. "He's once again out cold."

"I didn't think you would have any problems." I set the storybook aside and turned to face him. "So…David Nolan."

He nodded. "I'm not sure where the Nolan came from but I know where Zelena got David."

"Oh?"

"It's Charming's real name."

That caught my attention. "It is?"

He laughed. "Yes. You didn't think his parents named him 'Charming', did you?"

"You never know," I replied. "We have friends named Snow White and Red. Charming just seemed par for the course."

"Fair enough."

I leaned closer. "How did you learn his real name?"

"He told me on a patrol once," Robin replied. "He also used to be a farmer."

"What?"

He nodded. "And he had a twin brother named James."

"You are just a spring of information tonight." I leaned my head on my hand, resting my elbow on the back of the couch. "Tell me more."

"I have a better idea," he said, reaching over to pick up the storybook. He placed it on our laps, opening it and flipping the glossy pages until he found the right spot. "Let's read about it."

I gave him a look. "Really?"

"Really. Oh, look, here's the start," he said, pointing to the picture of a king talking with the Dark One.

"Of course he's involved. Does anyone have a story that doesn't feature him?" I asked, scowling.

Robin grinned before shaking his head. "I don't think so. He was very powerful before the Queen captured him."

"And even then, he managed to be in mine," I replied, recalling my time in the Queen's dungeons.

"Stop grousing about him and start reading," Robin told me, tapping the book on my lap.

I rolled my eyes but read about King George, who had no heir as his wife was unable to conceive. He went to the Dark One to ask for a child and he in turn made a deal with a poor farmer whose wife had had twins. The farmer gave one to the Dark One in return for help keeping his farm running. King George named the boy James and raised him as his own while the farmer and his wife raised the other boy, David.

James grew into a skilled warrior but a selfish man, who cared little for others except himself. His own hubris got him killed after his father had promised he would rid King Midas' kingdom of a terrible dragon. Desperate for the money Midas would give as a reward, King George had sought out the Dark One and David agreed to pretend to be James in order to save his mother's farm.

"So wait, he wouldn't be allowed to see her ever again?" I asked, frowning as I read those lines again.

Robin shook his head. "He had to be Prince James. King George didn't want to have to explain why his son was visiting some peasant woman."

"Then he forced David to marry Princess Abigail?" I asked, reading on.

"Well, he was going to," Robin explained. "But she was really in love with Frederick and by that point, David had met Snow."

He tapped a picture, revealing Snow trapped in a net as she glared down at Charming. "She was already a bandit at this point."

"I can see that." I gave him a look before turning back to the book. "So he gave up everything for her?"

"Yes. You know what that's like," he said, grinning at me.

I tilted my head. "What?"

He rubbed my arm. "You gave up everything for me."

"Oh," I replied. I guessed I had done that—given up this world, Daniel, my friends, my career, everything—when I turned back in the forest that Midsummer night. "It doesn't feel like I gave up anything because I gained so much more."

Robin smiled, leaning his forehead against my head. His nose grazed right behind my ear, sending a shudder through me. I gave him a gentle shove. "Careful or there may be another Locksley sooner than we plan."

"Right," he said, pulling back. "I still don't think we can juggle three babies."

I shook my head and turned back to the book. "So David became Prince James who then became Prince Charming."

"Pretty much," Robin said. "And now Zelena wants to turn him into David Nolan."

"Well, she can't do it while he won't let her see him."

"Which is a small blessing for now. She may use her power to get in and do something without his consent."

I sighed. "We need to figure out if he can cross the town line and get him out of there. Fast. Before he loses all of this."

Motioning to the book, the pages turned themselves until I saw the painting of Snow and Charming at their wedding. The artist captured the love in their eyes perfectly and I knew I couldn't let that die, even for a little bit.

We drove the whole family to Snow's on Saturday for her little dinner. She welcomed us with a big smile and ushered us out of the cold. "I hope the drive wasn't too bad," she said as she closed the door.

"Not all," I replied, bouncing a fussy Rachel on my hip. "There was hardly anyone else on the road."

Snow nodded, sadly. "We don't get many visitors here in Storybrooke."

"That's okay, we don't get many visitors where we live either," I assured her. I then glanced down at Rachel. "Is there someplace Robin and I can get the girls out of their winter gear?"

"My room. Do you remember where it is?" She motioned to the part of the apartment once again cordoned off with a blanket.

I thanked her and carried Rachel over, holding Emma's hand as she babbled away. Once we got behind the blanket, I heard the door open again and voices drift over but I didn't pay attention to what they were saying.

Lying Rachel on Snow's bed, I turned my attention to Emma first. "Okay, Princess, let's get you out of all that and you can go play with the toys."

"Toys!" she chirped, giggling. It seemed she had learned a new word to say aloud.

I smiled as I sat her on the bed to tug off her snow pants. "Yes, sweetheart. Toys. Good girl."

Once she was free of her coat and snow pants, I set her back on the floor. "Why don't you go find Papa?"

"Papa!" she squealed, running as fast as her short, chubby legs could take her back to the main room.

I turned back and sighed when I saw that Rachel was scowling at me. "And what's your problem now?"

_Wet. Need change._ She kicked her legs as if trying to get out of her bunting. At least her magic hadn't advanced that far yet.

"Okay," I said, holding her still. "I need you to stop squirming and I can get you out of this. Then we can get you a fresh diaper."

What sounded like a long-suffering sigh filled my mind and I pressed my lips together. Rachel was definitely my daughter. But she stilled and that was all I wanted.

I took her bunting off and then retrieved my diaper bag, quickly pulling out what I needed to change her. She continued to scowl until the fresh diaper was on her and the wet one was in the garbage. "Better?" I asked her.

_Yes. Thank you, Mama_. She reached up for me and I picked her up, holding her close.

"At least you have manners," I said, kissing her cheek.

"That is still weird to watch," Charming said.

I turned to find him peeking around the blanket, smiling at me. I returned it, bouncing Rachel. "What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"They released me as there's nothing wrong except that I don't have the memories the Queen wants me to have," he replied.

"Shh," I hushed him, looking around for Snow. "We don't want to make _Mary Margaret_ suspicious."

He scowled. "That's such a ridiculous name for her. Snow sounds so much better."

"Yeah, but the idea is that you're not supposed to have anything from your other lives," I replied. "Which boggles me that the Queen wanted to name you David."

"Robin told you about my story, did he?" Charming crossed his arms, smiling at me.

I shook my head. "I read it."

He looked confused. "Read it?"

"I'll explain it to you later," I replied. "But I still don't get why you're _here_."

"Oh. Right." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, since I was released, I needed a place to stay. Abigail…I mean, Kathryn…offered to let me stay at what was supposedly my old place but it seemed too awkward for the both of us. I know I'm not married to her and she thought I had left her so she moved on. Snow…Mary Margaret…mentioned there was a place to rent in her building and here I am. She invited me to dinner tonight since she knew we were friends."

"Staying close to your wife?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He sighed. "As close as I can get. It pains me she doesn't know who I am."

"I know." I rubbed his arm. "I can't even imagine how much it would hurt if Robin and Roland hadn't been able to escape the curse and I had to come face to face with them without their memories."

"I'm glad they were able to do so. You three deserved to be happy and you have Emma. I can Emma is happy and healthy because of you." He then let Rachel curl her fingers around his own. "And you have this beautiful girl."

She shook his finger and laughed as I smiled. "Yes, we do. Emma wasn't too pleased when she came but she got used to Rachel."

"How did Roland react?"

"He loves being a big brother," I replied. "Adores both his sisters."

Charming hesitated and his smile faltered a bit before he replied: "That's good. He was so attached to you, I wondered how he would feel sharing you."

"We're still close. We'll always have that special bond," I said before taking Charming's arm. "Come on. Let's go join everyone else."

He followed me out into the living room, where Roland was telling Snow all about what he was learning in school. Robin sat nearby, smiling as he listened to our son while keeping an eye on Emma as she played with the blocks Snow had set up for her.

I set Rachel down next to her. "Emma, can Rachel play with you?" I asked. Emma looked up at me before handing Rachel the block she was holding and I knew the answer was yes.

Knowing they were fine, I moved over to where Robin was now standing with Charming. I squeezed in between the two and smiled at Snow. "Thank you again for inviting us," I said.

"Thank you for coming," she said, bright-eyed and bubbly. "I don't entertain people often and it's a nice change of pace."

"And it's good to see David out of the hospital," Robin added, slapping the man on the back.

Snow blushed as she looked over Charming and smiled. "I'm glad you're doing so well now that you're out too."

"So, David, what are you doing with yourself these days?" I asked, leaning on my hand as I looked up at him.

He chuckled. "Well, according to my estranged wife, I was an accountant but I remember nothing of it. Thankfully the local animal shelter needed help and hired me."

"Animal shelter?" Robin perked up and I chuckled. "We were thinking about adopting a dog ourselves."

"Were you now?" Charming's eyes twinkled as he smiled at me.

Snow nodded. "Robin won her a stuffed dog at the Christmas Festival and asked if they could get a real one. It was adorable."

"Sounds like it," he agreed. "So what kind of dog are you looking for?"

Robin described his perfect dog and Charming rubbed his chin. "You know, I think we have one that matches what you're looking for. You should stop by tomorrow and see him."

"I think I might just do that," Robin replied, giving me a side look. I nodded in agreement. My mind was already racing. If Robin stopped by the shelter to see the dog, we could also stop by Gold's and see if we could get any more answer out of him.

A timer dinged and I saw Snow jump, whirling around. "Oh, my pot roast is done! Regina, can you come help me?"

"Of course," I said, moving around the island.

Charming leaned forward. "Is there anything Robin and I could do?"

"Can you set the table for me?" she asked, sounding relieved. "It would help a lot."

"What do you say, Robin? Think we can handle that?" Charming asked my husband.

Robin chuckled as he nodded and Roland ran over. He jumped up and down between the two grown men. "Can I help too?"

"We should take him up on the offer," Robin said. "I don't know when he'll volunteer to do it again."

"Papa!" Roland whined, though he was smiling.

Snow pulled out several plates and handed them to Roland. "Do you think you can carry these to the table?"

"I can," he said, taking them from her with a big smile. "Don't worry, Princess!" He trotted off as Robin and I winced. We hadn't been able to break him of that habit just yet.

"He's so adorable," she replied, not seeming to mind his slip up.

I smiled. "Yes, he is."

Snow then handed Charming and Robin silverware and glasses. "You two go help him, please."

They took everything offered and headed over to the table, helping Roland set it. I turned back to the oven. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you mash those potatoes please?" She motioned to a pot on the stove as she opened the oven. "I'll focus on the vegetables once I have this out."

I nodded, opening a drawer by the stove. "Do you have a masher in here?"

"Yes. Just move a few things around," she replied, growing sheepish. "Sorry for the mess."

"This hardly constitutes a mess," I told her, pulling out the masher and closing the drawer.

We worked silently together until I ventured: "So you and David are getting close?"

"I guess," she said. "It's just that he didn't feel comfortable moving back in with a wife he didn't remember and no other friends have stepped forward…"

"That seems strange," I replied, frowning. How could Zelena decide to give "David" a wife but no friends? "Didn't he grow up in Storybrooke like you?"

Snow scrunched her nose and her eyes grew distant—she was trying to recall something the curse hadn't filled in. "I don't think so," she settled on. "I think he moved here when he married Kathryn."

"Someone willingly moved to Storybrooke?" I asked.

"It's a great little town," she replied, sounding defensive.

Well, I hit a nerve and it was time to backpedal as fast as I could. So I put on my best smile. "Oh, I know. It just seems like the type of place someone would move away from rather than to. But then again, I'm a city girl. What do I know?"

Snow laughed. "All city folk think us small town people want to get out. But the truth is that many of us are happy where we are."

"Fair enough," I replied. "And I think it's sweet you're taking care of David. He's lucky to have someone like you."

"He also has you and Robin. You three seem to have gotten close pretty quickly," she said.

I hesitated, unsure how to answer. We were close because Charming had trusted Robin with his life back in the Enchanted Forest and I eventually earned the same trust there as well. How could I explain it now?

"Then again, I guess with him not really remembering his former life, I guess he needs all the friends he can get. You and Robin are good people. He's choosing well," she continued.

"Yes, he is." I patted her hand and smiled at her, hoping she realized I meant her as well.

Finishing the mashed potatoes, I scooped them into a serving dish and went to bring them to the table. The men had finished setting it and Roland had taken a seat for himself. Robin and Charming were bringing over the girls, Emma cuddled in her father's arms. Charming paused for a moment, rocking her with a faraway look in his eyes. I walked past him and heard him whisper: "Daddy's got you, Emma. Daddy loves you."

My stomach twisted up in knots and I glanced up at Robin, who was settling Rachel in with her own food. He hadn't heard what Charming said, which I was grateful for. I then recalled that Charming was Emma's father and I was more confused than ever.

I was certain Emma felt the same at that moment.

Snow set the pot roast down on the table, ending my musing. I pushed my feelings down as she motioned for everyone to take our seats. "I hope you all enjoy it," she said, sounding proud of herself.

We passed around the dishes and I focused on Roland's first before checking to see that Emma was eating her food. She stared at the pot roast before pointing at it. "Mama," she said.

"Do you want some, Emma?" I asked.

She nodded before repeating: "Mama!"

"Okay, okay. Can I have a small plate for her?" I asked Snow, rubbing Emma's hand.

"Sure," she replied, jumping up. "I'll be right back."

Charming stood as well, watching her. "Do you need any help?"

She paused before chuckling. "It's just a plate, David. I think I can manage it. But thank you."

As she walked off, he followed her with a pining look. Once again, I tried to imagine if I had stumbled into Storybrooke and found Robin with no memories of our love. It hurt too much to even fantasize about, so I couldn't even fathom how it felt for Charming to be living it as he sank into his seat, eyes vacant.

"Here you go, Emma," Snow said cheerfully, putting the plate down in front of the little girl. "I'll let your mother give you some food."

I cut up some pot roast and placed it on the plate for Emma while I kept an eye on Charming. He was talking to Snow about her life in Storybrooke and I could see his fingers itching to reach out for her hand. Emma babbled away, placing a piece of pot roast in her mouth. I kissed her forehead and turned back to the table.

It was then it dawned on me that Emma was sitting next to Snow and Charming was next to her. The entire family was together yet two of them didn't know that. The truly horrifying aspect of Zelena's curse hit me and I cursed her from here back to the Enchanted Forest.

One day, I would defeat her and it was going to be the most rewarding thing I would do short of giving birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina is definitely conflicted about Charming being in Emma's life. She knows he's her father and wants her friends to have their family together again. Yet she loves Emma like her own and knows it will be confusing for such a little girl.
> 
> They'll work it out. It's just going to take some time.
> 
> And breaking the curse.
> 
> So, will Regina and Robin figure out a way to get Charming over the town line? Will he want to go or will he want to stay close to Snow?
> 
> Find out next time!
> 
> -Mac


	12. The Town Line

_And all along I believed, I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me,_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

("A Thousand Years," Christina Perri)

### Chapter 12: The Town Line

"I want to come with you and get our new dog," Roland whined as I put on his coat. "Please, Mama? Please, Papa?"

"You need to go to school. If we adopt the dog, you'll meet him or her when you get home. Okay?" Robin asked, holding out his backpack.

Roland sighed, sliding his arms through the straps. "Okay. But I don't think I'll be able to pay attention."

"Do your best," I said as the bus pulled up. Kissing him, I sent him off to the bus with a wave and a reminder to have a good day.

The bus pulled away and I sighed. "One down, two more to go."

"Karen is okay with watching the girls?" Robin asked, heading back toward the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said. "But we're watching Michael and Donna this weekend so she can Steve can go out for a nice dinner alone."

He nodded, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Fair enough. Roland will be thrilled to have them over."

"Especially if we have a dog to play with as well," I said, leaning against the table as I smirked at him.

Laughing, Robin nodded. "Aye, especially then."

"You think you'll like the dog Charming wants to show us?" I asked.

"I hope so," he replied, pulling out a chair. "Though if not, I guess we can try the shelter here."

I nodded. "Of course. We will find our perfect dog. I promise you that."

Robin smiled, kissing my forehead. "Thank you for being so supportive of this, my dear."

"You've always been so supportive of me, no matter what. It's only natural I would do the same for you." I leaned forward, kissing him. "Unless what you want to do is completely stupid and then I reserve the right to call you out on it."

He laughed. "Do I have the right to ignore you? Like someone ignored me when I told her a certain mission was dangerous?"

"That mission turned out to be quite successful if I remember correctly," I pointed out. "I got the book we needed…"

I almost hit my head, feeling like an idiot. "My book! How could I forget about it?"

"What?' he asked, confused. Robin followed me as I raced upstairs to our bedroom, standing in our doorway as I searched through our bookshelf.

Finding the giant tome, I pulled it out. "Maybe this has something that can help us figure out the whole deal with the town line."

"It hasn't provided a lot of information regarding the Dark Curse," Robin replied, sitting down next to me on the bed. "Do you think it'll be helpful now?"

"I hope so. I'd rather get my answers from this than having to go to the Dark One. Who knows what he'll want from me in exchange for the information." I scowled.

He nodded. "You never want to be caught in a deal with the Dark One. They can be treacherous."

"I can tell." I took a calming breath and cleared my thoughts about the Dark One, instead focusing on getting Charming out of Storybrooke. "Is anything happening?"

"No," Robin said, dejectedly.

I sighed, opening my eyes to find the book still opened to the title page. Scowling, I closed it again. "We may need to speak to the Dark One after all."

He groaned, pinching his nose. "You won't go alone. I'll be right there with you, in case we need to have more than a conversation with him."

"You're not going to hurt the Dark One."

"If he tries to hurt you, yes, I will," he said, fire in his voice and his eyes.

I nodded. "Okay. But I may not be able to save your ass from landing in jail under the Sheriff's watchful eye. Remember that."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take as long as you're safe," he replied, rubbing my arm. "Get dressed and we'll drop the girls off at Karen's."

* * *

We drove into Storybrooke and found parking near the animal shelter. Charming perked up as we entered, smiling at us. "There you two are!"

"We want to see this dog before someone else snatches him up," Robin replied, taking my hand as we approached our friend.

Charming came around from behind the counter, holding a set of keys. "Follow me. He's still in his kennel, waiting to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet him," Robin replied, swinging my arm as we walked.

We followed Charming into a special pen and he smiled at us. "Wait here. I'll go get the little guy and we'll see what happens."

He stepped away and Robin was practically vibrating next to me. I laughed. "You remind me of Roland on Christmas."

"I think I feel like Roland on Christmas," he replied, eyes lighting up as Charming returned.

A beautiful collie trotted next to him on a leash, reminding me of Lassie. The dog sat at Charming's feet as he closed the gate and removed the leash. He patted the collie as he turned to Robin. "We just call him Collie but he doesn't seem to answer to anything except 'boy.' If you name him, you can train him to answer to that."

"Well, let's see if he likes me first," Robin said, crouching down. He held out his hand and waited to see how Collie reacted.

The dog inched forward, sniffing Robin's hand. He then walked around him and Robin stayed still, not wanting to spook the animal. When he got back to the outstretched hand, the collie bumped his head with it and Robin scratched him behind his ear.

"So far so good," Charming said, smiling. "Regina, why don't you see how he responds to you?"

"Okay." I held out my hand as well as I knelt beside Robin. The dog sniffed it and then sniffed around me before licking my hand. I gave him a good pat as well. "He's so friendly."

Charming nodded. "We noticed that too. However, he didn't react this way to the past few people who came in. I think he's meant for you two."

I glanced down at the collie, who was lying on his back as Robin rubbed his stomach. His head rested on my lap and I swore he was smiling at me. "We'll have to see how he is around the children," I said.

"Of course," Robin replied, though I could tell he was in love. "We'll have to bring them around this weekend."

Charming's eyes lit up. "All of them?"

"Yes. We need to make sure Collie likes all of them." I gave him a pointed look before smiling.

"I just…I just want to spend as much time as I can with Emma," he admitted softly.

Robin nodded, clapping him on the shoulder. "I know."

"We should go out to eat afterwards too," I said, taking Charming's hand. "Maybe invite Snow."

"I think she'd like that." He patted Collie's belly as well. The dog had his eyes closed and I wondered if he had fallen asleep on me.

Robin pressed his lips together. "How are you doing?"

"I swear I'm slowly going mad," he replied. "I called so many people in this town my friend and now they don't recognize me. My own wife doesn't recognize me. And she won't for another two decades. Almost three."

The despair in his voice broke my heart. I did my best to hug him with a dog lying across my lap and he accepted it, awkward as it was.

He sat back on his haunches, sighing. "I know how Robin escaped the curse. But I wonder—why didn't I get new memories? Why was I spared?"

"I think because you were injured when the curse was cast," I said, swallowing past a lump. "I…I thought you had died on the nursery floor."

"You know, for a moment, I thought I had died as well. There was even a bright light. But then something seemed to pull me back," he replied.

"The curse?" I asked.

He shrugged. "That's my best guess."

Robin, though, shook his head. "I think it was Regina."

"Me?" My voice came out as a squeak. "How?"

"Remember? You tried to heal Charming. Maybe you staunched the blood flow enough that let him live as the curse hit," he reasoned.

"And then the hospital did the rest to save him." I mulled it over before nodding. "I guess that's plausible."

Charming squeezed my hand. "Thank you. Looks like you were my savior."

"I didn't think so. I tried my best but I thought I still failed." I swallowed past the lump again, once again recalling him on the floor.

Robin rubbed my back. "As much as it hurts, I think we need to say goodbye to Collie for now and head on out."

Charming nodded, taking Collie from us. "You'll come back this weekend?"

"We will," I said. "Promise."

As Robin and I left, I didn't know who looked more forlorn—the prince or the dog.

* * *

I took Robin's hand as we approached Gold's Pawnshop. Squeezing it, I looked up at him. "You ready?"

"I think s…Is that Belle?" He squinted, looking across the street as Belle stepped out of the florist shop in a tiny skirt, a form-fitting top and a skimpy jean jacket. She wore very high heels and managed to stay upright as she walked away from the shop.

"Yep," I replied, giving his hand a tug. "Which means the Dark One is watching her from the window, so he knows we're here."

Robin shuddered. "That's kinda creepy if you ask me."

"Fits him to a tee." I tugged on Robin's hand again, leading him to the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened it and stepped inside.

The Dark One scowled when he saw us. "You brought the thief this time?"

"For some strange reason, I don't trust you alone with my wife," Robin said, glaring at him.

He huffed. "I didn't hurt her the last time and I don't intend to do so in the future. I need her to break the curse."

"Can we not talk about me like I'm not here," I replied, crossing my arms. Robin looked chastened. The Dark One just didn't care.

Once I had their attention again, I leaned against the counter. "Let's say you want to leave Storybrooke. Can you?"

"No," he said, sounding annoyed. "No one but the Mayor can leave Storybrooke. We're all trapped."

"How? What happens if you try to leave?" Robin asked, stepping closer to me.

The Dark One scowled more. "Something bad. Accidents, getting sick, you name it. Whatever it takes to keep someone from approaching that town line."

"Why can only the mayor go over the town line?" I asked, leaning against his countertop.

"Because she cast the curse," he replied. "You two can come and go because the curse didn't apply to you."

"Let's say a person has their real memories. Does that mean the curse didn't affect them?"

He grew quiet, genuinely intrigued by my question. "You mean the prince? I know he doesn't have his memories. Her Honor was in here looking for a way to give him new ones."

"Did you find one?"

"Perhaps," he said, eyes boring into her. "But that information will cost you."

I sighed as Robin tensed beside me. "You're a snake," he hissed.

"I like to make deals," the Dark One replied, still looking at me. "Do we have one?"

"I'm not sure. Because the way I see it, if I figure out how to get Charming out of town, I can then get you out of town. Sounds like you need me more than I need you." I crossed my arms.

He looked me over, frowning. "What if you can't do anything without the information I possess? Hmm?"

"Then I'll just get it some other way," I replied, maintaining eye contact. "I found out plenty on my own back in the Enchanted Forest."

That seemed to get him. He straightened up and nodded. "Fine. I'll share this information as long as you share what you discover with me. Got it?"

"Got it," I replied, resisting the urge to say "deal." I didn't want to chance what he might've done if I said it.

He nodded, instructing us to wait where we were before he disappeared into his backroom. Robin leaned closer to me. "Do you think we can trust him?"

"Probably not. But we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

"No, I guess not," Robin replied, turning to lean his back against the counter. "Doesn't mean I like it."

"I'm not saying you have to. I don't like it either."

He nodded and tensed up as the Dark One returned. Turning around, he asked: "Well, what do you have for us?"

"I am not talking with you," Rumpelstiltskin said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm talking with your wife."

"Fine, whatever. What is it?" I asked, crossing my arm.

He set down an index card face down in front of me. "This is a potion she brewed to coat something that Prince Charming could hold. It would trigger the memories locked in his mind."

"But they aren't real," I pointed out.

"Yes," he replied. "But the curse put them there anyway."

Robin frowned, staring at the index card. "Are you sure?"

The Dark One studied him. "Do you have any idea what your cursed persona would've been?"

"I think something to do with money," he replied. "I guess a banker or something. And I probably would've been stuck with my godawful father."

"What do you think happened to those memories?"

Robin shrugged. "I figured the pixie dust wiped them away."

"Pixie dust?" The Dark One glanced at me and I shrugged, smiling sweetly. He then looked back at Robin. "Or maybe they're still trapped in that pretty towhead of yours."

"But Robin's gone back and forth over the town line many times," I pointed out. "Nothing has ever happened to him."

He hummed, drumming his fingers against the countertop. "I guess if it was pixie dust, that would be powerful enough to wipe them away completely."

"So we need pixie dust to get Charming over the town line? Wonderful," I said with a sigh.

"Well, maybe not." The Dark One tapped on the card. "But I'll leave that up to you to figure out."

I took the card, scowling. "Thank you, I guess."

"I hope you can work it out," he said, straightening up. "I have a son to find."

* * *

"Where's the dog? Did you not like him?" Roland asked once we got home. He looked in the backseat, frowning when he saw it empty.

Robin crouched down. "We loved the dog. However, we wanted you children to meet him before we make any decisions. So we're going back on Saturday."

"And if we like him, then can we keep him?" Roland asked, eyes wide.

Laughing, Robin nodded. "Yes. We can then keep him."

Our son cheered and I smiled, bouncing Rachel. "What do you say, baby girl? You want a dog?"

_Dog?_ She tilted her head before holding out her Teddy bear. _Like Bear?_

I shook my head. "We'll show you what a dog is in a few days."

"Dog!" Emma chirped, clapping her hand more at her new word than the fact we were getting one. "Dog!"

Robin scooped her up, rubbing his nose with hers. "Yes, Princess. Dog."

_Dog nice?_ Rachel asked me.

I smiled. "The dog is very nice. I think you, Emma and Roland are going to love him a lot."

She didn't look convinced and I kissed her nose. "Now, how does pasta sound for dinner?"

"Messy," Robin replied as Roland cheered. "But good."

"Wonderful. You take Rachel and I'll go get it started." I placed our other daughter in his arms, kissing his cheek before heading into the kitchen.

Roland followed me, dragging his little stepstool over to the counter. "I'm going to help you!" he announced with a smile.

"It's just spaghetti, sweetheart. That means a lot of staring and waiting for the water to boil," I told him.

"That's okay," he replied. "I just want to be with you."

My heart skipped a beat and I ruffled his hair. "Okay. Then why don't you get me the salt?"

"Okay, Mama." He hopped off the stool and retrieved the salt shaker off the table as I filled a pot of water. Once he was back on his stool, he looked at me. "Can I put the salt in?"

"Sure. I'll tell you when, how's that?" I watched as he shook the salt around the water, stopping him when I felt it was enough. Turning on the burner, I helped Roland down from the stool.

I held his hand as I looked down at him. "What do you want to do while we wait for the water to boil?"

"Can you help me with my homework?" Roland asked, eyes wide. "The math is a bit hard."

"Okay. Go get your books and we'll sit at the table," I said, giving him a gentle push. I pulled out a chair and sat down, waiting for him.

He bounded back into the room, putting his backpack on the table. Roland climbed into the chair next to me, looking very happy for a boy about to do homework. "Are you sure you don't want to play with your father and sisters?" I asked.

"I'm sure," he replied, pulling out his books. "I want to spend time with you. You and Papa have been so busy…"

Guilt hit me hard and I ran my hand through his hair. "I know, sweetie. And I'm sorry. You know you can always tell us if you're feeling like we haven't spent enough time with you, right?"

He nodded. "I know. So can we spend time together now? Even if it's doing my math homework?"

"Of course, sweetheart," I told him, scooting my chair closer. "Let's see what you're dealing with, okay?"

"Thank you, Mama." He pushed the book toward me as he picked up his pencil. "The numbers are bigger and there are a lot of zeroes."

I nodded, looking it over. "There are. But if we work through them one at a time, you'll be able to get it."

* * *

That night, I sat cross-legged on our bed. The magic book lay in front of me with the index card the Dark One gave me on top of it. Hopefully I could find the answers I needed.

Robin climbed onto the bed next to me, kissing the back of my neck. "You ready to figure this out?"

"I am," I said, trying to sound as confident as I wished I felt. "However, I'm not sure I will."

"Come now, Regina. Think positively. It's gotten us pretty far." He kissed my shoulder, pressing himself closer to offer silent support.

I took a deep breath and flipped over the card. The Dark One had spidery handwriting but I was able to make it out, discovering it was a spell to alter memories. "Memory spells. That's what I need to look up," I mused.

"I'm sure that book has plenty of those. Most of them are probably dangerous."

"This one is dangerous," I said, tapping it. "Changing someone's memories…that just seems wrong."

He nodded. "Well, there must be a way to preserve or restore a person's memories. Maybe that's what you need."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," I teased him, kissing his cheek. He kissed my nose in return.

I opened the book and took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."

He turned my head, kissing me. "Good luck," he whispered.

Closing my eyes, I focused on memory spells and felt the familiar breeze of the pages blowing open. Once it died down, I opened them again and smiled. "Memory protection spell," I read.

"Sounds promising," Robin replied, moving even closer. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and had to ignore the shiver that ran down my spine. "What does it say?"

Reading it over, I grinned. "It might be a bit difficult, but it's a potion I can brew and then use to enchant something that David can carry with him. It'll keep him from having these fake memories unlocked."

"How soon do you think you can make it?"

I shrugged. "Probably a couple weeks. I'll need to gather the ingredients and it'll take time to brew."

"So we won't be able to get Charming out this weekend," Robin said, sounding disappointed.

"No," I confirmed. "But we can discuss it with him. And I can start gathering some of the ingredients while we're in Storybrooke. I have a feeling that apothecary I saw holds a lot more than the usual one."

He nodded. "At least we have a plan. That's a start, right?"

"Right," I agreed, kissing him. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

* * *

The children loved the collie and he was excellent around them. As Charming processed the paperwork for us to adopt him, we bandied about names until we agreed on Bandit. It seemed fitting, given Robin's past. Once Bandit was officially ours, we returned to Charming's apartment to celebrate.

"Is it okay for us to bring Bandit into your apartment?" I asked, holding a now sleeping Rachel close while Roland clung to my waist. Robin held Bandit's leash as the dog sat beside him, waiting for Charming to let us in.

Charming shifted a still sleeping Emma in his arms as he managed to open the door with one hand. "Yeah. The landlord does allow pets. I've considered adopting myself, but I'm not sure I want to adopt a dog until I know what's going on."

"That makes sense," Robin agreed, holding Bandit back until I got inside with the children.

"We can put the girls on my bed," Charming said, leading toward where he had curtained off his bedroom from the kitchen, much like Snow had done upstairs. "You can put up something that will prevent them from falling off, right?"

I nodded. "There's a charm I use at Snow's to keep them safe. I can put it on your bed as well."

"That would be great," he replied, kissing Emma's forehead. "Though I don't really want to put her down."

"I can see." I pulled off Rachel's coat, lying her down on Charming's bed before conjuring up her purple blanket to cover her with.

He sighed, slowly peeling off Emma's little pink jacket so as not to disturb her. "I can't believe I've missed so much of her life…that Snow continues to miss it."

"I know," I replied, running my hand over her back. "When I first got back and once I got Emma, myself and Rachel to safety, I wondered how Robin would feel to know he missed so much of our daughter's life when the curse was broken. Then it wasn't an issue because Robin was there at the hospital. Now I think I have an idea looking in your eyes."

"What was her first word?" he asked me.

I hesitated before responding: "Mama."

He paused, nodding. "She was talking about you, of course."

"Yes," I replied. "Robin and I have been raising her since she was about four months old and she was almost a year when she first spoke."

"And her first steps?"

"A month or so before that, before Robin and I got married. We have video of that if you want to see that." He gave me a confused look and I sighed. "I'll explain it to you later."

He nodded, laying Emma down on the bed. "Did she walk to you?"

"No, I filmed it. She let go of the table and walked right to her Papa…I mean, Robin," I corrected quickly.

Charming ran his hand through his hair. "No, I get it. You're as much her parents as Snow and me. Maybe even more so."

I laid a hand on his arm. "This situation is very complicated. But you and Snow are still Emma's parents."

_But not the same way you are,_ a traitorous voice whispered inside my head.

I ignored it.

"Come on. Let's let the girls sleep," I said, guiding him toward the curtain. "We can talk outside."

We stepped outside, finding Roland playing with Bandit on the floor. He looked up and smiled at us. "Bandit is my best friend, Mama."

"What about Pinocchio?" I asked, smiling back at him.

Charming started. "Pinocchio is here?"

I nodded. "It's a long story, but Pinocchio came through the wardrobe with Emma. I didn't see him but he got adopted by my cousin and her husband."

"How amazing," he replied before frowning. "Wait, he came through the wardrobe? I thought it could only fit one person?"

"I told you, it's a long story. Why don't I fix us something to eat and then we can discuss it?" I moved toward the kitchen.

Charming stopped me. "You and Robin are my guests. What type of host would I be if I let you cook?"

I crossed my arms. "And what can you make?"

"You'd be surprised at how talented I am," he replied, heading toward the counter. "I'll have you know that I'm an expert now at ordering from Granny's. Did you know she sends someone to bring the food to you?"

"It's called delivery, yes," I replied, laughing. Robin came to stand next to me, rubbing my back as our eyes met. He winked at me—at least he could cook.

Charming began dialing Granny's. "These phones are amazing. What would you three like?"

"Hamburger!" Roland said, popping up between me and his father. "And a milkshake, please!"

We chuckled and I nodded. "I think I can go for that as well."

"Me too," Robin agreed.

"Then I guess it's unanimous." Charming turned away as he placed the order at Granny's, though something caught my attention. "Yes, five orders"

Five? I frowned counting. Robin, Roland, Charming and me…that was four. Who was this extra meal for?

Charming gave his address and then thanked the person before hanging up. He smiled at us. "So, what do you want to do while we wait for the food?"

"Maybe explain who the fifth hamburger is for?" Robin suggested, raising his eyebrow as he studied our friend.

"Oh." Charming grew sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. That one is for Snow."

My eyebrow raised. "Is she joining us?"

"Maybe? I was planning on running down and inviting her for dinner. Otherwise, I'll just pretend Granny's sent an extra order. Again."

"So you do that often?" Robin asked.

Charming shrugged. "Every once in a while. It gives me an excuse to talk to her and to make sure she's okay. Because even though I know she can take care of herself, even in this realm, I still want to make sure. You know?"

Robin nodded. "I know. I believe I would do the same if I had my memories and Regina didn't have hers."

"I guess I also hope that if I get closer to her, she might…I dunno…remember," he said. "Maybe True Love's Kiss will work then."

I frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"There was a time that Snow took a potion to forget her love for me," he explained. "King George threatened to kill me if she tried to prevent me from marrying Abigail but Abigail and I worked to free her true love, leaving me free to pursue Snow. But she didn't recognize me and the potion also changed her, took away her love and therefore her kindness."

"I can't imagine Snow without her kindness. It seems impossible," I said.

He nodded. "It was possible and it was terrifying. She was dead set on killing her stepmother. Even asked the Dark One for help."

"I had heard rumors about Snow trying to kill the Queen. I thought they were false because Snow has such good aim, I couldn't imagine her missing," Robin said.

"I stopped her," Charming said. "I thought if she killed the Queen, there would be no coming back for her. I couldn't chance that."

I nodded. "I understand."

"Me too," Robin replied. "How did you get Snow back?"

Charming smiled. "I jumped in front of the arrow. Because I was so willing to die to keep her from blackening her heart, that I cared for her, it started to make her feel love for me again. True Love's Kiss did the rest."

"That sounds pretty romantic," I said, smiling. "And maybe you'll get another chance for True Love's Kiss to save the day."

The doorbell rang and Charming grabbed his wallet. "That would be nice. But for now, I have food."

He answered the door and I saw Red on the other side. She focused in on Robin and smiled. "I didn't know handsome was here. Lucky me."

"I'm here too, Ruby," I said, leaning over so she could see me. I gave her my biggest, fakest smile.

She gave one back to me. "Regina, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would be upstairs with that quiet schoolteacher."

"I'd like to think I can have more than one friend in this town," I replied. "And maybe if you got to know the quiet schoolteacher, you might be surprised."

Red scowled at me. "I highly doubt that. She'd never fit in with Lacey and me. You're definitely more her speed."

"Here's the money," Charming said, taking the food from her. "Thank you and drive safely. The streets are starting to ice over."

"I will. Enjoy your meal," Red said, glaring at me before heading back out into the cold winter night.

Charming closed the door, frowning. "I can't believe I'm living in a reality where Red isn't friends with you and Snow."

"I know. It also irritates and pains me that she keeps trying to hit on Robin," I added as my husband rubbed my back.

Charming frowned. "Red wasn't hitting Robin. She wasn't even near him."

"She means Red was flirting with me," Robin clarified.

"Oh." Charming paused for a moment before nodding. "Yes, that is strange as well. What type of world did the Queen curse us into?"

I grew a bit defensive of my world as I took the bags from him, starting to unpack our meals. "This world isn't bad. It's just the Queen has manipulated everyone's personalities."

He sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I know. It's just still so strange. And that's on top of learning what all these…doohickeys…do."

Robin laughed. "I know the feeling. Regina has had the patience of a saint helping me with adjusting to this world."

"You helped me adjust to yours," I reminded him, covering his hand with mine as I gave him a smile. I then turned to Charming. "Of course, I still can't convince him the microwave is harmless."

"No, it's not," Robin and Charming said in unison. I bit back my laugh as I shook my head.

Charming picked up the fifth meal. "Let me run this down to Snow. I'll be right back…maybe with her."

I nodded. "We'll be here."

"With Bandit!" Roland said, petting our new dog again.

Charming was gone only a few minutes before returning, looking disappointed. I sighed. "She can't come?"

"She said she had grading to do," he said, crossing his arms. "Something felt off. Like she was really nervous and kept looking around. I think someone threatened her."

I frowned, crossing my arms as well. "Do you think it was Abigail? She is supposed to be married to you here."

"With all my interactions with Kathryn, her name here, she seemed to be happier with me in the coma than awake. She's not interested in this marriage and is okay with me living apart from her," he replied.

"So who would threaten Snow?" Robin said.

I sighed. "We're forgetting the obvious."

"The Queen," Charming realized, rubbing his face. "If she threatens Snow away from me, she can't fall in love with me again and True Love's Kiss will never work."

Robin sighed. "Great. So now we have to counteract her meddling as well."

"Let's focus on one thing at a time," I advised, turning to Charming. "We might have a way to get you out of Storybrooke."

His arms fell limply at his side as he studied me with wide eyes. "What?"

"I've been going through my big book of spells and I think the biggest issue is just going to be preserving your memories. I found a way to do that so if you want to leave and come stay with us, be close to Emma, you can," I explained.

Charming glanced toward his bedroom, no doubt thinking of the sweet blonde baby girl asleep next to her sister. His eyes misted over. "I would love to spend more time getting to know her."

"It'll take some time for me to brew the necessary potion," I told him. "But I can start tomorrow so we can get you out as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Regina," Charming said, hugging me. "For everything."

I hugged him back before stepping away. "Let's eat before our dinner gets cold."

* * *

Robin and I did a quick run to Storybrooke's apothecary where I was able to get the ingredients I needed to make the memory potion. I spent the next two weeks brewing it in our kitchen, which freaked out both Barb and Karen.

"It's not going to blow up, right?" Karen asked, eyeing it as we enjoyed some tea.

I chuckled, stirring some sugar into my tea. "No, it's not going to blow up. It's simmering right now."

"And then what? You have to add eye of newt?"

"Adder's tongue, actually," I said, sipping my tea.

Karen shook her head. "I can't believe you are brewing an honest to god potion in your kitchen."

"It feels like I'm working on a new medicine or the like," I replied.

She chuckled. "Do you miss chemistry?"

"Not really," I admitted. "I've become so entrenched with magic that science seems…strange to me now."

Karen nodded, taking my hand. "Your time in the Enchanted Forest really changed you."

"Of course it did. I'd like to think it was for the better…"

"It was," she assured me, taking my hand. "Definitely. I mean, you were a great person before but…I don't know. You're just stronger now. Wiser."

I chuckled. "Thank you."

"So what's going to happen when Emma's father comes here?" Karen asked, sipping her tea. "Especially with Robin?"

That was the million-dollar question. I sighed as I stood, stirring the potion. "I don't know. We're going to have to play that by ear."

"Do you think that's the best decision? It could be absolute chaos for Emma. I know none of you want that."

"Of course not," I replied, sitting down again with a sigh. "It's just a very complicated situation."

Karen nodded, taking my hand. "Which is why I think you and Robin need to discuss it ahead of time. And then set boundaries with Charming…Is that really his name?"

"Actually, I just learned it's really David, but I've always called him Charming. So that's what Robin and I use for him," I replied. "And I guess you have a point."

"You know I do. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Especially you and Robin. This is a complicated situation and I want to make sure you're usual overplanning self." She gave me a knowing look.

"Overplanning isn't a word," I told her.

She snorted. "Maybe it should be."

"Maybe. I promise you that we'll be careful and try to do what's best for everyone," I assured her.

"I'm sure you will, but if you need to talk, just pick up the phone," she told me, taking my hands.

I squeezed hers. "Thank you. I appreciate that. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

When the potion was ready, Robin and I drove back to Storybrooke to get Charming. I wasn't sure what he had told everyone, if he was going to say he was leaving or just disappear with us. Or perhaps he was expecting he could still come back to Storybrooke with us often. He probably could, if the potion worked the way I thought it did.

Robin parked outside the apartment building both Charming and Snow called home. He looked at me with a tight smile. "You ready?"

"I am. Are you?"

He nodded, turning the car off. "Let's go see if he's ready."

We headed up to his apartment, knocking on the door. He opened immediately, looking as nervous as we were. "I've been waiting."

"The car is outside. Do you have anything you want to bring with you?" Robin asked him, looking around the loft.

Charming nodded. "I packed a few bags. Mostly clothes and a few items Snow gave me. I'll go get them."

"We'll be right here," I told him, watching him disappear behind the sheet. I took a deep breath. "This is getting more real by the moment."

Robin nodded. "But we need to do this. We need to keep Charming safe while we figure out what to do next."

"I know. There's just so much uncertainty over this. I hope we don't do something we can't undo."

"I trust you." He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "And I trust your magic. You will succeed."

I melted into his arms. "Your trust and faith in me is everything to me."

"The same is true for your trust and faith in me," he whispered.

"Do you two need a moment alone?" Charming asked teasingly. I glanced over to find him smiling at us. "I can go for a long walk and you can use the bed."

Robin shook his head, reaching for one of Charming's bags. "That's okay. The sooner we get you out of here, the better. Let's go load up the car."

"I'll be right behind you," I said. "Anything else you need me to do before we leave, Charming?"

"No. I've got everything. Just lock up when you leave," he replied.

I hesitated. "What about the keys?"

"I'm going to keep them. I'm sure we'll come back, right? So we're going to need a place to regroup."

Robin nodded. "Good call. Looks like we're all set, Regina. Are you?"

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Lead the way."

We were all silent as Robin drove us to the town line. He stopped the car just before it, putting it in park. "Alright, let's prepare Charming to go over it."

"Right," I said, pulling the bottle with the memory potion out of my bag. "I need to enchant something you can wear."

Charming nodded, pulling off his jacket. "How about this? Will it work?"

"It should. Let's step outside so I don't spill any of this," I suggested.

We climbed out of the car and Charming held out his jacket to me. "Go ahead. Douse me."

I sprinkled the potion all over his jacket, making sure it was completely covered before handing it back to him. "Put this back on and let's get back in the car."

He held the jacket and a distant look came into his eyes. Instead of putting it on, he stared off into the distance. "So I can cross the town line?"

"Hopefully," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Let's get in the car and test this out."

Still, he didn't move. He still stared into the distance before slowly turning to face the town we had just left. By this point, Robin had also gotten out of the car and approached us, concerned. "Charming? Is something wrong?"

"I don't think I should leave," he said, voice sounding strangled as he clutched the jacket close.

Robin frowned. "You can come back. Just like Regina and I do. All you have to do is wear the jacket."

Charming glanced down at the garment, frowning. "I know. And I want to go with you, to be with Emma."

"But," I said, sensing it was coming.

He sighed. "But I can't leave Snow."

I frowned. "She's doing fine. And she's under the curse. You're not. That makes it more dangerous for you to stay."

"Someone is threatening her," he reminded me. "And it might be Zelena. I can't leave her alone when she doesn't have her memories and Zelena does. I can fight her better."

"That will put you in danger. She can douse you and give you false memories. You will be stuck in the curse," I told him.

He nodded, holding out his jacket to me. "That's a risk I need to take. I have to keep Snow safe. I love her, Regina, and I can't just leave her."

I glanced over at Robin, pleading with him to help me with my eyes. Certainly he could talk some sense into our friend. After all, Charming respected him and often sought his advice. I believed he would listen to Robin.

Robin squeezed Charming's shoulder. "Do you really believe she needs you?" he asked.

"I do," Charming replied.

"Then go home and protect her." Robin released Charming and stepped back. "I'll drive you back."

I gaped at my husband, wanting to smack some sense into him. "You're just going to let him go back? When he's in so much danger?"

"I can take care of myself, Regina," Charming said, sounding like the prince who once interrogated me in a small cabin in the middle of a rebel camp. "I will be alright."

As I opened my mouth to protest, Robin guided me off to the side. "Don't argue, lovely. Just let him do this."

"How can you take his side?" I asked, almost hissing. "We all agreed he needed to leave Storybrooke."

"I know, but things have changed. And I understand where he is coming from. If given the choice to flee and leave you behind or stay and protect you, I would stay and protect you. You know that," Robin told me.

"What about Emma?" I asked, directing the question at Charming.

He didn't answer right away and I could see the war raging inside him reflected in his eyes. "She's safe with you and Robin. She's happy and loved. And I'll still see her. You won't stop bringing her, right?"

"Of course not," I said. "I may think you're insane for doing this but I wouldn't punish you for it."

"Thank you, Regina." He held out the jacket again. "Do you want this?"

I shook my head. "You keep it. Just in case you need to make a quick break out of town."

"There's a small town not far from here," Robin added. "I figure it's about an hour on foot. Head there and call us. We'll come get you."

Charming nodded and I walked over, hugging him. "Take care of yourself. We'll check on you as regularly as we can."

He hugged me back. "Thank you, Regina. I know I can always rely on you and Robin. Give Emma a kiss for me."

"We will but first we need to drive you home," Robin reminded him. "Let's get back in the car."

We all climbed into the car and headed back to Storybrooke. I prayed Charming was doing the right thing and we weren't letting him walk back into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Charming is choosing to stay with Snow. Is he right? Is she in trouble? Or is he in more danger now?
> 
> I had originally written an author's note before the episode, when I was bitter and anticipating the worse. I didn't know if I would be okay with commenting on the episode just yet and was going to wait to process it, however, I think I'm okay. I'm not sure if I would call what I feel "closure," but I'm not bitter, salty or ragey. I loved that Regina finally accepted herself and learned to love Queenie and gave that to her other half. And that Queenie chose to go someplace where she could start over and be happy.
> 
> Sorry if you've seen me say this elsewhere, but I'm going to repeat myself. I am glad that there is a version of Outlaw Queen out there getting to have their happy ending together. And I think in many ways, Regina finally does have her happy ending. She has Henry, a family, friends, and a place she calls home. While she doesn't need romantic love, I'd say she deserves it. So a part of me still hopes there's a way for OG!Robin to come back and give it to her. Sean doesn't have to even come back for long. Just pop in for a few scenes to wrap Regina up and send the show into the sunset.
> 
> Either way, this ship is ours now. Let's take care of it the way the writers neglected to since they couldn't recognize the beautiful love story they were telling.
> 
> Long live Outlaw Queen.
> 
> -Mac


	13. Fever Dreams

_Caught in the storm_  
_Caught in the rain_  
_Caught in the rush that hides this pain_

("Caught in the Storm," _Smash_ )

* * *

**Chapter 13: Fever Dreams**

I pressed my hand to Rachel's forehead and frowned. She seemed hot and she was wheezing as she slept fitfully in her crib. "Robin, can you get me the thermometer please?"

"Sure," he called out from the bathroom. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I am. Rachel's not."

As I waited for him, I turned to Emma when she began coughing. Her cheeks were red and she was glassy-eyed. I sighed. "Emma's not either."

Robin entered the room, handing me the thermometer with a frown. "Both girls are down for the count?"

"Looks like it. Can you help me lay Emma down and get her onesie off?" I pulled out the Vaseline, dipping the thermometer into it.

Emma seemed to know what was coming and she fought Robin, squirming on the changing table. "No!" she yelled.

"I need you to stay still, Emma," he pleaded, trying to hold her down. "Mama needs to take your temperature."

"NO!" She disappeared in a cloud of white smoke and landed back in her crib, pouting. "No."

I shoved the thermometer back at Robin and approached her, leaning over the railing. "Emma, do you want to feel better?"

"NO!" She pushed my hands away. _No stick. Stick feel weird_.

"I know the stick feels weird, but I need to see if you have a fever. That way I can make you better."

_Mama promise?_

I nodded. "Mama promises."

Emma stilled, letting me pick her up again. I laid her on the changing table and stripped off her onesies as well as removed her diaper. Holding out my hand to Robin, I said: "Thermometer."

He placed it in my hand and placed it in, waiting for it to read Emma's temperature. She began to whimper and Robin stroked her curls. "You're doing great, Princess. I'm proud of you."

"Papa," she whimpered, sniffling.

"I'm right here, Princess," he replied, smiling. "I'm not going anywhere."

The thermometer beeped a few times and I removed it, frowning at the reading. "She has a fever."

"My poor princess," Robin said, redressing her. "Do you need help with Rachel?"

I glanced over at our sleeping daughter and shook my head. "I think I'll be fine with her. You focus on Emma."

He nodded and I easily got a sleeping Rachel out of her onesie and diaper. After washing the thermometer and dipping it back in the Vaseline, I took her temperature. When it beeped, I realized she had the same temperature as Emma. "They both have fevers," I announced.

"Wonderful," he replied, bouncing Emma as she rested against his shoulder. "What do you want to do?"

I rubbed Rachel's stomach as she slept on, hearing how congested she was as she struggled to breathe through her little nostrils. "I guess some children's Tylenol to bring down their fever and I'll run out in the morning to get something to help with the congestion."

"Maybe you should get something now," he suggested as Emma's small frame was racked by coughs. "Or I can go."

Emma leaned toward me, her eyes glassy as tears fell down her cheeks. She reached out to me. "Mama."

I took her from Robin, feeling her overheated body as she placed all her weight against me and rested her head on my shoulder. Rubbing her back, I looked at him. "It's probably best if you go. You know what you're looking for?"

He nodded. "I remember from when Roland was sick. I promise I'll be right back."

"Don't worry," I said. "We're not going anywhere."

Robin gave me a quick kiss before kissing Emma's head. "I'll be back with something to make you feel better, Princess. Okay?"

"Papa," she whimpered before couching, some spittle landing on my neck.

I tried not to wince. "Hurry back."

He slipped out of the room and I carried Emma over to the rocking chair. I magicked her baby blanket to me, wrapping her in it. "Why don't we just rock here for a bit?"

_Mama make Emma feel better?_

"Once Papa returns with the medicine," I assured her. "It won't be long now."

_Mama sing to Emma?_

"I don't think that'll make you feel better. Why don't you wait and Papa will sing to you?" I suggested.

_Emma want Mama to sing. Mama sing!_

"We've talked about you being bossy, Emma."

_Emma sick_. She punctuated that with several wet, mucusy coughs and I melted, rubbing her back.

I sighed. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll sing for you. You won't like it, but I'll sing."

_Love Mama._ She patted my shoulder and closed her eyes as I started to sing a lullaby to her.

As I sang to her, I kept an eye on Rachel's crib. She was coughing as well and I saw her start to squirm before she disappeared in a puff of white smoke. I prepared myself and caught her as she landed in my arms. _Hot, Mama_.

"I know, sweetheart." I was starting to sweat from holding both hers and Emma's feverish bodies close to me. "Papa's gone to get something to help."

_Want help now, Mama_ , Rachel pleaded.

_Emma too_ , Emma agreed.

I nodded before calling out for Roland. He appeared in the doorway, Bandit at his feet. "What's wrong, Mama?" he asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied. "What?"

"Can you get two facecloths and run them over cool, not cold, water? Your sisters have fevers and I think it will help."

He nodded. "I'll be right back, Mama."

"Do you hear that?" I asked the girls. "Your brother will bring something cool for you."

_Roland good_ , Rachel said. _Rachel like him_.

_Emma like Roland too_.

Their favorite person returned, a damp facecloth in each hand. I smiled at him. "Can you fold them up and put them on your sister's foreheads for me? I don't have any hands to spare."

Roland nodded and did as I instructed. He then kissed their heads. "Feel better," he said and my heart melted.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'll be in to tuck you in once your father gets back."

"It's okay, Mama," he said. "I can tuck myself in tonight if it's easier."

I shook my head. "Once your father gets back, I'll be able to focus on you. Don't worry about it being easier or not. Okay?"

Roland grinned. "Okay, Mama. I'm going to read now, though."

He left, but the dog stayed. Bandit laid down at my feet, looking up at the girls with sad eyes. I smiled down at him. "Don't worry, boy. They'll feel better soon."

Bandit whined and stayed by me, even as we heard the door open and close. Robin bounded up the stairs, not bothering to shed his coat. He clutched a white paper bag. "Okay, I picked up something that should help them."

"That's good," I said. "Which daughter do you want?"

_NO!_ Both girls shouted so loud into my head, I know my eyes grew wide as I almost hit my head on the back of the chair.

Robin frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"The girls don't want to let me go," I explained before looking down at them. Both their eyes were closed but I knew they weren't asleep. "I need a hand to give you medicine. So I need Papa to hold one of you."

He shook his head. "I think we can handle this without you letting them go. I'll give them the medicine and you hold them."

"Okay." I adjusted Rachel as Robin opened the medicine. He used the stopper to fill up the right dosage and approached our youngest.

Crouching down, he smiled. "Can you open up for me, sweetheart? Just so I can get the medicine in your mouth?"

Rachel pulled away from my shoulder and opened her mouth, letting Robin squeeze the medicine into her mouth. She swallowed before making a face. _Yucky, Mama_.

"I know, but it's going to make you feel better," I told her. I then turned to Emma. "Okay, your turn. Open up for Papa."

She opened her mouth but refused to lift her head. Robin and I had to maneuver a bit but we were able to get the medicine in. She shook as she swallowed before her little hand clutched onto my shirt.

Robin set the medicine bottle down. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Of course it will," I replied. "Go take off your jacket. We're not going anywhere."

He nodded, looking down at Bandit. "You coming, boy?"

Bandit glanced at him before sighing, turning his head back toward me. I shook my head. "He won't leave the girls."

"He's a good dog," Robin said with a smile before heading out of the room.

I continued to rock the girls. "Are you two feeling better?"

Rachel didn't respond and I could tell she had fallen asleep. Emma rubbed her eyes before responding. _Tired, Mama_.

"Then why don't you close your eyes and try to get some sleep? You'll feel better when you're rested," I told her.

_Okay, Mama. Will Mama sing again?_

"How about Papa sings while I put Rachel to bed?"

"Papa," she murmured and I figured it was an acceptance of my idea. I handed her to Robin once he returned and he began singing softly to her, swaying the entire time.

I laid Rachel down, covering her with a blanket. Pressing a kiss to my fingers, I pressed them to her forehead. "Good night, sweetheart."

Robin laid Emma down in her crib, placing Princess bear next to her as Emma continued to wheeze. He grimaced. "I wish her breathing was better."

"Me too," I replied, joining him. "But the medicine you got should be able to clear her up. Hopefully it passes quickly."

He nodded. "I'm going to get that machine that turned water into smoke…"

"The humidifier?" I supplied. When he nodded again, I smiled. "That should help them. While you do that, I'm going to put Roland to bed."

"Okay. I'm going to stay in here with the girls for a while, so don't be surprised if I'm not in bed," he said.

I nodded. "I'll come relieve you in a few hours, then. You can't spend all night in the rocker."

"I don't mind," he said, not even bothering to deny that was what he planned to do.

"I know, but your back might. Besides, they may want me. Emma can be bossy on a good day and Rachel is a Mills' girl…"

He nodded. "Alright. I'll switch with you, but only for a few hours. You shouldn't sit in the rocker for too long either."

I conceded that before heading over to Roland's room, ready to put my son to bed and then keep vigil over my daughters.

* * *

When my alarm went off, my throat felt itchy and my limbs felt like lead. I tried to take a deep breath but found my nostrils were clogged, causing me to let out a cough. Grabbing a tissue, I blew my nose to try and clear it but it didn't work. Shuffling into the bathroom, I grabbed the thermometer and jammed it under my tongue.

"Regina? Are you in here?" Robin wandered into the bathroom, frowning when he saw me. "Are you sick?"

I shrugged as the thermometer beeped. He took it from my mouth and his frown deepened. "You have a fever. You're going back to bed."

Coughing, I nodded. I had absolutely no energy to argue, which just proved to me I needed to go to bed. "Can you just give me some medicine, please? My head feels like someone is pouring concrete into it."

"Of course. Go lie down and I'll get you everything you need," he said, giving me a gentle push toward our room.

I climbed back into our bed, wrapping myself in the blankets as chills racked my body. Another coughing jag hit me and I pressed a tissue to my mouth. This was the worst possible time for me to get sick, with my daughters ill and Zelena running amok in Storybrooke.

"I have some medicine but I'm going to have to back out to the store tomorrow to pick you up some more," Robin said, handing me a little plastic cup filled with a thick purple liquid. I downed it, cringing at the awful flavor that was trying to pass as grape.

Robin placed a cool, damp facecloth on my forehead. "Get some rest, lovely. I'll sleep in the girls' room."

I nodded. "Take good care of them."

"I will," he promised me, pushing my hair away from my neck. "And I'll take good care of you."

He continued to run his fingers through my hair, humming softly as I drifted off to a medicinally aided slumber.

I rolled over, feeling even worse than I did when I went to bed. Breathing was still a struggle and I felt grimy. Every bone in my body hurt and my eyes felt heavy. Part of me just wanted to go back to sleep but the other part was too miserable to do that.

A plume of white smoke caught my attention and I found Rachel curled up next to me. _Rachel want Mama_.

"Mama is just as sick as you," I told her, though I wrapped my arm around her. I cuddled her close to me, letting her rest on my breasts.

_Rachel stay with Mama_. She started to cough, struggling to breathe through her nose. _Mama make Rachel feel better_.

I rubbed her back. "I can't make you better until I feel better. We're both going to have to rely on Papa now."

_Rachel stay?_

"Yes," I said. "Rachel can stay. You and Mama can snuggle."

She let out a little sigh, squirming up until her little face was pressed against my neck. As she settled down, Robin came into the room. He held Emma in his arms and he sighed when he saw me with Rachel. "I thought this is where she came."

"Yes," I said. "She wants me."

He shifted Emma in his arms. "Are you okay with her staying here?"

I nodded. "Can you just get me some more medicine? Once you put Emma down?"

"She won't let me put her down," he said. "She's been stuck to me since waking up a few hours ago."

"Papa," Emma whined in response before coughing. She let out a little whimper and he rubbed her back, hushing her.

I sighed. "Being sick sucks."

_Rachel agree._

"Okay, two of the three Mills' girls think being sick sucks," I said. "But I have a feeling the third does too."

He glanced down at Emma and shrugged. "Probably. Unfortunately, you're the one who can read minds."

"Well, call Barb or Karen. I'm sure they'll be happy to come over and help you if you need some extra hands," I said, feeling my eyes close. "Where's Roland?"

"I already sent him off to school. I have half a mind to send him home with Pinocchio to keep him from getting this as well."

"That sounds like a good plan." I nestled against my pillows again. "Can you wake me when the cold is done?"

He chuckled and I heard him coming closer. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. But I am going to attempt to get you more medicine one-handed. Just sit tight."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," I murmured, holding Rachel closer. She continued to wheeze but was drifting back to sleep as well.

"Okay, Regina, I have some medicine for you. Open up," he said. I opened my mouth without opening my eyes and he tipped the liquid into it. He chuckled. "I hope that helps."

"You and me both."

He pulled the blanket over me and Rachel before kissing my forehead. "I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going to wrestle some breakfast into Emma. When I come back, I'm going to wrestle some breakfast into you too."

I barely heard him leave the room before I drifted off to sleep, rubbing Rachel's back the entire time.

* * *

_The strangest dreams always plague us when we're sick, I've found. I wonder if it's the fever or something else working in our subconscious._

_I found myself back in the rooms I shared with Robin and Roland in the palace back in the Enchanted Forest. A fire roared in the stone hearth and I saw two drinks set out on our old table, though Robin's liquor cabinet did not appear to be disturbed or missing any glasses. I leaned against the couch, frowning. Why had my mind brought me back here?_

_Knocking confused me and I approached the door, wondering who was on the other side. When I opened it, the woods greeted me rather than the hallway. I leaned out of the door, frowning. "Who's there?"_

_"It's me," Zelena said, tripping over a large root. She scowled at me. "What's with the bloody forest?"_

_I shrugged and she nearly fell into me. "Are you sick? In the wakening world?"_

_"Yes," I replied, realizing that everything felt clear here. "Is that affecting this world?"_

_"Of course it is," she snapped, pushing past me to enter the room. She glanced around it. "You and the thief lived here in the palace? My stepdaughter couldn't give you a better room?"_

_I frowned, closing the door. "This was big enough for the three of us. It was a good home for us."_

_Zelena rolled her eyes. "Really, Regina. You could've had so much more. You still could have so much. All you have to do is reach out and take it. Why don't you?"_

_"Because I have everything I want," I replied. "Do you just like to come nitpick my life when you get bored?"_

_She shrugged. "I didn't know you would be sick or I would've stayed far away from your mind today."_

_"I doubt you can get sick from invading my dreams. But I'll gladly cough on you, just to test the theory." I gave her a sugary sweet smile._

_Zelena recoiled, holding up her hands as if to keep me away as she crinkled her nose in disgust. "Don't you dare."_

_"Fine. So shall we sit on the couch and chat? Maybe I can offer you a drink, though it would only just be part of the dream."_

_"Are you always this sarcastic?" she asked._

_"Yes," I replied. "But even more so because you're invading my dream when I'm sick and have two sick babies to care for as well. Just leave me alone, Zelena. Please."_

_Zelena sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll leave you here in the remnants of your not-too-distant past. I still have Charming to deal with."_

_That jogged my memory and I frowned. "Charming? Or do you really mean Snow?"_

_She tensed up. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"We know someone has been intimidating her, trying to keep her away from Charming," I said. "And I'm looking at our prime suspect."_

_"Why would I care if Charming is stepping out on his wife with the local schoolmarm?" She tried to act nonchalant, but I knew better._

_I walked closer to her. "Well, who else could it be?"_

_"Maybe his wife?"_

_"Abigail? Or as she's known here, Kathryn?" I shook my head. "She's found Frederick and is fine with Charming living his own life."_

_Zelena pressed her lips together. "So that means it must be me?"_

_I nodded. "To keep them from sharing True Love's Kiss."_

_"True Love's…" She laughed. "Now why would I do if I want the curse to be broken?"_

_"Because you don't want it broken on them. You want it broken on you so you can go back to the Enchanted Forest without them," I replied._

_Zelena's scowl returned. "You don't think that's possible, then?"_

_"To break it on just you?" I clarified. At her nod, I shook my head. "I think it has to be broken on everyone."_

_Letting a groan, Zelena nodded. "Fine. Could you hurry up on that, please?"_

_"Most of my household, including is me, is sick," I reminded her._

_"So you can't do some reading while lying in bed?" she asked._

_I tilted my head. "Have you ever been sick before, Zelena?"_

_"No, can't say I have," she replied. "Why?"_

_"Because then you would know that the only thing you can focus on while sick is how sick you are and what you can do to get better. That and you're sleeping all the time. So no, I can't read while lying in bed."_

_"Regina? Regina, I need you to wake up." Robin's voice echoed around the room, causing Zelena and me to look up._

_I started backing toward the door. "That's probably Robin with my breakfast. I have to go, Zelena. Wish I could stay longer, but that's a lie. Ta!"_

" _Wait!" Zelena held out her hand, trying to stop me. "We haven't had time to discuss how you might break the curse."_

_"Well, next time don't take so long insulting me and my family," I told her, giving her a mock salute. "Until then."_

_She tried to grab me but my old room blinked out of sight, replaced by only darkness. I took a deep breath and waited to wake up._

* * *

"Regina?" Robin was gently patting my cheek but I could detect the panic in his tone. "Come on, sweetheart. Wake up."

I opened my eyes and relief spread across his features. He kissed my forehead. "You scared me there for a second."

"Sorry. Zelena was needier than usual. She didn't want to let me go," I said, trying to sit up. Everything felt heavy though and it was a struggle.

He put gentle pressure on my shoulder, keeping me down as he frowned. "She connected with you? Now?"

"Well, she didn't know I was sick until after she connected with me. I really, really hope I can infect someone that way." I leaned back against the pillows, grinning. It would just be too poetic if Zelena got sick from our mind connection.

Robin chuckled. "I hope so too. It would be the least the Queen deserves. But worry about her later. It's time for breakfast."

"What about Rachel?" I glanced around, looking for our daughter. When I didn't see her curled up next to me, I frowned. "Where is she?"

"Sound asleep in her crib, as is Emma. I fed both and now it's your turn." He motioned to the tray next to my bed.

I nodded. "Can I sit up now? It'll be awkward to eat like this."

He sighed. "Fine. I also made you some tea with honey. I hope that helps as well."

"It should," I replied, taking the tray from him. "Thank you so much. You should probably leave now before I infect you too."

"Probably too late for that. So I think I'll just sit here with you and keep you company," he said, reclining next to me.

I laughed before taking a spoonful of oatmeal. "I finally clued Zelena in on the fact I can't break the curse on just her, I'd have to break it on everybody."

"How did she take it?"

"How do you think?" I asked, giving him a look.

Robin nodded. "What else does she want?"

"For me to still break the curse," I replied. "I'm not sure what she's going to do next. I doubt she does either."

"That can be dangerous. We can't then predict what she'll do next," he said, resting his arms behind his head as he frowned.

I ate my oatmeal, thinking the same thing. "You think I shouldn't talk about our efforts to break the curse with her anymore?"

"I think you need to pick and choose what you tell her," he replied. "Don't show all our cards."

"We don't have many yet," I said.

He nodded. "But she doesn't know that."

"Good point." I sighed, leaning back. "Can we continue discussing strategy after I'm done fighting my cold?"

"Of course. You just rest and focus on getting better," he said, leaning closer to me. "That's all I want from you for now. Who cares what Zelena wants?"

I chuckled, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I definitely don't care what she wants. All I care about is our friends."

He kissed more forehead. "I agree. But I think even they can understand that you need to get some sleep."

My eyelids grew heavy as I nodded. I drifted back off to another fever dream I prayed wasn't as strange as my last one.

* * *

_Emma and I were curled up together on the bed I had shared with Robin back in the palace. I picked her up, holding her close as I frowned. My last visit to my old room hadn't been so pleasant and I was nervous to have Emma with me._

_She slept on as I explored the room, feeling the warmth from the fire. I wondered if it was really my fever spiking and decided to move on before things got worse. "Let's go explore outside," I murmured to Emma._

_I opened the door, finding the hallway rather than the forest like last time. My feet turned left and took me toward Snow and Charming's room, then past it. I didn't stop until I was standing in what was supposed to be Emma's nursery, her crib sitting in the middle of the room._

" _This should be your room, Princess," I said, still rocking her. "You should be toddling around here while your parents chase after you."_

" _And we should be home in Locksley," Robin said, surprising me. I turned to find him walking toward me, dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing all day._

_I frowned. "What are you doing here?"_

_He shrugged. "I decided to lay down next to you with Emma for a nap and now I'm here. Where exactly is here?"_

" _My dream world," I told him. "It's usually the palace, though it's also usually in ruins. This is the nicest I've seen it."_

" _Is the Queen here?" he asked, tensing up. "Does she talk to you here?"_

" _Sometimes. I don't know if she's here, though."_

_He nodded before pulling me close. "We should be here. We should all be here, living happily together."_

" _I know," I said, rubbing Emma's back still. "The Queen ruined everything."_

" _I ruined everything? Snow and you annoying followers of hers ruined everything!" Zelena's indignant voice echoed around the room as I bit back a moan. Robin stood in front of me as she emerged from the shadows, scowling. "Oh, great, now the thief is here too."_

_Robin snarled at her. "I have a name, you know."_

" _Whatever," she said, waving him off. "Why have you brought me here?"_

_I frowned, pushing Robin aside as I handed Emma to him. "I haven't brought you here. You've brought me here."_

_Zelena shook her head. "I was just taking a nap before dealing with those whiny townsfolk. I definitely wasn't planning on talking to you."_

" _Then why are we all here?" Robin asked, rocking Emma as she grew fussy in his arms. "Who is doing this?"_

" _The hell I know. It's probably the work of the Dark One," Zelena said. "Gods knows why."_

_I sighed, shaking my head. Despite being as confused as everyone else, I was more annoyed. All I wanted to do was get a restful sleep so I could fight my cold. "Can you end the mind connection? Please. I'd like to only share my dreams with my husband and the Princess."_

" _Trust me, I would if I could. But I can't. I didn't initiate this mind connection," she replied. "You'll have to end it."_

" _How do I do that?" I asked, ready to pull out every last strand of hair until she told me the answer._

_She rolled her eyes. "Do I look like your teacher? Figure it out yourself."_

_Robin snarled at her. "Can I kill you in a dream?"_

" _Wanna find out? I can try to kill you and you can try to kill me," she snapped._

_I stepped between the two, pushing Robin away as I faced Zelena. The last thing I wanted to test was if injuries inflicted in the dreamscape could show up in the waking world. "Please just tell me so we can all go back to our own beds."_

" _Make me," Zelena said, approaching me._

" _NO!" Emma's little voice cried out before Zelena was flung clear across the room. I turned to find her still in Robin's arms, her little hand stretched out. "Bad!"_

_Zelena picked herself up, wincing in pain. "You're just going to let that brat do this to me?"_

" _You got taken down by a toddler, Zelena. Deal with it," I replied, shaken by how powerful Emma appeared to be. Yet it gave us the upper hand. "Now, do you want me to unleash Emma on you again or will you tell me how to end this?"_

" _I don't think she knows," Robin said, giving her a strange look. "It might just be something that happens and she can't explain."_

_Zelena started to turn red and I swore steam was going to come out of her ears like some cartoon. "I know what I'm doing. I can control my magic."_

" _Then end this!" he demanded. "Prove me wrong!"_

_She stomped her foot before yelling. "Fine! I don't know how to end this! Happy?"_

" _Yes, actually," Robin admitted, smiling as he continued to bounce a fussy Emma._

_I rolled my eyes, close to my own boiling point. Or perhaps the heat flooding me was a spike in my fever. Either way, I needed this to end. "I'm not. Because we don't know how to end this."_

_Emma raised her hand and waved it. "Bye-bye."_

_Zelena's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but she disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Robin and I stared in shock before turning to Emma. "I guess that solved that," I said._

" _Yes, it does," Robin replied, eyes as wide as mine. "Though how do we get out of there? Does Emma just poof us out too?"_

" _Let's see what she has to say," I said, placing my hand on her back. I waited for her to talk with me using our telepathic link. She had to be able to do something to help us, given how powerful she was._

Emma sent Bad Lady away, Mama, _she told me. She grinned at me, proud of herself._ Now just Emma, Papa and Mama.

" _Yes, and we're glad you sent the Bad Lady away, but can you wake all of us up? Please, sweetheart?"_

Emma wants to spend time with Mama and Papa. Emma not sick here. _She pouted, curling against Robin._

_I sighed, understanding where she was coming from. It was a nice change of pace to be able to breath easily and not feel like I was ready to collapse at every moment. Yet I also knew this wasn't the restorative rest we all needed to fight the cold and had to convince her it was better to wake up. "I know, Princess, but we need to wake up. We all need more medicine and Papa needs to take care of Rachel and Roland too. So can you please end the dream?"_

_Emma's eyes filled with tears._ Mama and Papa don't want to spend time with Emma?

" _Oh, Princess, we do," I told her, wiping away a tear. My heart nearly broke as I wondered how much she remembered of her early life, of being abandoned twice over. "We just want to do it awake. Please?"_

" _Please, Princess? We can have more fun awake then here," Robin pleaded with her. I held my breath, waiting for her response._

" _Well, well, she certainly is one powerful toddler. I didn't imagine she would be able to handle mind connections at this age," the Dark One said from behind us._

_I tensed up as Robin glared at him, holding Emma closer. I pressed my hand to her back. "Please tell me he's not really here," I whispered._

" _Unfortunately, I'm staring right at him," he replied, teeth clenched. "Take Emma. I'll deal with him."_

" _No need to do anything, I'm not here to hurt you," he insisted. I turned around at last, finding him standing in the middle of the nursery. He didn't have the cane he favored in Storybrooke but he looked human, as opposed to the golden color his skin held in the Enchanted Forest._

_I squared my shoulders, ready to deal with this new nuisance keeping me from my rest. "Why are you here? How did you get inside our mind connection?"_

" _I'm the Dark One," he reminded me. "I can do whatever I want."_

" _Except leave the town to find your son," I shot back._

_He scowled at me. "Do you want my help or not?"_

" _Your help always comes with a price," Robin said. "What would we have to do?"_

" _Bring the Princess to me." The Dark One pointed to Emma, smiling. "I'm quite intrigued by her magic."_

_Robin clutched her closer and I shook my head. "No. You are staying far, far away from her."_

" _You see how powerful she is. She already bested Zelena and she's not speaking in full sentences yet. Can you imagine what she can do with the proper guidance? She could be unstoppable," he said, coming closer._

_I held up my hand. "You are coming nowhere near her. I will not let you corrupt this little girl. She has white magic and I doubt you know anything of that. So end this and leave us be. And if you try to come near Emma, you will answer to me. Understand?"_

_His eyes turned cold as he nodded. "Just be careful who you threaten, dearie. You're not as powerful as you might think."_

_With a flick of his hand, we were engulfed in darkness and hurtled back toward the waking world._

* * *

I rocked Emma in the nursery, holding her close as I stroked her curls. She was still wheezing against my neck and I felt her body shudder with each breath. However, her fever had broken, which I knew was a good sign. She would get better soon enough.

Part of me knew I should go back to bed and focus on getting better as well. I knew I needed my rest—it was why I had wanted to get out of dreamscape. Yet my encounter with the Dark One left me too shaken to do that. Fear gripped me as I worried about what he would do with Emma. She was a sweet baby who had had enough drama in her short life. He was a nightmare she did not need nor deserve.

We had to protect her with everything we had. Robin and I owed it to Snow and Charming, who trusted us with their daughter. More importantly, we owed it to Emma, who was just as much our daughter as theirs. Nothing would harm her.

I kissed her forehead, relieved once again it was cool to the touch. "I won't let him get to you, sweetheart. Mama promises."

"I won't let him get to either of you," Robin said, standing in the doorway. "I may not have magic but he would be foolish to cross me."

Smiling at him, I nodded before it faltered. Thoughts of Emma's other father filled my mind. We were stronger together, I knew. It had always been so. "We should tell Charming about this. He'll want to protect Emma too. And with all of us working to keep her safe…"

"The Dark One doesn't stand a chance." Robin knelt in front of me, cupping my cheek. We were on the same page and I felt better about that. "Everything is going to be okay, Regina. You'll see."

I tried to be confident in his words but part of me worried that I had just sent Emma on a collision course with Zelena and the Dark One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned for this to be up last week but then I did some heavy edits on it. There was a lot I ended up cutting because I felt it stopped the story. Maybe one day I'll publish the scenes on my tumblr.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Georgina "Gina" Callander, a victim of the Mancester bombing and a fellow Oncer. I never got to meet her or interact with her, but that doesn't matter. She was a member of our fandom family and we all feel her loss. Rest in peace, Gina.
> 
> -Mac


	14. The Letter

  
_On to your Waterloo_   
  
_Whispers my heart_   
  
_Pray I'll be Wellington_   
  
_Not Bonaparte_   


("Say a Prayer," _Gigi_ )

### Chapter 14: The Letter

I recovered after a week of being sick. Emma and Rachel felt better too, back to playing with their toys as well as their brother. Rachel began crawling once she got her energy back, happily following Roland and Emma around the room now. Bandit followed them all, more like a caretaker than part of their little group.

"They look like a parade," Robin said, watching them with a small smile on his face. "A very cute one."

Laughing, I leaned against him. "Yeah. Imagine what it's going to look like when Rachel starts walking."

He groaned, shaking his head. "Don't talk about that. It's all moving so fast."

"You said the same about Emma," I reminded him, pointing as the blonde fell down with a laugh. "And she's still a baby girl learning to walk."

Emma looked up at Robin, holding up her chubby arms. "Papa! Up!"

"Up? Okay," he said, scooping her up into his arms. He nuzzled her and she closed her eyes, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Roland threw his arms around me, laughing as he gave me a tight hug. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too," I said, laughing as well. "What's this for?"

He shrugged. "Just because."

"Well, I love 'just because' hugs." I ran my fingers through his curls as I rocked him gently. Rachel sat at my feet, babbling as she petted Bandit, who laid down next to her.

It was a perfect family tableau. "Have I told you how much I love being a family?" I asked.

"Not lately," Robin replied. "But I have to agree. We have a pretty great family."

"We do," I agreed. We leaned closer and he gave me a sweet kiss.

"Eww," Roland said, scrunching up his nose. I tapped it and we all had another good laugh before he let me go.

I backed up a bit. "How about I start dinner? Does anyone want anything special?"

"Lasagna!" Robin and Roland cheered, eyes lighting up in identical ways.

Laughing, I nodded. "Okay. Let me go get that started and we'll be eating soon. You all have fun."

"I think we can manage that," Robin said, scooping Rachel up. He balanced both girls in his arms before motioning to Bandit. "Come on, boy."

I watched as Bandit followed him into the living room, Roland on their heels. Feeling lighter due to happiness and my returned good health, there was a bounce in my step as I headed into the kitchen to start our dinner.

* * *

That night was bath night. Emma and Rachel splashed around in the tub together as Robin and I washed their hair. Rachel laughed as I twisted her dark curls into a giant cowlick rising from her head. I laughed as well, her joy so pure it was contagious.

"Ten minutes until your bath, Roland," I called out, rinsing out the suds.

"Do I have to?" he called back. Despite getting older, he had yet to outgrow certain tendencies. Being difficult at bath time was one of them.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you do."

"But I'm in the middle of an epic quest!"

"Even great heroes take baths," I argued, soaping Rachel up now. Beside me, Robin shook from trying to hold in his laughter as he tried to wash a squirming Emma.

I sighed, glaring at my husband. "Can you finish up here? I'm going to negotiate with our hero of a son."

He nodded, reaching for two towels. "Good luck, milady."

"Thanks," I said, heading down the hall to Roland's room.

My son was standing on top of his bed, holding his plastic sword aloft as he fought an imaginary foe. Bandit lay by his bedside, watching him with concern. It seemed he was ready to jump in should anything happen to Roland.

"Can we take this adventure to the bathroom?" I asked, crossing my arms as I leaned against the doorway.

Roland lowered his arm and frowned. "But I'm almost done defeating the ogre! Then I have to go to the palace to rescue the princesses!"

"You mean the princesses currently in the tub?" I asked, figuring out that he was going to include his sisters in his game. He tended to that, enjoying that they were still passive players in his games and therefore he was able to turn him into anything he needed. Usually he cast them as princesses, though a few times they had been fairies and gnomes.

He paused, as if he hadn't considered that yet. "Oh. But they're getting out, right? And then Papa's gonna put them in their cribs, right?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "I think Papa is going to give Emma some dessert and Rachel one more bottle before putting them down for the night. And they'll need to sleep, not play."

Roland sat down on the bed, chewing his lower lip as he thought it over. Bandit tilted his head, as if praying the boy decided to do something less dangerous now. I just hoped he would get in the bathtub with little argument.

An idea popped in my head and I stepped closer. "What if you now have to fight a monster in the ocean to rescue the princesses?"

He considered his options before nodding. "I think I can do that."

"Great," I said. "You have five minutes for me to drain your sisters' bath and fill yours. Don't make me come get you."

"I won't, Mama," he promised, climbing off his bed. "Can Bandit come with me too? He's my sidekick."

I glanced down at the dog, who met my eyes. His big brown ones seemed to plead with me to say no, to give him an escape from Roland's crazy imagination. Biting back my chuckle, I shook my head. "No dogs in the bathroom during bath time. Do you know how bad wet dog smells?"

Bandit let out a little bark, as if indignant over my remark. I raised my eyebrow, silently questioning if he wanted me to get him out of this or not. He lowered his head, waiting to see how Roland would react.

The boy flopped down on his bed, groaning. "All right, Mama. Bandit can stay here. I'll just rescue him later."

"Good. Now, get ready for your bath, please," I said, heading back down the hallway.

I passed Robin as he held a squirming Rachel. Her face was red and she was pounding on his chest as he huffed. "She did not want to get out of the tub. I think she might be part fish."

"You think the same about Roland," I told him. "So that means you must be part fish as well. Anything you want to tell me?"

He winked before continuing to the girls' room. "That's for me to know and you to maybe find out. But good luck with Roland."

I sighed, kneeling by the tub as I ran fresh water for Roland. The pounding water as it filled the tub was soothing and I pulled out his shampoo as well as some of his toys. He was going to need them if he was going on a big nautical adventure.

"Here I am, Mama!" Roland said, bursting into the bathroom naked as the day he was born. He giggled as he stood before me.

"Yes, indeed," I replied, making a mental note to buy him a bathrobe now that he was getting older. "Why don't you get into the tub?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I have to fall overboard from my ship first."

"You're overboard. Get in." I pointed to the water. It was growing late and we didn't have time to mess around.

Roland huffed, crossing his arms. "Mama, that's not how you play the game. Otherwise it's no fun."

I rubbed my forehead, trying to find a way to keep Roland entertained and make this bath as quick as possible. "Okay, okay. How about I'm a mean pirate who is making you walk the plank? How's that?"

He lit up and nodded. Then he looked defiant, pretending to be ready to fight me. "I'll never join your crew, you mean pirate!"

"Then I must send you to Davy Jones' locker," I said, pushing him gently toward the tub. "I hope you can swim."

Roland climbed into the tub and sat down in the water. "I will swim my way to freedom! You haven't defeated me!"

"We'll see about that. You have to face my obstacles before you get to the shore!" I added his toys into the water before lathering up his shampoo. As he pretended to wrestle with his rubber duck, I shampooed curls that were much like his sister's and rinsed out all the suds.

I then soaped up a facecloth and handed it to him. "Before you swim to shore, you need to make sure you're nice and clean."

He sighed but took the facecloth. "Yes, Mama."

"That's my boy," I said, leaning back and watching to make sure he got every place with the soapy facecloth.

When he finished, he held out the facecloth to me. "Can I play now, please? I'm all clean, Mama."

I took the facecloth, smiling at him as I pushed his toy sailboat toward him. "Yes, you can play for a little bit. Have fun, sweetheart."

Roland cheered, splashing around a bit. I frowned as some of the water splashed onto the floor. "Be careful, please. I don't want to mop up."

He nodded, looking sheepish. "Sorry, Mama."

Sitting on the toilet cover, I watched him play. He successfully took down the rubber ducky monster as well as sank the small armada made up of his two plastic boats. As he fought the octopus toy we had just gotten him, I smiled. These were the moments I treasured the most—when he was just a boy letting his imagination run wild. I prayed he never lost his whimsy and creativity as he grew up.

"Mama, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, tilting his head. "Am I doing something wrong?"

I shook my head, kneeling next to the tub. "I just love you so much, you know that?"

He nodded, smiling. "Of course I do. I love you too."

"I know," I said, placing my hand against his cheek. "I know things were crazy with the girls being sick. How about we spend some time together? Just you and me?"

Roland's eyes lit up and he smiled widely. "You mean it?"

"Of course. How does this weekend sound?"

"Sounds great. Can we go to the park? Maybe I can ride my bike? Please, Mama?" He clasped his pruny hands together in a pleading gesture.

I laughed. "We can do whatever you want. But for now, I think you need to get out of the bathtub. You're all wrinkly."

He sighed but stood up. "Okay, Mama. Can I have some dessert now too? Like Emma?"

"Of course," I replied, wrapping him in a warm and fluffy towel. "Let's get you in your pajamas and then we'll go pick it out, okay?"

* * *

Robin climbed into bed, curling around me with a sigh. "How are you feeling, lovely?" he asked.

"Tired," I said, melding myself against his chest. I smiled as I closed my eyes. "But a happy tired."

He kissed her shoulder before humming. "Good. I don't want you pushing yourself too much and having a relapse."

"That makes two of us," I said before growing cheeky. There was an itch that hadn't been scratched in weeks that I was hoping we could take care of tonight. I glanced over at him and noticed his closed eyes, making me frown. "So no sex tonight?"

His eyes popped open before he frowned. "Absolutely not. Maybe a couple more nights of just sleep and then we can talk about sex."

"But it's been so long," I whined, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing myself against him. It had been weeks and I was growing desperate for him.

Robin sighed, rubbing my back. "I know, lovely. I'm painfully aware of how long it's been. But you can wait a few more days, right?"

I pouted. "I guess so. But it's going to be hard."

"Not just for you," he said cheekily.

"Did you just make a pun?" I gave him a playful shove and he laughed as he fell onto his back. I straddled him, tickling his stomach. "Did you?"

He let out a hearty laugh, swatting at my hands. "So what? Is that a crime?"

"Maybe it is in this house."

"Is that so?" He flipped me easily, hovering over me as he supported his weight on his arms. Robin grinned down at me and I grew excited. Maybe I would get what I wanted after all. I knew he would crumble.

I nodded. "I should punish you."

"Perhaps," he replied. "And perhaps I should plead for mercy."

Craning my neck, I gave him a kiss. "Perhaps you should. I'm feeling merciful."

He nodded. "And cheeky, no doubt."

"Cheeky?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Trying to get me all excited and hoping I'll forget that I want you to get some more rest before we have sex." He lowered his face to whisper: "Nice try, love."

I let out a long sigh. "Do you blame me for trying? I'm actually pretty horny, which should prove I'm feeling better."

"Not going to work." He rolled over, spooning me again as he held me close. "All we're going to do is sleep."

"Fine," I conceded. My eyes were growing heavy from his familiar warmth and scent, my body relaxing knowing he was there. I sank deeper into the bedding, sleep tugging at me. "Good night, Robin."

* * *

It seemed like I had only just closed my eyes when consciousness pulled at me again. Opening my eyes, I saw the room was filled with the light gray of an early dreary morning. A chill had settled in the room and I burrowed closer to Robin, using his body warmth to chase it away as I tried to fall back to sleep.

Curling my fingers around his t-shirt, I took a deep breath in of his woodsy scent. "I love how you smell," I whispered.

"You're still not getting sex," he whispered back.

I rolled my eyes, though I was impressed he could shoot that back so quick after waking. "I was just telling the truth."

He chuckled, holding me closer. "I know. I was just having a little fun with you. And I love how you smell too."

We laid there for a bit, just holding each other and enjoying being so close together. I sighed again. "I miss the Enchanted Forest sometimes," I whisper.

"You do?" he asked, sounding confused. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I guess because everything was a lot simpler back there."

"Need I remind you that we had to put a spell on you that hid you from everyone unless I told them where you were?"

"Maybe that's why everything was so much simpler," I joked before growing serious. "But going back to our old rooms…I just miss being there with you."

"You're here with me now."

I pressed my lips together, trying to figure out the best way to explain how I felt. But it was hard to put into words without sounding strange or like I didn't feel the same here in the Land Without Magic. So I decided to stick with the truth.

"I don't know how to explain it," I whispered. "Everything just felt different there. An exciting different."

He nodded, his whiskers brushing against the top of my head. "I get it. We were falling in love there. But I keep falling in love with you every day, Regina."

"The same for me," I said. "I told you I didn't know how to explain it. I just miss the Enchanted Forest."

There was a long pause before he sighed. "I understand. I can't explain it but I miss it too."

"You can't…?" I lifted my head to stare at him in disbelief. "Of course we can explain your feeling. You called the Enchanted Forest home your entire life."

"I did. And now home is wherever you and the children are. If I have you four, I'm happy," he said, rolling onto his side to face me.

I laid on my side as well, tucking my hand under my head as I smiled at him as well. "You're my home as well."

Robin tucked some of my hair behind my ear before pulling me close. "I love you, Regina. Forever."

"I love you too, Robin," I sighed, feeling sleep pull me under again as I laid in his arms. "Forever."

* * *

Roland and I went to the park later that day, just the two of us. Most of the snow had melted so Robin had helped us put his bicycle in my car. Opening my trunk, I flicked my wrist and the bicycle disappeared in a familiar cloud of purple smoke only to reappear on the sidewalk. Roland's eyes grew wide as he breathed: "Cool."

"I know," I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. I smiled down at him. "I'm awesome, right?"

He nodded and laughed, pulling out his helmet. I placed it on his head and clicked it under his chin, testing the straps to make sure it was secure on him. "Okay, you are cleared to go biking. Just don't go too fast, okay? I want to make sure I can see you at all times."

"Okay, Mama," he said, climbing onto his bike. He gave me a wave before he pedaled away, happily rolling down the path.

I found the nearest bench that no longer had snow on it and sat down. Cold seeped right through my pants and started to numb my ass, but I didn't care. I sat there and watched my son enjoy his bike and the feeling of freedom riding it gave him.

"Ahh, she lives," Harold said, drawing my attention away from Roland as he sat down. He grinned at me. "We've been worried about you. Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied, watching Roland from the corner of my eyes. He continued to pedal his way around the bike path, clearly in sight, and I relaxed a bit. "Have I missed much at the center?"

He shook his head. "The usual. Had me wishing I was sick instead."

I let out a little laugh, knowing the fights that still occurred at the center on an almost daily basis. Then I grimaced. "Trust me. You did not want to be sick. It was awful."

"I guess so," he replied. "And my wife would've killed me if I got everyone else sick. That wouldn't be pleasant either."

Harold pulled something from his pocket and held it out to me. "This came while you were sick. It feels important."

I took it from him, examining it. The handwriting didn't look familiar and there was no return address. Only my name and the address of the center. I frowned. "I wonder who sent it?"

"Don't know," he replied.

"Wait," I said, my mind catching up with me. "Did you say it _feels_ important?"

He sighed, shifting on the bench. "Yeah. I can't explain it. But when I held it, I just…felt it."

"So it's magical," I declared, turning the envelope over in my hands again. I didn't feel anything but perhaps my gloves were preventing me from doing so. Shoving it in my pocket, I sighed. "I'll open it at home."

"Yeah, I should head back. I just wanted to drop that off and Robin had mentioned you were here when I called…" Harold stood.

I squeezed his hand. "Thank you. Now go back to your family and enjoy the rest of this Saturday, okay?"

"Sounds like a good plan," he replied. "Enjoy your time with Roland."

He walked away and I turned back to my son, who was now pedaling up to me. His cheeks were pink and his eyes bright as he smiled at me. "I think I'm done biking, Mama."

"Okay," I said. "We can put your bike back in the car. Do you want to go do something else or are you ready to go home?"

"I'm not ready to go home. Can we go to the jungle gym, please? I want to climb on the monkey bars," he said, bouncing up and down.

I laughed, starting to roll his bike back toward the car. "Okay. But just be careful on the monkey bars. I don't want to have to heal any broken bones."

"Yes, Mama," he sighed and I could almost hear the eye roll. I let it slide for now as I magicked his bike back into my trunk.

Turning to him, I saw he was holding out his hand to me. I took it and swung our clasped hands between us as we walked to the jungle gym. Roland was excited about the monkey bars. "I almost made it across once, just like Michael. Donna and Pinocchio haven't yet."

"I'm sure they'll make it across too," I said. "Just like you're going to do it. And you'll feel so proud of yourself."

He nodded as we approached the jungle gym. Roland let go of my hand and smiled at me. "Can I go play?"

"Yes," I said, letting go of his hand. "I'll be right here, watching. Try to be careful, though, okay?"

Roland promised he would and raced over to the monkey bars. He climbed up the ladder and reached out for the first bar. I held my breath as his little legs swung in the air. One little hand released the bar and stretched toward the next one, grasping it. He then moved his other hand and was soon two bars away from the ladder.

My heart jumped into my throat as he easily swung from bar to bar until he was halfway across. One hand was holding one bar and the other the next one, Roland's body just suspended between the two. He pressed his lips together and furrowed his brow as he no doubt tried to move his other hand.

I watched as his fingers started to lose his grip and he kicked at the air, as if trying to find something to give him a boost up. But it was all for naught. He released the bars and plunged toward the ground. I let out a little shout but he landed on his feet like a cat, arms circling as he regained his balance.

"Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling in the sand before him. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head before frowning, looking upset. "I just couldn't hold on anymore, Mama."

I hugged him, my body shaking from adrenaline. "That's okay, sweetheart. You'll do it another time. Just keep practicing, like with your archery."

"Thanks, Mama," he said, pulling away. He then frowned. "Were you scared? That I was going to get hurt?"

"Yes," I told him, caressing his face as I smiled at him. My heart was still racing but I didn't feel an impending sense of doom any more.

He tilted his head. "Why? I told you I was fine."

"Mothers worry. It's our job. We always worry about our children, even when they're grown and living on their own."

"I'm always going to be with you, Mama," he told me, hugging me again. "So you'll always see me."

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh since he was so earnest. So I held him closer, deciding to relish these moments before he grew up and went to live his own life. I kissed his head. "I love you, Roland."

"Love you too, Mama," he murmured, patting my back as he held onto me a bit longer. He then asked: "Can I go on the swings?"

"Of course you can," I replied, standing up. "Just please don't jump off them, okay? You've aged Mama enough today."

He laughed as he took my hand and we walked over to the swings together.

* * *

I laid in bed, fiddling with the envelope Harold had given me earlier that day. Part of me want to open it while the other wanted to burn it. Robin insisted on being there no matter my decision, just in case something went wrong. So I waited for him to return from putting the girls down for the night.

"Someone refuses to sleep," Robin said, entering the room with Rachel in his arms. She babbled as she banged her little hands against his chest, no doubt trying to tell him what exactly was wrong with her.

Putting the envelope aside, I held out my arms. "What's keeping our little lady up tonight?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied, slipping Rachel into my hold. "I think she might have another tooth coming in, though."

_Hurts, Mama_ , she told me, clutching my nightshirt. _Make the pain stop._

I rubbed her back, bouncing her a little. "I know it hurts, but it's something that needs to happen. You can lie here with me though."

She cuddled against me as I laid down with her. Robin came out of the bathroom, changed in his pajamas and smelling of mint. He slid into bed with us and rubbed Rachel's back. "Was I right?"

"Your dad sense was right on the money." I kissed Rachel's hair as she began to whimper. With the flick of my wrist, I conjured up her cold teething ring and held it up to her mouth. She began to gum it eagerly.

Robin kissed her head. "I'm sure she's feeling better now."

"She is," I said, lying her between the two of us. "But she can just lie here for now."

He hummed, propping himself up on his elbow to watch Rachel. She laid there, kicking her legs and gumming the teething ring. Her big blue eyes looked between the two of us and she smiled around the plastic ring, showing off her few teeth.

"I can't believe she's getting so big," Robin commented. "She's almost a year old. Where did the time go?"

I groaned. "You're not going to start that again, are you?"

"I just can't believe how fast they're growing. Roland is shooting up like a weed, Emma is walking and talking and soon Rachel will be too." He sighed, kissing her head again. "I just wish I could freeze time."

"But think of all the milestones you'll miss if you do that," I told him, rubbing Rachel's belly. She cooed and I knew it was only a matter of time before I got her to fall sleep.

He chuckled. "It wouldn't be forever. Just long enough to really enjoy these years with them."

"That wouldn't really help their socialization, would it?" I continued rubbing Rachel's stomach, noticing her eyes starting to close.

"No, I guess not," he mused. "Though I'm locking her and Emma up once they become teenagers. No boys for them."

I gave him a look and pushed his shoulder. "Come on. Are you going to lock Roland up and declare no girls for him as well?"

He paused, thinking about it before nodding. "Yes. None of our children will date. They just stay with us forever."

"Yeah, no," I said, rolling my eyes. "I love our children, but that seems like punishment for us as well."

"You don't want our children to spend forever with us?" He pouted, but his eyes were sparkling.

I raised my eyebrow. "I would like some private time with you. Time to do things together. Things we definitely don't want the children to see…"

His eyes widened as his eyebrows went up. I watched him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "You're being a little minx right now."

"Am I?" I asked coyly, fluttering my eyes for extra measure. I could see him start to fidget and I resisted the urge to smile. He was weakening at last. Good. "Something wrong?"

Robin narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh, don't go there. You know what you're doing."

I laughed, kissing him. He nibbled on my lower lip but I didn't open for him. Instead, I pulled away. "Rachel is right here."

He glanced down before smirking. "She's asleep, lovely. She won't see a thing. Besides, I doubt us kissing with tongue is going to traumatize her."

"I would feel better if you put her in her crib before we did anything. I don't know how much self-control I have right now," I said, looking down at Rachel. Her eyes were closed and her teething ring hung from her open mouth as her little chest rose in even breaths.

I started to pull the teething ring from her mouth when it clamped down on the piece of plastic. She began to squirm, her brow furrowing as she kicked and whined. Her blue eyes blinked open, looking at me. _Rachel need ring. Rachel need Mama._

"Okay," I sighed, laying down next to her. I touched the ring, using my magic to make it colder for her. "I'm not going anywhere until you feel better, sweetheart."

Rachel made happy noises around the ring before turning her to head to Robin. She flung a little hand out toward him and he chuckled, taking it. He kissed her hand, sliding down to curl around her as well. "I'm not going anywhere either."

She shook his finger and gummed the ring as her eyes closed again. I kissed her feathery curls as I felt the warmth radiating off her. Everything was perfect, even if my other plans were put on hold yet again.

"Does she want me to sing to her?" Robin asked softly. He kissed her fingers again. "Do you, sweetheart?"

I conveyed her positive answer to him and he started to sing as my eyes fluttered closed. I nuzzled her soft cheek, inhaling her baby scent and smiled. Here together with her and Robin, I felt safe and warm. We enveloped Rachel in our love and I knew she was happy, even if she had some pouts of pain due to her teeth.

Lying there with my husband and our daughter, I began to drift off to sleep. The envelope could wait.

* * *

The envelope ended up waiting for a few more days as the weather had continued to warm up, meaning we had spent more time outside to get fresh air in our lungs. Roland and Emma chased Bandit around our yard under Robin's watchful eye while I sat with Rachel on a blanket. She crawled around it, pulling at some grass with glee.

The fresh air also reinvigorated Robin's and my sex life at last. I was fully recovered from being sickness and we had determined we were in a safe time that I had little chance of conceiving. With the children out cold each night from having so much fun, we had all the time at night to enjoy each other.

My head fell back against the mattress as I moaned. Robin was between my legs, his tongue lapping at me and teasing my clit. I gripped the sheets tightly as my body began to quiver, pleasure coursing like electricity through me. It felt like I had gone years rather than weeks without this feeling and I gave myself over to every sensation flooding me.

"More," I pleaded. He answered with his finger, teasing at my entrance before entering me. One curl of it had me babbling. Two and a broad lick against my clit had me coming undone.

I panted as Robin kissed his way up my body, stopping at my breasts. He took one in his mouth, tongue swirling around the nipple. It sent little jolts through my still keyed up body and I moaned louder. "You're trying to kill me with sex, aren't you?"

He chuckled as he released my nipple. "It would be a good way to go, wouldn't it? But no. I'd like to keep you around a bit longer."

"You're doing a piss poor job of…oh gods, Robin!" My eyes closed as he turned his attention to my other nipple, my hips bucking against him. Every inch of me was keyed up and I thought I was going to explode.

Robin let the nipple go with a soft pop before trailing kisses up to my neck. His lips closed around a pressure point and my hand flew to his hair, fingers digging into the damp strands. "You're just teasing me now," I gasped.

"And what if I am?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in a challenge. "What if I want you good and riled up so we can come together?"

"Then I'd say you're succeeding and should fuck me soon if you want that to remain a possibility."

He laughed, planting his arms on either side of her as he hovered over her. "Is that so?"

I nodded, swallowing. "I'm close again, Robin."

"Already?" he asked, his eyes widening in surprise. He then smirked. "I didn't think I was that good."

"Don't get cocky," I warned before mentally hitting myself. I had just walked into a joke he wouldn't be able to resist making.

He grinned at me. "Too late, lovely."

"Please don't. Or I'll finish by myself."

Robin gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

I smiled, realizing I had him right where I wanted him as I slid my hand down my body. "Do you want to take the risk?"

"You win," he said, sighing. He then nipped at my ear. "Minx."

"You love it," I replied, closing my hand around his cock and giving it a few quick pumps.

He moaned, burying his face against my neck. "Don't stop."

"You're close," I said, fondling his balls. "How about you flip us and I ride you the rest of the way?"

Robin did just that, letting me straddle him as he laid back on our mattress. He grinned. "I love this view."

I took his hands and placed them on my breasts, smiling down at him. "I know you do. Enjoy."

"You should be enjoying it too," he said, massaging my breasts. His thumbs played with my nipples.

"I am. Don't worry." I slid my hand down my body until it rested between my legs. One finger teased my clit as Robin watched me, hunger clear in his eyes. I slid back until his cock was pressing at my entrance, resting just under my hand.

Robin's hands fell from my breast to grip my hips. Sweat trickled down his face as his breathing grew shallow. "Are you now torturing me, milady?"

"Perhaps," I said, playing with his tip. I spread the precum dripping from it around, waiting for the right moment to slide over him.

He threw his head back, panting now. "Gods, Regina, please! I don't think I can wait any more."

Smirking, I decided to torture him a bit more. I pumped his cock a few more times, asking: "What's the magic word?"

"Please," he cried, back arching off our bed as he closed his eyes. "Please, Regina. Please."

I guided his cock toward my entrance, sliding down along it until I was filled to the hilt with him. Looking down at him, I smiled. "Much better, right?"

He could only nod as I began to ride him. My fingers gripped his shoulder to brace myself, setting my pace hard and fast. I was already close and knew it wouldn't be long until I went over the edge. Hopefully I could take Robin with me.

Beads of sweat dripped into my eyes and I fought to keep them open. I loved watching him and nothing was going to obscure my vision. "Do you like this?"

"Yes," he groaned, trying to shift his position. I squeezed his hips and he groaned again. "What was that for?"

"I'm trying to hold…oh gods…you still." I moaned, guiding his hand to my clit. "Don't move."

"I need to shift though. I'm nowhere near the spot that will have you seeing stars. I just need to…"

I squeezed my thighs again, shaking my head with a frown. Every part of me was shaking, begging for release. This time, though, I was the one denying myself of that. "Not yet. I'm so close but you're not. I want us to come together."

He nodded, cupping my ass and pulling me closer. "You drive, lovely, and I'll let you know when I'm ready."

"Thank you." I leaned down and kissed him before I resumed my hard and fast pace, trying to hold off my own orgasm as long as I could.

The only sounds that filled the room were our moans and the slapping of sweat-slicked skin against sweat-slicked skin. Robin's back arched more and more as his gripped tightened against my hips. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth hung open as he panted beneath me. I now felt he was close and I smiled, ready for the big finish.

I tugged on his hair and he opened his eyes, taking some time to focus on me. He smirked when he did. "Now?"

"Now," I panted, my body now aching for my release. "And make it quick, please. I can't last…"

I gasped as he shifted inside me. His movements seemed minute but the change was overwhelming, his tip hitting my g-spot immediately. White spots danced in front of my eyes and my breaths came in jags as I felt myself climb higher.

Throwing my head back, I screamed his name as my orgasm climaxed. My walls tightened around his cock, our rhythms growing erratic until I felt him spill inside me. He groaned before stilling, breathing heavily as he laid there.

My limbs were too weak to support me and I collapsed on him. Robin let out a soft "oof" before wrapping his arm around me. He kissed the top of my head. "That was bloody amazing."

"I know," I said and then because I couldn't help myself: "You were pretty good too."

He paused before chuckling. "You're lucky I can't move or I would be tickling until you took that back."

I laughed, closing my eyes as I nuzzled his neck. "Fine. You were bloody amazing as well."

"Thank you," he said, stroking my hair. He kissed my forehead before inching toward the edge of the bed. "We should probably clean ourselves up."

"Too comfortable," I murmured, curling closer to him. I threw a leg over his. "You're not going anywhere."

He ran his fingers up and down my spine. "Alright, lovely. But don't blame me when we're stuck together in the morning."

I made a face as I considered that option and sighed, letting him go. "Okay. But be quick."

"I will." He slipped out of the bed and I opened my eyes, watching as he crossed the room to our bathroom. The lights flipped on and I heard the water start running.

Trying not to move too much, I felt around for our blankets. My hands closed around them and I pulled them closer to my body, which was starting to cool now that we were finished. I hoped Robin would hurry up before I started to shiver.

I saw the light in the bathroom turn off and Robin hurried over to the bed. He climbed in and handed me the damp facecloth. "Here you go, lovely. Better be quick. The room is colder than I remembered."

"I think we're cooler than we were," I quipped, running the facecloth over my skin. Goosebumps formed as the cool air hit it and I shoved it back at Robin. "Your turn. I'm burrowing under the blankets."

"Don't hog them all," he said, wiping himself down. He tossed the facecloth onto his nightstand and laid down next to me as I pulled the blankets over our bodies.

Once we were cocooned, I curled against him again. "Good night, Robin."

"Good night, Regina," he said, closing his eyes. "Pleasant dreams."

I closed my own eyes, humming softly. "That's the plan."

* * *

My wakeup call in the morning was Robin's fingers carding through my hair as he held me close. "Time to wake up, lovely. We need to change before the children find us naked."

"Good point," I replied groggily. "Can you pass me my pajamas?"

"You're going to make me do all the work for you?" Robin asked me teasingly. But I felt him roll over, no doubt searching for my pajamas and I was grateful for him.

He handed me the pajamas and I quickly put them on. As I rolled back to face him, I caught sight of the white envelope in his hand and my stomach clenched. "Oh. Right. That," I said.

"Yes, this." He handed it to me. "Maybe we should open it now. We probably shouldn't put it off anymore."

I gave him a look as I turned the envelope over. "It's probably nothing. Just Zelena choosing to whine in another medium."

"Do you think that looks like the Queen's handwriting?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen it. She didn't usually send me letters," I replied, breaking the seal.

Robin watched as I pulled it out. "So she probably didn't send you this one. Do you think it's the Dark One?"

"I can't imagine he would send a letter either." I pulled out the piece of paper inside, opening it. The handwriting looked familiar at last and when I glanced down, I saw a familiar name. "It's from my mother."

Holding up the envelope, we compared the handwriting there to the one in the letter. We both frowned. "It doesn't match," he said.

"I'm guessing Zelena addressed it," I replied, my brow furrowing. "She probably made my mother write it."

Robin sat next to me before kissing my shoulder. "What does your mother say, lovely? Is Zelena treating her well?"

"Let's see," I said, starting to read it.

_Dear Regina,_

_It feels like it's been months since you and I last talked, even though I know it hasn't been. However, I'm sure you've forgotten about your mother. Shame on you._

"Charming," Robin said, sarcasm dripping from the word.

"That's Mother for you," I replied, already scowling.

_Zelena's mansion may not seem like a prison, but it is. I cannot go outside or call anyone. Nor can I get my hair or nails done. And I can't remember the last time I went shopping…_

I rolled my eyes. "Poor Mother. I'll alert the Geneva Convention immediately."

"The what?" Robin asked, smiling though he looked confused.

"I'll explain it to you later," I told him, patting his hand. "Let's see what else Mother has to say."

_However, Regina, there's another reason I'm writing this. Mostly because Zelena is forcing me to in exchange for a manicure._

"Do you get the feeling she could just walk out and Zelena wouldn't really stop her but she doesn't?" Robin asked me.

I sighed. "She's probably enjoying being the victim and dreaming of all the attention that's going to bring her when she's found."

_She says that if you want to see me again, you will do what she says. You will figure out a way to break the curse and get her back to the Enchanted Forest. Then she will give you a chance to…_

Images rose up in my mind, planted there by Zelena's magic. I could feel it traveling through my fingers, up my arms and into my mind. A green haze surrounded them, confirming that they were from Zelena. She brought me back to her palace in the Enchanted Forest. I could see Robin holding me after my brief fight with Zelena while an unkempt Belle stood in the background, afraid and confused. A cauldron sat bubbling next to me and I realized I was seeing the casting of the Dark Curse from Zelena's point of view.

_"It has to be a very specific heart, I'm afraid. The heart of the thing I love the most," Zelena said._

_Cora's eyes widened and she leaned back, looking distraught and betrayed. "Zelena, darling, you said we would rule together."_

_"And we will. I've taken steps to ensure that." I felt the sorrow and love Zelena had felt at the moment for her mother. Just like I thought back then, she regretted that she needed to do this to the one person she truly loved in order to achieve her happiness. "But I need to do this to be able to rule. To be rid of that pesky Snow White once and for all."_

_"I understand," Cora said, tears filling her eyes. "I'm proud of you."_

_"Thank you, Mother."_

_I remembered what came next and wanted to look away but knew I couldn't. Not with how Zelena had chosen to replay these memories. I couldn't look away from my mind. So I was forced to watch as Zelena's hand plunged into her mother's chest, ready to pull out her heart. Before that happened, though, Cora turned into my mother. The change was only in her clothing—going from the elaborate black dress Cora favored to one of my mother's designer dresses. Her brown eyes widened before glazing over in pain as the heart was removed. She then crumpled to the ground._

The memory ended and I gasped, my hands shaking. Tears spilled down my cheeks and I could see a few wet splotches on the paper. Robin's hand rubbed my back and his concerned voice asked: "Regina? What's wrong?"

I couldn't speak yet and so I handed the letter to Robin. He took it and held me close as he read it: "Then she will give you a chance to say goodbye to me. I don't know what that means, Regina, but I think we both can guess that it's not good. I'm scared and you know I don't like to admit anything that might be considered weakness. Please, Regina. Please come."

"The magic Harold felt in the letter…it was a memory spell. Zelena let me see the moment she took her mother's heart for the Dark Curse…except she replaced Cora with my mother. I know Mother and I don't have the best relationship," I said, sniffling, "but I also don't want anything bad to happen to her."

He wrapped his arm around me and held me close, kissing the top of my head. "You're a good person, Regina. Of course you don't want anything bad to happen to her, no matter how awful she was to you."

I accepted the tissue he passed me and dried my eyes. Picking up the letter, I read my mother's ominous words again before realizing there was only one thing I could to do. "I have to meet with Zelena."

"Regina…"

"No," I said forcefully, cutting him off. "I need to know if she plans on killing my mother. And I need to see if I can get my mother out without Zelena knowing."

He knelt next to me and turned me to face him. Robin tilted my head up and smiled. "We'll find a way to get your mother out."

My eyes widened and I fought a smile. "You'll help me?"

"Of course. Breaking in and stealing things happen to be two of my specialties, remember?" he teased me.

I wrapped my arms around him and we held each other, still kneeling on our bed with our torsos pressed together. Burying my head in the crook of his neck, I said: "Thank you."

"Any time," he said, kissing the top of my head. "We're in this together, Regina. I promise you that."

He laid us down, still holding me close. I clutched onto his shirt, breathing him in as I tried to not think about all the horrible things Zelena could do to my mother. It wouldn't help us…it wouldn't help me. My family needed me most of all and though Robin was willing to take on the entire burden if need be, it wasn't fair to them. So I would take a few moments with him, put thoughts of the letter aside and then be the best mother I could be.

Soon, though, I would rescue my mother and friends. Zelena would wish our paths had never crossed.

I would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting ominous. Zelena is certainly upping the stakes in order to get Regina to move faster. What will happen to poor Caroline? Will Regina save her mother? Find out soon!
> 
> -Mac


	15. Zelena's Request

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

("The Edge of Glory," Lady Gaga)

### Chapter 15: Zelena's Request

Robin and I drove to Storybrooke a couple days later after dropping the girls off with Karen. She promised to pick up Roland along with Michael and Donna if we were not back by the end of the school day, which was a relief to us.

I leaned against the window, watching the trees as we whizzed past them. Most were still bare but I thought I saw a few signs of life on some of them. "I think spring is coming," I said.

"Good," he replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "It's been too cold for too long. Some warm weather would do us all good."

"Is it easier to pull off heists in cold weather or warm weather?" I asked, curious. I never really went too far into his techniques as a thief, usually just hearing the stories of his exploits.

He smiled. "Warm weather. When it's cold, everyone gathers inside and huddles for warmth. When it's nice out, people tend to stay out longer and later."

I nodded. "Makes sense. So it should be easier to break out my mother once the spring arrives?"

"We'll have to see," he said. "I want to get a feel for Zelena's place and the surrounding area."

We breezed past the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign and I felt the familiar jolt of crossing the curse. Robin let out a shaky breath himself and I reached out, placing my hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said. "I just get nervous every time I cross that line. I know it will probably never happen, but I still worry I'll fall under the curse."

"I worry the same thing. I don't know what I would do if I lost you like that," I confessed. "Which is why I enchanted something of yours and Roland with the potion I made for Charming…just in case."

He relaxed, a smile tugging at his lips. "Look at you being all prepared."

"Well, one of us has to be," I teased.

Robin laughed, turning onto Snow and Charming's block. We were going to visit our friend first to check in on him before going to Zelena's house. Charming was waiting outside for us, giving us a little wave as we passed him on our way to a parking spot.

By the time we parked and got out of the car, Snow had joined him as well. She beamed as we approached, bouncing on balls of her feet. "I'm so glad to see you! And that you're feeling better, Regina."

"You and me both," I said, hugging her. "That bug knocked me out for a long time. And it took a while for my energy to come back."

"It's a good thing you didn't get it, Robin," David said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Robin nodded. "I was worried I would be next but thankfully it passed me by. The same for Roland, though we kept him out of the house as much as possible."

"That was a smart move," Snow said. "Children can get sick so fast. I had half my class out just last week with the flu!"

"Why don't we head upstairs? Can I get you two anything to drink or eat?" Charming offered, holding the door open for us.

We headed up to his apartment, Snow choosing to come with us. He let us in and took our coats, tossing them into his bedroom. She moved toward the kitchen, offering to get us all some juice. "Unless you want tea instead?" she asked.

"No, thank you," I replied. "Juice seems fine."

Charming came out of his room and paused, watching Snow as she moved around his kitchen. I saw his eyes mist over and knew that he was wishing she had her memories. That she was his wife again and they were hosting us together in their house.

"David? Is something wrong?" Snow asked, frowning as she noticed he was staring at her. She blushed, stepping away from the counter. "Sorry if I invaded your space. I didn't mean to."

He shook his head, heading toward the kitchen. "No, you have nothing to apologize for. I was just watching you. You look so at ease here."

"I feel at ease," she admitted. She glanced around the room before shrugging. "I guess it's because it's so similar to my kitchen."

"Yes," Charming said, the light leaving his eyes and his voice tinged with disappointment. "That makes sense."

I stepped closer to the kitchen, pointing to one of the glasses. "Is that one mine?"

Snow nodded, still trying to avoid making eye contact with David as she pushed it toward me. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," I said, picking up my glass as Robin reached for his. I sipped the cold orange juice as I watched Snow turn to Charming, eyes downcast and cheeks turning pink.

She cleared her throat. "Do you want something? I mean, I know it's your house and you can help yourself but I'm here so I thought I could just…"

"It's okay, Mary Margaret," he said, cutting off her rambling with a gentle smile. "I'd love for some juice as well."

Relief filled her eyes and she finally met his, smiling. "Then I'll get you a glass. Wait here."

I turned to Charming, sliding up to him. "So, how are things at the shelter?"

"Good," he said, never taking his eyes off Snow as she poured him a glass of juice. "How's Bandit?"

"Very good. He's amazing around the children and is often Roland's playmate since the girls are still too young. And I know he's doing his best to keep them safe," I said.

Robin joined us, nodding. "He likes to follow Emma around when she's walking or Rachel when she's crawling. When both are on the move, he looks so torn about who to keep an eye on!"

Charming chuckled as Snow handed him his juice. He thanked her, looking like he really wanted to kiss her instead. I felt sorry for him and made a note to talk to Snow, to see if I could bring her cursed self around to consider Charming as a romantic interest.

Snow leaned against the counter with her own glass, smiling softly at me. "Emma and Rachel sound like they are getting so big."

"They are," I replied with a big smile. Then I lowered my voice: "But we shouldn't talk about it around Robin. It makes him depressed."

"I just can't believe how fast they are growing," he replied. He paused before saying: "I can't believe how fast Roland is growing. It feels like he was a baby just yesterday."

Everyone else chuckled before Snow sighed. She played with her glass. "I always wonder what it would be like to be a mother."

My heart hurt at how sad she sounded. I glanced over at Charming and saw him duck his head, hiding some tears that had sprung to his eyes. We both knew that Snow was a mother and we both knew I was currently raising her child. Though I already knew the entire situation was unfair, more and more moments reminded me of it constantly.

"One day," Robin assured her, patting her hand. "You'll be a great mother when it happens for you."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Robin. You're a really great guy. I wish there were more of you around."

I glanced over at Charming, who was frowning. "I'm sure there are a few diamonds in the rough lurking around Storybrooke. You just have to keep your eyes open."

"I guess," she replied and I could tell she was thinking about Little John rather than Charming. I was going to have to do something to push her closer to the husband she couldn't remember.

Setting down my glass, I turned to Charming. "Can you point me to the bathroom again? I can't seem to remember where it is."

"Of course," he said, looking a bit confused as he set down his glass. "Follow me."

Once we were away from the others, I stopped him. "Okay, I think you should ask Snow out on a date."

"A what?" he asked, scrunching his nose in confusion.

I sighed. "It's one of our courtship rituals here in the Land Without Magic. You ask her out for dinner, spend time talking and getting to know each other and if you're lucky, she might kiss you when you drop her off at home."

Charming smiled as he glanced over his shoulder at Snow. "That sounds nice. Do you think she'll want to go out on a date?"

"I don't think you'll know until you ask her," I replied, glancing at her as well. She laughed at something Robin said and I smiled. "Maybe it'll help jog her memory."

"Do you think it's possible? Even with the Queen's curse?" he asked, looking a bit defeated.

I shrugged. "I believe anything is possible. The curse cannot be more powerful than True Love."

"That sounds like something Snow would say," he mused.

"I like to think she rubbed off on me during our time together in the Enchanted Forest."

He laughed before shoving his hands in his pockets and growing sheepish. "So, how do I ask her out on a date?"

"You go up to her and ask if she would like to go out with you to dinner some time. They you two can arrange a day and time," I told him. "You might want to make it clear that this is a date."

"Why?"

"Sometimes some people don't get it and think it might just be two friends hanging out. You want to be romantic."

Charming crossed his arms and glared at me. "I can be romantic, Regina. I did woo her once."

"Fighting trolls on a bridge," I reminded him, recalling the story Snow had told me once. "I highly doubt that's Mary Margaret's speed."

He sighed, dropping his arms as he nodded. "You have a good point. I'll ask Robin for some pointers."

"What's so wrong with me?" I asked, spreading out my arms as I grew indignant. "If you want to know how to romance a woman, _ask_ a woman."

Charming paused and I watched that sink in. It struck me that he really hadn't considered doing that before and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Okay, let me deal with Zelena and then we'll work together so you can charm Snow all over again."

"Thanks, Regina," he said, sounding relieved. He gave me a hug and I held onto him tightly, feeling he needed it.

He pulled away and I gave him a bright smile, pointing behind me with my thumb. "Okay, now I really need to go to the bathroom. Is it still back there?"

* * *

We left Charming's loft about an hour later. Though she was hesitant to do so, Snow gave us the directions to the mayor's mansion. "No one really goes there," she said. "You might be better off meeting her at town hall."

I shook my head. "I need to go to her house. I need to see it and to talk to her there. For personal reasons."

"Alright," Snow said, giving me a big hug. "Please stay safe, okay? I mean, I don't think the mayor would hurt you but…she scares me."

Holding onto my friend, I knew that was what Zelena wanted. She wanted her stepdaughter meek and fearful, unable to fight back. "You're stronger than her," I whispered. "And once you find that inner strength, she'll be scared of you."

Snow chuckled, pulling away. "I wish I had the same confidence you did. If the mayor should be scared of anyone, it's you."

I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up. "I'll keep that in mind when I go talk to her. She's going to regret pissing me off."

"What exactly did she do?" Snow asked, confused.

"It's complicated," I replied, taking her hand. "I promise to explain it to you when this is all over."

She nodded, giving my hand a squeeze. "Well, good luck. Call me when you're done so I know you made it out."

"I will," I promised her, walking toward Robin's car as he pulled up to the curb. I gave her a little wave before climbing in.

He pulled away, heading back toward Main Street. "So, she gave you the directions?"

"Reluctantly," I replied. "You're going to head down Main Street until you get to Maple. Then you'll make a left and go a few blocks to Mifflin. She lives in the biggest house on the block."

"Of course she does." He turned onto Main Street and I started reading street signs. "So what did you and Charming talk about when you pretended to go to the bathroom?"

I shot him an annoyed look. "I did actually go to the bathroom you know."

"Uh huh. Yet you were both back there a long time. What were you two talking about?"

"I suggested he should take Snow out on a date. And I offered to help him romance her again because Mary Margaret is certainly different than Snow."

Robin nodded. "That's true. But I feel like deep down, she is still in essence Snow. He just has to tap into that and maybe her memories will come back."

"I hope so," I said, leaning my head against the window. "I miss my friend and I know Charming misses his wife terribly."

"I miss her too. I miss them all," he said, stopping so Red and Belle could cross the road. Both wore impossibly high heels and little clothing to keep out the late winter's chill. Both gave Robin appreciative looks before hurrying to the other side, whispering and giggling amongst themselves.

We both followed them with our eyes and he sighed. "It is still strange to be ogled by people we call friends and to see them disrespect you so."

"They ignored me this time," I said, shrugging. "That seems to be the most respectful they've treated me yet."

Robin shook his head. "I wonder how they are going to react when they have all their old memories and they realize what they've been doing."

"I'm not going to hold it against them. We can all just blame Zelena and be done with it," I said, motioning to where he had to turn.

"We all can agree to do that, I'm sure," he said, keeping focused on determining the largest house on the block. "Though we'll have to determine what to do with her."

I nodded, pointing to one particular house so he knew to stop in front of it. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, we have several more bridges. And I think we start there."

Robin pulled up to the house I pointed to and parked the car. We got out and I looked up, nodding. "I think this is it."

"It reminds me of her palace back in the Enchanted Forest," he commented, coming around to stand next to me.

We stared at the large mansion, painted black with metallic accents. There was a tower on the right side with a large bay window in it. An iron wrought fence surrounded the property, looking foreboding. I swore the sky overhead looked darker, as if it detected dark magic around it.

"I half expect a dragon to emerge from somewhere for us to battle before we can get to her," I said, wishing I hadn't won the argument about not bringing our bows.

Robin took my hand, squeezing it to give me courage. He gave me a smile. "We can do this. She's not that scary."

"Agreed," I said and we moved toward the gate. I still expected the dragon and kept a look out as Robin opened the gate. My guard was still up as we approached her front door, my heart beating wildly as I rang the doorbell.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened. Zelena appeared in a green skirt with a black shirt, her red hair pulled into an elaborate French braid. She smiled when she saw me. "You came. I figured your mother would get some response from you."

"More like that altered memory you attached to your note," I replied, the images imprinted on my mind sending a chill down my spine again.

She grinned, stepping aside. "I thought a little extra incentive wouldn't hurt either. Please, come in."

We stepped inside Zelena's cold looking house. All the furniture was black or green and looked very expensive. It was arranged neatly like it had popped off the page of a magazine or catalogue. Like those pictures, it also didn't look very much lived in, unlike our rooms and furniture at home.

Zelena closed the door behind us. "I thought you would come alone. Tell me, Robin, do you escort your wife everywhere?"

"I wanted him here," I told her, placing my arm out to stop Robin as he tried to step closer to her. "I'm sure you understand I don't particularly trust you."

"No, I imagine you don't," she agreed, looking Robin over again. "Though I was hoping to keep this between us. No matter. Please, follow me."

Her heels clicked on the floor and echoed around the empty house. We followed her to the next room, a dining room. A long black table sat in it with four chairs surrounding it. A bowl full of green apples sat in the middle of it, the only pop of color in the room.

Zelena motioned to the chairs. "Please, have a seat."

"Will Mother be joining us?" I asked as I pulled out a chair. Robin did the same, trying to stay close to me.

"Maybe," she replied, taking her own seat at the head of the table. "It depends on how well this part goes."

I clasped my hands together. "Yes. What is it that you want? Or did you summon me to continue to nag me about breaking the curse?"

"Well, I want you to do that," Zelena said, "and I've also been working on a way to get me back to the Enchanted Forest. I think I've found it. But I need your help."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

She sighed. "I need light magic to get something I need and we both know I don't have that."

"True," I conceded, still feeling apprehensive. I narrowed my eyes as I asked: "So what's the catch?"

"Who said there's a catch?"

I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't have threatened my mother to get me here if there wasn't a catch. You would've waited until I stopped by to visit Snow or Charming or someone to tell me about this. There's something you're not telling me."

"I'd say there are a lot of things you're not telling us," Robin added, crossing his arms as he glared at her.

Zelena sighed, almost slumping over. "You're right. There is something I haven't been telling you."

I clenched my fists to keep from strangling her. "Right, so I repeat: What's the catch, Zelena?"

"You might have to fight a dragon," she admitted. "And possibly slay it to get what I need."

I felt the color drain from my face and Robin took my hand, his face turning red. "You want to send her to her death, is that it? Is that how you plan to get rid of her?"

Zelena shook her head. "Trust me. I don't want Regina gone…yet. I still need her. And unfortunately, I need her to fight a dragon."

"And where is this dragon?" I asked, wondering how anyone would be hide one of _those_ in Storybrooke.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

I closed my eyes, counting to ten. "So you expect me to find the dragon as well?"

Zelena looked a bit sheepish, which was a first for her. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble…"

"Oh no," Robin said, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. "It's just a dragon. Shouldn't be too hard to find at all."

"Perhaps the Dark One can help you. Since you're such good friends," she spat out at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You still jealous about that? I guess it doesn't matter that I hate his guts and don't trust him as far as my baby can throw him?"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Zelena responded.

"Someone's been reading Shakespeare," I replied, raising one eyebrow.

She shrugged. "I've had a lot of free time on my hands."

"Then you can find the dragon, even if you can't kill it," Robin shot back. His grip on my hand was so tight, I believed he was cutting off blood flow to it.

I leaned over, whispering: "Can you loosen your grip? I'm starting to get pins and needles in it."

"Sorry," he whispered back, loosening his hold on my hand somewhat. I felt the blood start to flow and let out a soft sigh of relief.

Zelena scowled at us. "What are you two whispering about over there? Are you conspiring against me?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "We were just talking. We're allowed to do that. Especially if you want me to find and fight a dragon. I need to talk that over with my husband before I agree on anything."

"Whipped, Regina? Not a good look on you," Zelena said, shaking her head with a condescending smile.

"Hardly," Robin replied. I could tell he wanted to cross his arms but at the same time, he didn't want to let go of my hand. Instead, he gave it another squeeze before loosening his grip again.

I leveled Zelena with a stony gaze. "He's right. Being married means there's more than me to worry about. I can't make such an important decision without talking it over with him. There's more at stake than just me. There's him and our children. I need to consider them too."

She rolled her eyes. "This is why I'm glad I'm single and have no brats to worry about. So much easier."

"Sure," I replied, detecting that she was not being entirely truthful. Given how jealous she still got over the Dark One, I believed she may have still carried a torch for him. Yet now wasn't the time to provoke her. I still hadn't seen my mother.

I held my head high. "Can I see Mother now?"

"No," Zelena said. "You haven't agreed to fight the dragon for me."

"I have agreed to think it over and haven't outright rejected you. If you want me to really consider it, you will let me see my mother," I demanded.

She sighed, pushing back her chair. I heard it scrape against the wood and winced, knowing it had to leave scratch marks on her pristine floor. Zelena motioned for me to follow and I did so, still holding Robin's hand as we left the room.

Zelena led us upstairs and toward one of the doors. She pulled out a key and looked at me. "Make it quick."

Once she unlocked the door, it swung open and she stepped aside. I let go of Robin's hand and hurried toward it, dreading what I might see on the other side of the threshold. "Mother?" I called out.

"Regina?" Mother stood from a chair in her room, wrapped in a bathrobe. Her hair was up in curlers and she looked like I had just interrupted her morning routine rather than walked into her prison. She smiled and opened her arms to hug me. "You came!"

Her arms wrapped around me as I stood there, surprised. She sighed. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Are you okay?" I asked, giving her an awkward pat on the back. She didn't look like she was in any danger to me. Then the image of Zelena pulling out her heart filled my mind and I gave her a proper hug.

Mother pulled back, smiling at me. "I'm okay, sweetheart. I guess I could have a worse prison. A TV would be nice though."

Zelena rolled her eyes as I nodded. "Of course. It must be quite boring to just stare at these four walls all day."

"She's always welcomed to use my TV in the living room," Zelena said, arms crossed as she scowled again.

Mother scowled right back at her. "Except you're usually watching it and won't let me watch what I want."

"My house," Zelena shot back.

I stepped between them, acting as a buffer. "Enough! You two can bicker all you want when I leave."

Mother gaped at me. "You're not taking me home?"

"That's not the agreement," Zelena said.

"I can't," I replied. "Not yet."

"Will you come back?" Mother asked, sounding desperate. It was certainly something I had never heard in her voice before.

I gave her a weak smile. "As soon as I can."

Zelena grabbed my arm, dragging me toward the door. "Come on, Regina, you've seen her and you're sure I haven't done anything to her…"

"Except kidnap me and hold me against my will!" Mother yelled, stomping her foot like a toddler throwing a tantrum. It lost some of its effect due to her fuzzy slipper muffling any noise.

"Whatever. I'll bring you lunch in a little bit." Zelena slammed the door behind her before whirling to face me. "Well?"

I sighed, backing closer to Robin. "Well, I guess it could be worse for her. But I guess I need one question answered."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"What do you have planned for my mother? Because you and I both know you have no intention of giving her back," I said.

Zelena smirked, nodding. "You're right. And I will tell you what I have planned for your mother…after you defeat the dragon and get me what I need."

"Can you promise not to hurt her until I make my decision?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, that was two questions," Zelena snarked. "But yes, I can promise that."

I nodded, taking Robin's hand. "Then I guess we have some thinking to do. We'll get back to you next week."

"Next week? That's too long," Zelena protested.

"It's only a few days, Zelena. We need time to talk about it. We're not going to make a decision overnight. Next week." I held her gaze.

She sighed but nodded. "Fine. Now get out. I have better things to do than sit around and talk to you two."

"Always a pleasure, Zelena," I said, lacing my fingers with Robin's. "We'll see you soon."

"Unfortunately," Robin muttered. I gently elbowed him and he gave Zelena an insincere smile. "Thank you for your hospitality."

She gave us an equally insincere smile. "You're very welcome. Now get out."

* * *

We got into the car but Robin just sat there, hands on the wheel and key in the ignition but in the off position. I buckled up before placing my hand on his arm. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Are you really going to fight a dragon?" he asked me, looking concerned and scared.

I sighed, glancing back at the house. "I don't know. We both know she won't free Mother."

"Right," he said. "I might have to case the place more but I think I can figure out a way to get in and get your mother out."

"Before I need to answer Zelena?" I asked. When he was silent, I nodded. "We can talk about it more, but I might need to play along just so we can rescue Mother."

Robin sighed, turning on the car. "Okay. We'll talk more at home but you're probably right."

He pulled away from the curb and I watched the house grow smaller in the sideview mirrors. I hoped Zelena didn't do anything to Mother before I saw her again and I prayed I didn't have to face a dragon.

My heart, though, knew I might just have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Zelena needs Regina to fight a dragon? Hmm, wonder who that could be?
> 
> We'll also see Charming rev up his attempts to woo his wife back. Will he make her forget about Ian AKA Little John? We'll see!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the OQ Prompt Party! It was certainly a good week full of lots of OQ goodness. I hope we get to do it again really soon!
> 
> -Mac


	16. Stalling

_I'm bidin' my time,_   


_'Cause that's the kinda guy I'm._   


_While other folks grow dizzy_   


_I keep busy_   


_Bidin' my time_

("Bidin' My Time," George and Ira Gershwin)

### Chapter 16: Stalling

"Mama!" Emma reached out for me as I entered the nursery. Her blonde curls were sticking up everywhere and there was a red splotch on her cheek from being pressed against the mattress.

I smiled as I picked her up, holding her close and kissing the tip of her nose. "Good morning, Princess. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she said, cuddling close to me. I rubbed her back as I brought her over to the changing table.

She wiggled on the table as I pulled off her pajamas and changed her wet diaper. Emma sat up, holding out her arms to me. _Play, Mama_.

"Not now," I told her. "I need to get a clean diaper on you, put some clothes on you and then I need to do the same with Rachel. And then we're going to eat breakfast."

_No. Emma play._

I sighed, shaking my head. "Not until after breakfast, Princess."

A cloud of white smoke curled up and when it died down, there was no Emma. I groaned, not in the mood to play this game. "Emma Ruth, you are in big trouble," I called out.

_Mama!_ Rachel stood up in her crib, reaching out for me. _Mama take Rachel!_

I paused, swallowing my groan. The last thing I needed was my infant daughter having a tantrum while my toddler was running around naked as the day she was born. So I turned toward Rachel's crib and picked her up, setting her on my hip. "Okay, sweetheart," I said. "Let's go find your sister."

My search ended quickly though. As soon as I stepped out of the nursery, I heard Emma screaming "no" over and over. Robin appeared on the steps, holding a screaming and kicking Emma in his arms. "Look who I found running around the living room with a confused Bandit in tow," he said.

Emma tried to kick away from Robin. "Down! Papa! Down!"

"Clothes, Emma," I said. "Then breakfast."

She pouted but Robin held firm, raising her so she could look him in the eyes. "Emma, enough. You need to do what Mama and I say. Understand?"

"No!" she yelled, pushing against him. It seemed she was gunning for a timeout first thing this morning.

Rachel curled against me, resting her head in the crook of my neck. _Hungry, Mama. Rachel want food._

I rubbed her back and decided it was time to shut Emma's tantrum down once and for all. "Emma Ruth, that is enough," I said, using my sternest voice.

Emma paused, sniffling. She looked over at me, tears filling her eyes as she reached for me. "Mama."

Shifting Rachel, I placed Emma on my other hip and she clung to me. _Mama mad at Emma?_

"I'm not happy with how you are acting," I told her. "Will you let me put on a new diaper and then dress you?"

_Yes, Mama._

"And then have breakfast…without putting up a fight?"

_Yes, Mama. Emma be good._ She sniffled as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

I kissed her forehead as Robin took Rachel from arm. "Okay. But no more fights in the morning. Once you do everything I say we need to do, then you can play. You need patience."

_Patience?_ She frowned at me.

"You just need to wait and not be in a rush," I told her, trying to explain patience as best as I could. She held still as I spoke, letting me put a clean diaper and a cute orange dress on her as well.

I picked her back up, kissing her forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart. Now let's go get breakfast."

With Emma on my hip, I turned to find Robin cuddling Rachel. She was dressed in a cute red dress and her curls were brushed, held back by a matching headband. I smiled. "Are we ready to eat?"

"I think we just need one more person," Robin said. "Should I go wake him?"

"Wake who?" Roland appeared in the doorway, still in his pajamas, and yawned so wide I thought I could see his tonsils.

I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him close to me. "You. But since you're awake, we can all head downstairs for some breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Can we have pancakes?" Roland asked, looking up at me with big hopeful eyes.

"Yes," I told him, squeezing him gently. "We can have pancakes. I might even throw in some chocolate chips."

He gasped, tugging on my hand. "Come on, Mama! I'm very hungry for those chocolate chips!"

Robin and I laughed, following our excited son downstairs for what promised to be a delicious breakfast.

* * *

Once breakfast was finished and the kitchen cleaned up, Robin kissed me and headed into the backyard to do some chores as he cleaned up from the winter and prepared for the spring. Roland played with his sisters, rolling a ball between the two and encouraging them to roll it back to him. Bandit laid by them, watching them for anything that might go wrong.

And I was studying dragons.

I had found a book at the center that was all about them and had taken it home with me. If I was going to fight a dragon—and my gut told me more and more I would have to—then I wanted to know everything I could about them. Hopefully the book also told me how to defeat one.

So far, though, I found nothing helpful. Just that dragons tended to be hoarders and would protect their treasures to the death…with the poor sap who decided to steal from them being the one who ended up dead. I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Are you okay, Mama?" Roland asked me, looking up from his game. He frowned, appearing concerned about me.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "I am. Just doing some studying."

He tilted his head. "Studying? Why? You don't go to school anymore."

Laughing, I put the book aside and went to kneel next to him. "You never stop learning, even as an adult. I am still learning how to use magic, right?"

"Yeah," he said, a strange look on his face. "Does that mean I have to do homework forever?"

I shook my head as I hugged him. "No, no. Homework isn't something that will always be in your future."

"Good. I like learning but I hate homework." He made a face and Emma laughed, clapping her hands in amusement.

She then crawled over into my lap and leaned against me. _Mama hug Emma too_.

"Okay, sweetheart," I told her. "You get a hug too."

I wrapped my arm around her, holding both Emma and Roland close. A wisp of white smoke curled up in my vision, dying down to reveal the dark curls of my youngest as the weight on my lap grew heavier. _Rachel wants hug_.

"Group hug, I guess," I said, smiling as I smushed my children together. They all laughed as I rocked them.

A flash appeared in the corner of my eye and I turned my head to find a grinning Robin standing there, holding my camera. He grinned at me. "It was too cute to pass up."

"I imagine," I replied, smiling at him. "Do you want to join this group hug?"

Robin set down the camera before kneeling next to us. "I would love too."

He wrapped a strong arm around me and the children shifted now that there were two laps to sit on. Roland rested against his father while Rachel stretched out across both our laps, leaving Emma to cuddle against my side. She reached out a little hand, holding onto Rachel's with a smile.

"You know what? I think we should all spend some family time in the park," Robin suggested, tickling Roland. "It's been far too long since we did that."

"I think that sounds like a great idea. What do you all say?" I asked the children, bouncing Emma a bit.

_Emma swing!_

_Rachel play!_ my other daughter chimed in. She smiled up at me, revealing another tooth was coming in.

"Well, that's two votes for the park," I said, turning to Roland. "Will you make it unanimous?"

He tilted his head, frowning. "What does that mean?"

Robin and I laughed as he tickled our son. "It means you're all in agreement."

"Oh," he replied between giggles. "Then I agree. Let's go to the park!"

* * *

I pushed the double stroller with Emma and Rachel strapped inside. Though it was a warm spring day, there was still a chill in the air so I had placed both girls in matching white sweaters. Both kicked their little legs as we walked on, Emma babbling on and Rachel answering in her own babbles every so often.

Roland walked ahead of us, holding hands with his father. The two talked about what they were going to do and I raised my eyebrow when Robin agreed to cross the monkey bars with the boy.

That was going to be interesting to watch.

We arrived at the little playset in the park and Roland raced toward the monkey bars. He glanced over his shoulder. "Are you coming, Papa?"

"In a minute, Roland," Robin replied, crouching down in front of the stroller. "I'm just going to help Mama with your sisters first, okay?"

"Okay, Papa. I'm going to get a head start then." He gave us a cheeky grin before resuming his quest to get to the monkey bars.

I chuckled as Robin got Rachel out of the stroller, kneeling down to unstrap Emma. "He's adorable, isn't he?"

"They're all adorable," he replied, leaning forward to kiss Emma's forehead. "Right, Princess?"

Emma clapped as Rachel tugged on Robin's shirt, no doubt trying to get him to kiss her too. He obliged before tickling her stomach, eliciting a peal of laughter from her. She squirmed in his arms before resting her head against his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get these girls into the swings," I said, drawing more clapping from Emma.

We got both girls settled into the baby swings, their legs dangling from the openings as they sat in the sturdy black seats. They clutched onto the chains, babbling happily in anticipating for some fun time.

Robin gave me a kiss. "You think you can handle these two while I go deal with our little monkey?"

"Yeah, I think we'll be fine. You go watch Roland." I glanced over to where our son was dangling between two bars, determined to make it to the other side. My heart leaped into my throat as I remembered his last experience on the bars, my mind's eye conjuring up the image of him falling to the ground. This time, though, he didn't land on his feet but landed curled up in a ball of pain. I swallowed that down, knowing Robin would keep him safe.

Once Robin was jogging over to join Roland, I gave Emma a push first. Then I pushed Rachel and I spent my afternoon alternating between pushing one and the other. The girls laughed as their little hands clung to the chains and they kicked their feet in the air, almost close enough to mimic the pumping motion they would need when they switched to the big kid's swings in a few years.

"Do you two want to go higher?" I asked them, even though my arms were starting to grow tired. I wondered if I could use magic to keep pushing and take a rest. Or maybe they would want to move on to something else.

_Yes!_ their little voices chorused in my mind. I sighed but complied, putting a little more force into my pushes.

I glanced over to see how Robin and Roland were doing. Roland stood in the sand, watching as his father easily swung from bar to bar. He frowned, arms crossed. "How do you do that so well?" he asked Robin.

Robin landed on his feet like cat and smiled at Roland. "Practice, son. Keep it up and I'm sure you'll be able to do it as well."

"Cool!" Roland ran toward the ladder, eagerly climbing up to attempt the monkey bars again as Robin watched him.

Could I risk losing all of this for Zelena? For the mother who had made my childhood miserable? Was she worth fighting a dragon for? What would my family do if the dragon got the best of me? Robin was a good father but could he manage raising three children on his own? Marians' loss had nearly destroyed him and he had once confessed that he didn't think he could survive if anything happened to me.

But could I condemn my mother to death? Let Zelena pull her heart as I went about my life, knowing I did nothing to stop her?

_Mama stop. Why?_ Emma asked, twisting in the swing to frown at me.

I felt like I woke from a dream and realized that I had stopped pushing the girls. So I gave them a soft smile. "Sorry. I'll start again."

_Rachel want seesaw_ , my other daughter said, banging her hands against the black plastic holding her.

"Okay," I said, pulling her out. "We'll go do the seesaw. Let me just get your sister."

I set Rachel down and turned to Emma, smiling at her. "Okay, Emma. Time to go do something else."

_No. Emma swing_. She clutched the chains tighter, forcing me to pry her hands off them as she kicked.

"You've spent enough time on the swing," I said, pulling her from the seat. "Your sister wants to do the seesaw so you can do that for a bit. It's like sharing your toys."

She pouted but nodded. _Okay, Mama. Emma seesaw with Rachel. Then back to swings?_

"We'll see," I told her as I picked up Rachel, relieved Emma wasn't going to fight me on this. Perhaps she had learned her lesson that morning. "You might want to do something else later."

I settled them on either end of the seesaw, helping them go up and down when their little legs couldn't manage to push with enough force needed. Rachel laughed and even Emma smiled so I hoped she was learning the importance of making others happy.

Robin's arm wrapped around my waist as he kissed my cheek. "I see we've moved on to the seesaw. Are the girls having fun?"

"Yes, they are," I said. "Even Emma, though she still wants to go back to the swings once they are done here."

"I can always take her back there if Rachel wants to do something else," he offered.

I nodded. "And what's Roland doing?"

"He's on the swings," Robin said, pointing behind him. I looked around and saw Roland pumping his legs as he swung back and forth. As long as he didn't jump off, all was well with my blood pressure.

Rachel held up her arms to me. _Mama, sandbox?_

"You want to play in the sandbox? Okay. Do you want to play there too, Emma?" I asked the other girl.

"No!" She shook her head so hard, her curls bounced against her forehead. I knew she wanted to go back to the swings.

Robin picked her up, giving me a knowing look. "We'll be on the swings if you need us. You and Rachel have fun in the sandbox."

"We will," I said, putting Rachel on my hip. "Can you keep an eye on Roland as well?"

He nodded, trying to keep a hold on an eager and squirming Emma as she tried to reach out for the swings. "Don't worry. We'll all stay safe."

I kissed him before kissing Emma's cheek. "Emma, you be a good girl for your father."

"Papa," she said, patting his cheek. I guessed that meant she would be on her best behavior.

We parted ways and I took Rachel over to the sandbox. I set her down and conjured up a shovel and bucket for her to play with. "Have fun, sweetheart," I told her.

She let out a peal of laughter, using the shovel to throw sand around the box. I sat back, watching her with a smile.

I didn't have these memories with my own mother. She didn't believe in taking me to the park and playing with me. Daddy had done that whenever he could, keeping a watchful eye on me as I attempted to cross the monkey bars and played on the jungle gym. Even when we went to the beach, Mother never played in the sand with us. She sat on her beach chair like a queen, preening as everyone passed us by and wishing I would just sit there as well, like a little doll. We were only at the beach to be seen, as far as she was concerned, not have any fun.

Mother hadn't given me a very happy childhood and I had spent most of my adult life ignoring her. So why was I willing to risk myself for her?

The answer was obvious, though. It was because my father raised me to do the right thing, something that only grew stronger after falling in love with Robin Hood. Mother was in danger and I couldn't just stand by and not help her.

I just prayed my family didn't suffer for it.

* * *

Once the children were in bed that night, I curled up on the couch again with my book on dragons. Robin sat down next to me, frowning when he saw my reading material. "Regina…"

"I'm just doing research," I told him. "So I can make an informed decision."

"Yet your eyes tell me you've already made it," he replied, taking the book from me. He set it on the table and took my hands. "Let's talk. "

I sighed, sitting up to meet his eyes. He was certain I had made up my mind but I knew I hadn't. There were too many variables still to consider. "How soon can we rescue my mother?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I would really have to plan it well and that's going to take time."

"Zelena's not giving us time. She wants an answer now. I may have to fight a dragon just to give you time to get Mother out."

He frowned. "There has to be another way to distract Zelena long enough to allow me to get your mother out. Maybe you could just pretend to fight the dragon?"

"How do you do that?" I asked, imagining me standing there making dramatic noises like Roland did when he was pretending to fight some imaginary foe. It was pretty laughable to think they would fool Zelena.

Robin grimaced. "Okay, maybe I didn't think that out. Maybe you could agree to fight the dragon but then stall her with research and preparations?"

I nodded. "I might be able to."

"Just something to keep you alive," he continued. "Dragons…well, there's only one person I know who has survived fighting a dragon."

"Who?" I asked, curious as I moved closer to him.

"Charming."

My mouth dropped open and I pulled back again, my hands sliding from his. "Charming fought a dragon? You mean he could help me with this?"

Robin hesitated as a panicked look crossed his eyes. "I guess…"

"You don't want him to help me," I said, crossing my arms. "You think I'm really going to fight a dragon."

"It sounds like it, Regina," he replied hotly. "You keep saying that you're going to pretend but as I said, I see it in your eyes."

I sighed, taking his hand. "I don't know what I'm going to do. But I know I don't want to leave you or the children. So I'll do everything I can to avoid fighting the dragon."

"Please do, Regina. The children need you. I need you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He squeezed my hands, rubbing the backs of them.

"Just like I couldn't imagine what we do without you," I replied, my heart clenching at the thought. I had almost lost him once and felt like I had been adrift at sea. It was not a feeling I wanted to experience again. "So you need to be careful when rescuing my mother."

He nodded, pulling me into his arms and holding me close. "I will be. I promise."

I sighed, resting my head on his chest. "Can we talk about something less…morose?"

"Gladly," he replied with a chuckle. He kissed the top of my head. "What do you want to talk about instead?"

"I don't know," I admitted, my mind a blank. "Maybe we can watch some TV instead? Carson should be on soon."

His arms fell away and Robin stood from the couch, smiling down at me. "I have a better idea, lovely. Wait right there."

I watched as he headed over to my record player and pulled out one of my Beatles' albums. He put it on and carefully found the right place to drop the needle, playing one of our favorite songs—"Let It Be."

"Dance with me?" he asked, holding out his hand to me. I smiled as I took it, letting him pull me to my feet.

Robin held me close, one hand on my lower back while the other held my hand tightly. We swayed in time to the music and he hummed along as I rested my head on his shoulder. "This is nice," I said.

"I never thought I would say this, but I miss attending balls," he replied, resting his cheek against my hair.

"Why?"

He kissed the top of my head. "I miss seeing you in those beautiful ballgowns and then dancing with you."

"You did look very handsome in your fancy outfits back in the Enchanted Forest," I told him. There was just something about a satin forest green jacket on him that always had me feeling weak at my knees. Not that ever affect my dancing, which had been a relief. "And I never felt like I was disaster when dancing with you."

"You were hardly a disaster. You were a model student in our lessons," he told me.

I chuckled. "You're being kind."

"I'm speaking the truth." He gave me a little twirl and I laughed as he spun me back against his chest, arms wrapped around me. "See? You're wonderful."

"I still think you're extremely biased about that," I teased him before turning to wrap my arms around his neck. I kissed him as the song ended.

The record moved into the next song as Robin pulled me closer, deepening our kiss. He then trailed kisses along my jawline and down my neck, sending a pleasurable shiver down my spine. "Shall we move to bed?" he asked me, voice husky.

I sighed, tempted. But there was a problem. "It's too close. I'm fertile now and you know you never miss."

He paused before giving a hearty chuckle. "That is true. I guess we'll have to postpone this feeling until next week."

"I don't think it works like that," I teased him. "You can't just postpone a feeling."

"So what do you propose we do?" he asked me, kissing my neck again.

I hummed, threading my fingers through his hair. "Well, I think we can find other ways to enjoy each other. We usually do."

He chuckled, his chest vibrating against me. "I guess we can get creative when we need to be."

"Let's see what we can come up with tonight." I pulled away, tugging on his hand. "Come with me."

"Gladly, milady." He gave me a cheeky smile, following me upstairs to our bedroom for some fun.

* * *

The phone rang early the next morning, waking me before my alarm. I blinked a few times, allowing my eyes to focus on the clock by our bed. The red numbers read five-thirty in the morning. Whoever was calling me better have had a good reason for doing so.

"Hello?" I asked once I picked up the phone, my voice raspy.

"Regina?" Zelena asked as I bit back my groan. "Is that you?"

Sighing, I replied: "Unfortunately. What do you want, Zelena?"

"Well, someone is in a bad mood," she continued as my annoyance grew. "Aren't you going to ask how I am?"

"It's five thirty in the fucking morning, Zelena. Niceties don't start until the sun comes up. Just get to your point so I can go back to bed," I snapped, closing my eyes again.

She clucked at me. "Fine. I can tell you're in a mood. Have you made your decision yet?"

"Can't this wait until the sun comes up?" I asked, not ready to give her my answer and looking to stall. "And can't we discuss this in person?"

Zelena huffed and I was certain she was scowling. "I need an answer, Regina. Do you not care about your mother?"

Anger swelled inside me and I sat up, my blood boiling as I said: "I won't be guilted into giving you an answer before I'm ready. I will contact you at a more reasonable hour, Zelena. Good night."

I slammed the phone down and flopped back onto the bed with a huff, worrying that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. Thanks, Zelena.

"Do I even want to know what time it is?" Robin mumbled, rolling closer to me as he wrapped his arm around me. He pulled me closer to his warm body.

"Too fucking early to be dealing with her," I said, snuggling against him as I rested my head in the crook of his neck. Sighing, I felt myself relax as he rubbed my back. "She can wait."

He hummed, kissing my forehead. "So, when are you going to contact her?"

"Like I said…at a more reasonable hour. Maybe tomorrow at eleven. I don't know."

"How about never?"

I sighed. "Robin, we've been over this…"

"I know, I know," he sighed. "A man can dream, though, right?"

"Well, I can't order you to stop," I teased. "Now, can we try to get some more sleep? Please?"

He nodded, his cheek rubbing against my head. "Sleep sounds wonderful. Don't worry, lovely. I've got you."

I sighed, this time in contentment, as I held him tighter. His warmth surrounded me and his familiar pine scent lulled me back to sleep.

* * *

I parked my car by Storybrooke's animal shelter and headed inside, smiling when I spotted Charming behind the counter. He straightened up, looking pleased but concerned to see me. "What brings you here?"

"I was hoping to talk to you," I said, leaning against the counter. I glanced around, assuring myself we were alone. Still, I lowered my voice as I continued: "I hear you have experience fighting dragons."

He raised his eyebrow, leaning closer to me. "Why do you need to fight a dragon?"

"I'm hoping not to," I told him. "But I need to make Zelena believe I will as part of our plan to bust my mother out of her mansion and get her to safety."

"She has your mother? Why?" he asked, looking confused yet intrigued.

I glanced around and bit my lip. "I know it's dead in here, but can we go somewhere with more privacy? Please?"

He nodded, motioning for me to follow him. "I have an office in the back. We'll have to leave the door partially open so I can see if someone comes in, but otherwise, we should have complete privacy."

We settled into his office and he motioned to a coffee maker nearby. "Do you want a cup? Or some water?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, thank you. Now, about the dragon?"

"I think you would be best to not fight a dragon," he said. "So tell me why Zelena has your mother."

"Have I ever told you that my mother looks exactly like Zelena's mother?" I asked, not sure if we ever had that conversation.

His eyes widened and I knew we hadn't. "What?"

"Exact copy," I continued. "They could be identical twins."

"Is that why she has your mother? Because she thinks she's also her mother?" Charming asked.

I shook my head. "I think…I think she's going to use my mother to bring hers back."

He frowned. "How?"

"I'm not sure. But she sent me some sort of memory or vision or something that seemed to imply that she would take my mother's heart,' I explained, feeling the panic and fear filling me again. "I guess she's going to put the heart into Cora's body and hope it works. Like a heart transplant."

"So she's essentially threatening to kill your mother," Charming said, leaning forward as his frown deepened.

I nodded. "And I don't think Mother realizes that. I think she thinks she's just being held as a means to get me to do Zelena's bidding."

"So she's not trying to break out?"

"Well, she wants to break out but she wants me to do all the work," I told him. "Which if you know my mother, is pretty much her MO."

"MO?" he asked, confused.

Remembering that he didn't have the knowledge about this world provided to the others by the curse, I nodded. "Modus operandi. It's usually used to describe how a criminal acts, but we use it to describe how anybody acts normally."

He nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

"Distract Zelena long enough so Robin can get my mother out," I replied. "Which may mean pretending I'm going to fight a dragon."

"And how do I play into this?" Charming asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was hoping to pick your brain about slaying a dragon so I could attempt to convince Zelena I might actually fight one for her."

He sighed, rubbing his face. "And how does Robin feel about this?"

"How do you think?" I asked him, some annoyance creeping into my voice even though I knew he was just trying to keep my best interests at heart. "He still sees himself as my Protector."

"Of course he does. He gave you his word that he would keep you safe and his word is his bond. He's going to protect you until the day he dies," Charming told me.

I sighed but smiled right after. "Yeah, I know. Nothing will hurt me while he's around."

"But you're planning on fighting a dragon alone."

"I'm not planning on fighting a dragon," I repeated. "I'm planning on making Zelena think I'm planning on fighting a dragon."

He still looked uncertain. "I really don't think that's wise, Regina. You may end up fighting a dragon if you go down that road."

I took his hand in mine. "I know you're concerned. And I know Robin's scared. So am I. I really don't want to fight a dragon. But if I have to, I want to be prepared. Will you please help me?"

"Okay," he said with a sigh. "I'll help you, Regina. But I hope you never have to use this information."

"Me too," I agreed. "Me too."

* * *

It was approaching dinner time when I left the animal shelter. Charming had given me a lot to think about when it came to fighting a dragon. Especially as it seemed he had succeeded by sheer dumb luck. There was no guarantee the same luck would be on my side if I really had to fight one myself.

Unlocking my car, I was eager to get home and make dinner for my family. Maybe we could have a group cuddle on the couch before the children had to go to bed. And then Robin and I could have some cuddling of our own after…

"There you are!" Zelena's voice made me close my eyes and bite back a moan. Of course she had found me.

I turned to find her striding across the parking lot toward me, scowling. She stopped a few feet away from me. "Did you think I wouldn't know you were here?"

"I wasn't trying to hide from you," I told her, crossing my arms. "I was visiting a friend for a friendly chat."

Zelena narrowed her eyes. "Oh? And what would you and Prince Charming have to talk about?"

"Dragons," I replied, trying to sound nonchalant. "He's fought them before, you know. Kind of an expert."

Her eyes lit up and she smirked. "So, you're going to fight the dragon for me after all?"

"Maybe," I said, hoping to come across as noncommittal. "Just gathering some intel to help me make my decision."

She scowled at me again. "I need an answer from you, Regina, and I'm getting tired of waiting."

"And I'm tired of being bugged by you constantly. You'll have your answer when I'm ready to give it." I crossed my arms, glaring at her.

"Don't wait forever," she warned. "My patience will run out and I still have your mother. Remember that."

We glared at each other as I opened my door. "If you excuse me, Madam Mayor, but I have a family to get home to."

I climbed into the car and started it up. As I pulled out of my spot to head home, I could feel her eyes on me. I just continued to stare ahead, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of my acknowledgement.

* * *

"So you didn't give her an answer?" Robin asked me as I rocked a fussy Rachel. She bit down on the ice-cold plastic ring he held out for her, looking for some relief from the tooth that was coming in.

I shook my head, rubbing Rachel's back. "I'm trying to put this off, Robin, but I need your help."

He sighed. "I know, I know. I have tomorrow off so I'm going to drive to Storybrooke and scope out Zelena's mansion a bit more, get a better feel for the outside. Then I'll put a plan together. I promise."

"Thank you," I said, leaning forward to kiss him. "I really appreciate this."

"Anything for you. To keep you safe. And keeping you from fighting a dragon definitely does that," he replied.

I sighed now though I felt my lips quirk upwards as I fought the urge to smile. "I guess I can't argue that."

He kissed me. "I figured as much. Now, do you want me to take her for a bit? Give your arms a rest?"

_Rachel want Mama_. She gripped my neck tighter and I sighed, shaking my head. He understood what I meant and started to rub Rachel's back instead.

"Why don't we move to the bed? I think we'll all be more comfortable," he suggested, starting to guide us over there.

I laid down on our soft blankets without letting go of Rachel. She continued to gnaw on her teething ring as she curled up on my chest, not bothered by the fact I was now horizontal rather than vertical.

Robin laid down next to us, curling his body around mine as he placed his hand on Rachel's back again. "Is my sweet girl feeling better?" he asked her.

_No_ , came the response in my head as she let out a little whimper. I didn't have to tell Robin then what her answer was.

He kissed her head. "It's okay, sweetheart. Soon that tooth will come in and you'll feel better."

"She hopes you're right," I told him. "She's not liking all this pain."

"No one does," he replied, giving her an encouraging smile. "But it will all go away before you know it."

I kissed the top of her head, enjoying the feel of her feathery curls. "She really hopes so. Me too."

He sighed, sliding his hand under my body to roll me closer to him. Rachel settled into a spot between the two of us, her blue eyes starting to close as she reached out to grab Robin's shirt. I closed my own eyes, pressing my forehead to his.

"I love you," he whispered. "And I'm sorry if I'm frustrating you with the dragon situation."

I nodded. "I understand. You're scared. So am I. It's a fucking dragon."

"Perfectly said."

Something cold landed on my shirt and I opened my eyes to find Rachel's teething ring laying there. Her mouth was open and her eyes were closed, her little chest rising and falling evenly. I smiled. "She's asleep."

"Good," he said, moving back to pick her up. "I'll put her in her crib and be right back. Don't go anywhere."

I chuckled, pulling the blankets around my body. "Don't worry. I have no plans to move from this spot until the morning."

He smiled, carrying Rachel from the room. I rolled closer to his side of the bed, my eyes starting to close. Robin would easily slip under the blankets and then hold me, I knew. With that assured, I slipped off into what I hoped was a pleasant dream.

* * *

_It was a beautiful spring day and I had ordered all the windows opened as well as the doors. A warm breeze blew through the manor and toyed with my hair as I leaned against one of the doorframes, Rachel on my hip. We watched as Roland chased his father around the lawn, pretending to be a knight trying to slay a ferocious ogre. Their laughter echoed in the spring air._

_Roland waved at her. "Come and play with us, Mama!"_

_"I can't, sweetheart," I told him. "I have your sister."_

_"It's okay. She can play too!" he replied, waving me closer. "Please, Mama? Please?"_

_Robin nodded. "Please, Regina? Regina?"_

"REGINA!" Something cold and wet hit my face and I sat up, spitting out ice cold water as it dripped down my hair.

Zelena stood over me holding an empty bucket. She smirked. "Oh good, you're awake. We can begin."

"Begin?" I looked around, finding I was in the dusty library boarded up in Storybrooke. Jumping up, my heart beat faster. "What am I doing here?"

She put down the bucket and wiped her hands together. "I was getting tired waiting for you to give me an answer. So I brought you here myself. You are going to fight the dragon now. So change your clothes and get ready. It's showtime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Zelena's taken measures into her own hands and it looks like no matter how much Regina tried to stall, she's going to have to fight that dragon. Will she succeed? What does the dragon hold? Will it help her or Zelena? Will Robin kill Zelena with his own bare hands once he figures out what she's done?
> 
> Find out next time!
> 
> -Mac


	17. Here There be Dragons

_Just like fire, burning out the way_   
  
_If I can light the world up for just one day_   
  
_Watch this madness, colorful charade_   
  
_No one can be just like me any way_   


("Just Like Fire," P!nk)

### Chapter 17: Here There Be Dragons

I stood in the middle of the library, staring at Zelena in shock. "You…you kidnapped me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Technicalities, Regina."

"Technicalities?" I shrieked. "You took me from my bed, from my house, from my family to fight a _fucking dragon_!"

"Well, if you had just given me an answer when I asked, you could've driven yourself here in that metallic death trap," Zelena said, looking disgusted at the thought of a car.

I raised my eyebrows. "How do you get around without using a car? Do you use magic all the time?"

"Of course not," she said. "While people in Storybrooke are aware of those with magical abilities, I don't want to show mine. Someone might remember and everything would be ruined. Keith drives me wherever I have to go. He is a public servant after all."

"That's not what a public servant is supposed to do!" I screeched, shaking my head.

She crossed her arms. "I didn't bring you here to question my leadership. I brought you here to fight a dragon."

"I'm not doing that in my pajamas," I said, motioning to the long-sleeved shirt and flannel pants I wore. "And I'm going to need a weapon. Maybe a suit of armor."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "You have magic, Regina. We both know that. So use it to conjure up whatever you think you need. Just be fast about it."

"Can I get some privacy?" I asked with my arms crossed.

She huffed but nodded. "Fine. You can change toward the back. Keep in mind there is only one exit and I'll be blocking it. And I cast a curse to keep you from using your magic to escape as well."

I nodded, understanding I was trapped. My only hope lay with Robin realizing I was no longer in bed soon enough and figuring out I had been taken by Zelena. He had found and saved me from her once before so I knew he would do so again. I just had to be patient and try not to go down to where the dragon was before then.

Knowing Zelena was watching me like a hawk, I retreated to the back to change my outfit. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind, trying to figure out what I should put on in order to deceive her into thinking I would fight a dragon.

Raising my hand, I engulfed myself in my familiar purple smoke and changed out of my pajamas. I chose something similar to my Enchanted Forest clothes—one of Robin's white shirts, a tight leather vest and black pants paired with boots. My bow and a quiver appeared as well and I picked them up, ready to face Zelena again.

"Okay, I'm changed," I said, walking back to the front of the library.

Zelena looked me over, smirking. "You're from this world yet you chose the clothing of another realm?"

"I'm fighting a creature from another realm," I pointed out, putting on my quiver. I also felt more comfortable in these clothes but I wasn't going to discuss that with her.

"And you think arrows are going to take down a dragon?" she asked, almost mocking me.

I shrugged. "They're the weapons I'm most comfortable wielding," I told her. "In addition to my magic, of course."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Regina, do you have a death wish?"

"No," I replied, annoyed, "but I get the feeling you'd be happier if I died."

"You wound me." Zelena placed her hands on her chest and tried her best to look hurt at my words.

I rolled my eyes. "So, is there anything else I need to know before I go down to fight _your_ battle for you?"

She nodded. "There is a special weapon down there for you to use but you have to find it first."

"Are you dropping me into a video game?" I asked, incredulous. I had to find the weapon I would need to attempt to slay the dragon? What was going on?

"A what?" she asked, confused before shaking her head. "Just find the weapon and then defeat the dragon, retrieve the treasure she's guarding and return it to me."

I sighed. "And where exactly am I going? The nonfiction section?"

"Follow me," Zelena said, walking away from me.

"Do I have a choice?" I called after her. She just glared at me over her shoulder and I sighed, following her deeper into the library.

She stopped against a far wall by what appeared to be an old-fashioned elevator, judging by the ornate iron railing that covered its doors. Her hand grazed a lever as she looked at me. "This will take you down deep under the town, into the mines down below."

"Mines?" I asked. "Are they safe? Do I need a canary with me?"

"A canary? Why would you need a canary?" she asked, confused.

I sighed. "It warns about methane levels in the mines."

"What is methane?" she asked. "And why would you need to be warned about it by a bird?"

"It's a dangerous gas that can build up in the mines. It can kill you and is highly flammable too. One spark and the whole place goes up." I opened my fists to simulate an explosion.

She shook her head. "I think you'll be fine. Now, quit stalling with these made up words. It's time to head down into the mines."

Zelena pulled the lever and I heard gears groaning to life as they pulled up the elevator car. She opened the gate and motioned for me to step inside. "After you."

"Is that safe?" I asked, looking uncertainly at it. "It looks like a death trap, if you ask me."

"I told you to stop stalling." Zelena shoved me into the small carriage before climbing in herself, closing the gates to lock us in. "Going down."

She flipped another lever and the carriage shook as it jolted downward. I clutched onto the wall, trying to find something to hold on to as we rocked with each inch the elevator moved down the shaft. "I knew this was a death trap."

"Who knew you were so scared of a lift?" Zelena asked, taunting me.

"Only of how old and rickety it is," I shot back.

She pulled on the lever again and I fell to the floor as the elevator came to a halt. Groaning, I sat up. "You did that on purpose."

"No," she said, too giddy for me to believe her. "It was just an added bonus."

I picked myself up off the ground without any help from her. She opened the gate and stepped aside, arm outstretched. "After you."

"Nothing is going to jump out me, right?" I asked, hesitating. "This place isn't boobytrapped, right?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I only made sure the lift works. I didn't actually get off it."

"So you have no clue what is out there? How do you even know there is a dragon down here?" I asked, wondering if this was some elaborate plan to kidnap and kill me.

Oh, wait. It already was since the ultimately goal was for me to fight a dragon.

Zelena rolled her eyes again. "How about we go out together? Will that make you feel better?"

"I guess," I replied, trying to figure out how she could still screw me over this way. "But we hold hands. If you let go, I will step right back in the elevator."

"Fine," she sighed, taking my outstretched hand. She held on tightly as she sneered at me. "Happy now?"

I was far from it but it was the best I could do now. Together, we stepped out into the hallway and looked both ways, seeing only darkness. I conjured up a flashlight and turned it on, trying to get my bearings. When my beam hit a string of lanterns, I motioned to them. "We should try to light those."

"We have magic, Regina," Zelena reminded me. She wiggled her fingers and the lanterns lit up, one by one. They cast an eerie orange glow that did little to dispel the shadows but allowed us to see the path we were on.

Looking left and then right, I sighed. "Okay, which way now?"

"Let's try this way," she said, pointing to our left. "We can always double back if I'm wrong."

Knowing I had no other choice, I nodded and took her hand again. "You're not leaving me alone just yet."

"Fine," she huffed again and we started off, unsure what we would find at the end of the long tunnel under Storybrooke.

* * *

I didn't know how long we had been walking and I didn't want to conjure up a watch. So Zelena and I kept walking in silence, both of us growing angrier with each step. She no doubt was growing frustrated that I was keeping her with me when she could be off lounging, letting me do the hard work. And I was angry that she had put me into this position, wanting me to do her dirty work for her.

I also thought of Robin and our family, wondering what was happening back at home. No doubt they had to realize I was gone. Had he called the police? Cousin Barb? Our friends? Would Harold be able to pick up on any linger magical traces to help explain where I had gone? Or would Robin just know? Would he come storming into Storybrooke to try to find me?

Who would help him though besides David? He couldn't go to the Sheriff and no one would believe that their mayor kidnapped me to fight a dragon. They would think he was crazy. He would have to rely on David and their own hero skills. I would have to rely on them.

"Ugh, are we going to have to trek the other way too?" Zelena groaned. "Because these shoes were not made for walking."

"Then change them. You're a fucking witch, Zelena," I snapped.

She stopped, forcing me to stop as well. "Someone's rather testy."

"Someone was kidnapped from her family, forced to march through a dark tunnel and is facing fighting a dragon," I replied, wanting to rip her to tiny shreds. "I think I'm allowed to be testy!"

Zelena held up her hands. "Okay, okay. Maybe I should just send you back to Robin and let him deal with you."

"Please do," I countered, crossing my arms.

She sighed, leaning down to magic her heels away and replaced them with a pair of sturdy black boots. Zelena straightened up. "There. Much better, right?"

"I guess so. Are we heading back?" I asked, shining my flashlight toward the path we had just taken.

Zelena scowled, looking both ways. "Let's go a bit further. Maybe we'll find something."

I sighed. "Or maybe there's nothing down here. Maybe this dragon is a complete figment of your imagination."

"Oh, trust me, this dragon is not a figment of my imagination," Zelena replied, walking away. "I know she is down here."

"She? You know the dragon is female?" I asked.

She paused before shrugging. "It just makes the most sense."

My suspicions grew stronger and I crossed my arms. "What aren't you telling me about this dragon? What else do you know?"

"Nothing," she said far too quickly for my liking.

"Zelena!" I snapped. "I'm the one risking my life and my family—and not willingly, I might add. I think I deserve the truth!"

I stomped my foot and felt the floor give out beneath me. Before I could try to move, I found myself in a free fall, legs kicking as my arms tried to reach out for something to grab onto in order to stop my descent. There was nothing and all I could do was brace myself for an impact.

How I wished I had a mattress or something soft to land on at that moment.

I landed on what felt like a pile of feathers. Scrambling to my knees, my heart beat wildly as I realized it was a mattress. What was a mattress doing down here? It made no sense…until I remembered a very important fact: I was witch.

A cloud of green smoke appeared next to me before dying down to reveal a scowling Zelena. "What did you do that for?"

"It was an accident," I told her, glaring at her. Hadn't that been obvious? Or did she really think I meant to fall through the floor?

She let out an exasperated sigh before kicking at a rock. Zelena shone my flashlight around the room to examine it.

I conjured up another flashlight for myself, shining it down what appeared to be another tunnel. "Maybe we need to go this way?"

She groaned. "Great. Another tunnel. Wonderful. We'll be down here for days."

"Well, if you had let me do more research and come up with a plan, we wouldn't be in this mess," I told her hotly.

"You were just dragging your feet. I'd never get…what I need you to get from the dragon…if I left you to your own devices."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. We can stand here blaming each other all day or we can keep exploring the tunnels. I vote for the latter."

"Fine," she said, motioning for me to start walking. "Lead the way."

* * *

It felt like we had been walking for hours when my stomach growled, making me realize that I hadn't eaten yet at all that day. Zelena stopped when she heard the sound, frowning. "What was that?"

"My stomach," I told her. "I require food, you know. Aren't you hungry?"

She glanced down at her own stomach and shrugged. "I guess so."

"I doubt you packed food though."

"I didn't think we'd be down here this long!" Zelena narrowed her eyes, glaring at me accusingly.

I closed my eyes, counting down from ten. When I reached one, I let out a calming breath. "Fine. But we still need food."

"Well, as you keep reminding me, we're fucking witches," she spat out at me. "Conjure food if you're so hungry."

Rolling my eyes, I flicked my wrist and a sandwich appeared. I bit into it, relishing the taste before my hunger took over. Within minutes, I had eaten it all and was working on a bottle of water I conjured up next.

"Did you breathe?" Zelena asked, staring at me in horror.

"I was hungry," I protested, making my garbage disappear. "Did you have something?"

She nodded. "An apple and some water. Some of us have figures they are trying to maintain."

I rolled my eyes. "Some of us actually have appetites and busy lives, including three children to take care of. Children I would like to get home to."

"Then we should continue our trek," Zelena said, shining her flashlight down the corridor. "It has to go somewhere…right?"

"You're the one who created the town. Shouldn't you know?" I believed had I been a mayor, I would've known every inch of my town. Especially if it was as small as Storybrooke.

"The curse created the town. I had little control over that," she replied, sounding annoyed as we continued down the corridor.

We reached the end, once again facing a rock wall. I glanced down at the floor, nervous. "I hope that the floor doesn't give out again."

"You and me both," Zelena said, shining her flashlight there. She bounced a few times before nodding. "Seems solid enough."

I sighed, now staring at the wall. "Either we have to turn around or we need to use our magic to get through this."

Zelena put down her flashlight and held up her hands. "I guess it's going to have to be our magic then."

"Agreed." I set down my own flashlight and held up my hands as well. "On three. One…two…three."

We blasted the rock with our magic and I had to look away as shards flew back toward us. I felt them hit my body and winced, praying there were no discernable bruises—though those would probably be the least of my problems.

Dust floated through the air as we looked back, picking up our flashlights again. I shone mine into the hole, revealing a room there. "This is odd," I said.

"Well, let's see what's inside," she replied, motioning toward the hole. "After you."

I rolled my eyes, taking her hand. "I'm still not going anywhere without you, Zelena. Not until we get out of here."

She gasped, digging her heels into the floor to make it more difficult for me to drag her. Zelena's eyes grew wide. "That's not part of the deal! I brought you here to fight the dragon so I didn't have to! You can't make me!"

"You're making me!" I yelled back, tugging on her arm. "If you want whatever the fuck this dragon has, you're going to get it with me."

"Fine," she huffed. "Let's check out this room and see if your weapon is in here. Hopefully it is because I want to get out of here."

We stepped through the hole and into the room. Shelves full of different items lined it and I approached one, picking up a china tea cup. Its rim was chipped and I frowned, wondering why someone would keep it. And why was it hidden away?

I set it back down and turned to Zelena. "See anything?"

"Not yet," she replied, moving deeper into the room. "But it's bigger than it appears. I think there's more back here."

"More items or just more room?" I headed toward where she had walked, wondering what else waited for us.

Zelena had stopped and appeared to be staring at something against the far wall. I stood next to her, shining my flashlight in the same direction as hers. The light glinted off something and I gasped. "Is that…?"

"It's your weapon," she said, grinning. "We found it."

I stepped closer, staring at the gold hilt of a sword as it protruded from a rather large stone. No jewels adorned it but there was an inscription of some sort on it. Frowning, I tried to read it but I didn't recognize the language. "Do you know what this says?"

"Step aside and let me see," she ordered, coming closer. I did as she asked, watching as she leaned in to examine the hilt.

She frowned. "It's elvish and just asks that a general blessing from the gods be bestowed on whoever wields the sword."

"Oh." That seemed anticlimactic and I felt a sense of disappointment wash over me as I stepped forward again. I guess for a moment I thought it was Excalibur after everything I've been through but it was just a regular sword. "So I guess I just take it?"

"Appears so." Zelena took a step back and motioned toward the sword. "Well? Go ahead. Take it."

I took a deep breath and grabbed the hilt. With a good tug, it came loose from the stone it was stuck in and I held it aloft. It appeared to be a good blade and it felt light, unlike other swords I had used it. "This seems good," I said.

"Good. Now you have to find the entrance to the dragon's lair," she said.

I placed the sword into the scabbard I had attached to my outfit and frowned. "We're going to find the entrance, remember?"

"Right, right." Zelena huffed as she turned back to the entrance we had created. "Do you think we need to go back into the tunnel?"

A feeling washed over me and I shook my head. "No, I think the entrance is in here. It might even be behind this stone."

I turned around and studied the stone, trying to see if there was an opening behind it but couldn't see anything. Still, the feeling told me that I was on the right track. "Stand back. I'm going to use my magic to move it."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Zelena held up her hands and stepped back, giving me plenty of room to work.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath to clear my mind and calm myself down. I would need all my concentration to help me move the rock and didn't want to take any chances. Once I felt ready to proceed, I opened my eyes and shot my magic at the stone.

Purple tendrils curled around it and helped me lift it off the ground. I carefully moved it into a far corner, each inch requiring a great exertion of energy on my part. Sweat beads trickled down my face as I got it where I wanted, letting it down carefully.

"There," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. I turned back to the hole, frowning. It was big enough for us to fit but not standing. "I think we're going to have to crawl."

Zelena shook her head. "You just used your magic to move a stone and now you think you have to crawl, Regina? Really?"

"I used a lot of energy to move that rock, Zelena," I argued. "If I want to have any magic left when I face that dragon, I need to preserve my energy."

"Fine." Zelena flicked her wrist and I saw a dark green cloud of magic engulf us. It felt like I had become a cartoon character, crushed by an anvil yet still alive, as a strong wind blew me away as if I had been caught in a tornado like Dorothy and Toto.

My feet hit the ground again and the weight was lifted as the green smoke died down. Zelena and I stood in a dark room. She flicked her wrist again and torches along the walls lit up, revealing we were really in a hallway that led to a staircase.

"I guess that leads to the dragon," I said, taking one of the torches. "You should grab one too."

"I'm good with yours," she said. "Besides, I'm probably going to have hold yours while you fight the dragon."

I realized that she was right—Zelena was probably going to cower in a corner while I did the hard work. At least she would then have the torch to scare off the dragon. So I nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

We walked down the corridor, her heels clicking against the stones that created the floor while my boots crushed little rocks that covered it. The staircase was narrow, forcing us to go down single file. I handed Zelena the torch and made her go down first to make sure she didn't bolt on me. She rolled her eyes but started down the stairs, one hand clutching the torch while the other clung to the wall.

I threw out my hands to brace against the wall as well, afraid that one wrong step would send me tumbling to my death. At least I would take Zelena with me, I though with a wry smile before shaking away those thoughts. I was going to get out of this and return to my family. I just had to stay positive and be careful.

The steps spiraled downward and I felt as if we were descending into the bowels of the earth. I wondered if it was really getting hotter or if it was all in my mind. Or perhaps it was just how close I was to the flames of the torch.

We reached the bottom, staring at a stone door. "How do we get in now? I don't see a knob or handle or hinges," I commented.

"It's guarding a dragon," Zelena reminded me. "It's probably enchanted by ancient magic that could exist in this world even before I brought magic to it."

"Ancient magic? Do you know how to counter it? Or are we stuck here?" I asked, fuming at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Relax. I know how to open the door. It's why you have to be the one to fight the dragon—your light magic."

"Right, of course," I murmured. "Fine. I was trying to save my energy but I guess I can blast the door…"

"You don't have to blast anything, Regina. Just touch it," she told me, annoyed.

I tried not to glare at her as I pressed my hand to the cold stone door. My palm heated up and I saw a soft glow between my fingers before the door shimmered like beams of light. It disappeared, revealing a cavern behind it.

"Here," Zelena said, handing me the torch.

Holding it out, I let its flames illuminate the room. A dark purple, scaly blob lay sleeping in the corner and I knew that was the dragon I was to fight. I swallowed and held the torch back to Zelena. "Well, here goes nothing."

Instead of taking the torch, she pushed me into the room. "You're on your own now," she said.

"What?" I exclaimed, rushing toward her. "You can't leave me."

She gave me a wicked smile and a wave before the door reformed, preventing me from killing her momentarily. Annoyed, I pressed my hand against the door and waited for my light magic to dissolve it again.

Nothing happened.

"What the hell?" I yelled. "Why won't it work now?"

A low growl reminded me I wasn't alone and I pressed myself against the door, holding the torch out with a shaky hand. The dragon lifted its head, yellow eyes blinking open as it searched the room. I knew when its gaze fell on me for I swore the creature smiled as it rose to its feet. It probably thought I was going to be a nice snack, an easy kill.

Well, it was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

The dragon was upright now, its tail swishing in the air as it lowered its head. It stuck out its forked tongue a few times before turning its head, breathing out a fireball. The flames ignited a moat of some sort of accelerant and I was surrounded by a ring of fire. No longer needing my torch, I tossed it into the flames and stepped forward as I conjured up a shield with the Locksley crest on it.

"Okay you," I said, pulling out my sword. "Let's dance."

It roared and swung its tail at me. I jumped out of the way, rolling a bit before making sure to stop before I hit the flames. Sweat rolled down my face and my heart pounded. Every nerve in my body was firing and I was ready for anything.

Despite its size, the dragon moved almost like a snake. It slithered and almost flew around the room, eyes always on me. I had no doubt that it was trying to find the best way to just snap me up but I had no plans to go down easily. Digging my shield into the ground in front of me, I conjured up a bow and arrows, nocking one and taking aim.

Charming told me I had to first try to tire it out before I could get even a chance at a kill shot. My goal was to essentially play fetch and chase with it, hoping it would tire before I did. Hopefully my adrenaline would keep me going for a long time.

I let the first arrow fly and it hit the dragon's neck. It roared—either in pain or displeasure—and swiped a claw at the spot. After a couple swipes, it managed to dislodge my arrow but I had had enough time to move my position and disorient it for a few moments.

We did this dance a few times—I fired an arrow and ran while the dragon was distracted. It didn't try to charge me and I wondered if it was playing with me, trying to tire me out as well. This couldn't last forever, I worried, and I still didn't know what I was supposed to take from the dragon for Zelena. Many ingredients for magical spells came from the creature—tongue, scales, claw, heart. It could be anything.

Something glittered from the firelight, drawing my attention to where the dragon had been sleeping. Blankets lay around the spot, forming a bed of sorts. And lying on it was a large egg, mostly purple with some golden specks on it.

I then knew that was what I needed to get for Zelena.

My attention had been diverted far too long and I barely had time to duck behind my shield as the dragon sent a fireball in my direction. The heat was unbearable, making me feel as if I had fallen into the sun. I closed my eyes to protect against the intensity of the light and pressed myself against the shield, which heated up as the fire continued to stream past me. A searing pain ripped through my arm and I cried out as I clutched it close to me, knowing it was burnt.

There wasn't time to heal it, though. I heard the dragon moving closer to me and I knew I needed to move. With my arm out of commission, I had to abandon the bow and arrows. It was time to rely on the sword instead as I made my way toward the dragon's nest.

It realized where I was heading and dove for me, screeching as it hurdled through the air. I fell backwards, swinging my sword as I went down. The blade hit something hard and I pulled down, slicing a nice wound into the dragon's shoulder. It cried out before flying off.

Not sure if I injured it or pissed it off—most likely both—I held my sword tight as I approached the egg. I reached out for it, running my hand over the smooth surface and finding it warm. Something moved inside and I frowned, wondering what the egg contained.

The egg began to shake violently and I took a step back, holding out my sword. Cracks formed on the surface and I wasn't sure what was going to come at me. I had to be prepared for anything.

Part of the shell fell away, leaving a hole that I used to peer into so I could see what lay inside. I gasped as I saw a human baby covered in some sort of goo, almost like the plasma that had covered Rachel when she was born. Like Rachel, this baby white skin with pinkish undertones as well as dark tufts covering her head. I couldn't tell the gender yet as the baby wave his or her little fists around, letting out angry mewls.

I sheathed my sword and reached in to take the baby into my arms. He or she was warm and writhing, now crying in displeasure. When a little leg kicked, I realized the baby was a girl. Rocking her, I started to make the same soothing sounds I had with Emma and Rachel.

"Don't hurt her," a woman's voice said, sounding desperate yet threatening at the same time. I looked up to find the dragon gone and instead a blonde woman wearing a long purple dress with a large black collar that covered her neck. She leaned on a long black scepter with a glowing purple orb at the very top. A nasty gash covered her shoulder, blood staining the dress there, and I realized I had done it.

She was the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've changed Lily's age—she's now younger than Emma, but I hope you all can forgive me that. This also seemed like a good place to end the chapter, so we'll get some Dragon Queen friendship interaction in the next chapter and hopefully Robin coming in to "save" his wife.
> 
> And since someone asked this on Curious Cat: Yes, I do want to write a companion piece where we get Robin's perspective on this little episode, where he wakes up to find his wife gone. That will be coming…soonish.
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> -Mac


	18. Maleficent

  
_People like us we've gotta stick together_  
_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_  
_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten…_  
_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_  


("People Like Us," Kelly Clarkson)

### Chapter 18: Maleficent

The baby girl continued to cry in my arms as I stared at the woman. She limped closer to me, reaching out her uninjured arm to me. "Please…Give me my daughter. Don't hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her," I assured her, stepping down from the nest. I understood why she was so wary of me, knowing I would be ready to fight anyone who I thought might harm my children. So I approached her carefully as I said: "I'm a mother myself."

She collapsed on the ground and I hurried over to her, kneeling next to her. "I'm sorry. I can heal the wound if you want."

"You would really do that?" she asked, looking at me warily. I didn't blame her—I had been swinging a sword at her only a few minutes ago.

I nodded. "You can't hold her with an injured arm."

"You seem to be managing," the woman replied, motioning to the burn on my arm. "I got you good."

Glancing down, I noticed the burnt skin and nasty boils covering my shoulder. I shrugged, numb to the injuries she had inflicted on me during our fight. "The nerves were burned away so I won't feel anything just yet."

"Well, I'll heal you if you heal me," she offered, giving me a small smile. She then glanced down at the baby in my arms, who had stopped crying as she watched the two of us talking. "You should probably set her down."

She motioned with her scepter and a small cradle appeared between us. I laid the baby girl down, covering her with a blanket, before turning back to the woman. "Do you want to go first or shall I?"

"I'll heal you first as a sign of good faith," she said, setting her scepter aside. "I'm going to need you to hold still."

I nodded, doing as she said. She raised her hand over my burnt arm and a soft purple glow came from her palm. A cool, tingling feeling spread up and down my arm like I had covered it in Vaporub. My skin started to stitch back together and the ugly red marks faded back into pink skin. It was as if I had never been injured.

"It'll be pink for a day or so but it's healed," she assured me as she lowered her hands again.

"Thank you," I said, rubbing the smooth skin. I then turned to her. "Hold still. I'm not as skilled as you so it might take a bit longer."

She leaned closer so that her injury was clearly displayed. I swallowed down my guilt and held my hand over it, closing my eyes to concentrate on my power. My hand felt warm as I waved it around, hoping it was working.

"Open your eyes," the woman said. "You'll be able to control your magic better if you can see what you're doing."

I did as she said and realized my hand was no longer over her wound. Sheepish, I moved my hand back and let my magic do its work as the purple glow grew brighter. "Sorry. I told you I'm not as skilled at you. I'm still very new to this."

The woman's gaze softened and she gave me a soft smile. "Have you been teaching yourself then?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, feeling my arm grow heavy as my energy was drained. Unable to hold my hand in place, I had to stop despite her wounds not being completely healed. "Sorry."

"You've healed it enough," she said, moving her arm. "I can do the rest later. But for now, I can at least hold my daughter."

She leaned down and picked the sleeping baby up. I guided her hand upward and told her: "You need to support her head. Her neck isn't strong enough to do that on its own yet."

"Thank you," she said, doing as I instructed. She held the baby girl close and smiled down at her. The woman was crying now, tears running down her cheek and a thickness in her voice as she rocked her daughter. "She's beautiful."

I pressed my hand to my chest. "I'm Regina, by the way."

"I am Maleficent," she replied. It made sense to me and I felt I should've realized it sooner—a powerful sorceress who could turn into a dragon. I had no doubt that Sleeping Beauty was wandering Storybrooke even now.

Pushing that thought away, I looked down at her sleeping baby girl. "Do you have a name for this one yet?"

"Yes," Maleficent said. "Her name is Lilith. I think I'll call her Lily for short."

"That's a beautiful name," I replied, playing with Lily's foot. "I remember when my Rachel was that small."

Maleficent looked up, gratitude in her blue eyes. "Thank you. For not hurting her."

"I couldn't hurt an innocent baby like that. Though I wonder what the Queen would want her for," I mused, remembering how Zelena had once wanted Rachel for some nefarious purpose.

A hard look came to Maleficent's eyes. "There are many potions that call for the newborn child of a dragon and none of them good. And none that would allow Lily to live."

My stomach churned and I pressed my hand to my stomach. "I am sorry. Zelena didn't tell me what she wanted me to get from you. And when I saw it was an egg, I didn't realize there was a baby inside. I thought maybe it would be gold or a giant yolk, like an unfertilized chicken egg."

"Dragons aren't like chickens," Maleficent said, sounding almost offended. I probably would've been too if I had been compared to a chicken, to be honest. She sighed. "You do have a lot to learn, don't you?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. As I've said, I've mostly been teaching myself."

She hummed, looking back at Lily. "I'd offer to teach you but I can't really trust someone who works for Zelena."

"I don't work for her," I said, letting all my disdain and annoyance seep into my words. "She's kidnapped my mother and threatened her to force me to agree to fight you. I kept putting it off but then she abducted me and put up a magical barrier to prevent me from escaping. I had no choice."

Maleficent nodded. "I believe you. It sounds like her."

"So, how do we get out of this room?" I asked, looking around at the stone walls surrounding us. "The door seems enchanted shut."

"It is but I've been secretly digging a tunnel out of here when I could chance leaving my egg unattended, though those were brief moments. I did manage it to what appears to be a large tunnel carved throughout the cave. My goal was to wait until Lily hatched and then I could escape with her," Maleficent said, standing up. "We can use it to get out of here."

I stood as well, nodding. "That sounds like a plan to me. Hopefully, we can both get away from Zelena."

"My tunnel is over here. Follow me." Maleficent walked back toward her nest and I followed, eager to get out of that awful prison.

She pushed aside some blankets, revealing a dark tunnel. I conjured up a flashlight again, turning it on and letting it illuminate the tunnel. "Do you want to go first or shall I?"

"You have the strange torch," Maleficent replied. "You lead the way and Lily and I will follow you."

I nodded and began the trek through the tunnel, feeling her right behind me. Every so often, Lily let out little cries and her mother hushed her. "She's going to need to be fed soon," I told Maleficent.

"I know. It shouldn't be much longer until we're in the tunnel but I don't know how long it will be until we get out of there," she answered, sounding concerned.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," I said, my body starting to ache from everything I had experienced so far. I was going to need to sit soon, though neither the ground nor the boulders we passed looked comfortable.

We came up to a boulder and my heart sank into my stomach. "We can't go any farther."

"Because I put that there so no one took the tunnel down to me," Maleficent said, pointing her scepter at the giant rock. It glowed a purple color that reminded me of my own magic and she lifted it, moving it with her scepter while still cradling Lily. She then pointed to the hole. "There we go."

Impressed, I walked through the opening and stepped into the mine shaft. There was a rail track in there but it didn't help point the direction we needed to go to get out. "Which way?" I asked.

"Stand still, close your eyes and just focus on your surroundings," Maleficent told me.

Realizing it was my best option, I did as she said. I cleared my mind and waited for whatever sign would come. A soft breeze caressed my face and I took a deep breath, recognizing it air fresher than what I had been breathing in the mines. I waited and it blew again, causing me to open my eyes as I pointed to my left. "That way."

"Good," she purred. "Lead the way."

I walked toward where I had felt the breeze, breathing in fresher air with each step. A chill also started to fill the mine. The realization that we were so close spurred me on and I glanced at Maleficent over my shoulder. "Not much longer."

"I can tell as well," she said. "Do you know where we might end up?"

"I'm not sure. I came into the mines using an elevator in an abandoned library but I wouldn't be surprised to know there were several other entrances around the town and its vicinity," I answered, belatedly realizing that she wouldn't recognize most of the words I had just said. However, there was little time to explain them and I think she got my main point: We could exit anywhere in Storybrooke.

The light from my flashlight started to blend with what I realized was sunlight. We were almost out and I wanted to run the rest of the way. I knew, though, I couldn't leave Maleficent and Lily so I clamped down on that urge as we approached one of the external entrances to the mines.

I stepped into the sunshine, finding we were surrounded by trees. "We must be in the woods by Storybrooke," I said, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"How far is the town then?" Maleficent asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I really am not familiar with the town's layout."

She frowned, rocking a fussy Lily. "Are you even from here?"

"Not really, no. I live in another town because the Dark Curse didn't affect me. Well, it did in the fact that it brought me here but it only returned me to my own world, no need to give me false memories," I said, almost rambling.

Her eyes widened in recognition. "You're the one who crossed realms! I heard Zelena talking about you a few times. The Dark One was particularly interested in you."

"Still is," I muttered before sighing. "I'm sure we can figure out some way to figure out where we are and how to get back to town."

My ears picked up a sound and I concentrated on hearing it better. Maleficent was watching me, no doubt concerned by my actions. I didn't care, not when a glorious sound filled my ears.

Robin's voice.

"Regina!" he called out. "Regina, are you out here?"

I turned in the direction I believed his voice was coming from and yelled: "ROBIN! I'm over here!"

A few seconds later, he appeared over a grassy hill. He was wide-eyed and breathless, his bow in hand and a quiver strapped to his back. Relief filled him as he hurried down the hill, scooping me into his arms. "Oh, thank god."

"I knew you'd come for me," I said, burying my face into his neck and taking a deep breath.

"I was so worried when I woke up and you weren't in bed. There was no note, your purse was still in the house and so was your car. I could only think it was Zelena," he told me, peppering my hair with kisses.

We pulled back as I frowned. "Who is watching the children?"

"Snow," he told me. "I brought them with me and she agreed to watch them while I said I needed to help Charming with him. He's also searching the woods with me."

"Regina! There you are!" Charming called out. I looked up and saw him also running down the hill. He didn't stop until he almost crashed into me, enveloping me in an almost bone-crushing hug.

I hugged him back before one of Lily's cries reminded me we were not alone. Turning back, I found Maleficent trying to calm her baby. "We should probably get her fed," I said.

"Regina, I need you to step back behind me and Robin," Charming said, tugging on my arm. "It's for your safety."

Maleficent scowled at him, holding Lily even closer as the baby continued to cry. "You again."

"I see you two have met," I said, rolling my eyes. "Maleficent was the dragon Zelena wanted me to slay. I decided to save her instead."

"She's an evil sorceress, Regina. You can't trust her," Charming argued, giving her the stink-eye.

I stepped closer to him as I crossed my arms. "She healed my wound and got me out of there. I don't know what history you two have, but I know I can trust her. Now, we need to get her and the baby out of the woods so she can eat and get some clothing."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Maleficent said. "I'm just focused on taking care of my daughter, not reviving old rivalries."

Charming sighed. "Fine. We're not far from Robin's car. Let's head back there."

"We can put the baby in our daughter's car seat," Robin told Maleficent as he helped her up the hill.

"I think I only understood one word of that statement and it was 'baby,'" Maleficent replied, holding Lily closer.

I stood on her other side, my hand on her back in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. "Don't worry. We'll explain it to you when we get to the car. It's a form of transportation in this world and is sort of a horseless carriage."

We made it up the hill and down a small dirt path before we hit the road leading back into town. Robin's car was parked there, both car seats in the back. He opened one of the doors, pulling out Emma's seat to put in the trunk. "Lily will fit in Rachel's better," he reasoned.

"Let me just turn it around," I said, opening the other door and unbuckling the seat. "She's a newborn after all."

"This is a strange world we've been cursed to," Maleficent said, shaking her head. "It's going to take some getting used to."

Charming sighed as he leaned against the passenger side door. "That's something we can agree on, Maleficent."

"Imagine that," she replied in a sarcastic tone.

I held out my arms for Lily. "I'll strap her in."

Maleficent looked uncertain as she glanced at the car seat. "Strapped in? That doesn't sound…pleasant."

"It won't hurt her," I assured her. "It'll keep her safe as we drive back to Charming's. And we'll both be back here with her."

"I trust you, Regina," she said, handing me Lily. I nodded and buckled Lily into the car seat before I guided Maleficent into the car.

I buckled Maleficent up as she turned to care for a fussy Lily, murmuring soothing words to the baby girl. As I leaned back against my seatback, I caught Robin's eyes in the rearview mirror. We gave each other a smile before he started the car, pulling away from the woods and heading back into town.

* * *

We snuck into Charming's apartment, not wanting to alert Snow to our presence just yet. It would be difficult to explain Maleficent's outfit as well as why she had a naked baby swaddled in a blanket with her. However, Lily was growing more and more fussy so we had to be very quick in getting her into the building.

I led Maleficent to Charming's bed and pulled the curtain to separate us from the rest of the apartment. "So, can you nurse her?" I asked.

"I am lactating, if that's what you're asking," she replied before looking down at her daughter with uncertainty. "As for nursing…that should be natural, right?"

I smiled, remembering my own apprehension in the hospital after Rachel was born. "For the most part. But the first time can be hard. I'll help you like the nurse helped me when I had my daughter."

Maleficent let me hold Lily as she managed to lower the sleeve of her dress until her breast was bared. I handed her daughter back to her and guided her until Lily latched and was nursing happily. Maleficent stared down at her, her eyes full of wonder as she watched her daughter.

"Thank you. And thank you for standing up to Charming for me," Maleficent said softly. "I'm certain you can figure out our last meeting did not go well."

That seemed to be an understatement. I believed I had an idea of what happened. "Did he fight you while you were in your dragon form?"

She chuckled. "That would be the obvious story, wouldn't it? No, I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see, Prince Charming out there came to me to ask me to join their little coalition against Zelena."

It made sense to me for them to try to recruit someone so powerful. A dragon also seemed like it would be good defense against Zelena's old flying monkeys. Maleficent clearly didn't like her either so why hadn't she signed on?

"I hadn't wanted to get involved back then," she explained, as if reading my mind. "I was at a pretty low point, feeling like a complete failure so the last thing I wanted to do was fight _with_ the so-called heroes. I just wanted to be left alone. And I made that clear to your prince. He just wouldn't take no for an answer. Kept pestering me until I finally got my position across to him. He might have left my palace slightly singed."

My lips twitched as I tried not to smile at the image of Charming stumbling from a palace with smoke curling from his hair and singe marks on his outfit, soot covering his dazed face. I cleared my throat to keep from laughing. "Well, I guess I can see where the tension may be coming from."

She chuckled before growing serious. "I was a fool back then. I thought that if I didn't take any side, I wouldn't be pulled into the fight. By the time I realized I was wrong, it was too late and I suddenly had a reason to care about what you would happen."

Her eyes softened as she looked back down at Lily, telling me everything I needed to know. I gently rested my hand on her arm. "I'll leave you two alone to bond. If you need anything, I'll just be on the other side of the curtain."

"Thank you, Regina," she said. I stood and stepped behind the curtain, returning to the main part of Charming's apartment.

Robin stood from the bar stool at the breakfast nook, his blue eyes filled with apprehension as he watched me approach. He seemed to be holding his breath, as if I would disappear again if he moved. I reached out, running my hands down his arms. "I'm okay," I whispered.

"Regina," he said, voice breaking as he pulled me into an embrace. He held me close, kissing my head over and over. "I was so scared."

I wrapped my arms around him as I buried my head in the crook of his neck again so I could breathe in his comforting scent. "I knew you'd come for me," I told him. "Just like before."

"I'll always come for you," he promised me with such a fierceness, it made my heart skip a beat. I pulled back and craned my neck up, kissing him.

He wrapped one arm around my waist while his other hand cupped the back of my head. We kissed over and over, taking deep breaths in between until I felt like my head was spinning. I broke the kiss, pressing my forehead to his. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, guiding me over to Charming's couch. "Sit down, get some rest and tell me everything."

I dug my heels in, stopping him. "I want to see my babies," I told him, the need to hug each one overwhelming me. "Please go get the children."

"In good time," he told me, kissing my forehead. "We have to first get Maleficent and Lily in normal clothing before we call Snow down here."

"Good point. Though how are we going to explain them anyway?" I asked, letting him pull me down onto the couch. I curled against his side.

He shrugged. "I'm sure we'll think of something. We usually do."

I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder. Realizing we were alone, I frowned. "Wait—where's Charming?"

"He went out to get us all something to eat from Granny's," Robin explained. "We figured you hadn't eaten all day."

"I actually used my magic to conjure up a sandwich earlier but now that you mention it, I am getting hungry again." I rubbed my stomach as it let out a loud growl.

He chuckled, kissing my head. "He's also getting some items for Maleficent and Lily, albeit begrudgingly. I don't think he's ever forgiven her for not helping our cause."

"Do you?" I asked, curious. As Charming's second, Robin had to have known about the quest if not been on it. He hadn't pulled me away from Maleficent but that could've been because he was too relieved to have me back.

"I get why she made her choice. To be honest, I tried to stay out of it until Marian's death. The fight got to us all but I could understand someone who tried to avoid it for as long as possible," he replied with a shrug.

I nodded as the door opened. Straightening up, I smiled as Charming entered his apartment while juggling several bags. He glared at Robin. "A little help please?"

"Sorry," Robin said, jumping up to help our prince. He grabbed some of the bags as I stood.

I held out my hands. "Here, I can take a bag too."

"You need to sit and rest," Robin argued from behind the island. "You've had quite the day."

"I'm fine. Besides, I want to take the bag with clothes for Maleficent and Lily. It's probably best if I give it to her, right?" I challenged him.

Both men exchanged looks before nodding. Charming held out one bag to her. "This is the bag you want then."

"Thank you," I said, holding it close to me. "I'll be right back."

I slipped past the curtain to find Maleficent burping Lily. She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Is this right? It seemed like the right thing to do."

"It is," I assured her, sitting back down. "You're a natural."

She smiled as Lily let out a burp. As she rubbed the girl's back, she then asked: "What now?"

I opened up the bag. "Let's get her in a diaper and a onesie. Then we'll get you into some regular clothing."

"What do you mean regular clothing? Like what you're wearing?" she asked, motioning to my outfit.

Glancing down, I remembered I was still in my Enchanted Forest get up. I shook my head as I made a note to change before we called Snow down. "Something more similar to what Charming and Robin are wearing. This isn't exactly en vogue anymore in this realm."

"I still didn't understand much of what you said," Maleficent said with a weary sigh. "How am I going to blend in here?"

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry," I assured her, standing up. "I'm going to change and then I'll help you."

Maleficent nodded and I raised my hand, engulfing myself in a cloud of my magic. I concentrated on an outfit that would fit the situation and the weather, figuring a nice red sweater and a pair of jeans would do. When the cloud died away, I was clad in the exact outfit I imagined—right down to the brown boots on my feet.

There were times I really loved having magic.

"Well, you have that down," Maleficent commented, giving me a small smile. "That's good to know."

I pulled out some of the baby clothes Charming had picked up as well as a package of diapers. "Well, you'll be teaching me soon enough. For now, let me show you how to put one of these on Lily."

We laid Lily on the bed and I helped Maleficent put the diaper on her daughter. I think got a onesie on the drowsy baby before we both got her into a purple sleeper. She fell asleep at that point and I placed some pillows around her, deciding that would have to do while I focused on her mother.

"Let's see what Charming picked up for you," I said, opening up the bag and pulling out a few items I could tell were meant for an adult woman. I handed them to Maleficent to hold.

She stretched out the floral print sweater in front of her and made a face. "Must I wear this?"

I crinkled my nose. "That looks like something his wife would wear. I guess that's why he picked it."

"The princess bandit? In this? I would never have guessed," Maleficent said, tossing the sweater onto the bed.

"Well, her personality is altered under the curse," I replied, pulling out the jeans David had bought as well. "It's all topsy-turvy."

Maleficent pressed her lips together. "That I can easily believe. How much longer until this curse is supposed to be broken?"

"Just under twenty-seven years," I said. "Emma is almost eighteen months old and she is destined to break it when she turns twenty-eight."

"Great," she groaned.

I stood up and took her hands, ready to form an alliance. "Look, Zelena wants me to break the curse so she can go back to the Enchanted Forest. I want to break it to get my friends back. I'd love for you to help me."

Maleficent grinned, squeezing my hand. "I'd love to help...but first, can you help me into these strange clothes?"

* * *

We emerged a few minutes later, Maleficent looking a bit uncomfortable in the sweater and jeans Charming had bought. She carried Lily and I conjured up a bassinet for the baby as well as blanket. "Why don't you put her in here?" I suggested.

"Thank you," she said, lying Lily down as the little girl slept on. "She looks like an absolute angel."

"Wait until she wakes up screaming at two in the morning," Robin said, smirking. "Not so much an angel then."

I scowled at him. "Don't listen to him. He wakes up at two in the morning and spends time with the girls, calling them angels no matter how loudly they are screaming. He's a big softie."

Robin shrugged. "I'm not going to deny it."

"And now can we go get our children?" I asked, wanting to hold Rachel and Emma close while Roland hugged me. "Please?"

His smirk softened into a fond smile. "Okay. I'll go ask Snow to bring them down here."

"Thank you," I said, stepping closer to give him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." He winked at me before heading out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

I turned back to find Maleficent and Charming eyeing each other warily. Sighing, I stepped closer to him. "What did you get for lunch? I'm starving."

"I picked up some sandwiches from Granny's," he said, pulling out a platter of them. "She might have gone a bit overboard."

"I'll say." I spun the tray, spotting several different types of sandwiches—ranging from ham and cheese to tuna. "We're definitely not going to go hungry for a couple days with all this food."

Charming chuckled. "No, we're not. Good thing there's going to be a bunch of us eating these."

The door opened and I turned, smiling as Roland raced into the apartment. He ran over to me, hugging me tightly. "Mama! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm so glad to see you, my little knight." I crouched down so I could hug him properly, holding him close to me. We held each other for several minutes and I was so glad I was able to continue experiencing this for the rest of my life.

"Mama!" Emma's voice was clear and I opened up my eyes. She toddled over to me, arms outstretched. "Mama!"

I let go of Roland and scooped her up, standing with her as I peppered her little face with kisses. She laughed and banged her hands against my cheeks. "Mama!"

"Emma! I am so happy to see you," I said, kissing her forehead again. "I missed you so, so much."

"Someone else wants to get in on this," Robin said, carrying over a squirming Rachel. She reached out to me and I slid Emma to one hip so I could put Rachel on the other.

_Rachel happy Mama back_ , she told me. She rested her head on my shoulder and closed one of her hands on my sweater, holding onto me tightly.

I kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad to be back. I missed all my children."

Roland wrapped his arms around me again and I was covered in children. I glanced behind me, seeing Maleficent smile softly at the sight, before looking at Robin. He grinned, leaning closer to hug me. "We all were very worried about you," he whispered.

"I was very worried about all of you," I said. "I worked hard to make sure I could get home to you."

"Did you fight the dragon? Did you win?" Roland asked me, jumping up and down with excitement.

I glanced back at Maleficent again, who now looked amused, before looking back at Roland. "I did fight the dragon but I think we both won."

"How is that possible?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Noticing Snow walking in, I crouched down to whisper to him: "I'll tell you later, okay?"

He looked disappointed but nodded. I straightened up as Snow approached me, a big smile on her face. "There you are! I was wondering where you were. Robin said he and David needed to help you with something."

"Yes," I said. "The mayor needed my help with a task and it was a bit more than I could handle alone."

"Oh," she replied, looking confused since she knew there was no love lost between Zelena and me. But she dropped it when she noticed the other guest at our little party.

She approached Maleficent with her hand outstretched. "Hello, I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard. And you are?"

"That's Mal," I said, intervening before Maleficent could give her real name. "We ended up helping her as well."

"Nice to meet you," Maleficent said, shaking Snow's hand while trying not to look like she wanted to kill the princess.

Charming jumped in at that moment. "So, Granny gave us enough sandwiches to feed a small army. Why don't we try to make a dent in them?"

"Yay!" Roland cheered, pulling away from me. He let his father help him onto one of the bar stools Charming kept by his breakfast nook and pointed to one sandwich. "Can I have that one, please?"

"Of course," Robin said. "Let me get you a plate and something to drink. Ch…David, do you have any juice?"

Charming nodded. "Yes, I do. Is apple juice good for you, Roland?"

"Yes," Roland replied. "Thank you."

As the men tended to Roland, Snow approached me with outstretched arms. "Can I take one of the girls from you so you can eat?"

I looked between Emma and Rachel as both girls tightened their grips on me, pleading with me in my mind to not let them go. "It'll be okay, sweethearts," I told them. "I'll be right here. You'll see me the entire time."

Rachel clung to me while Emma loosened her grip somewhat as Snow reached out for her. Emma's green eyes remained fixed on me. _Mama promise?_

"I promise, Princess," I said, kissing her forehead. She then went willingly into Snow's arms as I continued to hold Rachel, who was starting to drift off.

"What sandwich do you want, Mama?" Roland asked me, trying to move the platter closer so I could see everything.

I pointed to a ham sandwich and Roland pulled it out, putting it on a plate for me. He beamed at me. "Here you go."

"Thank you, sweetheart." I kissed the top of his head before picked up my sandwich to take a bite as Rachel's body went limp in my arms. Her warm breath hit my neck in puffs as she slept against my shoulder.

Robin sat down next to me with his own sandwich. He didn't touch it though and instead held out his arms. "Do you want me to take Rachel?"

I shook my head. "I'd rather hold her. Besides, I only need one hand to eat a sandwich," I assured him.

We ate in silence and my eyes wandered over to where Snow was seated with Emma on her lap. Charming sat next to her, breaking off pieces of bread to feed the toddler. She took each piece happily, chewing it before sipping the juice Snow was holding for her. Emma had no clue she was being pampered by her real parents just as Snow had no memories of birthing the little girl in her lap. Only Charming knew the truth and I could see the sadness in his eyes as he cared for the daughter he couldn't raise.

Unable to help myself, I made eye contact with Robin. He gave me a sad smile and a little nod before we both turned back to our sandwiches, feeling sadness and guilt that we had our happy family and Charming didn't. Even Maleficent picked up on it and I thought I saw a sympathetic look in her eyes as she watched the happy family interact.

It still wasn't fair.

* * *

"Well, I should be heading back home," Snow said a couple hours later. She stood from the couch and smiled at us. "Have a safe trip back home, you lot."

"We will," Robin said, checking his watch. "We probably won't be too far behind you."

I yawned as I stretched my arms over my head, feeling something pop in my back. "My bed is definitely calling me. I feel like I can sleep for an entire week at this point."

Roland chuckled. "You're being silly, Mama."

"I'm being honest," I said, tapping his nose gently. "I am really, really tired after all my hard work today."

Snow leaned down, giving me a hug. "You go get that rest. I hope the Mayor appreciates everything you did for her."

"Doubtful," Robin muttered and I tried not to laugh as I let go of Snow.

Once she was gone, Maleficent finally spoke up for the first time in a long time. "What is the Queen going to do once she realizes we've both escaped?"

"I don't know," I replied, my heart sinking. "But I have a feeling my mother will pay the price."

Robin patted my knee. "We will get her back. I promise you."

"I just don't know how long Zelena was going to give me. Or if she's just going to count me dead if I don't return to her office or house or something," I said, my mind now spinning in several directions. All seemed to end with my mother dead, though.

He kissed my head. "Don't worry about it just yet, Regina. I have a feeling the Queen has a half-baked plan she's not really sure how to enact brewing and needs a bit more time, so your mother is safe."

"I hope so," I murmured. I then sighed and looked up at Maleficent. "What are we going to do with you?"

Maleficent shrugged. "I don't know. Can I go home with you?"

"That's probably not advisable," I replied. "There's a chance something bad will happen if you cross the town line."

"What about my jacket? The one you put that potion on? Could she wear it and cross the line with you?" Charming asked, perking up.

I shared a look with Robin and he shook his head. "We want that to be your escape plan should the Queen come after you," I told him. "But I could try to brew the potion again to enchant something that will get Maleficent and Lily out of Storybrooke."

"How long will that take?" she asked me.

"A couple weeks," I replied.

She nodded but frowned. "That still leaves the initial problem. Where will I go until then?"

I looked at Charming, who sighed. "I guess you can stay here for now. I can sleep on the couch. We'll say you're my sister who has come to stay with me so I can help care for your newborn daughter."

"Wonderful," she replied, disdain dripping from her every word.

"It's only for a couple weeks," I told her. "Once we can get you and Lily safely over the town line, we'll do that."

Maleficent sighed. "Fine. I guess he's not that bad."

"Aww, thanks," Charming replied, the same amount of disdain in his voice.

"Do you have any experience with babies?" she asked.

He hesitated, glancing at Emma as she cuddled closer to Roland on the couch. Charming then shrugged. "Some, I guess."

"I guess then that will have to do," Maleficent replied with another sigh. "But I get the bed."

"What?" Charming exclaimed. I shot him a glare, hoping it conveyed everything I was thinking—that Maleficent was a new mother who needed privacy to nurse her daughter and right now, she needed Charming's bedroom more than him. It seemed to work before he sighed. "Fine. I can sleep on the couch."

"Okay, looks like things are working out here. I'm going to take my wife home so she can get her own rest," Robin said, standing as he held his hand out to me.

I took it and stood. "There's a device in this world called a telephone. We can talk to each other on it even though I'll be several miles away. I'll call you on it tomorrow."

Maleficent looked at me like I had sprouted another head but nodded. "I'll be waiting then."

"Just don't expect it first thing in the morning," Robin told her. "I intend to make sure Regina gets plenty of rest after today."

"You should get some rest. Lily will want to be fed soon," I said. "And she'll probably want to be fed every four hours or so. That's how it was with Rachel and Emma."

Charming made a strangled sound before looking down at the counter, making me feel guilty. Swallowing it down, I finished with Maleficent: "If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them when we talk tomorrow."

"That sounds good," she replied, looking between me and Charming as if she were trying to solve a puzzle.

Robin handed me my coat, which I figured he brought from home for me. He also held out Roland's to him. "Can you get Emma's and Rachel's?" he asked me.

Charming jumped up and came out of the kitchen. "I can get Emma into her coat for you," he offered.

"Thank you," I said, knowing that letting him get his little girl ready to leave was the least we could do for him.

He grabbed her pink coat and knelt in front of Emma. "Let's put your coat on you, Princess."

"Charm!" she said, reaching for him with a toothy grin. He froze as she scooted closer to him. "Charm!"

I watched as he scooped her up and held her close. The fact his daughter had a name for him made him tear up as he kissed her blonde curls. Even I was starting to tear up just watching them together.

Wiping my eyes, I picked up Rachel's purple coat and smiled at her. "Okay, sweetheart, time to get ready to go home!"

She yawned as I slid one of her little arms into the coat. _Rachel go sleep now?_

"Not just yet," I told her, putting her other arm into its proper sleeve. "Once we're in the car, then you can sleep."

_Okay, Mama._ She pitched forward into my arms once I finished zipping her coat. I held her close, kissing her head.

Charming bounced Emma around in his arms, smiling at her. "You're absolutely beautiful, you know that?"

She laughed, clapping his cheeks with her hands. Robin reluctantly approached the two, holding out his arms. "I'm sorry, Charming," he said softly. "I have to take her."

Charming's face fell as he handed Emma to Robin. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Emma."

"Bye, Charm," she said, waving a mitten-covered hand at him as she snuggled into Robin's embrace.

I hugged Charming before taking Roland's hand. Robin led us to his car and we all piled into it, Roland smushed between the two car seats. Both Emma and Rachel fell asleep before we even left Storybrooke and I felt myself nod off. It had been a long day and I was going to be excited to go home.

Alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent and Charming are probably going to make for two interesting roommates for the time being. And then add in a chipper Mary Margaret living upstairs while her husband pines for her downstairs…Mal is probably going to want to get out of there as quickly as possible.
> 
> How long will it take Zelena to realize that Regina's made it out of the mines and freed Maleficent? Will Robin and Regina be able to save Caroline? They're going to try…but only after spending some quality time together. Robin needs to make sure his wife is really okay.
> 
> I haven't really posted (except for Love from OQ) since it was announced that Once was ending this May. While part of me is sad, most of me believes it's time. The reboot was a noble attempt to revitalize it but I think it fell a little flat. Even though our show is signing off, I know Outlaw Queen will going on for the foreseeable future so I'll be around with my stories. I'm not going anywhere.
> 
> After all, we're still around despite Robin's death. We're pretty resilient.
> 
> I currently have a poll going on over on my Twitter account. Both Crown My Heart and The Nanny have completed chapters and you can vote for which one updates next. Remember, if I update The Nanny, it won't be on FFnet—just on AO3 and Wattpad. I'm still in the process of backing it up before I take it down so I'm not going to update it there.
> 
> I hope everyone has a great week and I'll see you soon!
> 
> -Mac


End file.
